Children of the Evolution
by thriller
Summary: Take a few steps back in time: the Xmen, Brotherhood and Acolytes are all younger in age and have never met. Journey through the story to discover what their first meetings will be like, where romance will blossom and where hatred will feud! PARTY ON! .x.
1. What to Wear?

REWRITE! Thought the old version could use a bit of help – the first chapters have such a high amount of hits and then suddenly it just drops…so I thought hell, why not try to pick it up?! Hope you like!

**Summary**: taking a few steps back in time, the Xmen, Brotherhood and Acolytes are all younger in age (14/15) and have never met. Journey through the story to discover what their first meetings will be like, where romance will blossom, and where hatred will feud. Romance, humour, clubbing, partying, danger sessions, fighting and so much more.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Xmen Evolution is not mine and (unfortunately) never will be. Thank you for taking the time to read my story!

**Key:**

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold **

"_Telepathic thoughts are in italic and speech marks"_

_Notes/letters are in Italics_

/…/ This shows a change of scene

**Children of the Evolution**

Chapter 1

VvV What to Wear? VvV

_**Xavier's School for Gifted and Talented Youngsters**_

_**Rogue and Kitty's Dorm; 6:00pm**_

Parties. Apparently to the whole world apart from her, they seemed to be the highlight of life – and Rogue could never figure out why. She used to enjoy them…used to go…but what was the point anymore; with skin like venom and an aura to put off even the toughest of men nobody paid attention to the girl and she liked it that way, so to Rogue's view; there was no point.

Why was she going to this one then?

Simple: Katherine Pryde. Tact the Valley girl lacked, but persuasion she was skilled in…although that wasn't surprising with her method for emotional blackmail/torture – Kitty crying vs. partying and the answer was simple. That's why in ten minutes Rogue had showered; found her outfit and was ready to rock and roll.

Looking to her mirror for amusement, Rogue simply stared back at her own face and heaved a heavy sigh whilst closing the damn thing. Hours she'd been waiting…Rogue was ready and had accepted that fact in under an hour…shame that everybody else had different ideas.

VvVvVvV

_**Lexa and Tabby's Dorm**_

"LEXA!"

Peering into the room as she made to pass it, Jean giggled, watching Tabby who managed to force her way out from underneath a pile of clothes.

"LEX-" Tabby tried again, only for her voice to be muffled by the skirt thrown at the girl's face. Quickly removing the item of clothing just in time, the girl ducked as a shoe was aimed for squarely between her eyes, which Jean dodged as the older girl entered the room.

Laughing at the scarf that had been thrown at Tabby's head – which the blonde rapped around her neck instead of throwing away – Jean spoke up, "having trouble?"

"Apparently she can't find anything to wear…"

"I'd never of guessed," and by easily placing a telekinetic shield about herself, Jean deflected another shoe and entered the walk in wardrobe in which the monstrous Lexa dwelled. "Having trouble?" she asked again, upon which the girl had a skirt thrown into her arms.

With Lexa you never knew what to expect. Temperamental was one word to describe her and even though she was troublesome it only meant the mutant fitted in more, giving her team a bit of variety they were only too keen to enjoy; the only reason Jean could laugh as Lexa screamed in frustration through gritted teeth. "WHERE ARE ALL OF MY GOOD CLOTHES?"

"Lose them?"

"Oh wait yeh," replied Lexa sarcastically; "I NEVER HAD ANY!" Rage followed, including a nifty throw of a pair of shoes at Tabby, Amara and Jubilee, who had both joined the commotion.

"Borrow some?"

"What?"

And Lexa silenced, gazing suspiciously at Jean who shrugged before Jubilee interrupted, "I have a _gorgeous_ dress that would so suit you! I've never worn it cuz it's a bit to big around the bust for me, but it should fit. If not," the girl looked to Amara who motioned with her hands a pair of scissors, "nip and tuck."

Speaking up, Amara suggested her input, "Amanda could help cuz she's great with sewing; she should be here soon," and with that the girl turned to Jean, "we thought we'd let you know; heard your voice."

"Great! Ok; you go get the dress and I'll be back in a second…" just as she made to walk from the wardrobe, Jean turned to Lexa and sighed, "oh, and Tabby, please persuade Lexa to get out of the closet, it really won't help." And with that the redhead left the room, ducking in time as a bag flew at her head.

_**Rogue and Kitty's Dorm**_

"Kitty, Amanda's here," smiling at Rogue as she called into the room, Jean only received a scowl and walked off mumbling to herself about Goths and smiling.

"What?" reappearing from the walk in wardrobe with a towel still rapped around her head and waist was seconds after Jean had gone and Kitty called out again confusedly, "who?"

"Amanda."

Pulling the towel off to rub her hair dry, Kitty tilted her head inquiringly, "what about her?" and upon Rogue's reply of the girl's arrival at the Mansion, Kitty squealed before dashing into the wardrobe again. "Oh poo!" came Kitty's muffled voice, and Rogue listened to the valley girl talking animatedly to herself whilst rummaging around, before reappearing with a pair of jeans and a strap top on, a dress in hand that she passed to her roommate. "Could you, like hang this up?" and the girl didn't wait for an answer before sprinting from the room.

Passing Kurt in the hall Kitty waved, dashing to the stairs as the furry elf joined her, "whats up?"

"'Manda's here," she managed to say through gritted teeth; her hairbrush currently residing in her mouth. Pulling it from her mouth, Kitty looked the boy up and down, "it's totally not a good idea to, like go down there like that you fuzzy elf! Her parent's might still be here!"

And Kurt clapped his hand on his head before yelling something that sounded like 'gloves' as he disappeared in a **bamf** of smoke, leaving Kitty to cough and splutter her way down the rest of the flight of stairs. "Amanda!" she called, smiling warmly at a young brunette who turned around, "hey; Kurt's just gone to make himself presentable," giggled Kitty before hugging her friend.

"_What is Kitty wearing_?" a voice whispered from nearby.

"_Doesn't she normally take the longest to dress_?"

"Who's doing what!"

"Jamie!" and the younger boy was pushed back as two boys watched the girls and adults in the entrance foyer, "man this is so boring…I've been ready for the past two hours!" and Ray scowled, fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt whilst Bobby laughed.

Proudly puffing his chest Bobby competed, "three!"

"I've been ready for five!"

But everybody ignored Jamie who scowled and turned around, kicking his foot in the air whilst mumbling to himself as Roberto sniggered, "yeh Bobby; you can tell. Why don't you look at your hair; it's a mess!" And at this the cockiest boy laughed, straightening out his suit.

"Oh yeh, how long have you been ready," challenged Ray as he took Bobby's side.

"Half an hour."

Snarling was all either of the other boys could do as Roberto walked off mentioning something about seeing Amara, which he smugly jeered at Bobby about. The two boys were left scowling as Bobby attempted to flatten his hair in the reflection of the nearest picture, "bloody show off…" muttered Ray before yanking Bobby back into the rec room. "I think we have enough time for a bit more of Halo 3, don't you?"

"What a great idea…Jamie! Get off the game!"

"Aww, can't I play three player?"

Bobby shoved the youngest boy away whilst nicking the controller, "go pester someone else for once…better yet why don't you see how your _girlfriend_ is getting on." And with that Ray and Bobby high-fived, watching Jamie storming out of the room.

"Losers…" muttered the boy as he headed down the corridor, passing Amara without any indication that he'd seen the girl, and she just shrugged, sighing.

As a voice spoke up behind them, Ray and Bobby turned to see a vision of a girl standing in the doorway, wearing simply jeans and a top, but a dazzling smile to go. A tumble of curls fell about her shoulders; preened to perfection already. It looked like Amara Aquilla was ready to go already, but both boys were contradicted in their hopes as she spoke up again, "sewing machine?" she repeated; having received only bamboozled (love that word) stares in reply the first time.

"Oh, hey babe." And Bobby stood to kiss his current girlfriend on the cheek before beckoning into a corner. "Over there; you almost ready?"

"Na; nowhere near." Ignoring the simultaneous groans from the guys, Amara shrugged, "just helping Lexa with her dress. I'll see you guys later." And with that she disappeared, leaving both boys to their sighing and graphical demolition of each other on the Playstation.

VvVvVvV

_**An hour later; 7:30pm**_

"And did you see Jubilee's dress; how hot was Lexa in that?" Kitty giggled and linked her arm into Amanda's.

"Totally! But did you see how skinny that girl was; toned or what? I was the one who had to nip and tuck the dress; it had to lose at least an inch or two off of the waist. Besides, it's now Lexa's dress; Jubilee let her keep it. I would too, knowing that Lexa's gonna dye it!"

Nodding in reply, Kitty watched Jamie and Danielle as the two went up the stairs, chatting quietly together whilst holding hands, before speaking in a low voice, leaning closer to Amanda as she gossiped. "But did you see Jubilee's face?"

Whispering back, Amanda gasped, "I know; she was so jealous of the fact it not only fitted Lexa's bust but had to be pulled in at the waist…"

"Apparently the waist was the only place it fitted Jubes; it was too big around her hips too! Someone's gonna be doing some extra Danger Room sessions this week," and both girls practically ran down the rest of the stairs, giggling profusely.

_**Lexa and Tabby's Dorm**_

"Lexa, d'ya have to dye it out here?" And with this Tabby peered at the large bucket sat on the girls' shared balcony, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Can't you take it somewhere else, ya know gal?"

"Sure; of course."

And with that Lexa picked up the bucket and brought it into the bedroom itself, plonking it carelessly on Tabitha's bed before walking away: oblivious to the dark liquid as it splashed around threatening to spill. "Alright! Alright!" yelled Tabby, conceding defeat as she lumbered back onto the balcony with the heavy bucket. "Watcha up to anyways?"

"I want the dress to match my hair," came Lexa's voice from inside their walk in wardrobe and as she reappeared the girl removed her towel from her hair with a flourish, "what do you think?"

Taking in the new hair colour with a wolf whistle, Tabby snapped her fingers and pointed to the unique midnight blue colour, "sexy! Bet your dad's gonna flip…"

"Oh well…" and with that Lexa gave an unimpressed shrug before going out onto the balcony; a pair of latex gloves in hand that she used to remove her dress from the murky concoction, hanging it over the balcony railings to dry. Leaving the room, Lexa was too busy wrapping her towel back around her head to turn and so she called over her shoulder; "couldn't chuck that stuff over the balcony could you? It's supposed to be harmless to plants." And so Tabby did as requested, throwing the dyeing concoction over the railings into the plants below.

"Splat! So it's a no go huh?" muttered the girl to herself before jogging after Lexa.

Eyeing Lexa's towelled hair-do as they went casually past the girl, Ororo side-stepped Tabby; avoiding a collision before picking up her conversation with Professor Xavier. "They do take a while to get ready don't they?"

Being hardly a question, Charles simply laughed, "do you remember the time we had to meet the President and I asked you to come; you yelled at me for at least five minutes for only leaving you a day to get ready in."

"_Four hours_," mumbled Ororo to herself, unable to resist herself as Charles began to laugh again, joining in as they discussed the event and the amusing happenings, mainly around Logan. "And do you remember attempting to get him in a suit!"

Sighing happily, Charles rounded the corner to come to a stop infront of the elevator and pressed the downward button, "quite; he had more trouble than even I did. Good evening Roberto, Sam." Raising an eyebrow at the two boys as they sheepishly replied with their own hellos, Charles stepped into the elevator the two had evacuated. Mentioning the fact that pupils were not allowed to use the lift without good enough reasoning was unnecessary; the troublesome two were looking guilty enough already and muttered their apologies before rushing off. "I'm surprised those two even consented to wearing them, let alone requesting I go into town to help them purchase suitable ones."

"They see you as a father Charles; or a substitute of one if you don't mind me saying," warmly Charles lay a hand on Ororo's and smiled.

"Of course not, it is a compliment from both them and you. The simple fact they themselves came to me to ask for help shows how they trust me," wheeling through the Entrance hall, Charles nodded and smiled at Jean and Scott's greetings, before turning to Ororo again. "And that is all I ask. It creates a larger family feel within this small community." Gesturing outside to Lexa, Rogue and Tabby who were busy helping Kitty with Amanda's things – a sleepover being arranged last minute – Charles showed his companion what he meant, "making people feel welcome to visit and even stay here."

Pausing to look at the girls as they chatted animatedly to each other, giggling and waving to her, Ororo smiled back and joined Charles towards the kitchen, "yes. Amanda certainly has made herself at home; I presume she is getting a lift too? And that is what you wished to ask me about?"

"Ah yes," as he steepled his fingers, Charles observed Logan whom he had found in the kitchen, residing behind a newspaper, "they'll be needing to leave in about and hour and will need some form of transportation. You may refuse if you wish, but I was wondering if either of you would-"

"No need Charles," interrupted Logan whilst he folded the newspaper away, tucking it inside his jacket as he observed Ororo, "we have already made an agreement. I'm out for a while this evening and so Ororo has asked Hank to take the X-van whilst she takes the people carrier."

Nodding to this agreement, Ororo smiled, "and Logan will be treating the two of us to a meal later this evening if you would like to join."

"That would be lovely," replied Charles, settling himself behind the table whilst Ororo put the kettle on.

**End of chapter**

Ok, complete change to what was chapter one! But I'm very proud of it and it has more essence of my newer writing style; man my writing style has changed in the last years or so! Lol! So I hope you liked the chapter and I'd be ever so grateful to hear what you thought were good points (and bad) – constructive criticism is always my fave kinda review, so don't forget to add some helpful hints. It only makes me a better writer _.x.thriller.x._


	2. Impatience

AN…well here it is folks, a new chapter and I have really been looking forward to doing this one! This is the one here all of the x-men's outfits are revealed and a couple of relationships are hinted! 

I hope you like the outfits because I sent about half an hour deciding on all of them! So you better enjoy!

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

Chapter 2

VvV Impatience VvV

Scott, Roberto and Bobby stood in the hallway, waiting impatiently for everyone to come down, well at least for the girls to come; the boys had all been ready and had been waiting for at least twenty minutes now.

Their heads all snapped as they heard the kitchen door open, but their hopeful faces soon fell as Jamie, Kurt, Sam and Ray appeared with glasses of water.

"They down yet?" Sam asked hopefully, but his hopeful face also fell when Scott shook his head. The seven boys looked at each other and all sighed in unison; the same thought going through each head, 'how long do they need?'

They stood in silence and their heads all snapped as one, as a voice was heard from the top of the stairs, but once again, it was a false alarm.

Storm shook her head, her snowy, white hair tumbling about her face as she looked at the boys' miserable faces in pity. "The girls aren't ready still?" she questioned, knowing the obvious answer and once again Scott gave it by shaking his head. Sighing she began to walk towards where the girls were getting ready, hoping to hurry them up, after admiring the boys' outfits and how smart they looked.

Bobby Drake stood closest to the stairs, waiting patiently for the girls to come down. The boys had been waiting for about twenty minutes now and were really starting to get impatient, seeming as all of them were waiting for their girls. Well, Scott and Kurt were the only ones who had girls; Scott was Jean's boyfriend and Kurt was Amanda's boyfriend, the others were just hopeful for someone in particular, including Bobby. Bobby's brown hair parted at the side as it always was, flopping softly and neatly over, giving him a very cute appeal. He wore a black suit with an ice-blue/very whitish blue shirt that brought out the colour of his eyes spectacularly. His black shoes were polished to a shine and the two top buttons of his shirt were undone, giving him a smart yet sophisticated look.

Next to him stood Scott Summers, his hair in its usual cupped shape, flopping into his eyes. His red sunglasses glinting, showing that he had managed to persuade one of the other boys to clean them for him. He also wore a black suit and polished, black shoes, but he had a white shirt and a dark red tie, making him look very respectable and smart.

Wearing a black suit very like Scott and Bobby's was Sam Guthrie, but his shirt was a very light, creamy yellow, making his hair look a softer shade of blonde, and, like Bobby, he also had the top two buttons of his shirt undone. Sam's hair was parted in the middle and tucked behind his ears as always, and was combed to perfection; the combination of his creamy yellow shirt and his blonde hair made his eyes look softer and a lighter green. Sam scuffed his shoes in a bored fashion on the floor and his powers accidentally kicked in, causing him to bang his polished black shoes into Kurt Wagner.

Kurt wore a dark blue suit, and a matching, dark blue tie. He had switched his image-inducer on so the colour of his fur didn't clash, and wore the inducer as a cleverly disguised, silver watch. His black shirt matched with the suit and looked very different from the other boy's, but didn't stand out too much. At first the other boys thought that the dark blue suit would clash with Kurt's dark blue hair, but when Kurt tried it on, they all found that his hair was darker and suited it quite nicely. His hair was also how it usually was, with it flopping down the side of his face and with the three tufts at the back sticking up; Amanda had told him that it made him look even cuter, so he decided to keep it that way. Kurt bent down to check his dark blue shoe's weren't damaged or marked by Sam's kick, whilst muttering an "oww!"

Roberto Da Costa rolled his eyes and unconsciously straightened his dark brown jacket. He had gone for a dark brown suit, having been advised by Professor Xavier that it would suit his dark brown hair and that it would also bring out his dark-tan skin colour. He then also unconsciously smoothed his black shirt and straightened his matching, dark brown tie. Scuffing his also matching, dark brown shoes on the floor he ran a hand through his brown hair, which fell back into its ordinary style; two bangs at the very front and the rest framing his face.

Ray Crisp smirked as he watched his friend Roberto fiddle with his clothes in impatience. And then he turned back to face the hallway mirror, inspecting himself and checking that all his clothes looked all right. He looked at his dark brown suit and smoothed it out, hoping **she** would like it. His creamy, light orange shirt went well with the suit and also drew attention to his light, blonde hair; the lightness of the shirt giving it a softer look and Ray smiled at his reflection, loving the arrangement of colour. He also wore a dark orange tie, which brought out the colour in his bright orange fringe, making it stand out, and the tie also made him look very smart, and so did his newly polished, brown shoes, which matched with his suit. As Ray looked in the mirror he also ran his hand through his hair, just like Roberto and he smiled, satisfied with it; with the way the blonde part of his hair was neatly smoothed over his head. It was always very neat and never out of order, that was his fringe's job; his orange fringe stuck up in clumps, giving him a rebellious look, which his blonde hair calmed down a bit.

Jamie Madrox watched Ray in front of the mirror, and shook his head in amusement as Ray started to fiddle with his silver earring; Ray always did that when he was nervous. Jamie's soft, muddy brown hair flopped clumsily over his face as he shook his head and he brushed it back, but it just fell back into place; neatly combed over his head, his fringe covering his eyes. Jamie wore a black suit that made his hair and eyes look a darker shade of brown, but he contrasted the look with a white shirt that lightened the shade of his hair and eyes. He wore polished, black shoes, which matched with his suit and he also wore a muddy brown tie, the same colour of his hair and eyes. Jamie looked around, watching the other boys and then looked up, noticing movement on the upper floors just beyond the stair's balcony. Listening hard he suddenly heard a whispered giggle that he recognised instantly as Amara's and a quickened hushing sound that he knew came from Jean-Grey. Looking around at the other boys he hurriedly whispered to them;

"Guys! Guys! They're coming!"

VvVvVvV

Meanwhile, twenty minutes ago, upstairs:

Amara Aquilla held a light pink ribbon ready, whilst Jubilation Lee finished the last touches on Kitty Pryde's bun.

"There, all done!" Jubilee said, as she patted the bun, making sure it was completely finished. "Amara, would you pass me the ribbon, please?"

Amara held out the ribbon to Jubilee, who took it and rapped it around Kitty's bun, which added the last touch to it and really brought out the colour in Kitty's dress. Kitty turned her head from side to side, looking in the mirror; trying to catch a glimpse of her newly done hair.

"Here, Kitty." Amanda Sefton said, as she held out a mirror behind Kitty's head, giving the valley girl an all round view of her hair.

"Like, thanks. Oh my god! It looks so totally gorgeous! Like, wow!" Kitty exclaimed, catching the other girls' attention. Jean Grey, Lexa Howlett, Rahne Sinclair and Rogue Darkholme crowded around her, admiring the new look. But there was something that Rogue really wasn't satisfied with. A frown appeared on her face, and Kitty saw it in the mirror. "Like, Rogue, what's up?"

"Ah dunno, somethang just doesn't seem raght…" she paused and then suddenly figured it out, "Jubilee, Amara don't kill meh fohr doing this." And Rogue took hold of Kitty's front bangs and pulled them out of the bun, letting them fall into their usual position each side of Kitty's face.

"Actually…" Amara started to say.

"It doesn't look that bad…" Jubilee finished for her, "in fact, that looks even better! Nice one Rogue!" and Jubilee and Amara smiled at Rogue, even happier with their piece of work.

"Did we miss the party?" a voice suddenly rung out from the doorway to Amara and Jubilee's bedroom. Everyone's head turned and spotted Danielle Moonstar and Tabitha Smith, framing the doorway.

"Obviously not." Tabitha answered her companion's question.

"Where have you two been, we've been waiting for you for hours!" Jean squealed, as Amanda and Rahne ran forward to pull them both into the room.

Tabitha smirked and shook her head, "lets just say, the mission took longer than expected, and Danielle here, insisted that we both had a shower and a hair wash, otherwise we'd be dead meat."

The girls all laughed and then started chatting about their outfits, whilst Amara and Jubilee began to make a start on Kitty's makeup.

VvVvVvV

Twenty minutes later and the girls had almost finished everything; Tabitha and Rahne were just putting the finishing touches onto Lexa, who was actually beginning to enjoy all of this.

"You know, I'm actually starting to enjoy this!" Lexa confirmed to Rahne.

"Mmm…that I knew you would. You see, because most of your life you have been an emotional weapon, with no one to get close to and to physically touch without harming them, you find it difficult to socialise. But once you've been close with people for a very long while, making contact with them and talking to them, everything becomes so much easier, and you start to have fun."

Lexa looked in admiration at Rahne, amazed that she could be so wise at only 14, and amazed at how she knew all of that.

But her thoughts were cut short, when Danielle proudly exclaimed; "Finished!"

All the girls crowded round Lexa, as they had done with the other girls, to get a good look and to admire the hairdresser's handiwork, sometimes making a few critical comments.

But they all stopped mid-admiration as someone knocked on the door. All of the girls looked to Jean, who smiled and opened the door telekinetically, smiling to show that it wasn't any of the boys.

"Hello there girls." Storm greeted and entered the room admiring the girls' outfits. "You'll be happy to know the boys are waiting downstairs for all of you, and they have been for the last twenty minutes. Also, if you want to be on time for this formal, school party then you better get down there soon."

"All right Storm," Tabitha replied, and then looked to the other girls. "How are we introducing our new look to the boys?" She asked.

"Ah have tha perfect ahdea!" (Idea) Rogue exclaimed and quickly began to explain.

End of Chapter

Ok, I know I said in this chapter you'd find out about the relationships but I'm really sorry, you'll have to wait until the next one. I didn't originally realise how much space this chapter would take, so next chapter is the girls' outfits and relationships! You'll have to wait till then to find out about Rogue's idea to!

But if you review then things will come a lot quicker! xxx


	3. Ladies Please

Hi, so glad you could all join me for the Lady's outfits; I hope you like them and that they are tasteful. Also I hope you get a good picture of what they're wearing, and you should because it took me ages! If you don't understand something or I have made a spelling mistake then tell me in a review (I am very picky on spellings, so please be harsh on me!)

Responses:

**Coldqueen: **glad it's getting better and also I have a surprise for you! You know you wanted a follow-up for my ROMY fanfic? Well guess what! I'm doing one, and the ROMY is dedicated 2 you, hope you enjoy but I won't be able to update faster coz I'm doing quite a few stories at once. xxx

**ChibiMonk: **Heya, I'm really sorry I checked out one of your stories so I knew why you wanted it to be Tabby that Ray likes, but it has to be Jubilee! The couple rocks! Even though I did love your story! Please don't give up on my story, xxx

**UntouchableHexingWitch: **phew! Glad you like the chappie, and I'm glad you like what the boys were wearing it took **ages!** Hope you like what the girls are wearing and in this chappie I'm glad to say you will be seeing some AMERTO and JUBILAY! As well as other couples ;P xxx

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

Chapter 3

VvV Ladies Please VvV

The boys all looked up at the top of the stairs and tried to spot the girls, but they couldn't see anything, because the landing lights had been turned off.

The staircase was one large, main flight of stairs, and then the stairs reached a small platform and split; a flight of stairs went to the left, whereas another flight of stairs went to the right. Above the stairs was a balcony, where you could stand and look out over the entrance hall. The left flight of stairs led to the corridor where all the boys' dorms were, and the right led to the girls' dorms and in between both was a small corridor, which led from one corridor to another; and the balcony was part of the corridor. So if you were walking from the boys' dorms to the girls' you would walk along the balcony.

Then as the boys searched for the girls, two lights erupted at the top of the split staircases, showing two beautiful girls; both holding on to the banister, facing each other at opposite ends. (Like in Beauty and the Beast when they're dancing.) The girls began to walk quietly down the steps and the boys watched them, admiring their stunning outfits.

As the girls both reached the platform at the same time, they linked arms and turned to face the boys, walking together down the staircase. The boys could now see that it was Amara Aquilla and Jubilation Lee.

Amara was wearing a dark red top that reached just above her belly button and was very tight; it had very thin shoulder straps and was low cut, with a trimming of dark red sequins over her bust. She wore a matching skirt that reached down to her lower leg, and was very tight on her hips, but loosened near the bottom. She also wore matching dark red gloves, which were finger-less and reached to her wrists. In her left hand she held an also matching dark red handbag, and in each ear she wore a ruby earring and wore a matching ruby necklace. Her shoes clopped on the stairs and they were dark red stilettos, which had a single strap just above her toes. Her hair was loose and straightened, and she wore dark red lipstick.

Jubilee was wearing a bright yellow dress, which was strapless and reached to her knees. The top half gripped her stomach and slightly revealed bust, yet the bottom half was very loose and flowing. She also had a handbag, but it was a creamy yellow, the same colour as her stiletto shoes; creamy yellow. Her shoes also had one single strap above the toes and were the same as Amara's. Jubilee's hair was put into loose curls; spiralling around her face, and making her eyes seem to sparkle. She wore a gold necklace, a gold bracelet, matching gold earrings, and a pale pinkish-red lipstick.

The girls reached the bottom of the stairs and stood in front of all of the boys, smiling at them. Looking at each other, they both smiled and went their separate ways.

Amara went to a very hopeful Roberto and she smiled nervously at him, waiting for him to ask her the question she was dying to hear, and she heard it.

Roberto blushed and looked around at the other boys and then mumbled to Amara, "um…would…would you be my dance partner?" he asked her, nervously and then smiled as Amara kissed him on the cheek and muttered a "yes."

At the same time, Jubilee had gone to Ray and had blushed at him, looking down at her feet. But she looked up as she heard Ray confidently ask her, "would you be my dance partner?" and Jubilee nodded and blushed even harder when Ray took her hand and kissed it.

Then everyone looked at the stairs again, which had turned dark as soon as the girls had reached the bottom of the stairs, yet as they looked the two lights suddenly erupted again; showing the next two girls that would walk down. They both began to walk towards the platform and when they reached it they linked arms and began to walk down the main flight, as they walked down everyone recognised them as Jean and Amanda.

Jean wore a purple strapless dress, it hugged her stomach and slightly revealed bust, and the lower half, which reached her lower thigh, gripped her legs, it was a very light purple dress, a lavender colour, and it suited her hair very nicely. Her hair was as it normally was, in a side parting, but it's bushiness had been controlled so it looked less thick and smoother. She held a lavender coloured handbag, which had a picture of lavender on the front. She also wore dangly earrings but these were purple diamonds, and they also had a matching bracelet and necklace that she wore. Jean's shoes were the same as Amara and Jubilee's; stiletto heels, with a single strap just above the toe, yet her shoes were a light lavender colour. She wore pale, pink lipstick and as she walked her hair swayed, entrancing her boyfriend Scott, making him dream of those kissable pink lips.

Linking arms with her, and being watched very closely by Kurt, was Amanda. She wore a dark brown dress, which had very thin shoulder straps like Amara's top. Yet her dress had a very low cut back, and a higher bust line. The top half of the dress gripped her body, and the bottom was very loose, and had ruffles at the hem. She wore dark brown/almost black stiletto heels, with the single toe strap and also wore matching bracelets, her matching earrings were small hoops, and her necklace was also matching. The bag she carried in her hand swayed, and so did her hair. It had been straightened and let down, but the front two bits of her hair were in dark brown clips (like it was in the episode Shadow Dance). Amanda wore reddish-brown lipstick and smiled at Kurt as she and Jean reached the bottom of the stairs.

They both unlinked arms and made their way to their boyfriends, Jean to Scott, and Amanda to Kurt. They both received a kiss on the cheek and held hands with them.

Looking up, everyone now saw Rahne and Danielle walking down the main flight of stairs, arm in arm.

Rahne wore a light green dress, it had a deep v-neck, and had three quarter length sleeves; the sleeves were loose and hung from her arms, just as the bottom of her dress hung from her waist, loosely flowing and reaching her lower leg. Rahne wore light green, matching stilettos and held a matching bag. Her dark green bracelet, earrings and necklace caused a sparkle in her eyes, which searched through the people waiting for Sam Guthrie. Rahne's elegant bun sat on top of her head, with a light green ribbon rapped around it and she ran a hand along it, checking that the bun was all still in place, her bracelets sliding up and down her wrist with the movement.

Linking arms with her was a smiling Danielle, who watched Jamie out of the corner of her eye. Her silk, cream dress suited her hair and made her look very delicate and beautiful, flowing down to just below her knee. It was also a v-neck and it had very short sleeves, which were made so that they hung down the sides of her upper arms, gripping them. The sleeves were ruffled and only about two inches long, and matched with her cream bag, swinging in her gloved hand; the gloves were cream and reached to her wrists. She also wore an opal necklace, with matching opal earrings that once had belonged to her mother, who had passed away in labour. Her hair was fitted into a single braid that hung down her back, and there was a creamy ribbon entwined in the braid

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Rahne and Danielle were both greeted by Sam and Jamie. Sam took Rahne's hand and kissed it, his eyes asking the question, and when Rahne followed him to the back of the crowd everyone knew that they were dance couples. Jamie, unsure of what to do, copied Sam and took Danielle's hand, kissing it and then asked her to be his dance partner. When she nodded he kissed her cheek and they held hands, watching as Lexa and Rogue walked down the stairs together.

Lexa looked more feminine then she had ever looked in her life, and she also revealed more than she had ever done. She wore a dark blue, strapless dress; it had a very low cut bust and reached her lower thigh, the colour suited her midnight blue hair, which glittered in the light. Her matching handbag swung as her dark blue stilettos took her downstairs. Whilst the sapphire necklace, bracelets and earrings she wore shimmered and seemed to dance in the light. Her midnight blue hair was straightened and left down, flowing down her back and waving as she walked.

Walking with her arm linked with Lexa was Rogue, finally revealing some flesh, which the Professor had allowed her to risk. Her powers were still as uncontrollable as ever, and it did make Rogue worry about the amount of flesh showing but she felt so beautiful and free in her dress that she had to wear it. The dress was Rogue's typical black, yet it wasn't very gothic; it was strapless and very low cut on the bust. It reached below her knee, with a slit running up the side to her middle thigh, showing quite a lot of Rogue's legs, yet the black gloves that reached up to her elbows mostly hid her arms. She smiled at her half-brother Kurt who admired just how beautiful his sister looked tonight. And as she smiled the green of her eyes glittered, like the emerald necklace and earrings she wore, and the single emerald on her black handbag. Her matching black stiletto shoes looked very elegant and so did her hair; it had been put into a side parting and the auburn part caressed her head, mixing with her white bangs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, both girls didn't unlink arms; as they had no partner (here at least!) and walked towards everyone else, turning to watch the last two; Kitty and Tabitha, descend the stairs.

Kitty blushed at all the people staring at her outfit, but she kept her head high and smiled at Rogue and Lexa who stood near the back. Kitty had to say that she felt she looked very elegant, even though she was wearing a rather babyish colour and it made her look divine. Kitty had never worn anythin so revealing, yet she loved the look and the way it made her so happy about her body. She wore a light pink dress, that had quite a high bust yet was backless on the top half. It showed off her back muscles, and the way it gripped her stomach and bust showed that she was a skinny girl, with quite a reasonable amount of breast. The dress was a halter neck and the halter part was studded with crystals that glittered as she walked in her pink stiletto shoes. The dress reached just above her knees, gripping her legs, and was trimmed at the bottom with a darker shade of pink. Kitty's hair was done like Rahne and tied in an elegant bun, with a light pink ribbon rapped around it. Yet her bangs were loose and fell playfully into her face, occasionally softly caressing the side of her lips, which had pink lipstick, making them very kissable. Kitty nervously swung her pink bag and her crystal bracelets jangled, her matching crystal earrings swaying as she turned her head, letting everyone see the crystal necklace she wore.

Walking next to Kitty, their arms entwined, was Tabitha; she held her head high and smiled at everyone who watched her walk down the stairs. The top half of her dress was a deep red, halter neck and was backless, showing off her back muscles like Kitty's. It gripped Tabby's body tightly, the deep v-neck showing her bust, and the red top half joined onto the bottom half of her dress with a black hem. The bottom half of Tabby's dress was a black skirt that flowed loosely around her legs reaching just below her knees, trimmed at the bottom with deep red, swinging as she walked in her black stilettos that had a single red strap just above her toes. Her black handbag swung in time with her black skirt, and so did her black hoop earrings, that matched with her black chain necklace and bracelets. Tabitha's hair was loose and straightened, reaching her shoulders and making her look sweeter. As she and Kitty walked down the stairs, Tabitha spotted Bobby and smiled, her deep red lipstick emphasising her lips.

They reached the bottom and Kitty unlinked arms and walked over to Rogue and Lexa, she had no partner either (yet!). Tabitha stood in front of Bobby, who smirked at her,

"You wanna be my dance partner?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"I suppose," Tabby replied teasingly and linked arms with him pulling him over to the mansion doors, following everyone else to the hired cars.

End of Chapter

Phew! That took me hours to do! That and the boys' outfits as well! Hope you like Rogue's idea of coming down the stairs two at a time, like on Beauty and the Beast. Well, next chapter will be the Brotherhood house, oh and the Acolytes live in the same house as the Brotherhood, so it will be them both. Because everyone is 14/15 they are all more hormonal (x-men, brotherhood and acolytes) and also more flirtatious. So Wanda will be invited to the prom by you know who! And she'll accept, coz she likes him too ok!

By the way, all the bitchy girls; Rogue, Lexa and Wanda aren't going to be **so** bitchy, they're a bit less bitchy in their younger years, but they still have the slight bitch attitude, but they'll want to have fun and go out a lot more…ok! Good! xxx

_Ooh! Couples in the x-men:_

**Amara/Roberto**

**Jubilee/Ray**

**Jean/Scott**

**Amanda/Kurt**

**Rahne/Sam **

**Danielle/Jamie**

**Tabitha/Bobby**


	4. Formal Rebels

Hi again. Right, this time it is the Brotherhood and Acolytes outfits, so I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Responses:

**Coldqueen: **glad you're looking forward to my sequel, I'm just working on it. And what do I mean by less bitchy? The girls **are** gonna be bitchy, just a bit more sociable too, you know, partying night and day, etc. Yes I will do what's best, and I don't understand the last part of your review…are you implying that I **am **a good writer or that I'm **not** a good writer? xxx

**FoamyTheSquirrell: **awwwwwwww, I'm sorry! Don't go all sniffley! Please! Just for you, I will add in a _tiny_ bit of Bobby/Jubilee, I see your point on loving them…in episode; _power surge, _when Bobby gave Jubes that ice diamond (with Scott skidding over spectacularly on the ice behind them both! Hehehe!) So yeh, it will be mostly Jubilay (Ray/Jubilee) but I will add a hint of Bobilee (Bobby/Jubilee) just for you and it will spice things up too; little fights between Bobby and Ray, you know how it goes! xxx

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

Chapter 4

VvV Formal Rebels VvV

Todd Tolansky stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up them waiting for his beloved Wanda. He hadn't been waiting for her long but he was already becoming restless and anticipant.

Sitting behind him was Fred Dukes, who watched Todd in amusement. Freddy pitied his young friend; Toad always tried to impress Wanda but he always failed. At their first meeting when the Brotherhood members were all 12 years old Todd hadn't made a good first impression by flying head first into Wanda, after being thrown out of the bathroom by Colossus. The fact that Toad had been naked really didn't help matters, and Wanda never took a shining to him after that. Freddy shook his head and carried on watching his channel on TV, 'ah, the cooking channel. My favourite channel on this whole TV.' Fred thought to himself and smiled, absentmindedly, starting to daydream of all the meals he had seen cooked on the channel.

But Freddy's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a gust of wind and could no longer feel the remote in his chubby hand. Looking to his left he saw a fourteen-year-old, lean, muscular, platinum haired boy; Pietro Maximoff. Scowling at the remote thief Fred began to protest but was cut short as he noticed Remy Lebeau sneaking up on Pietro.

"Gotcha!" Remy exclaimed after snatching the remote from Pietro's hand and, after chucking it to Freddy, Remy sat down next to the angry speedster.

"Hey! Watcha do that for!" Pietro shouted and shoved Remy off of the sofa.

"Hey! Remy don' like getting' pushed of da sofa like dat!" Remy yelled back. And soon a shouting match ensued, with each boy pushing each other around the room; it only stopped after Remy threatened to explode Pietro's jacket and the room once again became silent.

Even Todd had turned to watch the two boys and no one noticed a figure standing at the top of the stairs.

Wanda Maximoff leaned on the banister and looked down at the fourteen/fifteen year old boys below her. Smirking her eyes began to travel between each boy, taking in their outfit and how smart everyone looked.

Standing by the kitchen door, having come to investigate the noise was a fifteen-year-old Piotr Rasputin. He was dressed in a dark blue suit, with a grey shirt and a matching dark blue tie that he straightened, as he watched the two teens push each other around the room. The dark blue of the suit and tie matched with Piotr's hair and made it darker, whilst the silver of his shirt made the lightness of his eyes sparkle. His shoes were also dark blue and he wore a silver wrist watch that matched his shirt. His hair was cut very short and combed neatly back as normal, making him look very smart and formal.

Standing next to Piotr, leaning on his companion's shoulder was fifteen-year-old John Allerdyce. John ran his hand over his carefully combed hair, checking to see whether it was messed up or not; well, it was messed up, he couldn't control it without using a lot of gel, it looked as it normally did however much he tried to change it. But he ran his hand along it anyway to check that none of it was sticking up in the wrong direction. He occasionally glanced towards the staircase looking for Wanda, but he never spotted her, he was to busy worrying whether he would make a good impression on her or not. He wore a dark brown suit and matching shoes, the suit made him look very smart but he prevented himself looking too smart by wearing a bright orange shirt that contrasted with his hair, with the top two buttons undone. John took out his favourite lighter; black with flames going up the side, and absentmindedly flicked it on and off.

Lance Alvers walked into the room just as John began to play with his lighter and he rolled his eyes. Lance wore a black suit with matching black shoes that he scuffed along the floor as he walked to the mirror. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and stared at his reflection, loving his smart yet rebellious look. His shirt was white and the top button was undone, but he soon did it up and put on a dark brown tie that he had borrowed from Piotr. Turning around he called to Piotr and asked if the tie suited.

Piotr looked over Lance's outfit and gave the thumbs up, "it iss suiting you very vell," (he means that it suits Lance very well) he replied, his Russian accent heavily audible.

Lance smiled at him and turned back to face the mirror Running his hand through his floppy hair again, he had thought of doing something different to it but decided that it looked better when it was left alone. It was a muddy brown colour and reached his shoulders, although Lance had tucked it behind his ears.

Wanda's head now turned to her brother who was fighting with Remy; she rolled her eyes but then began to admire how smart Pietro Maximoff could look if he tried. Fourteen-year-old Pietro wore a black suit with matching black shoes that scuffed on the floor as he pushed Remy Lebeau about. He also wore a shirt with the top two buttons undone; he was going to wear a tie but decided against it in the end. The shirt was a whitish colour but you could just notice a hint of silver mixed in. But whether it was white or not it suited his hair, which was how it normally was; combed back to perfection with the side bits sticking out slightly. The silvery affect of his shirt also brought out the sapphire colour of his eyes and they sparkled in the light and it also went nicely with the silver stud earring he wore.

Pushing Pietro about was a fifteen-year-old Remy Lebeau, who, Wanda had to say, looked very attractive in his outfit. It was a black suit but he had added his own personal touch by trimming the bottom with a deep crimson. His shirt was also a deep crimson and Wanda noticed something glinting at his wrist; a silver wrist watch, 'most likely been stolen.' She said to herself and giggled quietly. Remy's black shoes moved across the living room floor as he pushed and shoved Pietro around it. His hair was in its classic flop, falling about his face, making him look cuter, older and dreamier than ever. He was also wearing a silver watch, which was actually an image-inducer in disguise, changing his eyes from their red on black to a dark brown.

Wanda then looked over to the sofa and spotted Freddy Dukes lounging about on it watching his two friends. Freddy wore a light beige suit with a plain white shirt and a matching beige tie. His shoes were a dark brown but went nicely with the suit, making Freddy look very original and extremely smart. His blonde hair was combed back over his head, smoothed back without a single piece out of place.

Then finally, waiting at the bottom of the stairs was Todd Tolansky. Wanda's bottom lip curled in a snarl and she shook her head in annoyance, knowing that he was clearly waiting for her; his Cuddlebumps. A shiver raced down Wanda's spine as she thought of the nickname and all the rest Todd had given her but she ignored it for the moment and instead focused on what he was wearing. Todd wore a black suit with matching black shoes; he had managed to stand straight after posture lessons with Remy and Pietro so the suit actually fitted him quite well. He wore a dark green shirt, which made his eyes look greener and a bit less muddy. His hair had been combed, but it looked like it normally did, and the three tufts at the back of it still stood up, but he didn't look to bad.

Finally Wanda felt eyes on her and saw John look up and spot her, his bored expression immediately softening and he smiled at her. Wanda smiled back and noticed that Remy and Pietro had stopped arguing and had finally noticed her, as well as everyone else. Stepping out of the shadows where Wanda had been watching them all she began to descend the stairs slowly, watching her brother who smiled at her in an approving way of the outfit she wore.

Wanda's fourteen-year-old body looked a lot more mature in her dress and it was revealed quite a bit. Wanda Maximoff wore a deep scarlet dress, which was strapless and had a very low bust line, the top half was very tight and showed off her skinny waist. The hemline looked like it was a plain black ribbon tied around her waist and it joined the scarlet top half with a loose deep scarlet skirt. The bottom half flowed and swayed around her legs as she descended the stairs, the skirt reaching just below her knees, with a slit going up to her mid-thigh, showing off her slender legs. Her hair reached to her shoulders and the tips of it were died scarlet, matching the deep scarlet lipstick she wore. She also wore scarlet stiletto shoes with a black strap just above the toes (like the x-girls' shoes) and a matching black handbag that swung as she walked. She also wore earrings, which were rubies that glittered in the light, and a matching ruby necklace. As well as this she wore scarlet, finger-less gloves that reached just above her elbows.

The boys all looked at her in amazement as she reached the bottom of the stairs, never before seeing her look so elegant and revealed. But one boy in particular was even more stunned; John, he stood open mouthed facing Wanda, not able to tear his eyes away from this form of beauty that stood before him. And when Wanda smirked at him and began to walk in his direction he gulped, completely fazed and not even noticing the glares that Todd was giving him. He blinked and when his eyes opened he found them looking into Sapphire orbs that mesmerised him, and it took him a moment to realise that Wanda was stood right in front of him.

Then noticing the expectant look on Wanda's face he suddenly smirked at her and held her gloved hand in his. Kissing it lightly he asked her, "would you be my date for the dance?" and when Wanda nodded his smirk changed to such a sweet smile that it caused Wanda's heart to skip a beat.

But Pietro, who was leaning against the front door, impatiently interrupted their moment; "can we go now? The hired cars are here." And everyone waked out to the cars, Wanda and John hand in hand.

End of Chapter

Awww! Wasn't the JONDA moment so cute! Well, I thought it was! So…John and Wanda on a date, I was so depressed when I had to make Pietro interrupt their little moment, if he hadn't who knows what they might have done! Oi! Get your heads out of the gutters you dirty lot, not that far! They're only fourteen/fifteen years old!

Next chapter should be up soon and it'll be set at the dance; introductions between the x-men and the brotherhood/acolytes, a few more couples introduced, everyone dancing the night away, who knows what might happen! Well I do, and so will you once it's updated! xxx


	5. Party the Night Away

Bonjour! Hope all my lovely readers are good, and hope this story is even better! So, the chappie where _finally_ ROMY, LANCITTY and XIETRO are introduced! Enjoy…

Responses:

**Coldqueen: **she wasn't attracted to her brother! Ewewew! Nooooo! She was admiring how smart he looked! Not attracted to him! I'm cool about the whole writer thing, I would know about being a spacey blonde, being one myself and all ;P I like that you loved the JONDA moment, hehehe, not sure whether you'll love this one…by the way, the more you complain about waiting for the sequel the more you'll have to wait, the ROMY is getting very difficult…xxx

**FoamyTheSquirrell: **if you didn't want everyone to know you were on the crack you shouldn't of put it in a review! ;P anyone could see! ;P I like the BOBILEE namey thing, BOBILEE just sounds so cool! Not sure about it being orgasmic, but anyways there will be some, but I'm afraid it is still JUBILAY ;P xxx

**MagCat: **well, hello! Which outfit did you love the most? And what part of the detail? It's good to know these things so I can use them more often! I know, JONDA is one of my fave couples; ROMY, JONDA and X-IETRO! Love them all! So, yeh, in that case you will love my new sequel to all my ONESHOTS, full of JONDA, ROMY and X-IETRO goodness! I'll try to update sooner, depends if I have the time…which I do…xxx

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_"Telepathic thoughts are in italic and speech marks"_

Chapter 5

VvV Party the Night Away VvV

The x-men walked into the crowded school hall and looked around at the bodies moving to the music. They all noticed an area, which was obviously for dancing and another that was sectioned off for seating and refreshments.

As all of them looked around the music started to fill their ears and Tabitha, Jubilee and Amara began to move into the dancing crowd, dragging Bobby, Ray and Roberto with them. Following their lead, Rahne, Danielle, Jean, and Amanda got hold of Sam, Jamie, Scott, and Kurt and led them into the dancing bodies, starting to move to the rhythm and eventually they to got lost in the crowds.

Lexa, Rogue and Kitty watched them go with wistful looks on their faces, walked over to the seats and sat down. All three of them watched the dancing bodies, tapping their feet to the rhythm and all knowing that they wouldn't be seeing a lot of their friends for the rest of the dance. Kitty sighed and rested her chin on her hand, dreaming of someone who would drag her into the music and dance the night away with her. Lexa and Rogue started to chat and gossip on all the couples they spotted together, comparing them with other couples and giving their relationship a mark out of 10.

Lexa's eyes searched through the bodies until she found a suitable couple. "Look," she said, nudging Rogue. "Look, there's Duncan and Taryn, the 'king and queen couple' of the school. What should we give them?"

"Well, ah'd give anyone who was dumb enough ta go out with that prick a zero. But ah suppose, seeming as they ahre (are) tha royahlty couple of tha school, ah'd say about a 9/10."

"Mmm…" was Lexa's only reply, she rolled her eyes whilst she watched Duncan spin Taryn and then searched for a new couple.

Suddenly she sat up, her back straight and her eyes locked onto one single person. A boy had just entered the hall and she couldn't stop staring at him. He had platinum hair and was wearing a black suit with what at first seemed to be a white shirt, but as Lexa stared at him her heightened senses kicked in, plainly showing her that it was actually silver. He was gorgeous, and the only boy that in all her life she had noticed in his way; she just couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Then hearing Rogue ask her if she was all right Lexa snapped back to reality and turned to face the Goth, yet she was not listening to anything Rogue was saying, totally mesmerised by the boy she had just seen.

"Ah've just spotted…Lexa, ahre (are) ya listening ta meh?" Rogue noticed the faraway look in Lexa's eye and immediately realised that Lexa wasn't listening to a word that she was saying. Her thoughts were confirmed when Lexa suddenly nodded her head, looking straight past Rogue's shoulder at thin air.

"Lexa ahre ya green?" Rogue said, and to her surprise Lexa nodded still looking over Rogue's shoulder. Then getting fed up with Lexa's star struck expression Rogue waved a hand in front of Lexa's face who snapped back to reality, jerking her head as if Rogue had just slapped her.

"What? I wasn't listening."

"Ah realised that when ya said ya were green."

"I said I was green?"

"Well, naht in so many words. Ah just asked ya if yahre (you're) green and ya nodded. Is there somethang ah'm missin' here?"

Lexa shook her head and muttered no, but turned around all the same to try and spot the boy, but he had disappeared from view.

VvVvVvV

Pietro stepped out of the car and looked up at the plain brick building in front of him, shaking his head in disgust (it is a school building…) he began to walk towards it, being followed by the rest of the Brotherhood and the Acolytes. As he stepped into the building a few heads turned to him, mostly girls, but all the rest didn't notice as they were to busy dancing. Turning his head he spotted his new girlfriend Crystal, who ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek (Lexa had turned away by now) and, taking his hand she pulled him to the dance-floor.

"Come on Pie, let's dance!"

"Yeh, sure." Pietro looked behind him once at the Brotherhood and Acolytes and, rolling his eyes was led off into the dancing crowd.

"You wanna dance Sheila?" Pyro asked, offering Wanda his arm. Wanda sighed and looked at his arm; "I hate dancing."

Todd suddenly got a brilliant idea and looked hopefully at her, "well, Snookums you could always stay here with me."

Wanda grabbed John's arm immediately, "if there weren't other people here I would have blasted you out of here by now for even looking at me." Wanda snarled at him and dragged John away.

Toad shrugged his shoulders; "it was worth a try."

Freddy rolled his eyes and started to walk off to the food area, being followed by Toad. Lance, Piotr and Remy rolled their eyes as well but started to head to the seating area.

"Excuse me?" a tall, blonde, skinny girl stood in front of Remy, blocking his path. Batting her eyelashes at him and smiling sweetly she looked up at Remy, "would you dance with me?"

Remy shrugged, "Remy would love t'." Remy walked off with the girl, looking back at Lance and Piotr shrugging, as if to say, 'who can resist!'

Lance and Piotr just looked at each other and then Piotr shook his head as Lance rolled his eyes and they both sat down next to each other in the seating area.

"Vat iss he like!"

"I know, he's a major player. I'd really like to see him stick with a girl longer than one day, coz for him, I think that's impossible. He flirts with them, gets their number and then never speaks to them again. Have you seen the amount of numbers he has!"

Piotr nodded exasperatedly. "He has moore (more) zen (then) Pietro und John."

"Yeh, but then again they do have quite a lot…we don't do to bad, do we?"

Piotr shook his head and was just about to reply when a tall brunette girl appeared out of nowhere. "Hi, I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?" she asked Piotr.

Piotr looked at Lance and was just about to say no (not wanting to leave Lance by himself) when Lance interrupted him. "Go on, don't worry about me; have fun." Lance whispered in Piotr's ear.

Piotr smiled at him gratefully, stood up and held a hand out to the girl. "I vould love to."

Taking it, the girl smiled at Piotr. "You have a cute accent," she told him and they disappeared into the crowd leaving Lance by himself.

VvVvVvV

Kitty looked around at all the dancing couples and then she spotted a boy, sitting alone by himself. 'He's cute, that's for sure. Should I go over to him? Well, I don't suppose what harm it would do…'

Kitty stood up and looked at Rogue and Lexa, "Guys, I'm like, gonna go and ask that guy if he would like to dance. I'll see you in a bit."

"Whatever." Lexa

"Mmm…" Rogue

Lance looked around at the dancing couples and then, feeling eyes on him he looked to his left and saw a beautiful girl heading towards him. She was short and very petite, wearing a light pink dress that made her look so innocent. He sat up, and watched her come closer towards him and when she was stood right in front of him, Lance stood up to face her.

"Hi…" the girl looked down at stilettos, and Lance could tell she was very nervous. "Umm…would you like to dance with me?" the girl said, looking up at him hopefully.

"Sure, I'd love to." Lance held out his hand for her to take and they walked into the crowd.

"I'm Katherine Pryde, but, like, all my friends call me Kitty."

"I'm Lance, Lance Alvers."

Lance and Kitty started to dance with each other, unaware of a pair of eyes that were watching them closely.

'Who the hell is he? And what does he think he's doing dancing with Kitty? He makes one move on her and I'll be over there as fast as…'

"_Scott, leave Kitty alone, she's just having fun. Besides, she asked him to dance, so I think she is happy." _Jean telepathically scolded Scott who calmed down a bit.

"_Fine, I'm still not happy about it…how old do you think he is? He looks about 16!" _Scott started to get angry again.

"_Relax, he's only 14, the same age as Kitty…and everyone else. You didn't have a problem with everyone else at the mansion having dates…"_

"_Yeh…but I knew who they were, and who was dancing with who!"_

"Oh, I get it." Jean said out loud, "you're not happy about it because you don't know him, is that it?"

"No…"

"Scott, don't lie to me, I can see inside your head you know!"

"Fine, yes that is it."

Jean shook her head at her boyfriend's worries but carried on dancing, trying to ignore the loud, angry thoughts racing through his head disrupting her own thoughts.

VvVvVvV

Rogue and Lexa were both still seated in the same place as before, but this time both of them were silent. A couple of minutes ago they had just spotted Kitty and Lance, who seemed like they were really hitting it off and they both started to dream of a guy asking them to dance.

Rogue tapped her feet to the music and Lexa scowled, getting more aggravated as Rogue tapped. Looking over at Lexa, Rogue noticed her scowling and smirked, beginning to tap faster and louder, knowing just how much the girl wanted to skewer her on her claws. 'Thank god all these people are here, other wise she would have skewered me for being the annoying bitch that I am! Look at her, rubbing her right hand over her left, right where the claws are!' Rogue laughed in her head and tapped even louder, smirking as Lexa gritted her teeth, running her hand faster over where her claws popped out.

"Would you quit it!" Lexa hissed, her knuckles growing white as she clenched her fists.

"Quit what?" Rogue put on an innocent, questioning look, knowing this was killing Lexa and fighting a desire to laugh out loud.

"You know exactly what, and if you don't stop I will kill you, no matter how many people there are!"

"Yeh, course. Ya know ya can't, the Prof. and Logan would kill ya."

Lexa spluttered trying to think of a good come back, but she was to enraged to come up with a good one so she sat scowling and clenched her fists harder.

Kitty looked over at Rogue and Lexa and giggled slightly, feeling Lance's eyes on her she looked up at his questioning expression and nodded to the two Goths. "They're my friends; Lexa and Rogue, they live with me. They're, like, totally the bitchiest girls you've ever met!"

Lance laughed, "god no, you think they're bitchy; you should meet Wanda; the bitchiest Goth known to this world! Trust me, it isn't a good idea to meet her in the dark!"

They both laughed with each other and danced in a circle; Lance spinning Kitty around.

"Hey, Wanda. Who's that Sheila with Lance? I ain't never seen her before…" John twirled Wanda as he spoke, watching Lance and Kitty.

"I don't know, I think I saw her earlier, walking towards Lance; she must have asked him to dance."

"Oh, cool."

VvVvVvV

Remy swung the blonde girl about as the song came to an end, rolling his eyes as she suddenly squealed, "oh I love this one!" he let go of her hand and without looking at her, started to walk off. "Uh, Remy's fatigue (tired) Chere, he gonna go sit down." And Remy walked off, ignoring the blonde's scowl after him.

Sitting down on one of the seats he was soon joined by Wanda who crossed her arms and sat, sulking. "John was asked by this stupid brunette to dance and left me." Wanda answered Remy's unasked question of where John was and looked even grumpier. "She looked like a right tart as well! And he chose to dance with her over me! I'll show him!"

Remy rolled his eyes, 'she sounds more like she's talking to herself than me!' "Do wha'ever it takes Chere, just don' get Remy involved."

"Thanks Remy, a great help you are." But Wanda stayed seated, and moments later she was asked to dance.

Remy sat, watching her leave and looking to his left he saw a girl heading his way, so he stood up and sneaked off into the dancing crowd, moments later reappearing on the other side by the rest of the seating area. Looking behind at where he was sat before he spotted the girl looking around, completely confused as to where he had gone.

"Remy still got it!" he muttered to himself and started to walk off but stopped as he spotted two girls sitting very close to him. One sat with her legs crossed looking extremely bored, wearing a black dress with black gloves. 'She's beau (beautiful), Remy gotta go introduce himself.'

Rogue sat with her arms crossed, 'god this is soooo boring! I thought Kitty said this would be fun…' her thoughts were interrupted when someone appeared out of nowhere and spoke to her.

"Bonjour, ma belle fille (my beautiful girl.) Would you dance avec (with) Remy?"

Rogue looked up and saw a very handsome guy standing in front of her with his arm outstretched towards her. "Ah'm fahne thanks, ah don't lahke dancing." Rogue tilted her head to the side, willing him to go away, but he just stood there, with his arm still outstretched towards her. She had to admit he was charming, with his French accent and his appealing looks and she did love his outfit, 'so original.' Rolling her eyes she looked up at him, "ah said no."

"Remy heard ya Chere, mais (but) Remy still want t' dance wid ya."

"Ah said no."

"Remy knows dat Chere said non, mais he still want to dance wid ya."

"Fahne," Rogue gave in and took Remy's hand, following him to the dance area, leaving Lexa alone.

But Lexa wasn't alone for long; she smelt someone coming towards her and looked up, spotting Kitty heading her way.

"Like hey! Where's Rogue gone to?"

"Dunno, she went off with some French guy."

Lexa turned to face the person who was with Kitty as he spoke up; "was he wearing a black suit with a crimson top and speaking in the third person?"

Lexa was just about to reply when Kitty interrupted her, "oh, like, Lexa this is Lance; the boy I went to dance with, and Lance this is one of the Goths I told you about earlier; Lexa."

Lance said hi and Lexa nodded before answering his question; "yeh he was wearing a black suit with a crimson top and he was speaking in the third person."

"Oh I know him, he's called…"

VvVvVvV

"Remy Lebeau, dat's mon nom."

"Mahne's Rogue."

"A beau nom fo' (for) a beau fille. Mais what's your deux nom?"

"Ah don't know, everyone just calls meh Rogue."

"Oh…so uh, tell Remy 'bout yourself Chere."

"Ah said ma name was Rogue, not Chere."

"Remy always calls his filles Chere."

"Ah ain't your fille."

"Remy knows dat, mais he call you it anyways, trust moi Chere, it a compliment. Now den, tell Remy somethin' 'bout yourself den, **Rogue**." He put emphasis on Rogue and smirked as Rogue rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever, Swamp Rat."

"Swamp Rat?" Remy looked puzzled.

"It's what ah call tha guys who annoy meh." Rogue smirked and looked up at Remy, not realising just how much her smirk was turning him on.

VvVvVvV

"Remy Lebeau is his name, and trust me," Lance paused, checking that Remy wasn't anywhere near him. "Trust me, your friend is in trouble if he's asking her to dance; Remy's a major player and he never asks girls to dance, it's always the other way around!"

"Why should we, like, worry then. I think it's totally cute!" Kitty squealed quietly and ignored Lexa who rolled her eyes.

"Because it means that Remy likes your friend Rogue and if he does, then she better watch out coz he'll do anything to get her, trust me." Lance shook his head, thinking of the things that Remy could do to get her.

"Yeh well, trust **me**." Lexa interrupted his thoughts, "he's in for a surprise if he thinks he can mess with Rogue." And Lexa stood up and started heading to the canteen.

"You know, she's right," was the last thing she heard Kitty say before she stopped, her heart skipping a beat as she stared in front of her.

Pietro Maximoff stood just feet from Lexa and looked down at her, smirking at her shocked expression. "Hi."

Lexa said nothing and just stared at him but then, getting her act together, she smirked at him and walked straight past (playing hard to get.)

Pietro was stunned, 'no one ever ignores me when I say hi!' Moving quickly in front of Lexa, he blocked her path and stared down at her. "I said hi."

"And I said nothing," Lexa said to him and walked around him again but was stopped when he grabbed her hand. "You might want to let go." She stated simply and was very surprised when he did nothing, but carried on talking.

"I'm Pietro Maximoff, and who are you?"

"Lexa Howlett, now let go."

"Nice name."

"Thanks, let go."

"You wanna dance?"

"I don't do dancing."

"Well you do now."

"I don't think so." Lexa scowled at the stranger, not even bothering to try and make him let go anymore (she was actually loving the attention he was giving her.)

"Well I do." and Pietro pulled Lexa on to the dance floor, ignoring her protests and began to dance with her, until finally she began to join in.

VvVvVvV

John looked about, trying to find Wanda, 'I knew I shouldn't have excepted to dance with that girl, but she…I think her name was Amara…well she was hot!'

Suddenly he felt eyes on him and looked behind himself, spotting Wanda watching him and he began to walk over to her but stopped when she walked off. 'Damn it! Now I've lost her again!' but John's thoughts were interrupted as a girl walked up to him and asked him to dance, 'I don't suppose it would hurt…'

VvVvVvV

Wanda walked off into the crowd; she was loving this an didn't even care if John was following or not; 'serves him right, stupid ass.' Then spotting Remy sitting down she walked over to him and sat next to him. "Hey Remy."

"Bonjour Wanda you got back at John yet?" But Remy didn't wait for an answer and carried on talking, gesturing to the girl sitting next to him as he did so. "Dis is mon Chere Rogue."

"Ah told ya already, ah'm **not **your Chere."

"Oui, Remy knows, mais it don' hurt to try, non?"

"Whatevah."

"Anyway, Wanda, dis is Rogue, et Rogue, dis is Wanda."

Rogue and Wanda looked at each other and both held out their hands, saying hi simultaneously as they shook hands.

"Ah'm Rogue."

"I'm Wanda Maximoff."

"Nahce ta meet ya."

"Same. You here with Remy?"

"No!" Rogue

"Oui." Remy

Wanda looked in between Remy, who was smirking, and Rogue, who scowled at Remy.

"He invahted meh ta dance…"

"Et Chere said oui."

"Only coz he wouldn't leave meh alone if ah didn't."

"Yeh, that sounds like Remy to me." Wanda shook her head at Remy who smirked teasingly.

"Quoi?" (What)

Rogue and Wanda shared 'a look' and Remy stopped smirking, until a girl came up to him and asked him to dance.

"Well, seeming as Remy ain't wanted 'ere; oui." And Remy walked off, looking behind once to wink at Rogue who rolled her eyes.

"What is he lahke? Honestlah, he's tha most annoyin' bloke Ah've evah met."

"At least you don't live with him."

VvVvVvV

Lexa giggled as Pietro told her a joke and then frowned at herself, 'I don't giggle…those girls at the mansion must be doing something to me!' But she began to giggle again as Pietro started to tell her another dirty joke he knew and was scowled at by a couple who over heard. Sticking their tongues at the couple, Lexa and Pietro began to laugh together both thinking the same thing, 'wow, she's/he's hot!' They'd spent at least half an hour chatting and dancing with each other, and had got to know each other substantially.

But as Pietro spun Lexa around again their happiness ended when Lexa spotted a girl scowling at them both, and nudging Pietro she pointed her out.

"Who's that girl? Look she's glaring at us, looks like a right tart." Lexa scowled straight back at the girl, who glared daggers at her.

"Well that tart is my girlfriend," Pietro waved at Crystal and smiled as she began to walk over.

Lexa was horrified and stood staring in disbelief at the girl, 'more like tart,' in front of her.

Crystal smiled in a sickly way at Pietro, "hey Pie-Pie." She turned to Lexa and smirked satisfactorily as Pietro kissed her on the cheek.

Lexa's face was one of disgust as she turned back to Pietro, "yeh, well…I better go." And she began to walk off but turned to face them both, "see ya, _Pie-Pie._" Pietro saw Lexa smirk at the way Crystal glared at her, but he saw the hurt in Lexa's eyes and his smile faltered, watching her walk away.

Crystal never noticed and rapped her arms around Pietro, pulling his face to look at her, "let's dance Pie."

"Yeh," Pietro replied half-heartedly, watching Lexa as she disappeared into the crowd, not looking back at him.

VvVvVvV

Rogue swayed about with Remy, getting lost in the music and the way he twirled her around. Then she gasped as Remy dipped her when the song ended and Rogue's world went into slow motion as he began to lean towards her, leaning in for a kiss. She didn't know what to do because she wanted to kiss him, badly, but if he kissed her then her powers would drain him and he'd fall unconscious. Not only that, but everyone around her would know she was a mutant and that would not be a good start to the school year. Looking up at him she gasped as he leant in further but then she couldn't do anything as his lips claimed hers. Immediately she felt her powers starting to drain him, but then she sighed in relief when he pulled away.

Lifting Rogue up to face him, Remy felt slightly light headed and didn't understand it, he had leant in for a kiss and felt as if the life was being sucked out of him. His head was dizzy, and his legs felt very weak and Remy desperately needed to sit down. He turned to Rogue but when he saw her he noticed she was holding her head, her eyes squinted as if in pain. "Chere? Y' ok?" Remy began to move towards her, but Rogue put her hand out.

"Ah'm fahne ah just need ta fahnd Kitty." And Rogue backed away from him; leaving Remy very confused and so upset that when a girl asked him to dance he just walked off, completely ignoring her.

"Kitty, Kitty!" Rogue put a hand on Kitty's shoulder stopping her and Lance's dance.

Turning around Kitty felt Rogue lean onto her shoulder and spotted Rogue's look of pain, "oh my god! Rogue are you, like, ok?"

"Do ah look ok!"

"No, sorry, come here." Kitty put her arm around Rogue's waist and began to lead her towards the seats but stopped when Rogue groaned in pain.

"Ah need ta see Jean, Kitty."

Kitty began to lead Rogue off but turned around to look apologetically at Lance; "I'm sorry Lance, I've gotta go."

The girls manoeuvred around the dancers who looked at them both strangely before Kitty finally spotted Jean and Scott still dancing together. Moving faster towards them, Kitty grabbed hold of Jean's arm turning her to look at Rogue. "Jean, there's, like, something totally wrong here. Rogue came over to me and said she needed to see you, something isn't right." Just then, to clarify that things weren't right Rogue keeled over and fell, but Scott caught her in his arms and stood her upright.

He looked at Rogue who held onto her head as if trying to squeeze something out. "Rogue? What's wrong?"

"He won't get out of ma head!"

Jean put her hands on her temples and then her eyes opened wide, _"Scott, there's a boy inside her head, someone must of touched her and she seems to have drained them! We have to get her to the Professor, the guy's interfering with Rogue thoughts and she can't control him."_

Scott looked down at Rogue, and began to escort her out of the building as Jean telepathically told the rest of the X-men to get to the cars. _"Amara, I don't care if he's cute; get to the cars now! No questions Ray I know you're enjoying yourself just get there now! Lexa you will not kill anyone, you will get to the cars!"_

Lexa scowled at the voice in her head and scowled even more as she saw Crystal kiss Pietro on the lips, smirking in Lexa's direction. Lexa stood up and walked towards the entrance doors, not even bothering to look at Pietro who she could see out of the corner of her eye, watching her. Walking towards the X-men's hired cars she saw everyone getting in and then spotted Rogue leaning on  
Scott's, arm, breathing very quickly. Running towards her, Lexa grabbed hold of Rogue who began to slip off of Scott's arm. "If you're gonna hold her, you gotta do it properly!" she snarled at Scott and then turned Rogue to face her, seeing the pain in Rogue's eyes, which Rogue quickly shut holding her hands to her temples. "Rogue, what's wrong!"

Kitty phased through the nearest car door and answered her question; supporting Rogue's other side. "The only thing that she would tell me is that Remy kissed her, and she couldn't stop him; it was only a peck but it's, like, caused major damage. She can't get him out of her head and she can't control him either, so we're trying to get to the mansion."

"Oh my god. Lets get her in the car." And the two girls helped Rogue into one of the cars, sitting either side of her trying to ease the pain for her as they drove away from the building, none of the three managing to get three specific boys out of their heads.

End of Chapter

Wow, long chapter eh! Well, poor Rogue, she literally can't get Remy out of her head ;P hoped you all loved the chappie, the next is on the way, any suggestions of next meetings are welcome although I have an idea! Love Thrills, xxx.


	6. The Strangest Meetings

Hey y'all! Right, now what's happening with this chappie is there will be another meeting with the X-men, Brotherhood and Acolytes; but this time it won't be a friendly one! (That should give a hint.)

Also Rogue has recovered from the whole Remy incident and has managed to lock him in a cage in her head. We're gonna pretend (coz I say so) that she has absorbed all of these people and Prof. X has created these little jail cells for everyone who she has absorbed to go in. The cells give her protection form the absorbed people taking over, but it allows them to talk to her and she can also nick their powers. E.g. She's absorbed Kurt and he's in his own little cell but she can teleport using his powers. Ok? Right, let's get this show on the road! (Well, on the FanFiction site…)

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_"Telepathic thoughts are in italic and speech marks"_

Chapter 6

VvV The Strangest Meetings VvV

_10:20 in the evening (not in real life…in the story!)_

"Mystique, the boys and Wanda all know what to do?"

"Yes Magneto, they are all prepared for their task…I just hope they can handle the x-men, they seem to be quite powerful."

"They _seem_ to be powerful, but we do not know for sure, yet this introduction will give us a helping hand as to whether they _are _powerful and if so, how powerful."

"Mmm…I understand, so this is a small test to see who is more powerful?"

"Slightly, yes I suppose, but it is mostly to see how the Acolytes and Brotherhood can handle them."

"That is fine Magneto, I will send them on their way. How will they be getting there?"

"Gambit, Colossus (Colossus is gonna be a bit more adventurous in this story, ok) and Pyro all have motorcycles and licenses…"

Mystique interrupted Magneto, "but they are not seventeen yet."

"Did I say the licenses were legal? Anyway, they have licenses and motorcycles so they will all be fine. Pietro will be running as he usually does and Lance and Wanda shall be taken there by means of my magnetic spheres (I didn't want to call them balls, coz I know what you're all like), whereas Blob and Toad shall be staying behind; they have other work to do."

"Certainly Magneto, I shall see as to whether they are ready and give them last minute reminders."

"Excellent." Magneto watched as Mystique rose and left him to his thoughts, 'this will be interesting Charles, very much so.'

VvVvVvV

20 minutes later

Professor Xavier had rounded all of his x-men in the library, after finding some rather interesting news. "I am glad you all arrived here so quickly, as I have already informed all of you there are two other teams like ours called the Brotherhood and Acolytes. It seems they are very alike to our team, yet with distinct differences. Both teams are ruled by a mutant by the name of Magneto, he has very different beliefs to mine, as he believes that mutants should rule over humans because we are apparently superior. Because of this he means to create a team of mutants to bring war to this world, to show humans how we are the superior race. This is partially one creation of my team; we are here to show that humans and mutants can work in harmony and to prevent anything from showing otherwise. Magneto wishes to show otherwise and therefore we must stop his actions, henceforth he is our enemy and so are his teams. Taking that into consideration, I have discovered that he wishes to introduce the new teams to each other, he has ordered his teams to the Bayville Mall. We are to meet his teams there and prevent them causing any damage by stopping them using what force possible.

I have trained you all to be able to react to these situations and I wish some of you to go there immediately and be prepared for a head to head battle." Charles Xavier looked around the library at his team of mutants who looked at him expectantly for orders, looking calm and ready. "Unfortunately we have no possible way of discovering his mutants' powers and you shall be heading into battle slightly unprepared. Yet, neither does Magneto know your exact powers, it will be an introduction to show who we are both up against and what to expect. I will not be sending all of you to fight, I will choose the more prepared and ready. Cyclops, Jean, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler and X-23 I wish you five to go, the rest will stay here." Charles looked around again and saw the chosen six nodding, and most of the others looking slightly annoyed they hadn't been picked, unlike Rogue who looked absolutely furious.

"Why cant ah go!" She demanded, breaking the silence.

"Rogue you have just had a traumatising event and I don't think…"

"Ah don't care!" Rogue jumped to her feet and glared at the Professor, radiating so much anger that the people nearest her drew back I fear. "Ah'm fahne, Dr McCoy said ah'm fahne and that ah can go about ma usual routine!"

"Yes, but Rogue I don't think it would be good to exert yourself under so much pressure, it might cause you to become unstable." Hank McCoy tried to reason but it wasn't any use.

"AH'M FAHNE! AH WANT TO GO!" Rogue yelled, but it didn't get her anywhere.

"Rogue, you cannot go and that is my final word." Professor Xavier looked at Rogue who glared and stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her, which shattered into pieces.

"Wow, like, that was a bit extreme." Kitty winced as the door smashed and watched Rogue stomping up the stairs, before following the other chosen x-men to get changed into their outfits.

10 minutes later the chosen x-men all raced to the garage and jumped into the x-van that Logan drove to the mall, never noticing the emerald-eyed beetle climbing over the ceiling, with distinct white strips over the front of it's head.

_AN…Hope you understood the bit about the beetle, and if not you'll find out in a second what I'm talking about…_

VvVvVvV

The x-men jumped out of the x-van, leaving Logan in the driver's seat, "right I'll be staying in the car here to pick you all up, if you have any trouble at all get out of there and to the van, if they follow you then I'll handle them." Everyone nodded their heads; none of them noticing as an emerald-eyed beetle flew past and through a crack in the door into the mall. They all headed of to the mall, but Logan called Kitty back; "hey, half-pint, don't do anything stupid."

Kitty glared at Logan and then ran off after the rest of the x-men, ignoring Kurt and Bobby's snickering. "Like, would you bottle it before I phase your lips shut." That shut them up and all the x-men entered the mall, never noticing that they were being watched around the corner.

Pietro sped around to the other side of the mall and reported back to the other Brotherhood members and the Acolytes. "Right, there's five of them and they've all just entered through a side door, look pretty preppy to me and we should have no trouble handling them."

"Yeh, well they may _look_ easy, but we don't know that." Lance interrupted Pietro, "right, they've all entered from one direction and they're bound to split up to look for us. Wanda, Pyro and Pietro, you three go through that side door around that corner, and me, Gambit and Colossus will go through this one." Lance pointed to the door in front of them all and watched satisfactorily as everyone headed off to their destinations, 'ha! Oh yes, look who's in control!'

"Uh, Lance, iss you coming?" Piotr snapped Lance back to reality as he noticed that Lance was stood still, and not moving.

Gambit laughed, "de control is getting' t' his head."

Piotr smiled and followed after Lance who entered the side door, not forgetting to shove Gambit into the wall as he walked past.

"Quoi? What Gambit do?"

Pyro tried making conversation with Wanda as they made their way around the corner but just received a cold shoulder.

"John would you shut up, if you're going to make conversation talk about anything but your bloody lighter!" Wanda scowled; very glad the door was a couple of feet away.

"If you say so Sheila."

"Don't call me that," Wanda followed after Pietro who had ran ahead, and as they entered the mall she shoved a hand over Pyro's mouth to silence him finally about his lighter. But she quickly pulled it away when Pyro kissed it, "don't ever do that again!" Forgetting momentarily that the x-men were there Wanda lifted her hands and immediately a blow glow surrounded them.

Pietro turned around wandering where Pyro and his sister were and just managed to duck in time as Pyro came flying towards him, surrounded by a familiar blue glow. Pietro watched as Pyro flew past the shop windows and then smack into the glass window of the end shop. Shaking his head, Pietro turned to look at Wanda, "I'm gonna go up to the top floor and see if anyone's there, you might want to go up a few levels yourself if you want to get away from him."

Wanda scowled at Pyro's slumped form and then watched as Pietro ran to the stairs in super-speed and ran up them all. Wanda then walked casually after him, but stopped going up the stairs when she reached the fourth floor, spotting something darting into one of the shops.

VvVvVvV

Gambit stood in the middle of a wedding shop on floor 3 and looked around, he swore he had heard something from inside. Shrugging he turned and was just about to walk out of the shop when he spotted a emerald-eyed bug that he was just about to step on. He smirked, 'phew! Gambit t'ink dat one hell of a lucky bug.' He walked around the bug but then stopped as he heard his name.

Rogue used Mystique's powers to transform from the bug into her natural human state, she knew she recognised the man standing before her but couldn't quite place it. Then as she noticed him smirk she knew who it was; "Remy?" 'What tha hell? Whah (why) is Remy here? This ain't no place at tha moment fohr humans, but...if he is here then that must mean...' "Oh ma gawd! But ya can't be a mutant!"

"Quoi? Who da hell are y'...Rogue! Y'...y' a mutant!"

"Oh ma gawd! Ya can't be on Magneto's team! Please Remy, tell meh ya ain't." Rogue looked at Remy, desperation shown on her face; she had enjoyed her time at the party so much with him, even though she never let on, and she wouldn't be able to stand it if he was her enemy.

"Oui Chere, Remy is...mais, dat mus' (must) mean dat Chere is one of de x-men." Gambit's heart clenched as Rogue nodded and they stood, staring at each other, 'dis ain't gonna be so fun after all...'

VvVvVvV

Pietro looked around at his surroundings and started to decide which way to go, making his mind up he ran in the direction of some clothes shops, not noticing X-23 as she snuck up behind him.

"Rats! Well now I know what his powers are." Lexa swung her fist through the air and scowled, just her misfortune; she had spotted the platinum haired boy and had snuck over to him from her hiding place in a gothic clothes shop. Just as she had got behind him and was about to rap her arm around his neck the guy had run off, leaving her arm to rap around thin air. The only good thing was that he never once noticed her; due to her advanced stealth training with Hydra. Lexa shook her head in exasperation, but then her frown changed to a smirk as she saw the boy stop in the middle of a music stop; looking at a CD. "Perfect," X-23 said to herself, "while he's busy looking through the CDs it'll give me a perfect opportunity to grab him."

Pietro looked through the CDs making quick work of them due to his powers and then once he had gone through the whole shop he got bored and decided to go and look for someone. Making up his mind again as to which way he would go, Pietro decided to go to the other side of the floor and look for someone over there. He ran off using his super-speed powers and reached the other side in a matter of seconds, leaving Lexa's arm to rap around thin air again.

"Damn you, you little bastard!" She growled and made up her mind, she was going to take out this one no matter how long it took her, and she would take out anyone in her way; no matter whether they were foe...or friend.

VvVvVvV

Colossus sat next to the door in which he had entered; he had decided to play the waiting game and wait for someone to find him, after all, seeing how big he was it wouldn't be that difficult. Then, spotting movement Piotr stood and put his arms in front of himself, preparing to fight and getting an even better thought he armoured up; the clanking would definitely attract someone's attention.

It did, but it was only Pyro's. "Ahh, it iss gut (good) to see you my friend." Colossus unarmoured himself and lowered his fists, smiling at Pyro, but then he frowned; he swore he heard a girl screaming and then the sound came full blast as a girl fell literally _through_ the ceiling above him. With quick reactions to envy Pietro, he put out his arms and caught the girl, who landed in them with a small "oof!"

Kitty phased through the shops looking around, praying no one would jump her, and otherwise she knew she would panic and phase through the floor and that wouldn't be good. Especially since she was on the fourth floor, that would mean she would have a couple of flights to phase through, gradually picking up speed before she finally smacked into the ground floor. She mentally winced at the thought, 'that would be, like, to painful to imagine.' As she phased through the doors to a pet store she squealed in delight at all the cute hamsters that pressed their paws against the fronts of their cages. But then she looked about the shop, wide-eyed, 'knowing my luck someone would of so heard me! I better scram!' and she phased through the cages around her into the bikini shop behind.

Then suddenly someone lunged at Kitty and pinned her to the ground, Lance looked down at his prey and then gasped, "Kitty!" But he never got a reply as the floor suddenly disappeared from underneath Kitty and she phased through it. Kitty gasped, "I knew this would happen!" And then she began to scream as she saw the floor, now ceiling, disappear from site and another ceiling reappear as she phased through it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" was all Jean heard as she stood in a flower shop on the second floor, but then she gasped as she saw Kitty falling from the ceiling and then disappear through the floor at an alarming speed. "Oh my god!"

Kitty spotted Jean and was going to yell out to her to do something, but a second later she disappeared through the floor, 'OH MY GOD! THIS IS THE LAST FLOOR!" Kitty's screaming increased as this realisation struck her but then it all stopped as she fell with an "oof!" into someone's arms. Looking up at the face that peered cautiously down at her she phased through the arms in fright and quickly stood to face the guy who owned them.

"Wow!" Kitty jumped and her feet phased slightly through the floor, looking behind her for the person who had spoken she spotted another person she didn't recognise and a small "eek!" escaped her lips. There were two people she didn't know and that meant one thing; they were both on the opposing teams. Kitty backed away from the guy who had caught her and stood in between them both.

"That was bloody amazing Sheila!" Pyro had stood open mouthed as he watched the girl, that was now staring at him, fall _through _the ceiling right into Piotr's arms. "How did you do it!" But Pyro never received an answer, he watched as the girl picked her feet out of the floor and ran _through_ the shop next to her. He stood and gaped open-mouthed at the shop and turned to face Piotr who looked equally puzzled.

"Uh...I vill, uh, go after her..." Piotr said after a pause and ran off to find Kitty, armouring up as he went.

Pyro said nothing and just stood there still gaping, but after a couple of moments he shook his head. "What did you say mate?" he turned to look where Piotr had been but noticed that he had gone. "Blimey! Right...well, uh...yeh..." Pyro shook his head again and then turned around walking off.

VvVvVvV

Wanda sat down in front of the mirror in one of the cosmetics shops and looked at herself, sighing in boredom she suddenly sat up straight as she spotted a girl in the mirror with long red hair walking past the shop. Smirking at her own reflection, Wanda stood up; "show time!"

Jean walked past a cosmetics store and never noticed Wanda sitting there, but she eventually noticed that she wasn't alone when a blue glow surrounded her body and she felt herself being lifted into the air and turned around. Jean stared at the girl in front of her and bit her lip; she was in trouble because apparently this girl seemed to have complete control over her due to the blue glow emitting from the girl's hands and surrounding Jean. Jean tried to move her arm but couldn't even twitch it, so she decided plan 2; if she couldn't get out by movement she'd try by her powers. Closing her eyes, Jean concentrated on the girl in front of her and began to use the teachings from the Professor to try and stop the glow. As Jean concentrated she felt the blue glow around her weakening and she concentrated further and finally the glow disappeared. Jean levitated onto the ground and looked at Wanda who was in a state of confusion as to what had just happened. Jean smirked at her but the smirk evaporated as Wanda scowled with pure hatred, causing Jean to step back slightly.

"You'll regret that, red." Wanda stepped forward threateningly and smirked as Jean drew back, but then her smirk faltered as Jean began to levitate into the air.

"I don't think you should be threatening me!" Jean said and glared at Wanda before using her powers to lift Wanda up in the air and then she used her telekinesis to push her forcefully backwards.

Wanda slammed into the wall but regained herself in an instant, standing up and glaring at Jean before using her powers to slam Jean through the shop window next to her. "You really regret that one, Red." Wanda followed Jean through the window, her powers scattering the shards of glass out of her path.

VvVvVvV

Lexa stood and looked about herself, 'damn it! Where's he gone now!' She growled out loud but the sound was cut short as she was suddenly pushed forcefully over face first. But her reactions were quick enough so she managed to put her hands out in time to flip over, and managed to kick Pietro in the face at the same time. He stumbled backwards, very lucky that Lexa had decided against her foot claws.

"Ow! That was my nose!"

"Well that was nearly mine!"

"So! You didn't have to kick so hard, it hurt!"

"That was the point."

"It still hurt."

"Like i said, that was the whole point."

"Yeh, but it still hurt."

The argument would have lasted a lot longer if Lexa's enhanced senses hadn't kicked it at that exact moment. There was something very similar to the guy's voice, but as his face was hidden by his hands Lexa couldn't see who it was, but then her smelling kicked in and the scent she picked up was _very_ similar. She had definitely smelt that scent before, she was sure of it. Reaching out to the boy, Lexa grabbed his hands and delicately pulled them away from his face, gasping at what she now saw.

"Pietro?"

"Oh god...Lexa?"

"Holy shit!"

VvVvVvV

Lance looked around at his surroundings, he swore that girl he saw was Kitty, 'she was! I know it was! But where the hell did she go? I swear she just fell through the floor...but how's that possible?' Lance shrugged and continued through the ground floor having decided to find Kitty but he didn't know that he'd be finding someone else much sooner.

"_Damn it Jean! I don't know, i haven't seen her and i am on the ground floor."_

"_Scott, just keep looking she might of got hurt!"_

Scott grumbled at Jean's voice in his head and decided against looking for Kitty, 'waste of time.'

"_No it's not! She could have been severely injured! Oh shit! She's back! Got to go."_

"_What? Who's back?" _but Scott never received an answer and shrugged it off before walking around a corner and bumping straight into someone.

"Ow!"

"Watch it...who are you?" Lance scowled at the unknown figure in front of him and could only figure out one thing; it was the unknown and therefore it was the enemy.

Scott looked about as the ground around him began to lurch and he stumbled over, falling backwards and bumping into the shop behind. Then he suddenly yelled as part of the ceiling fell next to him, then looking back up he saw a crack starting to form and travel to a spot right around his head. Then the crack began to form a circle and just as the circle became complete Scott rolled out of the way as a massive chunk of the ceiling fell where he was a few moments before. He looked at Lance in slight amazement but then calmed himself and putting a hand to his visor he glared at Lance before shooting a laser beam right into his stomach, sending Lance flying backwards past all the shops into the entrance hall of the mall.

Lance gaped at Scott before collecting his wits and clenching his fists tight, causing the ground in between him and Scott to tremble. Then a huge crack started at Lance's feet and then travelled to Scott's before rising up in a huge mound of earth making Scott fly in the air backwards, right into a wall.

Scott slumped to the ground in a faint and Lance smirked in satisfaction, dusting his hands off and walking towards the stairs; his job was done, time for some observation of others.

VvVvVvV

Kurt stopped suddenly looking around for the person who had suddenly laughed...there it was again...manic laughter. He looked around and then spotted it; a flame erupting from inside a candle shop (hehehe! Couldn't resist) deciding to investigate he teleported with a bamf into the shop and stared in amazement at the sight before him. A boy about his age was sitting on the floor with his back to Kurt but that wasn't what made Kurt stare. A space on the floor in front of the boy had been cleared and on the floor was fire, but it was shaped into lots of different objects before Kurt realised just what he was looking at.

Pyro laughed in an insane way at his zoo, but not an ordinary zoo; one made completely out of fire, a fire zoo. He laughed a he made the monkeys stick out their tongues at the visitors he had made out of the fire. His fire zoo was a perfect replica of an ordinary zoo, with a reptile house, different cages full of exotic fire animals, a petting zoo, food stalls, an entrance, fire guests and even benches and bins. It was his master-piece, something that he had worked on for years and was always expanding on, a beautiful creation that was his own and that could never be demolished, not even if someone splashed water on it. Every time he wanted his zoo he'd light a match and there it was, his child, his master piece, his creation, something that no one had ever seen before or would ever...or so he thought. Pyro suddenly smelt something, brimstone it smelt of (he hadn't heard the bamf due to his laughing) and looking around he spotted a blue demon-like creature watching him and his zoo.

With a gasp Pyro clenched his fist and the zoo disappeared in a puff of smoke. "You never saw anything mate! Never saw nothin'!" Pyro advanced on Kurt who was petrified at this sudden reaction and the wild insanic look on the fire-haired Australian's face. "Nothin' at all! You got that mate!"

"Uh...uh..." Kurt backed away but only bumped into a table causing candles to roll off it onto the floor. "Uh...no, nozing (nothing), nozing at all, no, never anyzing (anything)...i mean...uh...i never saw nozing, anyzing." Kurt shook his head in confusion but Pyro was obviously satisfied because he stopped advancing.

"Right then, now that that's sorted we can get on with this."

"Vith (with) vat (what)?" Kurt didn't have to ask twice because as he spoke flames erupted out of Pyro's flame-throwers and circled him, creating a fire wall that gradually closed in on Kurt. But just as it started to get very close to his fur with a bamf Kurt disappeared and reappeared outside the fire circle, behind Pyro.

Taking the easy way out, Kurt reached behind him and before John knew what was happening a candle hit him on the head and his world went black (Pyro's unconscious...not dead...just thought i might clarify that.) Kurt sighed in relief before bamfing outside of the mall in front of the x-van and climbing in he spoke to Logan.

"I managed to knock von (one) out."

"Well what are you doing here then fur-ball? What about the rest of them?"

"I zink I'll let zhe ozers handle zhe rest of zem..."

"Fine by me, just don't come running to me if they all kill you for not helping out."

"ih..."

Logan shook his head but left it, whilst Kurt examined his singed fur; 'zis really is not a gutt look...'

VvVvVvV

Kitty leant against the window of a sweet shop on the third floor and breathed deeply for air, having run for several minutes away from the person who had caught her. She gulped in the air and looked around for the guy but saw no one, then hearing a sound behind her Kitty's body tensed and she straightened against the _glass window_.

Piotr entered the sweet shop from one of the doors and headed straight for the petite figure that had its back pressed up against the window opposite him. He suddenly stopped walking and stepped back as he heard a crunching noise and looked at the sweet he had just stood on. Then he looked up again and noticed the figure leaning against the window had tensed and was standing straight, obviously trying to hide. Walking out of the door in front of him he turned to look at Kitty who jumped back in fright, managing to stumble on a sign and falling backwards.

Piotr frowned slightly and held out a hand, having forgotten that they were both on opposite teams and only remembered when the girl drew back from him.

"Uh...oops, i iss sorry...uh...wait no, iss not supposed to be sorry...sorry...uh no, wait, I'm not sorry, forgive me...wait no! Uh, don't forgive me, i mean, i...vell...i..." Piotr scratched his head in confusion and would of carried on for a while if Kitty hadn't giggled slightly. Piotr shut up immediately and his face flushed bright red, making Kitty giggle again, which caused Piotr to blush even harder, making Kitty giggle even more. Lance on the other hand was laughing silently round the corner, bent double in his efforts not to make a noise and be discovered.

"Like, don't worry, i don't mind you being polite." Kitty blushed slightly, making her cheeks flush a slight pink in embarrassment.

"I iss not supposed to be being so nice, i iss opposition und enemy..." Piotr shuffled his feet and looked down at them, trying to look anywhere but at Kitty. "Um...it vas not a very good hiding place, i...i, uh, could see through window at you..."

"Oh...uh, yeh i kinda, like, panicked slightly."

"Oh."

"Uh...yeh...so, um..."

"Yes, it iss fight now?"

"I suppose so, uh, yeh, kinda." Kitty bit her lip anxiously but put her hands up in front of herself in protection, momentarily forgetting just how big Piotr really was.

Piotr nodded his head slightly and then shrugged, putting his fists up and with several clanks he armoured up, putting Kitty in a state of confusion as to what she should do.

"Uh..." Kitty stood confused and lowered her fists, then looking around she did the only thing possible; escaped. Piotr stood and watched as Kitty's form began to slowly phase through the floor, and as her shoulders phased through she waved goodbye before disappearing entirely through it.

"Vat the?" Piotr stood for a while looking at the spot Kitty had just been but then he shook his head and ran to the stairs, intending to follow. But as Piotr reached the bottom of the stairs he never noticed Kitty running to him from behind until she had grabbed his legs and phased them through the floor. Then Kitty ran past Piotr, to another part of the second floor, leaving him stuck with his bottom half dangling through the floor and his top half struggling to escape. He was now completely stuck and he knew it, he could only watch as Lance ran past him after Kitty, looking back once to wave goodbye. What he didn't know was that Lance would meet the same fate a couple of minutes after him.

Kitty ran past the shops, never looking in any just knowing that she had a new follower, then suddenly she made up her mind and stopped running. 'I just defeated someone who is literally twice the height and weight of me, and I'm scared of someone who's bound to be smaller than him...i don't think so.' Kitty turned to face her opponent just as Lance stopped running he was now less than a metre away. He looked at Kitty in amazement and subconsciously ran his hand through his hair, looking nervously at his surroundings before picking up the courage to talk to Kitty.

"Uh...hey Kitty..."

"Lance." Kitty nodded at Lance, not paying attention as she was really thinking of a way to trap him as soon as possible so she didn't have to cope with much more of this. "Hi." Her voice sounded cold and stony, but that was not how she felt at all because she had just thought of a plan and was about to put it into action. Phasing halfway through the floor she secretly smirked as Lance ran to her just as she had planned. Then she stopped phasing and smirked as Lance stopped a few inches away and taking her moment, Kitty grabbed Lance's legs and pulled them through the floor like she had done to Piotr. Lance looked shocked and could only struggle as he watched Kitty wave at him and begin to phase through the floor, but before she had even phased a few centimetres she stopped phasing. Kitty looked at Lance with a smouldering lust in her eyes and sighed, before kissing him lightly on the cheek and then phasing entirely through the floor landing cat-like on the first floor and phasing through it to. She landed on the ground floor but allowed her feet to phase halfway through the floor, to take the impact and then phased through the main entrance doors, running around the building to the x-van.

"Hey Mr. Logan." Kitty half smiled at Logan, wandering if she had just done the right thing.

"Hey half-pint, you ok? You haven't got anyone following have you? Do you need help?" Logan began to open the front door but stopped as Kitty glared at him.

"No Mr. Logan, I'm fine. In fact, i, like, totally beat two of the enemy guys." Kitty straightened up proudly but then glared at Logan's utter look of disbelief and shock. "I, like, did, i phased them both through the floor so now they're stuck and can't get out, i, like, totally thrashed them!" Kitty smiled at herself and was amazed when Logan did to.

"Wow...nice one half-pint, anyway, why don't you go join fur-ball in the back we're still waiting for everyone else."

Kitty phased through the front of the van, straight through Logan and into the back still looking as proud as ever.

VvVvVvV

Remy grunted in pain as he was thrown mercilessly into a wall and frowned up at Rogue who slowly advanced on him.

"What? Had enough already Swamp Rat?"

"Rogue, y' know Remy can't hurt y' Chere."

"It's yahre problem no mahne." Rogue picked up Remy again using Jean's telekinesis and threw him into another wall, secretly wincing as he slid down it in pain. Rogue advanced again and smirked at Remy, who tried and failed to get up and face her, but Rogue did it for him; lifting Remy up by the collar on his shirt and then standing him to face her. "Yah've messed with tha wrong Rogue sugah."

Rogue didn't realise her fatal mistake until Remy smirked proudly at her; "sugah eh? Didn't know y' liked Remy dat much Chere."

"Ah don't, ah just felt ah'd be nahce befohr ah killed y'." Rogue let go of Remy and blasted him away from herself using Amara's power to blast magma at him.

Remy slumped against another wall, his breathing harsh and slow, he panted but still managed to string several words together before unconsciously sliding down the wall; "Remy knows y' love him really, Rogue."

Rogue stared in horror at Remy and at what he'd just said before collecting herself. She walked slowly towards the stairs, ignoring the half of Piotr's body that she could see, only giving him a glance before walking past and down the stairs. Ignoring Jean who flew past her and only taking a glance at the half of Lance's body in sight, she carried on down the stairs until she reached the ground floor where she noticed Scott's slumped body. Rogue rolled her eyes at his figure and grabbed hold of his arm before using Kurt's powers to bamf them both to the x-van. She dropped his figure by the side of it next to the driver's side of the van and then stood back as Logan jumped out.

"Stripes! What the hell do you think you're doing here! Professor said it was no go for you!" Logan bent down to examine Scott before lifting him and carrying him to the back of the x-van, dumping him on one of the seats in-between Kitty and Kurt.

Rogue followed and scowled, "ya think ah'm gonna stay behahnd (behind) coz if ya do then ya really don't know me." Rogue plonked herself in between Kurt and Kitty who both rolled their eyes at her. "And befohr ya ask ah found Scott here lying near tha entrance hall unconscious, must have been knocked out bah tha looks of it."

"Yeh i can see that Stripes, but i can also see that you're gonna have one hell of a talk with Charles when we get back."

"Ooh, ah didn't know ya could read the future Logan!" Logan scowled at Rogue's sarcastic reply. "Honestlah, ya think ah didn't know that!" Rogue shook her head and closed the van doors in Logan's face.

VvVvVvV

Jean flew past Rogue but like her she didn't pay any attention, instead she focussed on the table that Wanda was sending her way managing to fling it away from herself and straight back at Wanda. But Wanda didn't have quick enough reactions to stop it and was carried backwards with the table, before they both smashed through a shop window. Jean immediately ran after them and thanked the lord that Wanda had landed in a pharmacy, she used her powers to scatter the shards of glass and the remainder of the table. Bending down Jean checked Wanda's pulse and breathing before she summoned aids and bandaged Wanda's _small_ wounds up. Then Jean lifted Wanda using her telekinesis out of the wreckage and placed her on a sofa in the furniture store that the table had come from. Then Jean walked down the stairs and out of the building, heading towards the x-van. She frowned when she saw Rogue and shook her head in expectancy, but then she began to panic slightly when she saw Scott's state.

"Oh my god! What happened to Scott!"

"Well ah found him knocked out, and befohr ya get suspicious ah didn't do it."

Jean shock her head at Rogue but began to stroke Scott's hair lovingly, "I'm not stupid Rogue, of course you didn't."

"How d'ya know?"

"Because the Professor would kill you if you did, even though he's going to kill you anyway..."

VvVvVvV

Lexa frowned at Pietro who magically forgot his nose and frowned straight back.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Pietro's frown turned to a look of concern that made Lexa frown even more.

"What do you think!" With a SNIKT Lexa's claws popped out and all was explained. Pietro stood in shock for a moment before voicing his growing worry; "you're the enemy!"

Lexa sighed, "yeh i know...and that means I'm here to kick your ass!" Lexa ran at Pietro suddenly and he was so caught off guard that he didn't move or anything. Lexa's lunge was a bit sudden and they both toppled over, Lexa falling on top of Pietro, but before they could even think of doing anything else they were both kissing. The kiss was mad and intense, a ravishing, bruising kiss that neither would forget. Pietro's hands raced all over Lexa's body as hers did to him, both claiming each other with their mouths, battling their tongues and fighting for victory. Their kiss was intense and though it seemed such a short time to them, minutes passed before Lexa stopped, pulling away with shock. She stood quickly and Pietro followed her lead, but it made no difference because as soon as they were stood they both lunged for each other and were claimed in another ferocious kiss. Then they pulled away again and stared at each other, their eyes lustful and passionate, their breath short and rapid, their clothes and hair a mess; crumpled and sticking out.

Lexa stood in shock and stared at Pietro, before she backed away from him and then ran. Pietro knew he could follow and catch up but he did nothing, only stood and watched her retreating body as she ran down the stairs. Pietro slowly walked after her and stood at the top of the stairs watching as Lexa jumped the last flight of stairs, looking up at him and then ran out of a side door out of sight.

Lexa jumped the stairs and landed cat-like at the bottom, looking up at Pietro's figure before running through a side door, 'what have i done!' Lexa ran into the darkness and then suddenly stopped short of the x-van, straightening her clothes and hair before she climbed in the passenger seat next to Logan.

"Heya X, you ok?" Logan looked at his 'daughter' concerned and shrugged as she nodded. "Don't wanna sit in the back?"

"No," was the only reply he would receive and shrugging again he turned to call to the other x-men. "Buckle up, we're heading out."

"But, like, where's Lex?"

"In the front with me, just buckle up half-pint she's fine." Logan turned back to face the steering wheel and, giving one last glance at Lexa, he shrugged again and started the x-van, heading home.

End of Chapter

Phew! That was a long chappie, and if you're reading this I'm amazed you finished it...Hope you enjoyed the JONDA, LANCITTY, ROMY and especially the XIETRO! I really couldn't resist that last bit with them both...really...i couldn't! Hope you enjoyed that extra long chappie and hope you enjoy the many more to come (i don't think they'll all be that long...) Love Thrills, xxx. Oh, and for that extra long chappie, maybe it needs an extra long review! Hinthint!


	7. Psyche Talk

Phew, was last chappie a big one or what! Well I thought it was...shrugs her shoulders and sighs that's my opinion and trust me it was one hell of a chappie to write ;P so, hope y'all looking forward to my newest chappie, and i don't think it will be as long as the last...but i can't guarantee...

Oh, and i would like to make a notice of a story i love and desire to read more of; check out **Coldqueen**and her story **_The Little Death, _**love the story! Especially as it is dedicated to me! YAY! Even more reason to read it (check out my fave stories, i believe **Coldqueen** is on my fave authors as well!)

Responses:

**Coldqueen: **I know, that chapter did have quite a lot that a girl could need, didn't it, i mean, (don't mean to sound big-headed) but if i was reading it, and it was someone else's work I'd probably love it (again, don't mean to sound big-headed). There will be some LANCITTY and KIOTR confusion; Kitty will get slightly stuck between the boys as to which to go for...they are rather similar in a way only i can see... The ROMY kick ass bit was difficult, i really just wanted them to make love not war...but not go _that_ far...they are only fourteen/fifteen, yeh, i enjoyed writing how Remy still loved Rogue even after she kicked ass. It's a very big love/hate relationship, and she was only beating him to take out the pain that she felt from the fact they were enemies...if that makes sense.

What road trip? What are you on about now girl! Ps. LOVE THAT _THE LITTLE DEATH! _CLASS STORY! Check out my note at the top! Can't believe it's finished! But i do admire the ending...wait! Nope, I LOVE IT! xxx

**FoamyTheSquirrell: **Guess who loved reading that you loved reading my Romance? Damn Straight, I DID! You say the Romy was orgasmic? Trust me, if that was orgasmic I don't wanna know what kinda reaction you have to my oneshots! Hehehe! Well actually I do! It amuses me so! ;P glad to get your review, and looking forward for the next! xxx

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_"Telepathic thoughts are in italic and speech marks"_

/…/ this shows a change of scene

# '…' This is when one of Rogue's psyche talks to her, when it's more then one #…# that will say who it is

Chapter 7

VvV Psyche Talk VvV

The silence in the x-van hung over everyone like a black cloud and Rogue couldn't help but break it with a sigh, she received a couple of glances for the noise but ignored them. She was just too rapped in her own thoughts of a particular Cajun and trying to forget about him, but his psyche, which roamed around Rogue's head, wasn't exactly helping.

# ' What y' do dat t' poor Remy fo'! What did y' go and pull a stunt like dat fo', come on Chere, y' hurt him! Dat ain't good, and y' nearly ruined his beau face! How could y' live wid dat eh! Ruining Remy's perfect face Chere! Y' should be ashamed! '

Rogue scowled at the voice echoing through her head, disrupting her own thoughts, and she shook her head roughly which did nothing apart from attracting a few stares and murmurs.

# ' Eh! Remy know dat game, but y' ain't never gettin' rid of him Chere; he stuck in yo' brain and fixed into yo' heart et y' know it Chere! '

'No ah don't ya stupid Cajun, piss off and leave me alone!'

# ' Shame dat Remy can't Chere, mainly coz he in yo' head .'

'Well get out of it then!'

# ' Remy can't Chere et y' know it. '

Rogue scowled again and buried her head in her hands, trying to rid herself of a voice that drove her crazy, in or out of her head, but it only made the tears she had forced back well up again; Remy was her enemy! 'Remy _is_ ma enemy! Ah don't understand it, whah!'

What Rogue didn't know was that the same thoughts were plaguing two other minds.

Kitty glanced at Rogue as she shook her head and distinctly felt like doing the same. 'Oh hell! Why Lance! Oh my god I can't take this! Why!'

'Pietro that lying little sneak I'll bust his brains in! I'll...I'll...god I'll never be able to stop kissing that gorgeous mouth of his, he's so gorgeous and sexy and hot and...No! He's so...stupid! I hate him and his precious little Crystal; I'll screw his brains out! Well...after I've screwed him...Wait! No, damn it, bad Lexa!'

Lexa growled to herself quietly and ignored the look that Logan gave her, never turning her head and always focussing on the road, that way she wouldn't have to face anyone. All this emotion about Pietro was driving her crazy, how could you like someone that much when you only met him at a dance a little while ago? What was going on?

The x-van pulled into the garage and Logan climbed out, making his way to Lexa's door so he could help her out. She scowled at the gesture and ignored Logan, heading out of the garage and into the main house Lexa immediately ran up to her room and threw herself onto her bed; not a good day, not a good day at all!

Logan shrugged as Lexa ran off and he made his way around to the back of the x-van and opened the doors, letting everyone make their own way out. Jean was the first to move and she stepped out delicately, using her telekinesis to lift Scott and help him out towards the med lab.

Next Kurt stepped out, but instead of walking to his room he simply teleported from the garage and fell from a bit of a height onto his bed, instantly changed and threw himself under the covers.

Next to appear was Rogue, yet before she could even take a step out of the van a voice rang in her head; _"Rogue you are in a lot of trouble young lady! I told you that you were forbidden to go, however under the circumstances you aren't in as much trouble but you can bet a good lecture. I wish to speak with you in my study, NOW!" _Rogue winced as the last word rang through her head, sure Professor X was nice and all but when he was angry or disappointed, girl could it hit you hard! Rogue grumbled under her breath yet she followed the Professor's orders and headed immediately for the Professor's office.

Kitty watched Rogue go and knew where she was heading, 'I suppose it is her own fault...'

"_Ah heard that Kitty!"_ Rogue's voice rang through Kitty's head and she scowled, surprising Logan who watched her suddenly phase through the floor of the x-van and phase her way out of it. His head followed Kitty as she phased through the wall and disappeared out of sight, shaking his head Logan followed but decided to go through the door instead.

Kitty ran towards the staircase, allowing the tears to flow and course down her face now that no one could see. She ran full pelt up the stairs and towards the girls' corridor, ignoring Lexa who watched Kitty's tears fall. She ran to the door opposite Lexa's, right at the end of the corridor and phased through it, she then threw herself onto her bed and Kitty's head automatically found her pillow. She buried into it and the tears fell harder then ever, her sobs racking the room with a piteous sound that made Lexa's stomach clench in pity (she used her enhanced hearing). As Kitty jumped she landed on the remote to her CD player and she took it from under herself, otherwise not moving, and threw it from her bed. The remote landed on the floor and landed on the pause button, she had already paused her CD player earlier that day and as the button was pressed down the song began to play. Kitty didn't mind the music, as it was calming and just the right music for this occasion.

**Baby I see you working hard  
I wanna let you know I'm proud  
Let you know that I admire what you do  
don't know if I need to reassure you,  
My life would be purposeless without you  
If I want it (got it)  
when I ask you (you provide it)  
you inspire me to be better, (oh)  
you challenge me for the better (oh)  
Sit back and let me pour out my love letter**

Kitty's sobs got lighter and she began to sing softly through them

/Rogue entered the Professor's study and sat down opposite his desk at a gesture. Even though she tried to be polite, she couldn't help but hide her scowl/

**  
Let me help you  
Take off your shoes  
Untie your shoestrings  
Take off your cufflinks (yeah)  
What ya wanna eat boo (yeah)  
Let me feed you  
Let me run your bath water  
Whatever you desire...I'll supply ya  
Sing you a song, turn the game on  
I'll brush your hair...help you put your du-rag on  
You want a foot rub (yeah)  
You want a manicure  
Baby I'm yours I wanna cater to you boy**

/"Now then Rogue." The Professor examined Rogue over his steepled fingers and thought for a few moments before carrying on. "We need to have a talk about your behaviour tonight; sneaking off in the form of a bug really wasn't clever was it? What if someone had squashed you, hmm? Your idea was thoughtless and irrational and we will need to talk. Yet not now."/ 

Let me cater to you  
Cause baby this is your day  
Do anything for my man  
Baby you blow me away  
I got your slippers,  
your dinner,  
your dessert  
and so much more  
Anything you want  
Let me cater to you  
Inspire me from the heart  
Can't nothing tear us apart  
You're all I want in a man  
I put my life in your hands  
I got your slippers,  
Your dinner,  
Your dessert  
and so much more  
anything you want I want to cater to you

/Rogue's face lit up but before she could start to get more pleased the Professor spoke again; "you will need to attend to Kitty. The events of tonight have had a slight effect on her, as I'm sure they have to you and Lexa, yet she seems to be taking the news in a more delicate manner."

The colour drained from Rogue's face as she thought of the pain she had been through and then imagined giving it to a more sensitive girl, e.g. Kitty; not a good result at all./ 

Baby I'm happy your home  
Let me hold you in my arms  
I just want to take the stress away from you  
Makin sure that I'm doin my part (oh)  
Boy is there something you need me to do (oh)  
If you want it (i got it)  
Say the word I (i can try it)  
I know whatever I'm not fulfilling (oh)  
Another woman is willing (oh)  
Im gonna fulfil you mind, body and spirit

/"Please Rogue, I wish you to see to her, as for myself I need to deal with Logan. Even in the form of a bug your scent does not change and even though I'm sure he meant well I am not pleased, am I Logan?" Logan stepped through the door at that moment looking rather sheepish and glanced at Rogue and then the Professor before looking at his fists. "Please Rogue, if you will." The Professor indicated the door and Rogue nodded her head./

I promise you (promise you)  
I'll keep myself up (oh)  
Remain the same chick (yeah)  
You fell in love with (yeah)  
I'll keep it tight, I'll keep my figure right  
I'll keep my hair fixed...keep rocking the hottest outfits  
When you come home late  
Tap me on my shoulder I'll roll over  
Baby I heard you…I'm here to serve you  
If it's love you need...to give it is my joy  
All I wanna do is cater to you boy

Let me cater to you  
Cause baby this is your day  
Do anything for my man  
Baby you blow me away  
I got your slippers,  
Your dinner,  
Your dessert  
And so much more  
Anything you want  
Let me cater to you  
Inspire me from the heart  
Can't nothing tear us apart  
You're all I want in a man  
I put my life in your hands  
I got your slippers,  
Your dinner,  
Your dessert  
And so much more  
Anything you want I want to cater to you

Kitty began to sing stronger and her sobs became lighter 

/Rogue sighed in pity and Lexa looked at her, they stood side by side outside the door, both using their enhanced hearing (Rogue nicked Lexa's and Logan's). Their hearts went out for Kitty as they listened to sob after sob before Lexa turned to Rogue. "I think you might wanna leave Kit for a bit, this is difficult for her and I don't really think she'll appreciate you barging in on her. You can kip for a bit in my room if you like."

"Sure Lex, thanks."/

I wanna give my breath  
my strength  
my will to you  
That's the least I can do  
let me cater to you  
through the good, (good)  
the bad (through the bad),  
the ups and the downs (ups and downs)  
I'll still be here for you  
let me cater to you,  
cause you're beautiful (you're beautiful)  
I love the way you are (you are)  
fulfil your every desire (desire)  
Your wish is my command (command)  
I wanna cater to my man  
Your heart (your heart),  
so pure your love shines through (shines true)  
the darkness we'll get through (so much)  
So much of me is you (me is you)  
I wanna cater tomy man

Let me cater to you  
Cause baby this is your day.  
Do anything for my man.  
Baby you blow me away.  
I got your slippers,  
your dinner,  
your dessert  
and so much more.  
Anything you want  
Let me cater to you.  
Inspire me from the heart  
Can't nothing tear us apart  
You're all I want in a man  
I put my life in your hands.  
I got your slippers,  
Your dinner,  
Your dessert  
and so much more  
anything you want I want to cater to you.

The song faded and Kitty's sobs also did as she gradually fell into a troubled sleep. The CD player made a whirring sound before it stopped and was silent, leaving Rogue and Kitty's room in peace.

Lexa sat cross legged on her bed facing Rogue, listening to her speak.

"Ah got on with Remy so well, ya know, and now this. It hurts insahde, and ah hate ta think what Kit's going through, it must feel lahke hell! Na, ah think ah'm gonna go call Wanda. (she never knew it was Wanda who made Jean fly past her! What a surprise she'll get!) Ah'll see ya later."

"Wanda?" Lexa tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Ya remember, tha girl ah told ya about, the one ah met with…with…him…" Rogue's face paled as she thought of Remy and she quickly tried to shove his psyche to the back of her mind, ignoring its screams.

# 'HIM! HIM! REMY DESERVE MORE RESPECT DEN HIM!'

Rogue shook her head as she forced him back; "psyches got to you again?" Rogue looked at Lexa and was just about to ask when Lexa answered her unasked question; "I can just tell, intuition."

"Huh. Ya, its them, or at least…him."

"Oh…" Lexa shrugged in sympathy and smiled in reflection of Rogue's own smile.

"Ya, oh…ah'm gonna go call Wanda and then check on Kitty, ah'll see ya later."

"Yeh, see ya Rogue."

It was less then a minute later, as Rogue had tried Wanda's mobile over and over but never received an answer, so she eventually gave up and went to check on Kitty.

"Poor Kit." Rogue looked in pity at Kitty's curled up figure and as she spotted the dried up tears she went over to her. Sitting perched on the edge of Kitty's bed, Rogue pulled a bit of her Kitty's hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ears. She stroked Kitty's cheek in a motherly fashion and smiled softly before getting up and seating herself on her own bed. Rogue changed and was just about to get under her covers before she noticed Kitty shivering in her sleep. So she went to Kitty's bed and phased her through the covers before pulling them up to Kitty's chin and then walking back to her own bed. Rogue lay under the covers watching Kitty for a while before rolling onto her back and staring up at the ceiling finally letting her psyches come out and play.

# 'Ooh, Remy eh? He's cute isn't he!' #Kitty#

# 'Awww, young love.' #Wanda#

Rogue heard Lexa's psyche snort with laughter at Wanda's sarcastic comment.

# 'Oh yeh, so…are you supposed to kill your own love then? #Lexa#

# 'That's a ridiculous idea Lexa, don't be stupid' #Scott#

"Ah, shut up Scott what would ya know?" (Rogue is talking to her psyches not herself, she isn't mad!)

# 'I'd know more then Lexa, that's for sure'

#'Yeh, course.'

Rogue rolled her eyes, "nahce one Kit."

# 'What? I didn't, like, go and tell them to argue!'

# 'You might as well of…'

# 'Wanda you're not helping'

# 'I'm not supposed to be…'

"Would ya two shut up! And besahdes Kit, no, Remy ain't cute."

# 'Course Chere, Remy believe y'…not.'

"What would ya know!"

# 'Quite a lot, seeming as Remy in yo' head Chere!'

"Whatevah! Just go away and let me sleep." Rogue rolled over and scowled, "if ya don't ah'll lock ya back up inta ya little cells!"

The psyches shut up immediately and Rogue smirked in satisfaction, but just as she fell asleep she heard Remy whispering to her; # 'bon nuit (goodnight) Chere, coz Remy know dat if he thinkin' of y' he'll have a tres bon nuit (very good night).'

End of Chapter

Awww, how sweet is Remy! I'll tell you; as sweet as I make him, but of course with added gorgeousness (e.g. he's gorgeous). Hope you liked the chappie, and that was actually longer than expected, but oh well! Anyways, you know what I love after a chappie! A review, as soon as I get one I'll work on the next chappie; deal? Deal! Love Thrills, xxx


	8. High School Drama

Bonjour. Heya, it's me again! So, hope you all enjoyed the last chappie; poor Kitty-Cat, she has it tough doesn't she! Not to mention all the trouble that Rogue gets with her psyches! Oh well, that's life really.

Right then; next chappie and it's the first day back at school! It's been about 3 days after the troubles of last chappie and now everyone is _kind of_ settling down…did I mention that they're _kind of_ settling, because this chappie will stir it all back up again! Hahaha! I am such an evil bitch!

Ps. Two new characters, if you want more information on one, read the underlined part of my response to **Coldqueen**.

Responses:

**Coldqueen: **Blimey hun! That was the longest ever review I have got for any of my stories and I loved it! Hehehe, psychotic chappie with all the psyches, love it. Well this chappie is going to be even more psychotic; more psyches and a new character that is very _psy_cish! Do you get it? No! Well read on and it will all become clear (take note on the first three letters in italic…hinthint!) Hun, that part about Rogue boning Remy in her head is _not_ good! Cheeky minx! What will I have to do with you!

I don't think you should change your x-men fanfics, I love them so much the way they are! But if you really want to; go ahead…its more fanfics for me to read authored by you! YAY!

Yup, your right; normally in a ROMY fight Remy wins, but not in this one; he's doesn't want to hurt Rogue…besides…he isn't good enough to beat her! Hehehe! Now I get the whole on the road thing, love it! Hehehe! Also…I am updating as fast as you can go, I mean come on…I've already finished the last chapter to this story and started the sequel! (Yes THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! I think I might even have a third…) I hope to hear from you soon, well as soon as I've updated! Love Thrills, xxxxx

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_"Telepathic thoughts are in italic and speech marks"_

/…/ this shows a change of scene

# '…' This is when one of Rogue's psyche talks to her, when it's more then one #…# that will say who it is

Chapter 8

VvV High School Drama is Worse Than it Seems VvV

The whole of the x-mansion was in panic; first day back at school! Rogue was helping Kitty find her gym kit, as well as trying to find her own. Lexa was cursing under her breath as she also tried to find her gym kit; "damn it Storm, why'd you have to go and wash it! Now I can't sniff it out!" Kurt was being watched by all of the boys who stood watching as Kurt ran throughout the corridor searching desperately for his image inducer. "AH! I've lost it! Mein gott! I've lost it!" Roberto was searching for his comb so he could brush his hair and Ray had lost his hair gel.

Finally after 10 minutes everyone had discovered their lost items, were all fully fed and packed in the garage.

"Right then, I will be taking the people-carrier, and Logan will be taking the x-van." Storm stepped into the car as she spoke.

Jean, Scott, Amara, Jubilee, Danielle, Kurt and Bobby piled into the dark blue people carrier and Roberto, Ray, Jamie, Rahne, Sam, Rogue, Kitty, Lexa and Tabitha piled into the x-van.

They arrived at Bayville High in a few minutes and all climbed out, thanking Storm and Logan before all going off to greet friends.

Rogue and Lexa looked around and then spotted Wanda heading over to them, "hey Rogue, you all right?"

"Hey Wanda, ah'm good, ya?"

"I'm cool." Wanda turned her head and spotted a girl standing to one side of Rogue. She was wearing a black tank top, dark blue almost black tight trousers that flared at the bottom (like Wanda's) and black combat boots. Both hands were gloved and the gloves were black with tiny silver circular patches in between every knuckle on both hands (where her claws come out…but Wanda doesn't know that). Her hair was the strangest part of all though, it was a midnight blue, almost black like her trousers and it captured the sun, shimmering in a way that slightly caught your eye.

Lexa eyed the girl who was staring at her and looked her up and down, 'a Goth, no doubt about it; well that makes three of us.' (Lexa is a Goth in my story whether you like it or not, hahaha!)

Rogue looked between the girls and was very glad when they both smiled at each other, but she wasn't surprised; they were very alike, well all three of them were.

"Lex this is Wanda. Wanda this is Lexa, she's tha girl ah told ya about on the phone." Rogue introduced them both.

"Huh, thought as much; she does look like your description, and besides I doubt very many girls have midnight blue hair." Wanda held out her hand and smirked.

Lexa took it and shook before speaking, "same, its not every day you see a girl with shoulder-length black hair with the tips dyed red." Lexa smirked back and Rogue looked at them both with a satisfied smirk of her own and they all headed into the school, she never felt eyes on her.

Remy Lebeau stood flirting with a girl and smirked as she gradually moved closer to him. He looked to one side and saw John heading over to a girl with dark brown hair, wearing dark red jeans, a white tank top and a white jacket. She watched John as he headed towards her and then said something to her blonde friend who smirked and left them alone. Remy rolled his eyes and then turned back to the girl infront of him; she wore a yellow jacket, tight dark blue jeans with a brown belt and a white sleeveless top. She tucked a piece of her shining ebony hair behind her ear, revealing large, gold hoop earrings. (Brownie points and two lollipops for whoever can guess who the girls are!)

"So, did ya have fun at the dance Remy?" The girl smiled innocently up at him as she trailed a finger up his arm.

"Y' can bet Remy did, 'specially when Remy was dancin' wid y' Jubilee." (Anyone guess correctly?) Remy smirked at her but then looked up as he felt eyes on him. Looking over Jubilee's head he spotted a boy with blonde hair and orange tips glaring at him, and saw the boy's friend glaring at John. He then smirked at the boy and bent down to kiss Jubilee on the cheek, ignoring the jealousy his empathy could detect.

Jubilee giggled and blushed, looking up at Remy with another innocent smile, "awww, your too sweet Remy Lebeau!" She giggled again and then turned to face Amara who stood with a hand on her hip, flirting with John and trying to ignore Roberto's obvious glares. She then looked back up at Remy as she heard the bell go, "I better go Remy, I'll, like, see ya round maybe?"

"Sho' (sure) ting Jubilee." Remy smirked as Jubilee stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"See-ya." With that Jubilee ran off towards Amara, John smirked at Amara, waved goodbye and joined Remy again.

"Heya mate, that your Sheila over there by any slight chance?"

"Oui, dat be Remy's fille fo' de moment."

John shook his head and then spotted Wanda, he watched her as she headed towards the school and in doing so caught Remy's attention. "She hasn't spoke to me since the dance…I dunno what to do 'bout it…"

Remy shrugged and turned to look at Wanda but froze as he spotted the girl standing next to her; "Rogue…" he whispered. He watched her with widened eyes and felt his heart beat race, before looking down at the ground with sorrow clenching at him.

John watched all of this and sighed before patting Remy on the back, "forget it Remy, that Sheila ain't never gonna go for you mate. I mean, look what she did to you at the mall."

"Remy know, Remy know." Remy glared sullenly at the ground and then lifted his head as he heard his name being called. Spotting Jubilee waving towards him, Remy suddenly smirked and waved back, blowing a kiss to her as he noticed the boy with orange tips glaring again. Jubilee giggled and he watched her head into the school before gesturing to John to do the same. "Come on Johnny boy, let's go."

VvVvVvV

Chemistry with Kitty

Kitty sat in Chemistry at the back of the class and looked around at her classmates, 'ugh! No one interesting to talk to, why me!' she rolled her eyes and looked at the door to the classroom, praying for someone more interesting to come in. And they did. Kitty froze immediately as her prayers were answered in the most horrific way; Lance Alvers had just entered the room, and right behind him was the boy who had caught Kitty in the mall. Her enemies had just answered her prayers and there was nothing she could do. "Oh my god!" she whispered to herself, and using her quick thinking she dove for her bag which was right next to her. She quickly phased a hand through it and felt around for her magazine, finding it she pulled her hand back out and opened the magazine to whatever page she could find. Then quickly she buried her head in it and tried to desperately calm down, unluckily for her things were just about to get a whole lot worse.

Lance looked around the room trying to look for a place where he and Piotr could sit near each other; he firstly spotted a space for two next to a preppy looking girl that chattered with her friends. He was just about to head over to it when two other girls walked into the room and headed straight for it themselves. The second place he saw was next to a group of rowdy looking boys that threw paper about the room and pushed each other off their stools. He was just about to move for the spaces when he spotted a bag on the stool and watched as a boy returned from flirting with some girls to get something out of the bag. Lance sighed and turned to Piotr about to ask him if he spotted anywhere when he saw two spaces right at the back of the class. There were two spaces either side of a girl that had her head buried halfway in a magazine, and Lance smiled; third time lucky. "Hey Piotr, I found us some spaces," looking behind himself to Piotr he beckoned for him to follow and they headed straight for the back. Lance took the seat on her left in the corner and Piotr took the seat on her right.

Kitty only noticed that they were sat beside her when it was to late. She put her magazine on the table and looked for the boys, but when she didn't spot them she sighed in relief catching Lance's attention. He gasped in surprise as he looked at her and caught Kitty's attention and she gasped as well, looking horrified. "Lance!"

"Kitty!"

They stared in disbelief at each other and Lance stood up, preparing to move but at that moment their teacher stepped in and told everyone to settle down and take their seats; he was stuck.

Kitty's face paled even more as she looked to her other side and spotted the boy who had caught her and his face paled too when he recognised her. "Uh…Lance, ve have a problem." He never took his eyes off of Kitty while he spoke.

"I know Piotr, and now we can't move," Lance paused before speaking the words that were revolving around each of the three's heads; "we're stuck."

Biology Blasts

Amanda, Ray, Bobby, Kurt, Rogue and Tabitha stood next to each other at the back of the biology class and looked around at their class. Tabitha eyed some of the guys while she chatted to Kurt and Amanda who held hands and Rogue stood with her arms crossed scowling at everyone. Suddenly the whole class stopped talking as their teacher stepped into the room and frowned at them to shut them up. "Right then, could you all stand at the back classroom please as I read out the seating plan." The teacher received several groans at the idea of a stealing plan but she ignored it after giving everyone a glare. Each table was four tables joined to make a square, and had four pupils sat on one side and four opposite.

She worked her way around the classroom and finally had only the table at the back on the left-hand side. Tabitha was seated in the corner with Amanda next to her, next to Amanda was Kurt and much to his horror Pyro was placed next to him. Kurt stared in disbelief at Pyro who didn't recognise him or have the faintest clue who he was (Kurt has his image inducer) and Kurt bit his lip to silence himself. 'Right zen Kurt, it iz ok, he does not recognise you…so nozing bad can happen. No one else knows who he is so just be polite and act like you've never met him.' Kurt smiled at John who smiled insanely back and gave Kurt his hand to shake.

"Hey there mate, I'm John." John shook Kurt's hand enthusiastically and then turned to greet the girls.

As this was going on Rogue and Wanda were seated opposite Kurt and John, and Ray and Bobby were seated opposite Amanda and Tabitha.

Bobby stared at Tabitha for a while until she looked at him and he smiled warmly, "heya Tabby."

"Hey Bobby, hey Ray."

"Hi Tabs, you k?"

"Yup, I'm good thanks Ray." Tabitha smiled at the boys before turning to introduce herself to John. "Hi there, I'm Tabby you are?"

"The names John, Saint John Allerdyce."

"Ooh, a Saint! Impressive."

Bobby and Wanda both scowled at Tabby who didn't notice and Wanda beat Bobby to speaking, "yeh, but trust me he is no where near a good enough guy to be a Saint and never will be."

"Awww Sheila, you know that ain't true." John smirked at Wanda who was about to reply when the teacher hushed them all for the register. She had just read most of the list when she paused and stared quizzically at a name. "Umm…Rogue?"

"Yes mahm."

"Umm, Rogue…could you come here a second?" Rogue rolled her eyes and got up from her seat. "Apparently it says you don't have second name, is this correct?"

"Ya, ah've nevah had a last name, everyone always calls meh Rogue."

"Oh…" the teacher shrugged and sent Rogue back to her seat before finishing the register. "Now then could I have a few volunteers to hand out the equipment please and then we can begin."

"What was that all about Rogue?" Wanda looked curiously at Rogue who shrugged.

"Just a bit of a problem with ma name…ah don't have a second one."

"You don't have a second name mate? That's a bit strange."

"Well, ah suppose ah must do but ah don't know it."

"What are ya parents called?"

"That's the problem Wanda, ah'm adopted so ah don't know. Have been since ah was a baby." Everyone on the table looked as Rogue's eyes misted over but then their attentions were all caught as they heard an exited yell.

"Oh yes! Oh yes oh yes oh yes! Bunsen burners mate! Score!" John bounced up and down in his seat ignoring everyone and cradling the Bunsen burner close to his chest. He only stopped when he noticed Wanda's glare.

"No powers you asshole!" She whispered and no one apart from Kurt heard. Kurt froze in his seat, yet he tried to ignore the comment and took several deep breaths before he turned to John and laughed.

"Vat, do you like fire or sumzing?"

"Yeh mate! God I love it, don't you?"

"Mmm, kind of, I have a habit of setting zings alight ven I go near it." 'Especially mein fur…'

Physic Fun

Pietro, Todd, Freddy, and Remy watched the class in front of them and tried not to think about skipping school; it wouldn't be a good start. Freddy and Bobby sat on the stools in front of their chosen desk and played hangman. Remy watched out of amusement for a while as Freddy tried to guess Todd's word and eventually died, before interrupting Todd who was about to tell what his word was. "Let Remy guess; de word be Slime ball?"

Todd smiled at Remy and nodded, "yup, you got it yo. You wanna try?" Todd held out the paper to Remy who was about to reject but spotted the pleading look in Freddy's eyes.

"Yeh Remy, we'd both be _really disappointed_ if you didn't," Freddy emphasised the really disappointed and Remy got the picture (Todd would be upset of he didn't play) and took the paper.

"D'accord, Remy ain't got nothin' better t' do." Remy held the pencil in his hand and thought for a while before turning to Pietro to ask for an idea when he spotted Jubilee. Getting an idea he scribbled the right amount of lines down and looked expectantly at the two boys infront of him.

Freddy looked around Remy at Jubilee and rolled his eyes having seen them flirting earlier in the car park; "let me guess, 'Remy gotta go speak with Jubilee.'"

"Oui, he sho' does." And Remy wrote the words down, gave the boys their paper and strolled to the door to see Jubilee who was waiting for him.

Jubilee turned to Amara and quietly squealed; "oh my god Amara, he's coming over!"

"Ooh, well I'll leave you two alone then!" Amara hugged her friend; winked and joined the rest of the x-kids in her class, giving Roberto a glowing smile. "Heya Roberto," she said softly, and smiled at him as he confidently smiled at her.

"Hey 'mara, who's that with Jubilee?"

"Oh, that's Remy," Amara turned to watch her friend and Remy flirting. "She met with him at that dance we went to." As she spoke about the dance she smiled again and looked up at Roberto with a remember look.

Jean and Scott both looked at Amara as she spoke of the dance and then at each other, before Scott kissed Jean on the cheek, "do you remember?"

"How could I forget, it was so sweet! Well, apart from that little problem with Rogue…but that's life I suppose."

"Mmm…so Jamie, you and Danielle and official couple now after the dance?" Scott switched from a dreamy expression to a curious one in a couple of seconds.

Jamie shuffled his feet on the bar of his stool and glanced at Danielle who chatted animatedly with Rahne before replying; "yeh, we're going on a date tonight, to the cinema."

"Awww, that's cute!" Jean gushed and turned to look at Danielle who she noticed glanced at Jamie every now and then. "I think she's very happy about it to; she can't keep her eyes off of you!"

Jamie turned and looked at Danielle, and smiled sweetly as she blushed at getting caught before she smiled back and then he watched as she started chatting to Rahne again, a faint blush still visible.

However, sitting near them was someone not quite as chatty and cheerful; Lexa Howlett sat at her table with her head resting in her hand. She twirled a pin through her fingertips and looked at all the smiling happy faces of the x-kids and rolled her eyes watching the interactions between them all. But then she stopped twirling the pin and suddenly dropped it, letting it fall to the desk in a clang that only she could hear. She smelt him and she knew it, his scent had stuck vividly in her mind and she'd never forget it in a hurry; Pietro was somewhere and she could smell him.

Looking around at the class Lexa scowled at them all, trying to pinpoint her prey but she couldn't find him, as her frustration grew she growled quietly and attracted Rahne's attention but ignored her.

Pietro sat at the back of the class and put his head in his hand and sighed deeply, he was so bored! His only interest was Remy's constant flirtations with a girl who both stood at the door; the constant touchy/feely, all the flirtatious hints that Pietro knew Remy was sending her way. But as he watched them his attention was caught by a faint shimmer as someone's head turned, he watched as the girl turned about and as she did Pietro marvelled in how her hair sparkled and shimmered in the light. He watched the girl, who seemed to be turning about and examining the class in frustration, and as her hand rose and brushed her hair out of her face Lexa was revealed. Pietro gasped quietly and stared at Lexa, taking in her beauty and feminism and then Pietro remembered the last time they had met and he smiled genuinely. 'Don't worry Lexa, I will see you soon. You can be sure of that, because no matter how long you run for, I will always be there.' But as he watched Lexa a figure came into the classroom and walked towards Pietro, who only noticed the figure when Crystal sat herself in Pietro's lap, leaning towards him and whispering in his ear.

"Heya Pie, glad to see me?" Crystal kissed him on the lips and smiled as Pietro returned the action with an infamous smirk.

"Who wouldn't be glad to see your sexy ass!"

Crystal smirked and kissed Pietro again but turned her head to glare at a girl who watched them from the front; "that bitch Lexa." Was all she whispered before turning, with a smirk, to give Pietro all of her attention.

Lexa scowled at Pietro yet then her scowl turned to a look of pain and hurt as Crystal, who smirked in satisfaction at her, kissed him. Lexa turned away; not able to forget the last time they had been together; she knew Pietro wasn't thinking of Crystal then.

The lesson went well, with only a few arguments and snappy comments from Lexa, but now someone was really pushing her buttons. She had just stepped out of the classroom after packing her things slowly on purpose, when none other than Crystal had the nerve to walk into her.

"Watch were your going bitch!" Crystal snarled, but took a step back all the same as Lexa glared at her and put her fists up. Thinking Lexa was wanting a fight Crystal put her fists up and spoke again, "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" She smirked suddenly; "you know who'll stick up for me." She told Lexa, watching as the hint got across.

Yet Lexa only scowled even more fiercely and rubbed a hand over her knuckles (well…more like over the you-know-whats!) But as she lifted the hand away another was placed on her own and she looked up into the eyes of Rogue, who looked sternly but softly down at her.

"No." She simply stated and turned to Wanda who stood threateningly infront of Crystal.

"You may think that you can set my brother on Lexa but a. He and you will have me to deal with, that is if Lexa's left anything of either of you. And b. My brother doesn't hurt girls, not that he can, because he isn't just the ass you see inside he's a genuine person, more than I can say for you." As Wanda spoke Pietro silently crept up the corridor and stopped just behind Lexa, wrapping his arms around her waist, making sure that no one spotted him.

"Hey there gorgeous, I'll be seeing you around." As he spoke, Pietro kissed Lexa on the cheek and then removed his hands from her waist, stepping back. Clearing his throat loudly (no one else had seen him) he got everyone's attention and they looked at him, but before he could speak Wanda interrupted him.

"There you are Pietro, if you don't mind I would like you to get your bitch out of my face before I do so myself, and if she ever comes near Lexa again in a threatening manner you'll have to find a new girlfriend; take it from me."

Crystal scowled at Wanda and opened her mouth but Pietro put his hand over it to silence her and pulled her up the corridor, not without turning back and winking at Lexa who stood gaping after him.

"What was that Lex? Ah swear he was just winked at ya!" Rogue stood right next to Lexa and stared the way she was confusion etched into her face as well as slight amusement.

"Yeh, he did…" Wanda frowned and stood next to Rogue, looking from Lexa to where Pietro had been and straight back to Lexa.

VvVvVvV

Roberto stood leaning on the entrance to the canteen, his eyes fixed solely on Amara. She sat next to a boy who looked a few years older than her at least and as her hand went to push a few strands of the boy's flaming orange hair out of his face Roberto's lip curled in a snarl. If anyone had been watching him at that moment they would have seen him momentarily turn black for a second before turning straight back to his dark tan colour. Unluckily for Roberto Ray had been watching him, preferring to look anywhere but Jubilee and the guy she flirted with and Ray stood quickly, striding over to Roberto before dragging him away from the canteen.

"You idiot!" Ray hissed as quietly as possible. "What do you think you're doing you damned idiot!"

"What the hell!"

"You idiot! You flamed up, just then in the canteen! You fucking well flamed up!" Ray raised his voice at Roberto, his expression one of anger and fury, but you could also see how worried he was. "If you give our position away you are dead Roberto! You know how strict Xavier is!"

"_Roberto, don't scowl like that you know that Ray is right and therefore I will be seeing you in my office straight after school please."_ Xavier's voice spoke calmly into Roberto's head and he scowled.

"Told ya." Ray knew what that scowl meant and he smirked at Roberto who only scowled harder, rolled his eyes and walked off in the directions of the playground with Ray quick on his heels. "Wait up man!"

Roberto passed Rogue and she watched him storming off in the direction of the oak tree, Ray hot on his heels, and Rogue just rolled her eyes. She turned back to watching Wanda and Lex who chatted animatedly, but instead of joining them she walked away, wanting to be alone for a while. Rogue dawdled past the main school building and allowed her feet to lead her to one of her favourite haunts; the path behind the gym. Hardly anyone bothered going there, as it was such a secluded place and rather dirty, but Rogue loved it; whenever she wanted to be alone, here she could be. Yet for the first time she had ever come here Rogue was interrupted; she had just stood with her back against the wall, leaning against it, with her eyes closed in complete harmony and in a relaxed state when she felt the presence of someone else.

Rogue's eyes snapped open as she felt a shadow being cast over her but she wished she hadn't; Remy Lebeau's gorgeous face was right infront of hers, just inches away. His red on black eyes sparkled with mischief as he stared longingly down at Rogue and he stared into her eyes, how long he had wanted to do this. Rogue gasped and tried to pull away but her head only leant against the wall and Remy only moved closer, smirking at her.

"Rem…Remy!" Rogue stuttered as she spoke in fright at how close they were and how he was looking at her.

"Rogue," Remy stated simply, his voice merely a whisper, making Rogue tremble at the intensity of how he spoke.

"What do ya want Remy! Ah haven't got anythang ya want so just leave meh alone alrahgt!"

"Remy don't tink so Chere, he got some unfinished business wid y'."

"Ah don't care Remy, leave meh alone!" Rogue tried to push Remy away but he only grabbed hold of her wrists, pinning her arms by her sides and trapping her.

"Remy ain't goin' nowhere Chere." He made the point very clear that she wasn't going anywhere as he pushed his body up against hers his face less than an inch from Rogue's face. "He got some unfinished business wid y'."

"Ah don't care!" Rogue's voice was barely above a whisper and she pulled against Remy.

"Non Chere, y' do, coz Remy says y' do." Remy moved Rogue's arms above her head and pressed himself harder against her, his face to close to Rogue's face for her liking.

Rogue's breathing deepened as she looked into Remy's eyes, so full with lust and want that they mesmerised her and she couldn't look away. "Remy, get off meh!" It was more of a plead than an order but Remy still didn't move.

Instead of moving Remy bent down and nipped lightly at Rogue's neck ignoring the absorbing feeling he felt, and smirked as he heard her gasp in surprise, before he turned to face her again. "Why didn't y' tell Remy, Chere?"

"Oh yeh! Coz ya told meh didn't ya!"

"Answer de question Rogue."

Rogue snarled at Remy, "oh what? So ah meet a guy at a dance and ah don't even know that he's a mutant lahke meh but I just tell him ah'm one anyway and hope he won't think of meh as a freak! Are ya insane Remy! Ah didn't know ya were one, so what was ah supposed ta do; take ma chances on everyone discovering ah'm a freak? Ah don't think so Swamp Rat!"

"S'pose…" Remy shrugged and began to release the pressure from Rogue, but as he moved back he never let go of her wrists. "Why'd y' go an knock Remy unconscious though, Chere?"

Rogue pulled her wrists from Remy's grips and he let them go, watching as she walked away from him. She stopped just before she walked around the corner and turned back to face him, "coz it's ma job Remy, and it's yours too." Remy watched as Rogue disappeared from site and tried to rid himself of the hurting expression on her face before leaning back against the wall in defeat.

"Chere…"

End of Chapter

Thought that was the perfect place to end the chappie! I hope you all agree, next chappie up soon…oh and I'm afraid the new characters won't be introduced for a while. Sorry! Love Thrills, xxx


	9. Drama

Hey, another chappie gone by and another chappie up! You didn't think the x-men would get away that fast from school did ya? Because if you did; you're wrong, it was only lunchtime when some Romyness happened, and now they've got double period gym…the x-men, brotherhood and acolytes altogether! Aren't I cruel!

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_"Telepathic thoughts are in italic and speech marks"_

/…/ This shows a change of scene

# '…' This is when one of Rogue's psyche talks to her, when it's more then one #…# that will say who it is

Chapter 9

VvV Drama VvV

Rogue, Kitty, Jean, Lexa, Scott and Kurt stood patiently outside the drama studio, waiting to be called in so they could start their lesson and find out who they would be working with for the _rest of term_. Scott laughed with Kurt and Jean whilst Lexa, Rogue and Kitty gossiped quietly to one side.

"Yeah, like, apparently Jean and Scott have so got to second base! I mean, they give off this aura of such well behaved students and everything but still!"

"Kit, what is second base?"

"Oh…sorry Rogue, it's making out…you know, with, like, tongues and all." Kitty took a quick peep at Scott and Jean as she spoke but then she quickly hushed as she spotted their drama teacher coming towards them. "Hey, guys, there's our teach."

The teacher came up to them all and smiled, then gestured towards the drama studio door, "please, go straight in I will be back in a minute, which will give you just enough time to get to know the people you will be working with."

Scott nodded and as he was infront he opened the doors and stepped in, moving in just enough to let everyone else in before he suddenly froze. "What the…"

"Scott hun, what is it?" Jean followed after him and stopped just next to him and froze when she noticed who was standing directly opposite her. "Oh my god."

The rest of the x-men entered and one by one they froze in surprise, staring at the people who stared back. Rogue and Lexa finally took their eyes off Remy and Pietro long enough to turn and spot Wanda who stared back at them.

"Wanda? What ahre ya doing here with _them_?"

"Don't you mean what are you doing with them!" Wanda turned her head to glare at Jean who glared back. "And that…_thing_."

Jean scoffed indignantly, "thing! Just who do you think you are calling me a _thing_!"

"I think I'm me, bitch." Wanda glared at Jean who opened her mouth indignantly before levitating in the air.

She ignored the surprised expressions of the brotherhood and acolytes and glared at Wanda, "take that back!"

Wanda used her powers to lift herself into the air, "what if I don't want to?"

"Sheila…" John tugged on Wanda's foot and she glared down at him, "come back down." Wanda complied but never stopped glaring at Jean who gradually came back to the ground with Scott's persuasion.

Lexa and Rogue stared at Wanda, who tried to ignore the look of hurt and surprise on both their faces. "Yahre one of _them_! But ah…ah thought…ah…how could ya!" Rogue yelled at Wanda who bit her lip and looked at her feet.

"Rogue…"

"Ah can't believe this! How could ya!"

Lexa glared at Wanda and turned to Rogue, "Rogue, she's not worth it."

"Rogue, Lex, I'm sorry."

"Just leave it Wanda, don't even bother."

"Look, I it's not my fault ok? You're with them and I'm with this lot, it's life, besides I can't help it; Pietro's my brother and I have to stick with him." Pietro glared at Wanda for having been mentioned and then went back to watching Lexa, who tried desperately to ignore him.

She couldn't take it anymore and finally yelled at him, "what are you looking at!"

"Nothing." Pietro never turned away and smirked as she growled threateningly at him. "What are _you_ looking at?"

"The most horrific thing I've ever seen."

"That's not very nice, don't insult poor Lance."

"I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU!"

"Really, well I was talking about Lance."

"Would you shut up!"

"Sorry, can't do."

Lexa growled menacingly at him and with a SNIKT her claws appeared, "you better or I'll make you."

"I'd like to see you try." Pietro stood calmly and watched as Lexa avoided Scott's restraints and lunged at him, but with a blink of an eye he was where Lexa had been standing a moment before. She fell onto the ground but picked herself up and growled before lunging again. But Pietro moved and she missed, falling onto the ground but as Lexa tried to get up Pietro ran to her side and pushed her back down, but as he moved to run away Lexa grabbed his feet and pulled him down.

"You'll regret that!" Lexa lunged at Pietro but Kurt suddenly grabbed her and teleported to the other side of the drama studio.

"I don't sink zat vould be such a good idea." He let go and ignored Lexa's glaring, standing between her and Pietro.

"HEY! YOU!" John suddenly shouted as realisation struck him, "IT'S YOU!"

Kurt blushed and fidgeted before nodding his head, "uh…yeh it is." Just to clarify his point he pressed the button on his image inducer and switched to his demon-like form, ignoring everyone's stares before pressing it again and switching back.

Everyone stared at him apart from Rogue who was distracted momentarily as Remy crept up behind her and rapped his arms around her waist.

"Bonjour Chere, didn't miss Remy did y'?"  
Rogue growled and pulled away, she turned to face Remy and glared, "get away from meh, Swamp Rat."

"Awww, dat a non den? Shame Chere coz Remy missed y'." Remy smirked at Rogue and she turned away, looking at Kitty instead who stared up at Lance.

"Kitty…"

"Lance…"

"Um, you ok?"

"Well, yeh I suppose…you?"

"Kinda."

"Uh…interesting Chemistry lesson…"

"Yeh…" Lance looked at his feet and Kitty blushed and scuffed her feet in embarrassment whilst trying to think of something else to say. "Why…why do you hang with them?"

Kitty looked back up at Lance and frowned. "They're like a family to me. When I had trouble with my powers Professor X came to my parents and me and showed how he could help me with them. Why do you hang with _them_?"

"Same, when my parents disowned me for my powers they took me in…they're like a family to me."

Kitty looked up at Lance and her mouth formed an 'o' shape as he smiled sheepishly at her. "I guess that explains it…"

"Yeh. Look, I know we're enemies and everything but I really got on well with you at the dance and we kinda just fit…so if you're not doing anything tomorrow…" Lance trailed off hopefully and smiled as Kitty blushed again.

"Well…I don't, like, suppose it would do any harm, really…" Kitty looked at her feet but then looked back up at Lance who smiled happily and brushed some of Kitty's hair out of her eyes.

"That would be great, why don't I meet you after school and walk you home, and we could talk about it more on the way?"

"Sure! I'd really like that." Kitty smiled at Lance but turned and looked at Scott. "Look…we just better, like, keep this a secret ok? I don't think those lot would be, like, happy about it, k?"

"No problem…" Lance smiled down at Kitty and she smiled up at him, before turning around and going over to Rogue who was still watching her.

"Do you have to watch me?"

"Yah, ya seemed ta be getting a little close to Lance…look Kit…ah know ya two got on reallah well at tha dance and everything but nothing can happen now. Come on, yahre enemies!"

"I know…don't worry Rogue, nothings, like, going on, ok?"

Rogue nodded her head but muttered under her breath so Kitty couldn't hear, "yeh rahght…" she turned around and looked at the rest of her class, who continually glared at each other, she rolled her eyes and then looked at the door as it gradually opened. Their drama teacher entered the room, smiling expectantly but the smile vanished when he saw the expressions on everyone's faces and he frowned and bit his lip anxiously.

"Uh…right, well…if you'd all like to take seats." He gestured nervously to the chairs but sighed in relief as everyone complied and seated themselves, the x-men on one side and the acolytes/brotherhood on the other side of the studio. He frowned again but didn't say anything more and instead got up onto the stage infront of the kids, and looked down at them all. "Right then, over the course of this year you will be studying many aspects of drama, we will also be studying a range of different topics, and in the end this lesson may seem as more of a PSRE lesson than drama. (P.hysical, S.ocial, R.eligious, E.ducation) during the year and most likely quite soon we will be conducting a play; this may be performed infront of an audience, but to start off it will simply be to associate me with your acting skills. I am delighted in telling you that the play you have been assigned to perform will be Shakespeare's; Romeo and Juliet (doesn't everyone do that one!)." the drama teacher looked around for any kind of response to this announcement but he received none and decided to ignore it and carry on talking. "But the first couple of lessons we will be doing will be focussing on health and beauty. Today's first lesson will be focussing on aspects of health and beauty; how to keep the body healthy, live and kicking." The teacher looked about and rolled his eyes as Scott and Jean shrugged and everyone else carried on ignoring him, 'this is going to be a very difficult year!'

VvVvVvV

Rogue scowled as she watched Remy wink at her from a distance in the car park and she turned away, but only came face to face with Lexa who looked knowingly behind her and then looked back at Rogue, tilting her head in a questioning manner.

"What!"

"Ooh, touchy!"

"Shut it Lexa, I am _not _in any kind of mood for that crap." Rogue swore at Remy who just smirked back at her.

"I can tell, but would this happen to do with any kind of guy, watching you?"

"Ah said fuck off Lex!"

"I don't remember you saying so…" Lexa smirked and watched Remy who gazed longingly at Rogue's back as she turned away from him.

"Well I am now! FUCK OFF!" Rogue scowled and turned away from both Lexa and Remy, walking off in the opposite direction.

"Phew…that girl really needs to chill!" Lexa rolled her eyes and was prepared to leave Rogue by herself when she spotted Pietro heading her way, "nope. Forget that; I know exactly what she's going through and chilling is the last thing I want to do…ROGUE! ROGUE! WAIT UP!"

"There is, like, so something going on with those two…I'll just have to bribe it out of them…" Kitty giggled slightly as she watched Lexa running after Rogue but turned back to Lance.

"You got that right…but then again, there's something going on between us two as well, isn't there pretty Kitty?"

Kitty giggled again and blushed before nodding her head slightly, "yeh…"

"So, you want me to walk you home?"

"Sure, I've already told Scott I won't be catching a lift from Logan, its, like, no problem at all." Kitty giggled again, but this time she grabbed Lance's hand and they started to walk off.

"You were, like, talking earlier about a date," Kitty blushed nervously and watched her shoes as they walked.

"Yeh, I really enjoyed the time we spent at the dance, more than any time I've spent with any other girl and I don't want to lose you because of one stupid fight."

"I so know what you mean."

"Yeh, so…where do you want to go for our date then? We could go anywhere…you name it, pretty Kitty; dinner, a movie, maybe just a walk in the park?"

"A movie sounds cool."

Lance stopped walking as the two reached the mansion gates and looked down at Kitty, smiling softly. "How about a movie and then dinner?"

"That sounds good…but I think, like, dinner and then a movie would be better, the snacks might, like, spoil our appetites."

"That sounds even better; dinner and a movie it is, don't worry I'll pay for it."

Kitty shook her head, "no! I couldn't let you do that!"

"But I should…it's a first date!"

"Half and half, you, like, pay for dinner and I'll buy the movie tickets and snacks."

Lance sighed in mock exasperation but gave in, "alright, half and half. Tomorrow?"

"Um…" Kitty looked at the mansion and then back at Lance, "I'll, like, have to ask but I'll tell you tomorrow in school; we have double drama first periods."

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow pretty Kitty," Lance kissed Kitty on the cheek and began to walk away. She watched him stop and think for a moment before turning back and running towards her, Lance kissed Kitty quickly on the lips and then ran back down the driveway. He turned around once more to wave and then as Kitty waved back he disappeared behind a clump of trees.

Kitty sighed and stared dreamily after him for a while before the sound of cars brought her back to reality and she looked down the driveway as the people carrier and x-van drove up it. Everyone jumped out as soon as the cars stopped and ran towards the mansion in an obvious hurry. Amara ran past Kitty and grabbed her hand, pulling her with everyone else apart from Logan and Storm who watched the x-kids run. "Like, what the hell is happening?"

"Danger room in five minutes, Bobby and Kurt thought it would be amusing to drop a few stink bombs in the corridors as the principal was walking through. He didn't have a clue who it was, but Logan smelt it and discovered they did it…if we aren't in the danger room in five minutes then we'll have three hours in there instead of the one and a half we have to do." Amara ran as she said all this, and by the time she was finished she had released Kitty and ran into her own room.

"Come on Kit!" Rogue leant out of their shared dorm and watched Kitty running towards her.

"How'd you, like, get here so fast!"

"Kurt can be very useful…" Rogue smirked and watched Kitty run into the walk in wardrobe, "just phase off yahre clothes and phase yahre outfit on it's pretty quick." Kitty did as Rogue suggested and they both walked into the corridor and crossed it to Lexa's room. "Ya done yet Lex?"

"Give us a minute! God, impatient aren't we!"

"Oh come on, ya only had ta clahmb up ta yahre room and change…it couldn't of taken that long." Rogue rolled her eyes and stood back as Lexa pulled her door open.

She scowled, "Logan caught me and made me run through the house, stupid damn rotten…" Lexa's lowered her voice as she continued to mumble curses about Logan under her breath.

"Whatevah, just grab ma arm. Kit, ya taking tha Rogue express?"

"Na I'll, like, phase." Kitty began to phase as she spoke and as her legs disappeared through the floor Rogue and Lexa disappeared with a bamf and reappeared outside the danger room door, only walking in after Lexa had shut up. Kitty landed straight in front of them, and they all looked at Logan who looked unimpressed.

"Took ya two minutes, and I don't like what I heard coming from you," Logan scowled at Lexa, who growled quietly. "And if you growl at me like that again young lady then I'll give you half an hour extra…in fact, you can train against me today maybe that will teach you to watch your mouth." Lexa smirked and cracked her knuckles threateningly but Logan ignored her and turned up to the viewing area, and called to Ororo who sat in it. "Storm, simulation Team 2 today, level three out of five…let's see what this lot have got." He mumbled the last bit to himself, watching as the rest of the x-kids ran through the door.

Logan looked around at the X-kids as they formed a circle around him and he began to count them carefully before he nodded in satisfaction and walked up to Rogue. "Right then Stripes, lets see how much control you have over Red today shall we? And I want to see a bit more of a strategic routine this time instead of simply throwing her about the room. And to make sure; you two will be working in a powerless arena. Half-pint, you'll be taking on the Elf, Jamie and the icicle in the tag arena, but just be careful, we don't want any of the 'accidental' incidents repeating themselves, do we?" Kitty looked at her feet and shook her head vigorously as Bobby shook his and Logan moved onto Jamie. "Right then kid, just keep control over that multiple of yours with Bobby, I swear it's gonna kill him one day." Jamie gulped and nodded, trying to avoid Bobby's eye. "Amara you'll be up against Jubilee in a power arena, I want you two to get it into your heads that you may have to fight against your friends someday, and you both really need practice. Scott, I think we'll pair you up with Rahne in a power arena, you need to get over the over-protective leader role," Logan rolled his eyes at Scott and looked at Rahne. "I'm counting on you to loosen him up, think you can do that?" Rahne smirked and nodded before Logan moved on, "Danielle and Roberto I'm gonna put you two in another powerless arena, your powers can fail you both really easily, you need to get over that fact and work on what you can do without their assistance. Light-bulb, I'm putting you up against Cannonball, lets try in a powerless arena; I don't think it's really fair to put you up against someone who's practically invincible, huh Ray?" Ray smirked at Sam and he shuffled his feet nervously. "Now that just leaves it down to you and me, doesn't it X?" Lexa snarled at Logan and he smirked, "I think we'll try out a power arena; we can both do serious damage and get this whole thing out of our systems without leaving lasting effects." Logan looked around as the mutants who stood perfectly still, "well, get going!"

Rogue smirked at Jean as they stood, face to face inside the powerless arena; they both stepped forward into a glowing box in front of them and felt a surge rush through them as their powers were eliminated. Rogue removed her gloves and looked down at her hands with a sigh before she looked back up and glared at Jean, "ya ready Red?"

Jean nodded, "ready."

Rogue cracked her knuckles, "ready," as she spoke the arena shook slightly and then a clear bubble appeared over the top of it in a dome, blocking out all sound so both girls could concentrate. They watched as it manoeuvred over the top of them and then, as it set into the other side of the box shaped arena with a clunk, both girls flew into action.

At the same moment Danielle and Roberto stood facing each other as they felt the surge flow through themselves and they shouted 'ready,' feeling the arena shake as the bubble encased them. As Danielle and Roberto's bubble encased them, Ray let a few sparks fly before he stepped onto his box just as Sam did and they both felt the surge, shouted 'ready' and felt a shake, then watched as a bubble encased them before turning to each other.

Kurt grabbed Bobby's wrist and teleported him to the left side of a massive jungle arena, then Kurt teleported to the top of it as Kitty stepped up to a path leading into it and Jamie ran to the path facing the right of the arena. They all looked into the depths of the jungle before each of them stepped into it, onto the starting square of their paths and, as a each player felt a surge go through themselves, they shouted 'ready,' then the whole jungle shook slightly. They all looked down at themselves and saw they were wearing camouflage outfits with a tool belt that had a number of different tools, ranging from flashlights to miniature chainsaws. As they looked down at themselves a huge bubble began encasing the jungle and the players, and when they looked up the bubble set into place with a clunk, encasing them all in the jungle with no escape (it prevents Kitty's power.) Kitty, Bobby, Kurt and Jamie all began to follow their own paths into the jungle but after eleven (one of my fave numbers) slabs the paths turned into luscious green grass, leading into the forest. As every player stepped off their path a small image device in their tool belt began to bleep, and as each player picked up their own device and looked at it they saw their names printed onto it with their positions next to them;

Bobby - IT

Jamie – NOT IT

Kitty - NOT IT

Kurt - NOT IT

Bobby began to curse under his breath as all the players ran into the jungle, looking around as it instantly sprang into life.

Meanwhile, Lexa was stepping up onto her own box, facing Logan as he stepped onto his own box, smirking at Lexa as they both felt a surge through them, before they both shouted ready and the arena shook as a bubble appeared and covered the arena. As the bubble covered both of them Lexa released her claws and clenched her fists, putting them up threateningly in front of herself as Logan unleashed his claws and drew a line over his throat with them. Lexa smirked and as soon as the bubble hit the arena with a clunk she lunged at Logan.

Scott gulped as he stepped up to his box, facing the half-werewolf, half-human form that was Rahne, as she growled viciously and stepped into her box. They both felt the surge flow through them and shouted 'ready,' but as the arena shook Scott realised that it wasn't shaking half as much as he was. The bubble began to encase them but as it hit the arena with a clunk, Rahne had already moved, running at Scott with her teeth bared as she began to morph into a full wolf.

Amara bit her lip anxiously as she stepped onto her box and Jubilee ran a hand slowly through her hair, staring down at the box before stepping cautiously onto it. They both gasped as they felt a surge run through them and then Amara began to squeal as it shook, with Jubilee paling dramatically before they both gasped again when the bubble appeared. Then, as they turned to each other, hearing a clunk when the bubble closed over the arena a voice rang through it, and they both looked up at Storm. "Girls you better get your act up, you do realise there are obstacles in this thing and you have to beat them, the obstacles will be there to beat the both of you whilst you try to beat each other. You will be using points; every time you or an obstacle hits an opponent the opponent gains a point; the first to reach ten points loses, and there will be an individual celebration for the winners." The girls looked at each other and with a quick 'sorry' from each Amara covered herself in flames as Jubilee sent sparks out of her hands and they ran into action.

End of Chapter

Phew, that took a while; sorry for the long update but I had a lack of inspiration and I was doing my other story _The Season Brings you Love._ I really hope all who read it liked the ending; YAY! Ok, so don't forget to review and I'll try to put up the next chappie as soon as I can! Love Thrills, xxx


	10. Newbies

OH MY GOD! ANOTHER DOUBLE DIGIT! CHAPTER 10 IS UP AND LOADED! I rule! Ok, I really hope you enjoy this chappie and that all you readers out there are proud of me; my second CHAPTER 10! (The first was in _The Temptations of Evil_!)

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_"Telepathic thoughts are in italic and speech marks"_

/…/ This shows a change of scene

# '…' This is when one of Rogue's psyche talks to her, when it's more then one #…# that will say who it is

Chapter **10**

VvV Newbies VvV

Just as the simulation had started however the simulation suddenly stopped, and everyone looked around at the empty danger room wandering what had happened. Rogue frowned in disappointment and released Jean from the headlock she had her in, ignoring Jean as she began to cough and splutter, and instead Rogue looked around at the confused teens with a roll of her eyes. Lexa retracted her claws, pulling them out of Logan's stomach and paying no attention to him as his stomach healed over and he snarled behind her back. Rahne transformed back into a human, ignoring Scott as he shuddered at how close her razor-sharp teeth had been to him whilst Danielle helped Roberto up after trying to send a kick to his stomach that had unfortunately gone lower than she thought. Ray rubbed the bruise that Sam had accidentally given him and as he rubbed it, sparks flew menacingly out of his hands, whilst Sam began to cautiously back off. Bobby rubbed his neck, trying to wish away the hand marks around it whilst he shook his fist in Jamie's direction as ten of Jamie's multiples restrained another multiple, that still had his hands outstretched in Bobby's direction. Kitty watched the multiples and Bobby cautiously, and hid behind Kurt who patted her gently on the back with her tail, not noticing as Kitty squealed in fright and ran backwards, he was too busy laughing in Roberto's direction as Roberto moaned again in pain. Most of the x-kids attention was caught however when Bobby began to yell and curse loudly, stomping his foot in anger as he looked down at his monitor.

"DAMN IT! I FUCKING GET STRANGLED BY THAT ARSE OF A MULTIPLE AND I STILL FUCKING LOSE!"

"Bobby please never use language like that again or I will have to inform the Professor," everyone looked up as Ororo's voice filled the danger room and Bobby stopped cursing and began to blush. "I am sorry for interrupting your danger room lesson," Ororo paused as Jean's voice telepathically rang loudly through everyone's head, "Jean I am sure Rogue didn't mean to hurt you _that_ much, but I must advise you not to speak about fellow pupils in that manner. Anyway, the Professor wishes to see you all as he has a new student arriving very soon, so he wants you all changed and in the entrance hall to great your new X-man." Everyone looked at each other as this was announced and began to make their way to the doors, moaning as Logan announced that the session wasn't forgotten.

Rogue pushed past Jean on her way out and as Jean opened her mouth to object Rogue scowled, "ah wouldn't say anything if ah was you red. One word could be all tha difference as ta whethah ah forget this whole incident or not, even ah don't like being called 'a bitchy, vicious cow,' even if it is a lame insult." Jean blushed and moved behind Scott as Rogue glared at her before sighing as soon as Rogue was out of sight.

VvVvVvV

As soon as they had entered the privacy of their room, Rogue and Kitty both began to talk at once, "ah just hope if they're a gah he'll leave meh alone, othahwise he'll have ta receive his welcoming party in a hospital bed."

"Ooh! I can't, like, wait!" Kitty disappeared into the walk-in-wardrobe and Rogue heard her throwing things around as she sat in front of the desk and sighed. "What should I wear? Pink, blue, yellow, purple?" Kitty poked her head out of the door as Rogue ignored her and huffed indignantly, "ROGUE!"

Rogue looked up as Kitty shrieked and glared daggers at her, sighing again as Kitty disappeared around the door with a 'sheesh!'

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S, LIKE, SOOOOO PERFECT!" Rogue listened for a while; hearing lots of murmuring, shuffles and occasional curses before Kitty reappeared again. "What d'ya think!" Kitty twirled for Rogue to get a better view and Rogue shrugged.

Kitty had tied her hair up in a baby blue ribbon that matched perfectly with her knee-long, baby blue skirt that had lavender butterflies printed on it, and long, winding flowers crawling up the skirt. Her top was a pastel-pink and was long sleeved, with one of the sleeves hanging off Kitty's shoulder, with an average bust height that showed the pale, soft skin around her neck, and the top reaching down to the hemline of her skirt, blending perfectly with the baby blue. Kitty wore her usual necklace but also put on several bright pink bangles, which jingled as Kitty raised her arms as she twirled in her pastel pink, flat sandals laughing happily.

"Ya looked nahce Kit, reallah nahce," Kitty squealed as Rogue said this and threw her arms around Rogue's neck before dragging the poor Goth into the wardrobe to change.

VvVvVvV

The x-girls all giggled and compared outfits and perfume as they stood in the girl's corridor, all excited about the new arrival and waiting expectantly for the Professor to call them so they could finally see whether their new X-man was a boy or girl. As all the girls apart form Rogue and Rahne giggled delightedly and squealed in excitement Lexa opened her door a crack and hissed to Rogue who followed Lexa's beckoning, nodding to Rahne who looked pleadingly at her.

"What do ya want Lex?" Rogue rolled her eyes at Lexa and then frowned at her outfit.

"For you to check out my outfit, anyways how come you aren't 'celebrating' with the others," Lexa rolled her eyes as she said 'celebrating' and then looked inquisitively at Rahne.

"Well…I always stick with Danny you know, but she's a bit to 'boy obsessive' for my liking…besides, I don't like all the squealing coz of my wolf-hearing and I know that your room is sound-proof coz of your sensitive hearing."

Rahne smiled at Lexa and she smiled back before giving the girls a twirl, "so, over the top or not enough to impress."

Lexa's skirt was midnight-blue, reaching just below her knee with a long slit running up the side of it, running all the way up to her mid-thigh, with fake-diamonds sparkling up the lines of it and at the hem. Lexa's top was black and hung off both her shoulders, reaching down to her elbows with silver trimming at the end and silver trimming on the low bust, which revealed more than it left to the imagination. Her hair was silky smooth and soft, caressing her back and looking so perfect to touch, with a black hair piece sparkling to the side if her parting, in the shape of a dagger. But that wasn't the only thing sparkling, Lexa's tanned navel sparkled with a black bellybutton-ring shaped the same; as a dagger, and it was at this that Rogue gasped and Rahne mouthed a small 'wow.'

"Tha Professor will kill ya! But then again…it looks gorgeous!" Rogue bent down to Lexa's navel and admired the piercing as Rahne gasped.

"It is soooooo you! You really suit navel piercings!"

"You think?" Lexa smirked satisfactorily as Rahne nodded, then she started laughing, "I did it myself!"

"You what!" Rogue and Lexa began to laugh loudly whilst Rahne simply admired the piercing till a thought came to mind.

"Uh…Lex, why aren't you healing over it?"

Lexa blinked confusedly and then smirked, "what…oh that! Yeh…my powers can't heal over this thing…well, actually they can, and are…but every time I heal the ring just pierces again so until I take the ring out I'll just keep healing and getting pierced, healing and getting pierced, repeatedly, and it doesn't even hurt."

"Cool!"

"Nahce ahdea Lex!" Rogue gave Lexa a high five and was about to say more when the Professor's voice rang through the girls' heads and they began to make their way to the door, Lexa grabbing a pair of black, knee high, high heeled boots on the way. The girls all followed after the rest of the crowd, and were the last ones to descend the stairs meaning that the entrance hall was crowded so they got the best view from higher up the stairs, and also the best view to be spotted from. After a while of looking around Kitty phased through people to join them, ignoring Kurt as he shouted after her.

"Do you mind? You're invading my personal space!"

"Heya guys, I, like, spotted you up here and, like, thought I could join you, that ok?" As the girls nodded Kitty noticed Lexa and her outfit and gasped, "wow! You look so totally hot Lex! And I, like, so love the ring and hair piece; they are so you, I mean, with, like, the design and colour and, like, all."

Lexa smirked and flashed her belly button ring, "yeh, did it myself."

"Wow! Like, that is so totally the bomb (i.e. great) but doesn't it, like, heal."

"Yeh…it heals but then the ring pierces it again, so it's cool. Besides, your outfit is cool."

Kitty smiled and gave Lexa a twirl, "yeh, it is so totally cute isn't it!" she smiled and turned, missing Rogue and Lexa's shudders at the word 'cute.' Instead she joined Amara, Jubilee and Danny on a debate about the advantages of another girl in the house and another boy, being followed by Rahne who gave a quick hug to Danny who apologised for leaving her out and squealing too loudly.

But suddenly all chatter ceased as the front door opened and Tabby walked in, wearing her x-men outfit having been on a mission to recruit the new recruit (hehe, couldn't resist). "Heya, watcha all doing here?" Tabby looked at everyone with genuine confusion until she heard a small cough behind her and her face suddenly lit up again with a smile as she worked it out, "oh! Right, well I'll just get him." A few murmurs and stifled squeals were met with this announcement and the girls, except Rogue, all checked their outfits or patted down their hair. Then, with a quick peep inside, Tabby appeared in the entrance hall, tugging on a hand as there were quiet murmurs form the other side of the front doors and she disappeared again only to come back in rolling her eyes and muttering, 'shy' under her breath repeatedly in disbelief. She tugged on the hand again and finally an arm appeared, leading up to an elbow until eventually Tabby managed to coax the newest member of the x-men into the room.

He was tall, towering about two inches over Tabby with a sheepish grin on his face as he examined everyone, and was examined in return, running a hand through his short, gorgeous blond hair making Amara sigh quietly. His deep blue eyes ranged over the crowd of mutants, the ocean blue capturing several of the girls and entrancing them, with his perfect lips smiling softly and looking so kissable that Jubilee sighed too, not noticing the look Ray shot at her before he glared at the teenager. The boy wore a dark blue shirt, which clung to his well-defined abdominal muscles, showing off his obvious muscular definition, and his dark brown trousers made him look the perfect guy; cool, casual and slightly classy. The way he stood gave off a classy attitude, standing tall with his shoulders back with a perfect posture and as he said 'hello' shyly to the crowd they heard a slight posh note in the single word, showing a definite classy background. As his eyes roamed they never stayed on one person for longer than a split second, until he reached the back row of girls; he smiled at Kitty's outfit, loving the pastel colours that made her look so sweet and innocent. Then he looked to Lexa, admiring the bust line and what it showed, capturing his eyes for a second until he roamed lower, following the split in her skirt up to her mid-thigh, stopping where the split did wistfully. But then as he turned to face the last person in the room who he hadn't laid eyes on, his smile softened more as he took in the beauty standing next to Lexa. She wore a pair of plain black jeans, simple and casual apart from the slits in both knees revealing pale, soft skin, her top was a light shade of purple, hanging off the shoulders in a 'I'm not bothered way.' It showed more of the perfectly smooth skin, whilst some was covered up by a tank top underneath the purple one, yet only the straps were shown in a stylish manner that made the boy contemplate it for a while before his attention turned to the girl's face. His eyes widened a fraction, taking in the beauty before him; a perfect face, covered in gothic make-up, giving the girl an entrancing appeal, yet one that spoke danger all around as if she gave off an aura of danger, which she did. Her perfect auburn hair was so smooth, tantalisingly so and the boy wanted nothing more than to run his hands through those soft strands and then enter the realm of her white bangs that stood out so much, the white bangs that made Rogue, Rogue. Rogue noticed the boys gaze and frowned slightly which caused the boy to smirk in an amused fashion, and everyone in the room, apart from Professor X, Storm, Logan and Tabby, gasped.

Two beautiful, snowy white wings stretched slowly from the boy's back, lazily flapping, softly up and down, beating perfectly in time together and with every breath the boy took. He smiled at Rogue's shocked expression and the wings slowed down, folding perfectly behind the boy and as the boy swung a clean, brown trench coat around himself and put it on, the wings disappeared, blending neatly with the back of the coat. "My name's Warren Worthington, but my friends all call me Angel," he turned away from Rogue and his eyes roamed once again over the crowd and he smiled politely again before turning to the Professor, "where can I put my things, please Professor?"

The Professor smiled at Warren's politeness and gestured to the group of girls, who all hushed up, waiting expectantly, "Rogue will show you to your room, the rest of you will go to the living room so I may talk with you."

Rogue's mouth opened as she was informed this and she was about to protest when the Professor's voice echoed in her head, _"please Rogue, make him welcome." _Rogue sighed and nodded to herself as Warren walked towards her, _"thank you, he will be sharing a room with Kurt." _As the Professor's head disappeared so did nearly all of the x-men, until the only ones left in the room were Warren and Rogue who sighed as Warren stood next to her, waiting expectantly.

"Follow meh," Rogue rolled her eyes and began to walk off, Warren following respectfully behind her.

He managed to catch up with her after a little while and smiled as he walked next to her, "hey, I'm Warren." Rogue snarled as Warren outstretched his hand towards her and ignored it, "so you must be the girl Tabby warned me about; the Gothic girl who keeps to herself; Rogue? Is that your name?" When Warren received no reply he tried to carry on the conversation, "Tabby said you keep away because you can't touch…is that true?"

"Ma name is Rogue, and ma powah is a curse; ah absorb any living thing with skin contact, if ya were ta touch ma skin then ya would probably faint…depending on how long you held on, if ya held on fohr ta long ah could kill ya." Rogue smirked as Warren paused and then carried on as he caught up with her again, "of course, the effects would be twahce as bad fohr meh; ah'd get all ya memories and ah'd probably get yahre wings."

"I wouldn't wish this curse on anyone," Warren removed his coat and sighed but as his wings began to flutter gently he smiled softly, "well…apart from myself of course; it's like I was born with them."

Rogue stopped walking and stared at Warren, who turned to stare back at her, "ya weren't born with them?"

"No, when I was younger some scientists abducted me and experimented on me…they created these wings and attached them to me; to my mind…nerves, you name it, it's part of it."

"Even yahre heart?"

"Yeh…I just hope they won't go too berserk when I meet my soul-mate," Warren laughed loudly, but then he became serious, "that's how I came to be here; I managed to escape and I've been on the run. The Professor found out about me and managed to get someone to me…guess he sent the right person really, some guys had found out about my wings - a feather probably fell out of my coat - so they came after me. Tabby managed to scare them off with a couple of bombs, though I'm quite sure she would of done more damage then scaring them if I hadn't of stopped her to thank her." Warren laughed again, and Rogue smiled slightly before she began to walk again.

"When were ya abducted?"

"When I was ten years old…don't know why they picked me really, but they did. They managed to keep me locked up for three years until finally I escaped…they let me out every now and then for exercise, but they had made the fatal mistake of leaving a window open so I took my chance. Was on the run for a year until Xavier found me, and I'm glad he did; I'm safe here." Warren smiled as he looked around the boys' corridor, before he turned back to Rogue, "how old are you by the way? I'm fourteen."

"Ah'm not stupid ya know, ah worked that out," Rogue snarled at the way Warren laughed, "and if y'all stop laughing at meh ah'll tell ya how old ah am." Warren shut up immediately and smiled at Rogue whilst muttering a quick 'sorry.' "Ya should be, and yahre lucky ah didn't take ya out fohr that…ah'm fourteen years old, and…" Rogue gestured to a door that she opened, "here's yahre room."

Warren stepped in and smiled, even though Rogue apologised for Kurt's 'obvious liking to not tahdy things up,' but Warren liked it still, with the homely feel the mess gave and soon enough he had dumped his suitcase on a bed, sitting on it and looking around at the room. "It's perfect, real homely."

"Good, well we should get down ta tha kitchen, it's about tea tahme," Warren nodded and smiled at Rogue again, "ya know…it's kahnda weird yahre sharing rooms with Kurt."

"Why's that?"

"Well, firstly; he's ma half brothah, and don't even think about pestering him fohr more information about meh, and secondly; well…yahre and Angel, sharing rooms with a demon."

Warren laughed, "so is Kurt the one that Tabby thinks is cute with all his blue fur, even though she thinks he looks like a demon with the pointy tail and ears?"

"Ya, that's him. But he has an image inducer so that he can change his appearance to that of a normal human, he's the one wearing all tha retro shirts and bright, colourful things…and tha one with tha German accent." Warren and Rogue smiled at each other as they walked down the corridors, laughing as Rogue gave her own personal explanation of each member of the x-men, Warren's favourite being; 'Lex is tha one with tha massive claws, tha midnahght blue hair…basically tha one that gives tha most surprises. She's egotistical, loves being flirtatious but then turning the guy down, she's harsh, a bitch, a Goth lahke meh and a rathah gory and vicious one at that; and one thing ta remembah about Lex is that she will always play dirty, no matter what she's doing!' (Rather like a certain Brotherhood member I will not mention…ok I can't help it; PIETRO! Apart from the Goth business, and the claws…hehe.)

VvVvVvV

She stood with her arms folded, slouching slightly and scowling to the side at nothing in particular. But as a bright light suddenly flashed she changed, turning her head to face forwards, her hands on her hips looking inquisitively in front of herself. But as another light flashed she changed again; crossing her arms behind her head as she looked to the left with a bored look on her face. This lasted a while; changing position and expression as each light flashed across her and the canvas behind her, the camera taking in the strapless, black bikini she wore and the beach setting behind her. After about five minutes of the flashing and posing the camera stopped flashing and the photographer smiled at her, "thank you darlin' I think that's all for today."

The girl sighed, "blimey and I thought yesterday's four hours was long, but **five** hours today, I'm starting to wonder if you're trying to kill me with these long hours."

"Don't be ridiculous darlin', why would we want to kill off our newest model when we've only had you for three days, I mean this agency only comes across suitable models every few months!"

The girl laughed as she stepped off the stage, "yeh, aren't you lucky I missed my train and had to take the later one, otherwise you would never have found me." Her British accent stood out from the photographers substantially.

The photographer nodded before she turned to the girl who was putting a pair of baggy, black jeans over the bikini bottoms and a dark purple tank top over the bikini top. "You never told anyone why you moved over here, why did you?"

"Oh…well I got this business proposition you see, and I've never known my parents you know, so I was never stuck down and could go wherever I wanted…so I decided to take it. It's better than staying at that crappy motel working 12 hours a day for hardly anything at all." The girl scowled and the photographer stepped back slightly with her heart beating furiously.

"Oh…uh, yes, well…good for you," she laughed nervously and tried but failed to smile as the girl waved and walked through the door.

The girl flicked a strand of her long, purple hair over her shoulder as she walked down the corridor, still frowning furiously and ignoring the people who drew back as she walked past them. She was still frowning as she left the corridor through some double doors and entered the main building; seven stories up it was incredibly high, with people flowing from floor to floor on the escalators and in the lifts. They flooded from other corridors, moving in a mass; mainly adults, looking serious as they walked with briefcases and expensive handbags, frowning at the young girl and her clothing sense as she ignored them all, her brows still furrowed moodily.

But as she went down the escalator she spotted someone, looking around curiously, staring at the people who frowned at him and his clothes. He was young, about her age and dressed quite similar to her; a bright orange shirt with flames rising up it, dark black baggy jeans, but hers had zips and pockets decorating the sides, whereas his jeans had flame-balls decorating them. His hair stood out and caught the most glares, flopping around his face cutely, framing it with bright orange bangs. He turned to his side and she saw him speaking to someone and that's when she noticed the girl he was next to.

The girl frowned as he laughed, catching them both even more attention, brushing a strand of her black hair away from her face, tucking the red tips behind her ear as she sighed. As she turned around to look behind herself, the girl's black cross earrings swung around with the black cross that hung from her scarlet, velvet choker. She sighed as she turned back to the boy and put a hand into the pocket of her scarlet trench coat, admiring the scarlet nail polish on her other hand and then counting her numerous scarlet and black bracelets and rings, obviously bored. She wore a scarlet top that looked like a tank top but with three buttons shaped like X's (not the X-men symbol) running down the middle of it, it stopped above her navel in a upwards V-shape. Her trousers were black, gripping to her legs and flaring slightly at the bottom, with a scarlet ribbon tied through the belt-buckles like a belt, with the ends hanging down to her lower thigh. She wore dark gothic make-up, which made her pale skin look even paler in contrast and, as the other girl moved closer to Wanda, she thought of Wanda and John looked like her kind of people.

Wanda admired her scarlet painted nails before she put her hand into her coat pocket and sighed again, watching John as he looked around himself excitedly, staring up at the ceiling, thinking just how far it looked away from him. "John would you quit it already, you've been looking round this place for the best part of ten minutes, just stand still already."

"Awww, but Sheila, this place is so awesome!"

"Whatever, just quit it would you?" Wanda turned away from John and looked towards the escalator, pausing as she noticed someone heading towards them both.

"K, whatever you say Sheila," John shrugged and turned to see what Wanda was looking at and tilted his head as he watched the girl come towards them both. "Nice hair," he looked at Wanda as he spoke and Wanda looked at him with a shrug.

The girl walked up to them both, running a hand through her violently purple hair as she did and smiled innocently, "hi, can I help either of you?"

Wanda frowned, "yeh…look, we're looking for someone, we were told to come and fetch them for our boss." Wanda ignored John as he muttered 'your father' and carried on, after shooting him a glare, "you don't happen to know…" Wanda looked around and lowered her voice, "anyone who goes by the name Psylocke do you?"

The girl frowned at them both before she looked around and muttered quietly, "you with Magneto?" Both John and Wanda nodded and the girl stuck out her hand to them both, "pleased ta meetcha Luvs, the names Betsy Braddock, at your service."

Betsy smiled at them both and to her surprise, Wanda found herself smiling back and offering her hand, which Betsy took, "Wanda Maximoff and this is St. John Allerdyce."

John rolled his eyes at Wanda and shook Betsy's hand; "jus' call me John."

Betsy smiled at them both, "nice ta meetcha, am I going with you guys?"

"Yeh, you've already met Mags so you know the deal right?" John turned as he spoke and the three of the headed out of the buildings, ignoring the glares they received inside it and the curious glance they received as they stepped through the entrance doors.

"Yup, done the dirty Luv," Betsy laughed as she realised what she had just said, "but not that kind of dirty; a bit to old for me."

Wanda smirked, "you have no idea." The three of them laughed and joked all the way to the Brotherhood house as Wanda and John told Betsy all about the other occupants.

They all stopped in front of the house and Betsy peered curiously up at it and then smiled, "finally I'm home!"

End of Chapter

Oooooooooooooooh! Told you there were newbies! I just hope you like them that's all, and I hope you liked their introductions, I was very pleased with Betsy's, so, yup; cool! Next chappie you CAN expect ANLOCKE, hints of LANCITTY, ROMY and JONDA ignorance and **sexual** X-IETRO! Love Thrills, xxx


	11. Gothic Similarities

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_"Telepathic thoughts are in italic and speech marks"_

/…/ This shows a change of scene

# '…' This is when one of Rogue's psyche talks to her, when it's more then one #…# that will say who it is

Chapter 11

VvV Gothic Similarities VvV

She sat staring at the files in her lap, boredom encasing her mind and as she read yet another file; Roberto Da Costa, Betsy stood up and put the file on the table, deciding to read on the X-men later. Yet as she walked out of the room, picking up a coat and heading outside, Betsy never noticed as a single file fell out of the pile and floated under the sofa. She never noticed as the picture of a handsome teenager about her age floated away, she didn't see as the title, Newbie; Warren Worthington, aka. Angel floated out of sight.

Betsy clung her black jacket to her sides, shivering as a cold breeze fluttered in her direction, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up on end. She sighed in a bored way as she turned out of the lane leading towards the Brotherhood house and began to look around, deciding on which way to go, and began to head towards town. She walked quickly, as if she had lived in Bayville all of her life, yet unknowingly to all people passing by she was using her powers to scan the minds of all of them to find her way about, delving into the directions like she was simply reading from a map. And in no time at all she had managed to manoeuvre her way into town, and, by what she discovered as she delved deeper, she was now stood outside of the only Gothic shop you could find in Bayville, and she was just reaching out a hand to the door as two girls pushed past. They shoved directly into Betsy, ignoring her as if she wasn't even there, but they soon froze and turned with glares as Betsy indignantly spoke up, "do you mind, it's not a good idea to push in front of me Luv."

One of the girls rolled her eyes as another smirked, but they both turned with curious glances as Wanda replied, "I think surely we can make an exception, I mean come on girl; don't look to much like a prep."

Betsy finally noticed the fellow Goth and rolled her eyes at Wanda, "look Luv, it was all I could find ok. I totally need some new clothes." She rolled her eyes again as Wanda laughed and turned to Rogue and Lexa, "and who are they?"

"Oh, these are my friends; Rogue and Lexa, they go to my school, the one you'll be starting, guys this is Betsy," Wanda introduced them all and Rogue surprisingly smiled in at Betsy yet Lexa simply looked at her curiously, examining her closely.

"If ah was ya, ah'd just ignore Lex…she always suspects newbies," Rogue shook her head amusingly at Lexa who shrugged before making her way into 'Deathly Darkness'. As soon as Betsy entered she sighed with relief and looked around, a small smile playing about her lips, 'now **this** is home! Forget about that modelling crap, and bring in the Gothic Gore!' She turned her head to face the glares she received from fellow Gothic customers and noticed a couple of impolite thoughts racing through their heads, 'hell**o** dumb ass, preps ain't welcome; get lost tart,' was the main feeling.

Betsy rolled her eyes at the glares and simply turned her back and instead admired the view in front of her; the shop was set into different sections, mainly by colour. Accessories, random, parties, green, blue, purple, red, and so many more, the black being placed in each different colour and section, seeming as there was way too much to fit into it's own section. Betsy smirked as she watched Wanda head to the red section, and she watched interestedly as Lexa headed towards the blue and Rogue towards the green, before Betsy herself made her way towards the purple.

It was after an hour that the four girls, now four firm friends, made their way out of 'Deathly Darkness,' each with a smirk planted on their faces. Each of the girls held several black bags in their hands, decorated with a bat twirling in a starry sky, the stars creating two 'D's linked with each other. And the last to make her way out of the shop was Betsy, now clad in her own more preferred outfit as she deposited her miniskirt and strap-top in a dustbin next to the shop. She wore a pair of tight black trousers that clung to her thighs and flared at her knees and lower leg, gripping to her bottom with the words _Gothic Bitch_ printed over her bottom in dark purple cursive writing, fitting around her curvy hips with a purple belt, embellished with black studs. Her top was a dark purple tank top that reached two inches above her belly button with black lining that was decorated with dark purple studs like the belt but opposite in colour co-ordination. It hung low on her bust, revealing an amount of her tanned skin but hiding just as much as it revealed, and her black jacket hid the rest, a matching jacket for her trousers. It reached down to her hips with a high collar and a single top pocket, closed with a dark purple button shaped like a stud, but the sleeves only reached to just past her elbows and her hands were covered by finger-less dark purple gloves. As Betsy flicked her hair out of her face and behind her it swung lazily, revealing the words _Gothic Bitch_ embellished in dark purple, cursive writing on the back top half of her jacket. Betsy smirked satisfactorily as she spotted her reflection in a window and stopped to admire it before turning to the others and catching up, linking arms with Rogue and Wanda as Lexa linked with Wanda and they all headed over to an outside café as they chatted; four new firm friends.

VvVvVvV

Betsy stood in her new Brotherhood outfit, standing behind a metal desk and gazing into the distance in a very bored manner as she waited, and waited.

Her outfit was based solely around her two favourite colours; black and purple. She wore what resembled a black, one-piece swimsuit but it reached up to her neck in a high collar that fitted tightly like a choker, due to this it was completely strapless and it had no back, though her skin was covered up by her long, dark purple hair that hung loosely. She had on black elbow length gloves, which were finger-less and fitted like a second skin, with two skin tight, dark purple bands rapped around her arms; one an inch above the gloves on both arms and the other band an inch above the first. Psylocke had a dark purple belt rapped tightly around her waist, and black, skin tight boots that reached an inch above her knees, with a two-inch heel and two dark purple straps on her legs positioned exactly the same above her boots as the bands above her gloves. Her make-up was dark purple lipstick and eye-shadow, contrasting with heavy black eye-liner and mascara, giving her a dark, foreboding aura. But what was most strange about her outfit was the scar that was situated on her forehead, covering the whole of her left eye, it was shaped rather like a dagger, or a 't', and gave her a strange and mysterious look, unique to her.

As Psylocke waited she pulled on a dark purple cape around her, watching as it swished about her feet and legs and she pulled the hood up, casting her exotic features into such a dark shadow that you could not even make out the shape of her face, until she pulled the hood off with a small laugh and then stood silently still by the desk again…waiting.

VvV Flashback VvV

Betsy and Wanda laughed together as they opened the door to the Brotherhood house, still walking with linked arms as they hurried up the stairs into Betsy's bedroom. Betsy deposited her new clothes and lingerie as she and Betsy chatted about Rogue and Lexa until Betsy finished unpacking and they headed back out into the corridor, crossed it and walked into Wanda's room. Betsy sat lazily on Wanda's bed as Wanda put her clothes and lingerie in her wardrobe before she lay back onto her bed next to Betsy and gazed with a frown at the ceiling. Wanda rolled onto her stomach and, spotting the purple-haired mutant's expression she propped her elbows on the bed, resting her head onto her hands as she frowned curiously at her. "what's up Bets? You ok?"

"Yeh, kinda Luv…it's just, well," Betsy sat up and looked accusingly down at Wanda, "why didn't you tell me?"

Wanda frowned as she thought hard before she gave up and shrugged, "about what?"

"You never thought to mention it once while I was getting to know them? I can read your thoughts ya know Luv…I do know all about them." Betsy frowned harder and watched as Wanda made a small 'oh' shape with her mouth as the Scarlet Witch sat up.

"Look Bets, it's not that simple you know…we're friends and I don't care whether we're the enemy or not; when we hang around we're normal people…well, normal Goths at least, and we can be friends. When we're fighting we become enemies and I have to do what I know is right, and so do they; we don't let our friendship get in the way when we fight and we don't let our teams and the fact that we're enemies get in the way when we socialise."

Betsy shrugged as a reply and Wanda rolled her eyes before Betsy spoke again, "I suppose I get what you mean, if I hadn't of read your thoughts then I wouldn't of even known they were the enemy…it works, but you'll still get in shit if your dad finds out."

Both Goths turned their heads as they heard the door creek and John poked his head through, "find out about what Sheila?"

"None of your business Pyro, what do ya want? Coz if your hear to piss me off then I'll blast you out of my room before you can even think about running."

Wanda scowled at John and he just laughed maniacally before turning to Betsy, "sorry Sheila, not today, I just thought that Bets ought to know Mags wants to see her." Betsy rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to protest but John beat her to it, "you wouldn't want to miss out on your first mission would you?"

John drew back slightly as Betsy smirked evilly and a coldness appeared in her eyes that he had never encountered before, "lead the way Johnny boy," as soon as Betsy spoke the coldness left her eyes and she smiled warmly but John and Wanda both gave each other a look as she left the room.

VvV End of Flashback VvV

That was how Betsy found herself stood impatiently by Magneto's desk…something she had been doing for the last ten minutes as Magneto dealt with Remy who had managed to accidentally charge a window without realising it and had showered the glass all over Piotr, who had the sensibility to put his armour up. But as she stood and waited, just thinking about leaving the room, Magneto entered it and frowned muttering to himself about something that sounded like 'bloody moron needs control'. He took a seat behind his desk and offered one to Betsy who took it, sitting sideways in it, with her legs draping over one arm rest and her hair dangling over the other. Magneto scowled at the lack of respect but decided to ignore it and instead got straight to business, "now then, I am assuming that you have read over all the information of the Xavier institute I gave you?"

Betsy gazed dazedly into the distance and replied after a few moments, "yup, just finished scanning them," she smirked amusedly but changed her expression to a blank one as Magneto scowled again.

"Good, it is not how I would of liked you to do it but at least it is done, and I want the job done tonight; I wish for you to accustom yourself with the X-men this evening. And I want those files also , is that understood?" Betsy nodded, smirking with triumph at Magneto and swung her legs from the chair and stood up, making her way out of his office but she stopped as he spoke, "and do not fail Psylocke; remember, you must work at school with these fellow mutants, one muck up and it will be you who suffers."

VvVvVvV

Betsy smirked as she strolled casually up to the X-mansion, her eyes focussing solely onto it underneath the hood of her cloak, without a single glance around her, seeming as she was using her telepathy for that. But as she stood a metre away form the gates she suddenly stopped, pulling down her hood, and looking to both sides with a frown before she smirked satisfactorily as the two security cameras on either side of her exploded due to the telekinetic pressure she put on them. She then turned her focus back onto the mansion and closed her eyes lazily as she scanned the security room, glad to see that Kurt was too busy snacking on popcorn to bother paying attention to the exploded cameras. With a single blink of an eye Betsy switched off both camera screens to not alert suspicion if Kurt happened to turn his head and see the fuzzy lines that showed the cameras were out of use out of the corner of his eye. She smirked as Kurt carried on watching the TV screen, completely oblivious to the shut down screens behind him and Betsy slowly opened her eyes with a manic grin as she began to scan the outer building for a route in. With a swish of her purple cloak she turned and headed towards a wall, which she quickly eyed before backing up and taking a run up and a jump over it. She used her martial arts skills to do a turn whilst in mid air, placing her hands on the wall to flip and project herself just far enough to land catlike on the ground as a camera turned away from her to scan another area of lawn.

Betsy smirked, 'perfect timing…now then, I need to do a couple of nifty flips to avoid four more cameras and I have no choice but to take out the last one of them, but that shouldn't be a problem.' Betsy looked about the lawn as she planned her course before jumping into action as a camera began to rotate towards her direction, scanning the ground and the spot Betsy had been in as she flipped straight over the camera, landing directly behind it as planned. And just as she stood up, as predicted, another camera turned quickly in her direction and Betsy did a nifty cartwheel out of its ray and a roll out of the ray of another. She flipped over a camera as it turned on her before she landed catlike on the ground again and ran lightly over the grass with several carefully planned cartwheels and rolls until she was directly facing a hidden camera which she quickly short-circuited before pressing her back against the wall. She did a quick check around and nodded satisfactorily as she made sure that no camera could focus on the short-circuited one to notice it was out of action, and as she scanned the Mansion for any sign she had been detected Betsy began to edge along the wall. But she quickly froze as she scanned the security room and watched, frozen in horror as Kurt turned his chair to face the camera screens…

End of Chapter

Ooooooooooooooooh! I am SUCH a bitch for leaving you there! HAHAHA! Bet you can't wait for the next chappie; did Betsy get caught or not! If she did what trouble will ensue and will she be able to escape in time to avoid conflict, and if she didn't get caught will Betsy be able to complete her mission with no more slip ups, or will she fail miserably! Which do you think! Read and review, love Thrills, xxx


	12. Secrets Unlocked

Last time:

_Psylocke scanned the Mansion for any sign she had been detected and began to edge along the wall. But she quickly froze as she scanned the security room and watched, frozen in horror as Kurt turned his chair to face the camera screens…_

I am such a bitch for leaving you there! But time to know; what happened?

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

"_Telepathic thoughts are in italic and speech marks"_

/…/ This shows a change of scene

# '…' This is when one of Rogue's psyche talks to her, when it's more then one #…# that will say who it is

Chapter 12

VvV Secrets Unlocked VvV

Psylocke gasped and quickly squeezed her eyes shut, concentrating hard but just as she was about to use her powers she stopped; the Professor or Jean would detect any telekinesis she used, scanning was fine but if she stopped that chair she would be for it. Psylocke gripped onto a brick that stuck out from the wall, squeezing all her angst into it as she waited.

Kurt spun lazily in his chair, propelling himself around with his tail and he spun past the camera too quickly to see anything and Psylocke sighed in relief, loosening her hold on the brick but then he began to spin slower. Kurt's chair suddenly came to a halt infront of the camera screen and Psylocke snapped her eyes shut willing him to look away; but Kurt wasn't even looking. His eyes lazily closed, he span around in the chair only opening his eyes again when he turned back to the TV, hearing his program starting. Psylocke scowled at how stupid she had been, 'getting all bloody worked up and for what! Nothing!' she growled quietly and pulled her hood over her head, enshrouding herself in darkness before creeping along the wall. As she stood below a balcony she paused, closing her eyes and scanning the room the balcony belonged to before scanning around to check if anyone could see her enter it. Psylocke slowly began to levitate up to the balcony, yet, as soon as she took her feet a metre off the ground she dropped straight back down and waited. She crouched on the ground, lifting her hood over her head, her black cloak camouflaging her against the shadow on the ground and Jean never noticed her as she looked over the garden before Jean turned back towards her room when Scott called her name. Psylocke rolled her eyes and levitated off the ground again, yet this time she moved a lot quicker; more risky, yet a better chance at someone not interrupting her. She landed successfully on the balcony yet here was a problem; as Psylocke checked the door she found it was locked and she had no time for clever tricks because, as she turned around, she spotted Jean storming onto the balcony due to some obvious feud. It was either her powers and the risk of capture abort the mission…which she would never do as her pride was one of her life supports; no pride no Psylocke, or she could stay where she was…Psylocke is a fighter so that was out of the question too; only one option left. Psylocke scowled but without a second thought unlocked the door and whipped inside, closing it quickly behind her. She pressed her back against the wall and waited…Jean watched the door confusedly but before she had a chance to scan the room Scott confronted her and her mind was lost to him in another argument.

Psylocke sighed in relief but with another thought she perked up, beginning to scan the rest of the mansion but then she relaxed as she noticed the Professor asleep in bed…even though it was only 9:00pm. Psylocke smirked to herself and began to walk out of the room but flattened herself against the wall as she sensed someone coming and she quickly flew to the wall above the door, flattening herself against it as the door slowly opened. Rogue peeked her head through, yet as she was only visible from above, Psylocke never recognised her, Rogue looked around curiously and shrugged before turning out of the room and making her way back to her room. Psylocke rolled her eyes in annoyance before floating to the ground, peeking her head into the hall and sneaking into it, with a smirk she began to follow the sound of raised voices, her mission on its way.

VvVvVvV

Jean and Scott stood apart form each other on her balcony, both faces streaked with tears as Jean backed away form Scott, "I'm sorry Scott!"

Scott began to move forward towards Jean, his arms outstretched in the hope of holding her, "Jean?" he spoke pleadingly but Jean only shook her head.

"No Scott, don't; I'm sorry, but he makes me happy…"

Scott interrupted with a snarl, "oh what! And I don't make you happy is that it?"

"No, Duncan just understands my needs more and we just work as a couple, me and you…we're…we're just a dream, but me and Duncan are reality…I'm sorry."

Jean looked away from Scott as tears burned freshly in his eyes and he turned away, furious at her decision before he turned back, "tell me how I can make you happy and I'll do anything!"

"Scott you can't…me and Duncan just, well…I want him back ok, and I'm sorry but there's nothing you can do to change that."

"But he's with Taryn!"

"I know…but I will get him back, he always comes back to me," Jean turned away from Scott and Psylocke's eyes grew slightly wider as a cold glaze covered Jean's eyes before she began to walk inside, Scott never noticing the evil glare.

Psylocke's smirk grew wider as Jean began to walk away, too distracted to notice her shield begin to fade before finally with a small push that Jean never noticed Psylocke accessed her way into Jean's mind and found just what she was looking for. Betsy's smirk grew and her eyes began to widen as she processed this little memory and began to file it away into her mind; now this was sure to help her in school…so Jean was jealous of Duncan and Taryn…

VvV Flashback VvV

Duncan smirked as he sat down on the chair and slowly unzipped his trousers, allowing Taryn to pull them and his boxers down his legs and he stepped out of them both, smirking as Taryn kneeled down and looked wide eyed at his growing member. She slowly stroked a finger up it and smiled when Duncan moaned before she rapped a full hand around it and began to pump him slowly, looking up at Duncan as he threw his head back with a moan. She then turned back to his length and removed her hand, replacing it with her mouth and began to bob up and down on him, licking along his length and staring up at Duncan when he grabbed Taryn's head, grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking her head up and down on him faster. She obliged and moved quickly as he used both hands and pushed further onto her head, moaning in ecstasy as Taryn took his full length into her mouth and sucked and pumped on it. Duncan pulled her head back and began to pump himself, obviously not satisfied with her speed and he pumped faster and wilder until finally with a groan he exploded all over Taryn's face, panting deeply and then slowly pulling his trousers back up before he dismissed her and walked out of the room.

VvV End of Flashback VvV

Psylocke laughed quietly to herself as she dropped down from her hiding place and crept slowly along the hall to another room where she sensed someone having a whispered argument and Psylocke realised she wasn't the only uninvited guest in the mansion tonight.

VvVvVvV

"How did ya even get in here!"

"Climbed over de gates et scaled de walls…de security here ain't dat bien (good)."

"Ah don't care what tha securities lahke! Ya ain't supposed ta be here, ya could get caught!"

"So y' do care 'bout dis Cajun den Chere!"

"Did ah say ah would care if ya were caught?"

"Not in so many words Chere…"

"Would ya just shut up and get outa here!"

"Non, quoi (why)?"

"Because yahre getting on ma nerves!"

"Mais y' know y' love Remy really Chere," Remy smirked as Rogue snarled before he moved towards her, ignoring as she backed away until she was trapped by the wall.

"Ah do not and if ya don't get outa here now then ah'll see ta it that Logan fulfils his wishes of fahnally chopping someone's balls off," Rogue watched as Remy raised an eyebrow disbelievingly and then began to pale as her serious expression didn't change.

"Uh…y' know Chere, Remy has t' go now so he'll see y' in collége (school in French) tomorrow, bonne nuit (good night) Chere." Remy turned from Rogue towards the balcony but in one quick movement he whipped back round and kissed her lips lightly before running to the balcony and jumping into the grounds below.

Rogue followed him and glared murder as she watched him run off into the dark with her heightened senses and yelled after him, "YA EVAH DO THAT AGAIN SWAMP RAT THEN AH'LL BE THA ONE CHOPPING YAHRE BALLS OFF AND A LOT MORE THAN THAT!" She paused and growled as Remy turned to blow her a kiss and yelled again, "AND DON'T CALL MEH CHERE!"

Psylocke giggled as Rogue yelled and floated from her hiding place, manoeuvring out of the room so Rogue didn't see her and carried on down the corridor, adding to her gossip list as she went before she paused outside a door, hearing what distinctly sounded like moans.

VvVvVvV

Bobby lay on his bed on top of none other than Tabby, both involved in a heavy make out session that was getting so heavy that it looked like it might progress to more. Tabby moaned again as Bobby squeezed her ass tightly and he broke the kiss for air before he delved back down, taking the advantage to stick his tongue into Tabby's mouth as she moaned again whilst he squeezed her breast. Tabby rolled them both over and straddled Bobby, sitting up but bringing him up with her to keep them both lip locked and she began to undo her top. But they both froze as they heard a bang outside their door and Tabby jumped off of Bobby, falling onto the floor and staring in terror at the door as she heard gasps and shouts outside. Yet even though no one entered the room, neither teens moved, both watching the door before Tabby tied her halterneck back up and quickly moved to the door without a single glance back.

VvVvVvV

"So…shagging Amara in your dreams tonight?"

Roberto knocked Jamie's head as the multiplier laughed, causing numeral multiples to appear out of nowhere, all falling into each other and knocking into a bedroom door. The door stood to for a while but as more multiples appeared the door suddenly gave in and shot open, allowing all of the Jamie's to fall into Rahne's room where they suddenly froze as Rahne and Sam broke apart from their kiss. All of the multiples were brought back into Jamie as he sat up in shock, staring with Roberto at Rahne and Sam who began to burn bright red.

Sam looked horrified and spoke up as Rahne bit her lip anxiously, "this is not what it looks like…well it is…I mean, well…YOU ARE IN SO MUCH SHIT!" Sam suddenly glowered, as his face burned brighter and he used his powers to shoot after Roberto and Jamie who raced down the hall; occasionally bumping into objects, namely Jamie's accidental multiples.

However after a quick split, in which all of the Jamie's went one way and Roberto went in the other, Roberto began to walk up the corridor again towards Rahne, who started to walk away but turned hopelessly as Roberto called out to her. "So, when where you gonna spread the news?"

Roberto faced Rahne with a half frown, half smirk on his face, "look, it's supposed to be a secret…"

"From who?" Roberto raised his eyebrows as Rahne began to get shifty, "let me guess; you think just coz we had a relationship I'm gonna get jealous, huh?"

Rahne sighed in relief and nodded, "yeh…so you're cool with it then?"

Roberto scowled and Rahne bit her lip anxiously, "did I say that I wouldn't be jealous? Coz you know what; I'm about as cool about it as Amara is when she's heated up."

Rahne opened her mouth in shock and watched as Roberto walked away before she ran to him and grabbed his arm, spinning him around to face her. "_You_ split up with _me_!"

"So what, maybe I haven't completely got over you."

Rahne growled menacingly and Roberto took a step back seeing her teeth begin to sharpen and hairs beginning to grow on her face, "YOU DUMPED ME! AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SAY THAT YOU MIGHT NOT OF GOT OVER ME!" Roberto took another step back as Rahne began to grow a hunched back and her nails grew considerably larger and sharper, "GET OVER YOURSELF!" Rahne took a menacing step forward and began to growl viciously…things could have got a lot worse had the yelling not attracted some other attention.

"Rahne what are you doing!" Sam ran to Rahne and held her back, pulling her away from Roberto who took once last look at the transforming werewolf and scarpered. Sam watched him with curiosity and turned back to Rahne who began to shrink back to her normal self, although she was panting heavily and seemed exhausted. "What was that!"

"Just leave me alone," Rahne pushed Sam off of herself and ran into her bedroom, slamming the door shut and sliding down it where she sat in a heap and began to cry quietly, as Sam looked dismayingly at the door and began to shuffle back to his bedroom.

VvVvVvV

Lexa lay on her bed, unmoving in her sleep; calm and at peace…for once, and Psylocke watched her with curiosity for a while until she finally considered leaving. Yet as Psylocke began to levitate out of the shadows a gust of wind blew through the room and she pulled back, hiding deeper and watching as a form stood by Lexa's bed. She still lay, sleeping soundly without a single movement and as Pietro sat on her bed, brushing some midnight-blue hair out of Lexa's face she never stirred; still in a deep state of rest. And Betsy watched her with curiosity, as did Pietro, yet he watched her with such agony and despair shining in his eyes; something so forbidden yet so needed to him. But as he brushed his hand lightly over Lexa's cheek, stroking it with care, Betsy frowned and then smirked; a ray of light, unnoticed to Pietro, was reflected from the light that shone onto Lexa's slightly open eyes. And as Pietro leaned down to kiss the Goth on the cheek she suddenly launched her hand out, grabbing a fistful of his hair and sitting up, she pulled him roughly down onto her bed. Lexa straddled his hips, glaring in fury at Pietro's widened eyes, never letting go of the hair as she pulled his head back into the bed, growling menacingly yet smirking as she watched him struggle in agony, trying to avoid letting out a cry of pain. "Well, well, what have we here?"

"That HURTS!" Pietro's voice was barely above a hiss, but as he spoke he let out a cry that he couldn't hold down, due to the fact that Lexa had just pulled his head down again; pulling on his hair with increased force.

"You should of thought of that before you came in here."

"You were asleep!" It was more of a question than a statement and Lexa was only too willing to answer.

"I have enheightened senses Pietro, when you stroke my face, no matter how softly, I can feel it strongly enough for it to wake me up," Lexa raised an eyebrow as Pietro stopped struggling to register this fact before he began to twist again. "Oh stop being such a baby."

"It hurts! Look, I'll show you," before Lexa could even think of what he meant, Pietro reached up and grabbed a fistful of Lexa's hair, using his other hand to rub the patch on his head Lexa had grabbed as she released him in shock. He smirked as Lexa began to struggle, flipping them both and watching as Lexa tried to hold in her cries of pain, "told you."

"Let me go! You will so pay for this!" Lexa lifted her hands to pull Pietro off of herself but he reached out with his other hand, pinning her hands to the bed with lightning speed. "Get off!"

"In your dreams," Pietro smirked down at Lexa but then froze in horror, releasing her as she kicked him straight on target.

"Look at that; my dreams have just become reality (I always wanted to say that)," Lexa flipped them both and Pietro did nothing to protest as he stared in shock at the ceiling. With a roll of her eyes Lexa took the opportunity and grabbed Pietro's hands, pinning them both above his head and staring gleefully down at him watching him writhe in pain. But as she stared down at Pietro, Lexa unknowingly began to move in until there was about an inch between them both and suddenly Pietro launched himself up at Lexa and crashed his lips on hers. As she began to respond, Lexa's hold on Pietro lessened and he freed himself, running his hands through her midnight hair, pulling her closer until she lay on top of him, rapping both hands around his neck as they entwined themselves into each other.

Betsy watched all of this with a smirk and floated down from the ceiling, invisible to them both as she cautiously made her way out of the room, only to turn around and bump straight into someone.

Betsy gasped and fell in shock onto the floor, staring up in horror as the teenage boy stared down at her curiously.

"I…I've never seen you here before…" Warren reached out a hand to the girl in front of him and watched as she ignored it, too shocked to move. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, her chest rising and falling quickly as she stared with widened, violet eyes up at him, her unusual, purple hair splayed behind her, strands of it falling across her face due to her fall. Warren knelt down in front of Betsy and reached out his hand again, smiling encouragingly to her and she returned the smile, reaching out to him. Warren's heart began to beat faster as her face lit up with the beauty of her smile and as her soft skin made contact with his own. He stood up first, pulling Betsy up with himself, yet he pulled a bit too hard and Betsy stumbled forward into his chest, leaning up against Warren and gazing curiously up at him with those unique violet eyes of hers. As she smiled again, still gazing longingly at him, Warren's heart skipped a beat and he smiled back, watching as Betsy took a step back in surprise as his wings fluttered out from his back. They slowly fluttered up and down and Betsy watched them curiously, looking up at Warren as she moved forward to touch them. And when he smiled encouragingly again she reached out a hand and traced her finger over a smooth feather, her smile widening as the wing beat faster at the touch.

Betsy looked up at him again and smiled softly, "I'm Elizabeth but everyone call me Betsy."

"My name's Warren," they both gazed at each other with soft smiles but then Betsy frowned.

"You can't tell anyone I was here…I'm, well, I'm not supposed to be here." Warren tilted his head questioningly at her and Betsy shrugged, "I had a job to do…just promise me you'll never tell anyone I was here."

Warren hesitated, "well, I should…" but as Betsy's face fell Warren thought over it and smiled, "but I promise, just for you." Betsy smiled at him and stood on her tiptoes, kissing Warren lightly on the lips before she turned to an open window behind them both and walked to it. She only turned once, smiling gratefully up at Warren before she turned back and jumped out, watched curiously as Warren gazed longingly after her, tracing his finger over the spot Betsy had kissed.

End of Chapter

Well…ever heard of love at first sight…because I think Warren and Betsy just experienced it! Well now…lots of romance and lust…ha! Told you I'd put in some XIETRO _Cold Queen_! So…hope you liked all of the romance; apart from the JOTT, well I had to make it a bit more interesting! Do you think I should get them back together again or not? Tell me by reviewing! Love Thrills, xxx


	13. Models

Wooh…so, Psylocke kinda found out a LOT! And now it's all gonna get a bit exciting…Rogue, Lexa and Warren are the only X-men members who know about Betsy…all Xavier knows is that there is a mutant around nearby but because of her telepathy powers she has a mental block so he doesn't know where she is! so…some ANLOCKE in the chappie; look out for it and tell me what you think! Oh, and also quite a few other romantics…ooh! And three newbies to the drama lesson!

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

"_Telepathic thoughts are in italic and speech marks"_

/…/ This shows a change of scene

# '…' This is when one of Rogue's psyche talks to her, when it's more then one #…# that will say who it is

Chapter 13

VvV Models VvV

The X-men sat facing the Brotherhood and Acolytes, all expressions either anger, ignorance, flirtatious or, in Wanda, Rogue and Lexa's case, sheer boredom as they waited for their drama teacher to show up. As soon as he did their teacher sincerely wished he hadn't even entered the room as every single head turned to face him, many with bored or exasperated expressions. "Right…well, uh, good day class," he coughed nervously and caught the smirk that flashed across Lexa's face as she sensed his nervousness, "I would like you all to split up please into boy girl pairs for our task this morning," he watched as the X-girls counted themselves in horror discovering there wasn't enough of them. He raised his eyebrows as Remy smirked at Rogue who ignored him, "well; if you'd all like to find a partner and then sit in an area of the room together then I will explain the task."

Jean and Scott looked at each other for a while and automatically turned away, but as they looked around they realised they had taken too long; John had dragged Wanda over to a corner, dragging her back to his side every time she tried to move away, laughing at how she dug her heels into the floor to try and escape him, Remy had strolled casually over to Rogue and sat straight next to her claiming her as his partner. Kitty and Lance had wandered over to each other nervously and sat quite close, smiling nervously and trying to look anywhere but at each other, whilst within a blink of her eyes Lexa had found herself directly opposite Pietro who sat smirking confidently at her. Lexa twisted her chair around so her back was to Pietro but as soon as she sat back down he was staring straight at her again, they repeated the process several times before Lexa finally gave in and slumped back in her seat, hunching her shoulder and crossing her arms as she sulked.

Kurt however watched everyone in the room without moving and with a roll of his eyes he leant back, his eyes rolling over to Jean and Scott who stared at each other in horror as they realised they were stuck with each other, but suddenly they both looked up with everyone else as someone knocked on the door.

The drama teacher smiled as he looked over at his students curious faces, rolling his eyes as he spotted many bored expressions still residing, "I forgot to mention to you all; today we will have three new students to our lesson, one of them was moved recently from her class and two our new to the school." He hesitated before he spoke again, "I hope that you will get on with them all," he raised his eyebrows unsurely as this remark was met with the same expressions and a few shrugs, but he opened the door anyway and gestured the student in. However, before he could even introduce the student Kurt beamed and stood up, "Amanda!"

Their teacher looked between the two as Amanda beamed at Kurt, "well, uh, I'm glad you know somebody Mrs Sefton, if you'd like to pair up with Mr Wagner there then I will begin the lesson; I'm sure our two newest students will appear sooner or later."

The teacher, Mr Lucas sat down in a chair and observed the class, watching with a smile as Amanda pulled up a chair and sat happily next to her boyfriend who gave her a quick peck on the cheek, both of them turning back to Mr Lucas with blushes evident on their faces. "Right then today we will be studying the faces of front pages, the faces that cover the Catwalks from New York to Milan, tall, exceptionally slim, perfect postures, perfect figures and all round perfectly rich." He looked around inquisitively at his class, "would anyone care to tell me whom I may be describing?"

Kitty's hand shot up mere seconds before Amanda's and Jean's and Mr Lucas nodded towards her, "like, it so has to be models," as Mr Lucas nodded she beamed and settled back into her seat with a proud smirk.

"Oh yah, yah'd just have tah know that one," Rogue rolled her eyes muttering under her breath, ignoring as Kitty frowned at her and instead choosing to smirk with Wanda who chuckled quietly but quickly hid it with a cough.

"Excellent Kitty, today we will be studying the art of models. I would like all of you in your pairs to come up with at least three comments on what makes the desirable super-models known today," he looked around watching as no one made to move, "now."

"Well den Chere, looks like y' stuck wid Remy again, don' it," Remy flashed Rogue a smile that she pointedly ignored, "aw, come on Chere; give Remy a break eh?"

"Shut it Swamp Rat."

"Dat all y' can say t' Remy after yesterday?" he smirked watching recognition flash across Rogue's eyes but still she ignored him, "Chere?"

"Ah told yah not tah call meh that!" Rogue glared at Remy who smirked flirtatiously back.

"Does Remy ever ecoute (listen) t' what y' say when he knows y' don' mean it?"

"Ah meant it Swamp Rat ahn ah still do!"

VvVvVvV

"So…uh, you asked then?"

"Yeh, I asked, like, early in the evening so, like, other people wouldn't hear…"

"um…cool," there was a pause and Lance looked around at everyone else, making sure they were all too occupied to notice him and Kitty, "so?"

"The Professor said that it couldn't, like, be this evening, but that tomorrow evening would be fine; you know, with it being a school day tomorrow and, like, seeming as tomorrow evening is Friday then it would be perfect…" Kitty smiled at Lance.

"All right, I'll pick you up at the mansion gates at 5:30; ten minutes to get to the restaurant, an hour to eat, and then about ten minutes to get to the cinema before the movie starts so we'll be there about ten to seven?"

"Yeh, that sounds, like, way cool, what time does the movie start?"

"Seven, and then it finishes about 8:20," Lance smiled at Kitty and she nodded, "great…so, um, I'll pick you up at 5:30?"

"uh…but your only fourteen so, like, you can't drive yet…" Kitty frowned at Lance but he simply shrugged.

"Still got my licence."

"But your, like, not old enough for one…"

"I still have it though."

Kitty almost raised her voice and thought better of it, hissing through clenched teeth, "it's, like, illegal!"

"Yeh…I haven't got caught, come on Kitty, it looks genuine."

"But it, like, totally isn't!"

"So…it still looks genuine…"

VvVvVvV

"Stop staring."

"Why?"

"It's bugging me."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like it when ugly pricks like you stare at me."

"Why?"

"Shut up."

"Why?"

Lexa gritted her teeth and fought with herself to not stab him in the chest, instead she let a single claw poke slightly out of her hand, "I'm warning you speedster."

"Why?"

Lexa watched as Pietro smirked satisfactorily before she imitated the expression and leant back in her chair, her mouth firmly shut with a single eyebrow raised. Pietro watched this with a frown and then began to realise what she was doing so he copied her, leaning back in his seat with a smirk gracing his lips as he folded his arms and watched her.

VvVvVvV

Jean and Scott sat opposite each other, both staring straight past the others shoulder at nothing in particular, their minds firmly made up.

VvVvVvV

"So, Amanda…you go first," Kurt smiled at Amanda warmly and she smiled back before frowning in thought.

"Well, they have to have the perfect posture."

"Uh…" it was Kurt's turn to frown in concentration and he looked hesitantly at Amanda, "a good figure?"

"Well, it depends what model your looking at; super models have to have exceptionally slim figures whereas if you were modelling for say a larger person then the models would have to be large; you have to be what your modelling for."

Kurt looked confusedly at this statement but then smiled, "so; a model who vas modelling maternity clothes for pregnant women would have to be pregnant, and a model that was modelling for Goths would have to look Gothic?"

"Yeh, exactly!" Both teens looked at each other with smiles and suddenly the topic changed, "what are we doing this weekend then?"

"Uh, dunno, cinema?"

"Didn't we go last weekend?"

"Oh yeh, forgot about that," Kurt smiled as Amanda laughed softly, "how about a picnic?"

"That's a great idea Kurt!"

"Great! I'll call you this evening then. Am I walking you home today?"

Amanda shifted in her seat and bit her lip, "sorry babes, my parents are coming to pick me up today; I've got dance after school."

"Oh…well then, I'll walk you to the car park?"

"Sorry Kurt, you know they don't like me to have boyfriends at this 'young, tender age,'" Amanda rolled her eyes and looked at her feet but her eyes shifted so she was looking straight at Kurt as he laid a hand on hers.

"Well then, I'll walk you to the path next to the car park?"

"Aw, that's so sweet of you!"

"Don't mention it, anything for you."

VvVvVvV

"Oh god, look at all the dweebs getting to work," Wanda hunched into the back of her chair and sneered at the group around, who, as they were all chatting, seemed to be getting on with the work.

"Yeh, losers!" John laughed maniacally, but quickly shut up as he saw Wanda smirking with him.

She turned to look at him, noticing the pause and frowned at John's raised eyebrows, "what?"

"Nothing," John smirked, not wanting to complain at the fact they were getting on so well, "wanna screw this joint."

"How could I resist!" both John and Wanda got ready to stand, but as soon as they did Mr Lucas clapped his hands to reign silence and they sat back down instantly.

"Right then; Wanda, could you give me an answer?"

Wanda scowled and slumped further into her chair, "I dunno," she rolled her eyes as Mr Lucas gestured for her to try, "prissy and self-absorbed?" She smirked as John laughed appreciatively.

Mr Lucas opened his mouth to speak, but before he could even open his mouth Lexa jumped in, "ooh, jealousy," Pietro smirked at Lexa's words and she watched Wanda smugly.

"Nope, that would be you, and besides; even if I was jealous I'd at least be good enough for it, unlike you," John raised his eyebrows at Wanda's words, 'now this is what I call interesting to watch.'

Lexa opened her mouth to speak, yet Mr Lucas cut her short, "well I think that's enough discussion time for now…I think it would be a suitable time to show you the clips and maybe that will give you some better ideas." He watched his class nervously before walking over to the projector, tripping over Lance's foot on the way, "oops, sorry Mr Alvers."

Remy glared at Lance as Rogue chuckled in amusement and quickly looked around for something, spotting a hairclip on the floor that he quickly picked up and threw it in Mr Lucas' direction, hitting dead on target and as the charged hairclip hit his feet, Mr Lucas flew forward slightly, getting up just as Jean looked around confusedly, "where'd my hairclip go?"

Mr Lucas blushed furiously as he stood up, looking behind him at the mark on the floor, "silly me, tripping over like that," he pointedly ignored Rogue's laughing, which caused Remy to smirk proudly, and instead he turned on the screen. The images flashed through, showing clip after clip of models as Mr Lucas blabbered on and on about each; until finally with a knock on the door, to the classes relief, he stopped, "ah, this must be one of the newer students." He began to walk over to the door but stopped as he stumbled on a small stone and thought better of it, "uh, come in?"

The classroom lights had been dimmed and as the door opened the entrance flooded with light, illuminating the person standing there as they stepped into the room. The boys' mouths hung open as the girl tossed her hair back over her shoulders like in the movies, her figure merely a silhouette as she stood in the darkness, her curves seemed to be accentuated by the light flooding in contrasting with the dark room. And as she stepped into everyone's view, her hand placed carelessly on her hip with her other casually hung by her side, everyone's attention was drawn from the picture and back to the figure; she was an exact replica of the model, standing right next to her own picture in the same position, her hair tumbling down to her lower back in a ripple of curls, twisting and entwining into each other. The only difference was her choice of clothes; a seductive black skirt that reached just below her knees, tightly gripping her thighs with a long slit running up to her lower thigh, a tight, black shirt with the top two buttons undone to reveal enough cleavage to grab attention, covered by a purple leather jacket with a belt draping casually from the jacket's loops down her curved hips, which were gradually drawing all the boys' attention.

"Hi, I'm Betsy Braddock," she smiled at the teacher, twirling a curl through her fingers carelessly and his cheeks flushed, she noticed it and took a seat that Mr Lucas offered with a smirk, winking noticeably at Lance who winked back, regretting it as Kitty turned away from him.

No one noticed as another person stepped into the room until he spoke, "and I'm Warren Worthington," he caught everyone's attention and it was the girls turn to take interest; he wore tight, dark jeans, and it wasn't too hard to notice that they excentuated everything, and a bright, freshly clean, white shirt, with the top two buttons casually undone, revealing a small amount of what looked to be a promising six pack. His jacket was dark brown and he dug his hands deep into the pockets, looking around at the class and smirking at Rogue who ignored Remy's snarl, then returning Lexa's wink, choosing to ignore Pietro who scowled at him. He rolled his eyes as the teacher took no notice of him, too busy watching Betsy to acknowledge Warren who took a seat near Lexa, "hey."

"Hey there Warren," Lexa smiled seductively at Warren, turning her back on Pietro and began to flirt with him.

"You know Sheila, that escape you mentioned is looking pretty good right now…" John watched the class unsurely and spoke out of the corner of his mouth to Wanda.

"You do the distraction and we'll get out of here."

"Did you mean distraction or destruction?" John rubbed his hands together, smirking as Wanda smirked at him, "cause I know which would be more interesting." John dug his hands into his pockets, leaning casually back into his chair as Scott and Jean watched him with frowns, yet as soon as they turned away he flicked his lighter open, the sound drowned out by the chatter of the class and immediately a fireball appeared in his hands that he shot across the room and out of the still open door with such speed that only Wanda noticed.

"Lush," was all Wanda managed to say before the fire alarm went off right in the hallway, yet as they jumped up and ran to the door, ignoring Mr Lucas' pleas for calm, Wanda noticed a significant factor, "nice one Johnny boy; right in front of our exit."

Sure enough, right infront of them was a now fully flaring inferno that was gradually creeping up on the drama class as they spoke, being the only class in the area of the school, Kitty let out a small squeal of fright and was comforted as Lance held her tightly from behind, "like, lets bail!" she quickly ran towards the windows with Lance's hand in hers, dragging him along and luckily without Mr Lucas noticing she phased them both through the wall outside.

Lexa watched this with a roll of her eyes, "oh yeh, leave us all to burn," but as soon as she spoke she was lifted into Pietro's arms and as Mr Lucas turned away he sped straight to the fire. Lexa's eyes snapped shut and she yelled loudly, not heard over the roaring crackle of the fire, "PIETRO!"

He set her down lightly on the ground and shrugged, "what?" he then turned back to the group inside the room and with a roll of his eyes he was right where he had been looking and, without hesitation he picked up the nearest female and ran her outside.

"You know Luv, I could of got out just fine," Betsy rolled her eyes as she was set on the ground and stared with raised eyebrows as Remy dug into his pocket, but suddenly she realised what he was about to do, "REMY!" she turned her back on the room and as soon as the charged card was flung she threw up her psychic shield, protecting the group as a hole was blasted on the wall. The debris flew off not only her psychic shield but Jean's as well, and in the confusion no one noticed it was her, the only thing they were focussing on now was the growing fire and the multiple ones created by the explosion.

"NAHCE ONE SWAMP RAT! NOW LOOK WHAT YAHVE DONE!" Rogue yelled at Remy but regretted it as he threw himself at her, pushing her out of the way of a falling beam. They both stood up, Remy pulling Rogue up, yet instead of smirking down at her he looked straight through her, his eyes full with guilt and shame as her statement rang in his ears, 'now look what y' done Lebeau…y' mucked it up, et fo' what? De Chere wasn't impressed like y' t'ought she'd be, she just angry now…" he turned away from Rogue, ignoring the blazing inferno and stalked off into the trees surrounding the school. Rogue watched him but as soon as he reached the trees and disappeared her face fell, and, unnoticed to everyone she ran off after him.

Wanda looked wildly at the fire, her eyes wide in shock and she turned to John desperately yelling over the crackle of the flames, "JOHN! DO SOMETHING!"

John made to protest, staring lovingly at his creation, but he noticed the desperation in Wanda's voice and as he turned to her he spotted the worry in her eyes, "alright Luv…anything for you…" he muttered the last bit, unnoticed to Wanda and with a quick check John cupped his hands in front of his chest. The rest of the school was too busy watching the arrival of the fire brigade to notice as half the fire was sucked straight into John's hands, disappearing instantly as he closed his hands sorrowfully together. "That should control it," he turned to Wanda and raised an eyebrow as she smirked playfully at him.

"Well we made our escape; lets take it!"

They ran off, but weren't quick enough for Betsy who made to go after them but she stopped as Warren stepped into her path, "you know, I don't really think we'll be going back to school…want to get a coffee maybe?"

"You know what, I'd really like that Luv," Betsy smiled appreciatively up at Warren and as he offered her his arm she took it willingly, walking off with him unnoticed as everyone else watched the fire being destroyed as the Fire Brigade got to work.

VvVvVvV

"Damn bloody fire brigade, they always ruin the fun huh?" John sat on a tree stump and sulked grumpily, but as soon as he felt Wanda's hand on his hand he looked up with a small smile.

"It's alright Johnny, the bastards will pay," Wanda smirked as she peered through the trees and John followed her gaze towards the fire station, an evil twinkle in his eyes being the only agreement they needed.

VvVvVvV

"So then Luv, tell me bout yourself," Betsy smiled at Warren over her steaming mug of hot chocolate and smiled, holding it in both hands and relishing over the warmth it gave.

"Well, I was born into an elegant, rich upbringing, with the only love that I ever felt being the money and riches my parents enshrouded me in; it was the only way they felt that they could apologise to me for all the years of their atrocious parenting. Then finally when I was ten things started to change…" Warren paused, thinking of a suitable excuse, "I was, uh, well…I," he paused again and blurted his excuse out, "I was taken to live with aunts because they needed help on their farm."

Warren flushed crimson as Betsy raised an eyebrow disbelievingly, "I do know where you stay, and I am aware of the extra curriculum teachings going on in that place," she smirked as Warren remembered this with an 'oh,' "you can't of forgotten me _that_ easily."

Warren blushed and muttered something under his breath but repeated himself as Betsy looked at him curiously, "I didn't…I just hoped you had."

Betsy laughed at this, "fair enough, but I don't forget that easily Luv, and how could I forget when I remembered those gorgeous wings of yours?" She leant to the side and peered around Warren's shoulder, glancing at his back, "where are they, and how'd you manage to cover them up so well?"

"When I don't need them they tuck into my back, just fold over it as if they were my skin; they're still the glossy feathers and all, but they flatten over my back snugly," he smiled and Betsy returned the gesture. Warren brought his cup of tea to his lips, taking a small sip before placing it back onto the mat, "so, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I was born, like you, in an elegant, rich upbringing, but although my parents spoilt me it was only out of pure love, which they constantly showed; they were always so caring and understanding. My twin, Brian, and I were always happy; we had a wonderful family, with our older brother Jamie, but then, well, lets just say that I began to change. When I was younger I had an accident…some strange people found me, near death, in the middle of the road, it didn't take a genius to find out what had happened; hit and run. They took me with them and cared for me, but it looked like all hope had gone when my body began to break down; I was so weak and lifeless that they could only do one thing for me. As I lay in death the council of the people made a decision that I will thank them and hate them for, for the rest of my life; they took my body and the body of a girl from their group that had died recently, and the leader - a powerful mutant - he took my soul and transplanted it into the girl. Due to her sudden death, part of the girls soul remained in her body, and my own mingled with hers; I was no longer the sweet, defenceless blonde girl I had been born as; the girl was arrogant, Gothic and very ruthless, trained in the ways of ninja and martial arts. As our souls entwined eternally I became the ruthless, arrogant Goth she had been born as, and her skills in ninja and martial arts became mine, and in all I became her; my looks, personality and even my knowledge. Yet I still managed to keep some of my innocence and other qualities I felt special to me," Betsy sighed wistfully as she placed her mug on the mat, "I was no longer Elizabeth Braddock, that same day I woke up and that same afternoon I developed the true inner self I had just became; I turned into Betsy Braddock because that's just what felt comfortable and it still feels just as comfy to me now as when I woke up." She placed her elbows on the table and cupped her chin in her hands, staring out of the window with a dreamy smile, "I hate the fact that I changed and the fact that I grew to know my parents didn't love Betsy as much as they loved Elizabeth, they tried to show it but in the end they couldn't keep the act going so well…" she paused and frowned sorrowfully before smiling and carrying on, "but I can't help to admit that I do love some of the ways it changed me. It gave me a chance to get to know Brian again, seeming as most of my memories had been lost to the exchange, and I grew to love him even more as a brother; it showed me a new light to the world and gave me an insight to everything around me in a different manner; it got me a fabulous job with this body, "Betsy smirked and turned back to Warren, "can you believe it; fourteen years old and a model thanks to this beauty." She laughed and the sound rang out through the peaceful café, warming Warren's heart and making him smile, "it's a wonderful job; it makes me feel so admired and respected," she laughed again and dipped a finger into the whipped cream swirling over the top of her hot chocolate and slowly licked it off the single finger, watching Warren with eyes that began to smoulder in the lust.

Warren laughed and leaned back in his seat, his arms draped loosely over the back of it, "you; a job?" he laughed again and Betsy perked an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I know for a fact that your only jealous because if you got a job it wouldn't be as glamorous as mine," she laughed and Warren joined in, leaning forward in his seat and placing his elbows on the table, resting his chin onto his hands and gazing with a warm smile at Betsy.

"Well at least I have more time to do as I please," Warren wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Betsy began to laugh again.

"Well I can inform you, to your pleasure of course, that my job is very…flexible," she said the last word with a perked eyebrow and a hint of seductiveness that made Warren wiggle his eyebrows again, causing them to laugh quietly. But just as the fun had began it had to end as Betsy looked at the clock above the counter and sighed, "oh I _am_ sorry Warren, but I must go; I have work in ten minutes."

She sighed and stood from her chair but before she could even reach for her jacket Warren was lifting it up for her and helping her into it, his own jacket was grabbed moments later, "why don't I walk you?"

"Now that would be sweet of you luv," Betsy smiled and as soon as Warren had paid they left the café, their arms linked as they smiled contentedly at each other.

End of Chapter

Well, what did everyone think of the romance there huh! Did I give you Anlocke or what! Oh, and note; when that modelling woman asked Betsy about her past in the _Newbies_ chapter, Betsy was only lying but she was frowning because her parents didn't love her as much. Just thought I might clarify that part. I really hope you liked this chapter, next chapter we'll see where Remy went off too and if Rogue managed to follow, and what trouble will Wanda and John be up to! Love Thrills, xxx


	14. Mutants Just Wanna Have Fun

Oh my god! Im so sorry I didn't update sooner; I thought I'd updated this chapter, but it turns out I haven't! I am SO sorry! But anyways…on with the story:

Ok…lets start this thing with a bit of friction…give it a bit of humour in the middle and then a bit of romance at the end! How does that sound?

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

"_Telepathic thoughts are in italic and speech marks"_

/…/ This shows a change of scene

# '…' This is when one of Rogue's psyche talks to her, when it's more then one #…# that will say who it is

Chapter 14

VvV Mutants Just Wanna Have Fun VvV

Rogue scowled and sighed, "where tha hell did ya go ya stupid Swamp Rat!" she huffed and looked around, kicking a stone boredly. "Ya yahoo…" she rolled her eyes and leant back on a tree but just as she did she suddenly got an idea and she turned to face the tree, smirking as she began to expertly climb it; thanks to a bit of hacking into X-23's stealth training skills. "Now ah've got ya."

Rogue looked about over the trees for any sign of the Cajun but after a while she began to get bored of looking when she didn't spot a singly sign, that was until she felt something shove hard into her back and she was pushed forward out of her branch, quickly catching up with herself as she plummeted, and she ported the rest of the way to the ground, landing face first in the dirt.

She made to stand up but Rogue was pushed straight back down, yet she still managed to turn her head sideways to try and see her attacker but she needn't of bother as they spoke up; "well, look what Remy has here, eh Chere?"

Rogue spat out some earth from her mouth and growled, "ah'm warning ya Swamp Rat, ya bettah remembah yahre mannahs!"

Remy laughed and simply grabbed Rogue's hands, gripping them in his own as he knelt above her, straddling her hips, "désolé Cherie (sorry, darling) mais Remy don' feel like getting attacked right now," he laughed as he felt Rogue struggle beneath him and Remy leant forward, leaning onto Rogue's back as he put his face right next to hers within touching distance; a single turn of her head and Rogue would begin the absorption process.

"Ah'm warning ya Lebeau!"

"Watcha gonna do Chere, absorb moi?" Remy smirked at his prey and waited for her, feeling her move beneath him again but as soon as Rogue was about to close the gap between them both she stopped.

"Lahke ah want ya insahde ma head," she dropped her head back to the ground but felt her jumper being tugged at as Remy stood up and pulled her with him, however; no sooner had Remy pulled Rogue right up off the ground she sent a gloved fist flying at his face and knocked him back down. This time she straddled him, straddling his hips as she glared down at him, watching as Remy squinted in pain from the force flung at his jaw. When he took a hand and made to rub his aching jaw, Rogue simply grabbed it and the other, shoving them both onto the ground whilst smirking satisfactorily down at him, "now what ya gonna do!"

Rogue waited expectantly for something to happen…and it did; Remy smirked up at her and without hesitation he thrust his pelvis up and rubbed his manhood against her, gaining a moan as Rogue's eyes snapped shut in shock. Yet no sooner had the moan escaped Rogue had jumped up, staring down at Remy in horror and watching in silence as he got up, staring her directly in the eye without a smirk…but instead a smile, that gave Rogue such a warm feeling inside herself that she inwardly shuddered. Before she glared up at Remy, and with a bamf she was gone, leaving behind a puff of smoke and a very satisfied, happy Cajun.

VvVvVvV

Pyro laughed maniacally as the fire crept over the fire station, devouring it with an unbelievable speed, adding to Pyro's satisfaction as fire took complete control over the situation; resisting all the water thrown its way, due to the fact that everytime a part of the fire died Pyro would simply resurrect it by making the rest of the fire cover the hole in the flames.

The Scarlet Witch watched him with a smirk and turned back to her work, jumping out of the tree she was hidden in as one of the hose-pipes she was hexing sent a flow of water in her direction. She missed it by seconds and resumed her work on the ground, hexing all of the hose-pipes to aim in completely the wrong direction away from the station, hidden from the numerous people who were beginning to panic as the Scarlet Witch squatted next to Pyro behind some foliage. "Well this looks like it's going well," she laughed as four of the firemen were drenched by their own hose-pipe.

"Aw Sheila, this was a great idea!" Pyro joined in with her laughter as the whole station was covered in his intoxicating flames, but as the last inch was covered he stood up, tapping Scarlet on the shoulder, "come on Sheila, lets leave this station to burn."

Wanda stood up and frowned at John, "why, I thought you wanted to destroy it?"

"Fire's twice as beautiful when it's left to its own devices," John smiled as he turned back to the fire and then he looked around cautiously before he stepped out of the trees, unnoticed by the people around as they watched the fire. Wanda joined him after a quick check around but she wasn't quick enough, and as soon as she stepped out of the trees she caught two policemen's attention and they began to head her way. Yet both Wanda and John still hadn't noticed them and John, getting restless, plucked out his incriminating lighter and opened it, encasing the flame just as he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder.

John turned, with raised eyebrows and a curious expression but the instant he took in the uniforms his eyes widened and without hesitation he sent a fireball in the policemen's direction, grabbed Wanda by the arm and ran off, pulling her along as they pushed through the crowds of people standing around them. They hadn't even managed to get several metres away from the policeman before they ran into three more, although the situation was still on their side, due to the fact Wanda was now aware of the situation and they both turned away from the policemen, Wanda sending hex bolts at them causing the cops to trip up and fall over.

Wanda and John laughed as they ran, hand in hand, away from the fire; both looking behind themselves every now and then to send an occasional fireball or hex-bolt in the cops direction, and with two gleeful whoops Wanda and John watched as the cops retreated, although their faces soon fell as the police cars headed straight for them. Wanda yelled and began to run away, running back to John and grabbing his arm; pulling them both along as John worked up a huge fireball that sent a police car flying before he turned and ran with Wanda, once again both hand in hand. "Shit Sheila! What do we do now!"

"LEFT!" Wanda's scream wasn't loud enough to drown out the sirens as more police cars headed straight for them both, coming from the opposite direction, and they both turned left, running into the mall; something Wanda never thought she'd be grateful to see.

They both paused momentarily to catch their breath back and to think of a plan, which Wanda quickly came up with; "right then, we split up, you hide somewhere down here and I'll go to the second floor, ok?"

"Yup, and if the coppers find us on one floor we work our way up."

"But then how do we get down?" Wanda turned to face the doors as numerous car doors were slammed shut.

"We'll think about it later; move!" both mutants ran off in opposite directions, John heading off down the mall as Wanda headed for the escalators, yet the cops ran in just as they split up and split up themselves; five heading up after Wanda as six of them ran after John, the other three waiting by the entrance doors.

VvVvVvV

Betsy laughed as Warren pulled numerous faces to try and impress her, "Warren stop it!" Betsy doubled up as Warren stuck his tongue out at her and wiggled his eyebrows, "Warren!"

Warren stopped the faces and laughed, "come on Betsy, you love it."

"I don't exactly think its your best look luv," Betsy laughed again as Warren shrugged and began to make even more faces but they both suddenly came to a halt and Warren's face became serious as they took in the number of police cars outside the mall. "What on earth happened here?"

Betsy jumped slightly and turned as one of the cops who had just arrived spoke up behind them both, "we had a little trouble at the fire station earlier; it seems some tyke decided to burn it down whilst most of the crew were at one of the local schools, sorting out a fire. We managed to catch both of them but they ran off and they've hidden in there somewhere," the cop pointed to the mall and both Warren and Betsy followed his gaze, "shame is; no one managed to see them properly; the smoke hid them perfectly, so all we know is that one is a boy and the other is a girl, both we're guessing to be your age." The teens turned back to the cop who smiled, "don't worry the fellow was a bit shorter than you sir and the lady had much shorter hair than you miss, well, so I was informed," the cop smiled again and then turned back to the mall with a microphone in hand.

His voice changed substantially from the friendly, polite tone he had used and as it came out in the microphone, echoing over the mall, it sounded more formal and deeper, "please will all members of the public leave the mall in a single file with your hands up, I repeat; will all members of the public leave the mall in a single file with your hands **up**!" Betsy and Warren both looked at each other with shrugs and turned to watch as people began to file hastily out of the mall, several people dragged to one side for questioning…yet it was soon obvious that the people the police were after had not come out and seemed to be unwilling to do so.

VvVvVvV

Meanwhile, inside the mall; downstairs:

"I am the fire-starter! Twisted fire-started!" Pyro let out a maniacal laugh and as the police turned to face him a massive fireball was sent flying their way; too quick for them to see Pyro and before they could cry out each of the six cops were flung back by the force of the fireball into the wall behind, all of them unconscious. "Blimey mates, you give up easily doncha!"

Pyro laughed again and dusted his hands off on his jeans, pocketing the lighter with pride as he admired his work, before pulling the fire into his hands and cupping them together, demolishing it.

VvVvVvV

At the same time; upstairs:

The Scarlet Witch cackled, leading three cops into her trap and as soon as they stepped around the corner, two tables were flung in their direction, knocking them unconscious as they were thrust into the balcony railings, her moves too quick for them to get a single glimpse of her. Soon enough the two other cops were nearing the Scarlet Witch, yet this time with ammunition; they both had a pistol each, held steadily in their hand, a single finger ready to pull on the trigger if anyone made any sudden moves. The Scarlet Witch knew this was it and there couldn't be any hesitation about it; if she paused for a single second they would get a good view of her and the game would be up, yet still…the other way was just as risky; one wrong move and she could be flung to her death.

That was all it took to seal the deal; a life/death situation had Wanda running to the railings; the only boundary between the first floor and the drop to the ground floor, and as the cops rounded the corner she placed both hands onto the railings and swung her legs up and over, pushing herself off with a cry of delight as she fell with force towards the ground.

Wanda's eyes widened as the ground neared her yet she still seemed to be enjoying herself, and just as she neared the moment of impact she felt herself fall into a pair of arms that swung her around happily as John laughed with Wanda; both feeling a thrilling rush of adrenaline. Yet their moment ended as the entrance doors were swung open and several police filled the doorway, guns held in hands that pointed the weapons straight for John and Wanda, although as soon as the doors had swung open John was fully prepared and without placing Wanda on the ground he took his lighter out, flipped the flame on and a firewall surrounded the two of them. It created not only a barrier for the bullets that were now being fired at them, but it also prevented any kind of glimpse the police wanted of them both and as John backed away from the police towards the back door it swept along with them, protecting them effectively, whilst they made their escape.

John dropped Wanda on the ground quickly as they ran out of the back door, and the two of them gave each other a high-five before they ran away from the mall.

"Have fun?" Both Betsy and Warren laughed as the two troublemakers jumped and spun around with wide eyes to face them, "coz you certainly caused some entertaining trouble."

"Where the hell did you come from!"

"We'd just been to a café and Warren here was just walking me to work…oh no! I forgot all about that!" Betsy looked at her watch and shrieked, "4:00! Damn it!" She turned from the group and began to run in the opposite direction, turning to quickly wave behind herself as she ran, "bye!"

"See ya Betsy!" Warren laughed with Wanda and John but once the laughter died away his face fell yet he still managed to smile at the other two's confused expressions, "uh hi…I'm Warren; I'm Betsy's friend," he ignored as John raised his eyebrows questioningly, "I was in your drama set earlier?"

"Oh yeh, I remember you! Nice to meetcha mate, the name's John and this is my mate Wanda," John held out his hand with a smile but pulled his hand out of reach as Warren went to shake it, "only joking mate," he put out his hand again and Warren shook it before he turned to Wanda.

"You must be Wanda," Warren smiled and held out his hand.

Wanda shrugged and took it, "who else would I be?" she rolled her eyes but her smile showed she was only joking, "nice to meet ya Warren."

"Its very nice to meet the both of you," Warren smiled and looked down at his watch, "well I better go, its getting a bit late. I'll see you in school."

VvVvVvV

"Asshole, ah can't believe he…he has some nerve ta…OH MA GAWD AH'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Rogue let out a frustrated cry and sunk her fist deep into the punch bag before jumping and spinning round as someone coughed behind her, "oh, uh, hah there Warren…ya didn't hear…uh, ya didn't happen ta have…" Rogue paused and ran a hand through her platinum bangs, the rest of her auburn locks tied up in a ponytail. She bit her lip and frowned as she thought and then quickly her expression turned to an accusing glare, "how long have ya been standing there!" she demanded, causing Warren to take a small step back.

"I was just coming to try out the gym simulation Scott's been telling me about and I only just opened the door…" Rogue let out a small sigh but was stopped short, "although the person you're gonna kill isn't me is it!"

"Oh, na don't worrah about that; it isn't ya," Rogue smiled and Warren returned the gesture as he came to stand next to her, folding his arms contentedly as he watched her work out; her face flushed from the heat as she thrust fist after first into the punch bag, making it swing up as she sent a more forceful punch into it. "Oops…ah guess ah'm a bit angry huh?"

"Just a bit Rogue," Warren laughed and stood behind the bag, holding it steady for Rogue as she started punching the bag again until finally, with a scowl set on her face and a grunt of anger, she sunk her fist into the bag and the chain that held it up snapped, causing the bag to fly forcefully into Warren. He flew back several metres into the wall behind and fell forward onto his hands and knees whilst the punch bag rolled away towards Rogue's feet, but she ignored it, staring at Warren in terror.

"Oh ma gawd! Ah'm so sorrah, ahre ya alrahght!" she came to her senses and ran towards Warren, kneeling beside him as he panted heavily, trying to get his breath back.

"Yeh, I'm…" Warren paused and took in a deep breath as he began to stand up, "I'm fine…" his statement was contradicted however as he fell back down.

"Oh gawd, ah'm so sorrah!" Rogue knelt beside Warren and held onto his arm whilst dragging him up, "do ya wanna go see Mr McCoy?"

"No, no, I'm just a bit breathless," Warren laughed as he stood upright with Rogue's help, "see; right as rain." Rogue smiled at Warren and their eyes met; Warren looking down at Rogue with a heart-warming smile as Rogue tucked a lock of her platinum bangs behind her ears, breaking the eye contact as she laughed nervously and looked down at her shoes, allowing the bang to escape from behind her ear. But Warren placed a gloved finger under her chin and tilted Rogue's head up so they were once again looking at each other, tucking the same strand of hair behind her ears again as he smiled warmly, causing Rogue's heart to flutter as his gloved finger brushed against her skin softly. "So…" Warren smiled nervously and looked around, "you wanna show me the routine?"

"Oh, ya sure," Rogue blushed slightly although it was hardly noticeable behind the make-up, but Warren still caught it and secretly smiled whilst Rogue was walking around and showing him the equipment. "This section ovah here is tha powahs section; all tha rest is fohr normal workouts and this bit is for exercises, ya know; ta improve your powah skills whilst having a workout. Some activities howevah ahre fohr specific powahs: lahke this one is fohr meh ta work out ma absorbed powahs, so ah can practice using ma super strength…tha thing earlier was when ah accidentally locked inta someone's strength ahn ah kahndah (kinda) hit it a bit ta hard; this one is fohr Lexa ahn Logan." Rogue showed Warren a foam wall with hundreds of large holes dotted all the way around it, obviously claw marks from both Lexa and Logan, "it's a great way fohr them ta destroy something without damaging valuable property or killing someone." They both walked past several metres of the ruined material, "ahn that stuff is brand new," Warren paused as Rogue said this and raised his eyebrows, "ah'm not kidding eithah."

The two of them walked past numerous other exercise routines that Rogue explained whilst they went past them before they finally came to an untouched piece of equipment, "Ororo told meh she loaded this onta tha system earliah tahday, tha onlah reason she told meh though was because ah'm in here 24/7 so she knew you'd find meh in here so ah could explain it ta ya," Rogue smirked at Warren's curious look, "trust meh; ah have a **lot **of anger ta rent out."

"So what do I do?" Warren circled his exercise as he gazed up at it; it was a normal punch bag dangling from the ceiling; suspended five metres from the ground.

"Well, ya use yahre wings ta flah up there ahn ya beat tha crap out of it: a workout fohr yahre wings form tha flahing; ah workout fohr ya physically from the punching; ahn a workout fohr ya mentally from the fact that yahre flahing up ahn concentrating on beating tha crap outa the bag but also trahing ta concentrate on staying up there." Rogue smiled, "got it?"

"Yeh," Warren nodded absentmindedly and his wings unfolded themselves as he flew up to try it out.

Rogue locked into some powers and joined him, "its also useful fohr people lahke Jean who can flah using telekinesis."

"So it would be good for Betsy then…" Warren stopped mid-flight as he realised what he had just said and the lack of concentration caused his to plummet to the ground, landing on the crash mat below with a grunt.

"What?" Rogue joined him, landing messily and falling over as she lost her balance.

"Forget it…you look like you need some help with landing huh?"

"Ya; ah have a bit of trouble sometahmes," Rogue smiled and blushed slightly, but Warren beamed; glad that she was distracted.

"Maybe I could teach you sometime?"

"Ya, sometahme maybe…" Rogue smiled nervously as Warren pulled her up, falling forward into the angel as he gave her an unsuspected tug, but it looked like that was what he had intended as he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and tilted her head up to his.

Warren gave a light, trusting smile before he leaned into Rogue, ignoring her as she pulled back and he brushed her lips ever so lightly with his own, but the next second they had thrust apart as they heard a shy cough behind them, and they both turned to face Jubilee and Bobby, all four of the mutants blushing deeply, "oops…I think we'll leave." Jubilee started to back away slowly from the shocked pair before she grabbed Bobby's hand and turned, the two of them running the rest of the way to the door, a shocked but excited smile framing both their faces.

End of Chapter

Ooh! Remy won't be too happy when he hears about this, will he now! Hope you liked all of the interactions; Jubilee and Bobby's relationship will be described next chapter, but also the LANCITTY date will take place! Love Thrills, xxx


	15. Playing with Love

Way! It's that time you've all been anticipating; THE LANCITTY DATE! Will it rock Kitty's world or will it phase Lance's hopes down to hell itself? Ooh, and also some jealousy will take hold of the new mutants as we discover what is happening between Jubilee and Bobby! And later on as all the x-girls are sitting in the kitchen, gossiping about the date something interrupts them, something which has a **lot** to do with the Bobby/Jubilee relationship…

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_"Telepathic thoughts are in italic and speech marks"_

/…/ This shows a change of scene

# '…' This is when one of Rogue's psyche talks to her, when it's more then one #…# that will say who it is

Chapter 15

VvV Playing with Love VvV

_Xavier's Institute, Rec Room, Friday Afternoon; 4:30pm_

"And we both walked out, I mean they were totally embarrassed! They both just shot apart like Ray had just electrocuted them and their faces were on fire!" Jubilee laughed with the other girls from the new mutants as she finished her long-winded description on the interaction that was now the major gossip-line of the institute.

"Oh my god! I would of expected Warren and Lexa maybe, I mean come on; the girl was throwing herself at him when he arrived, seriously, tart or what!…But Rogue and Warren? No way!" Amara's eyes burned with excitement, everyone had heard about it, of course they had, but hearing all about it from a witnesses point of view was still surprising, but then the fire burned with ferocity as a new thought came to mind, "say…what were you and Bobby doing together, Jubes? And, according to Jamie, who heard it from Dannie, who was told by Ray, who overheard Bobby gloating to 'Berto; you two were running out of the danger room…" Amara looked around to make sure everyone was paying attention before she let out a squeal, "HAND-IN-HAND!"

Tabby, Dannie, Rahne, Amanda and Amara all watched as Jubes's face flushed crimson, "well, yeh…" she smiled as Dannie, Rahne, Amanda and Amara all squealed, but no one noticed Tabby who looked as if she was about to cry.

The blonde stood up without being noticed as everyone hugged Jubes, yet as Tabby walked out of the rec-room, her cheeks shining with tears, the last thing she heard was Amanda asking the dreaded question; "are you two an item!" Tabby looked back just in time to see Jubes, blushing from head to toe, nodding shyly as Amara covered her in hugs before she ran out of the room, her sobs drowned out by the squeals.

VvVvVvV

_Rogue and Kitty's bedroom; 4:30pm_

Kitty sat in her room, one elbow on the desk whilst she rested her head on her hand, staring wistfully into the folding-mirror infront of herself, but with a sigh she closed the mirrors and looked around her room at nothing in particular, before, with another heavy sigh, she opened the mirror back up and stared wistfully back into it.

"Ya care ta tell whah yahre doing that?" Rogue's head appeared around the bathroom door and she perked an eyebrow as Kitty blatantly ignored her, "Kitty?" Rogue walked out of the bathroom over to Kitty, repeating her name in a sing-song voice to try and get her attention, "care ta tell whats up?"

Kitty shrugged as she watched Rogue's reflection pull on her black tank top and her maroon sweater over the towel rapped around the Goth's body, leaning over Kitty to look in the mirror as she shrugged both sleeves down her shoulder a bit and then put on her pair of black jeans, tugging on the knee rips a bit to make them more obvious. "Nothing…"

Rogue picked up her comb and gave Kitty a light tap on the head with it before she began to slowly brush her own hair, taking care to brush her platinum bangs to a perfect smoothness before she began to look around the room for her make-up bag, "don't even trah ta feed that crap ta meh…ah hah!" Rogue picked up her bag that was, for some reason, flung by the side of Kitty's bed near the balcony, but then gave a small shriek as she peered inside, but although she could clearly see it was empty she still gave it a vigorous shake before throwing it at the wall as a note fell out. "Look…we'll sort out yahre problem in a minute, ah just have ta get ma make-up back," Rogue growled viciously as she read the note and made to walk out the bedroom door but thought twice and headed towards the balcony doors mumbling to herself on her way. "Can't go out there; they'd all stare at meh…look at meh! Ah look lahke a mess…no bloody make up…when ah fahnd out who wrote this note ah'll kill them…no **bloody** make-up at all!"

Kitty watched with interest as Rogue phased straight through the balcony doors and peered cautiously over the railings before she phased back into the room, "whah can't Jean go insahde? It's 4:30 for gods sake whah is she out there!" Kitty's eyes widened as the time sunk in but Rogue was to busy muttering to herself to notice, "stupid cow, whah doesn't she go fahnd Scott…oh wait, no she can't do that; they broke up…"

"What!" Kitty's shriek startled not only Rogue, but herself, although Kitty wasn't clutching her chest as Rogue was.

"Oh ma gawd! DON'T DO THAT TO MEH!" Rogue's eyes were wide with shock and she held onto the bed with one hand, the other clutched at her heart, which was beating abnormally fast.

"Sorry…but did you say that they aren't going out?"

"Na, they split up," Rogue looked at Kitty with concern, "whah? And whats with y'all major panic all of a sudden?"

"Oh…nothing…" Kitty shifted her eyes to look back at her own reflection, ignoring as Rogue's reflection stared at her with a perked eyebrow.

"Kitty?" Rogue had to repeat Kitty's name in a sing song voice again to get a response.

"Well…what if it doesn't work out with me and Lance, like, on our da…" Kitty stopped half way through the word and her cheeks began to flush furiously.

Rogue glared at Kitty in disbelief, "WHAT!"

"Its only a first date…" but Kitty's feeble response was drowned out as Rogue shouted again.

"OH MA GAWD! HE'S NOTHING BUT A HOOD!" Rogue took a deep breath before she began to speak calmly, "he is **not** good enough fohr ya, he is **not**."

"Don't be so stupid!"

"Stupid! STUPID! Yahre tha stupid one; ya can't handle this tahpe of gah, he's nothing but a playah."

Kitty's cheeks were now flushed but indignantly as she stood to face Rogue, her face set with determination, "don't you dare…" her voice was slow and demanding but it shook with anger, "don't you **dare** talk about Lance that way! You…you…you hypocrite!"

"What! What the hell ahre ya talking about!" Rogue took a step towards Kitty, her fists bunched as she narrowed her eyes, satisfied to see as Kitty took a step back and lost some of her determination.

"Well… see there was, like, Remy…" she gulped as Rogue's eyes narrowed further, "and everyone knows about, like, the Warren thing."

"Don't **ah** dare? Huh? Don't **ya** even think of daring! I'm trahing ta give ya good advahce!"

"Well I saw you flirting with Lance in drama," Kitty folded her arms in defiance as Rogue placed her hands on her hips indignantly.

"Ah can handle gahs lahke Lance, ah can handle Remy fohr gawd's sake…not lahke ah want ta or anything, but ah can, ahn ya can't Kitty; it won't ever work." Rogue perked her eyebrow at Kitty and yanked the balcony doors open, ignoring the fact Jean was still out there as she jumped from the balcony, although luckily Kitty wasn't watching as Rogue tried to land using telekinesis, seeming as she managed to fall over into the shrubs behind her. But she quickly jumped up, brushing herself off as she stomped through the garden, avoiding Jean and typing in the code at the gate before she walked out with her face set in a determined scowl.

VvVvVvV

_Brotherhood House, living room; 4:50pm_

"Whatever mate," John laughed as Remy began to show off more to Wanda who sat, unimpressed at the moment by his card 'tricks,' he shook his head, looking back on them both as he opened the door, only to turn straight round and come face to face with Rogue who glared at him in annoyance. John slammed the door shut and leaned against it, looking around wildly, ignoring both Wanda and Remy who paused to watch him before carrying on with their conversation. However they both turned back as John let out a squeal, watching as Rogue phased through not only the door but him as well, "hey! Sheila you can't just stroll in here like that!"

Rogue held out something that glinted in the light, "fetch," and as she threw it into the kitchen, John recognised it immediately as his lighter.

Rogue headed straight towards the living room, perking an eyebrow as a crash sounded from the kitchen and, no doubt, from John, but she still kept walking; her eyes set on Remy who was smirking at her in amusement until she made a quick lunge at him, lifting him up by the collar. "Where is it Swamp Rat?"

"Dunno watcha talking bout Cherie," Remy smirked down at Rogue as she pulled him off the sofa by his collar, bringing his face centimetres from her own.

"Talk."

"Bout what Cherie?" Remy took in the beautiful pale skin of Rogue's face as she brought their faces even closer together, taking in every inch that was no longer covered by make-up, admiring that she was just as beautiful without make-up as she was with it, just as he'd predicted.

"Where. Is. the. Make. Up." Her message was very clear from the intimidating glare she sent Remy but she soon appeared shocked as Remy shrugged and answered.

"In Remy's room; y' want it Chere, y' come and fetch it," the hidden message was even clearer but Rogue ignored it and let go of Remy.

"Lets go…hey Wanda by the way," Rogue didn't even turn to her friend as she waved, instead she caught Remy by the arm and began to drag him up the stairs.

"Give Remy a second Chere an' he'll have de tings fo' y'," he smirked at Rogue quickly and gestured to the bed, "take a seat while y' waiting," and to Remy's surprise Rogue complied, ignoring Remy as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"What do ya get out of it?"

"Quoi?"

"Whah did ya nick it? Whats in it fohr ya?" Rogue watched Remy's ass as he bent down to rummage in his cupboard, admiring the view but meeting Remy's eye as he turned to look at her.

"Remy wanted to see y' widout de make-up; see if y' quite as beau widout it as y' are wid it, et Remy be correct t'," Remy smiled softly at Rogue and she turned away, trying to hide as her cheeks flushed a pinkish colour.

A couple of seconds later and Remy was standing up with a small bag in his hand, and Rogue had to say she did like the look of it, "there y' are Cherie…and de bag is fo' y'; Remy t'ought y' might like it," Remy didn't receive an answer but he knew Rogue did as she silently admired it. "Mais, befo' (before) Remy gives it t' y', y' have t' give him a reason t'," Remy swung the bag teasingly in Rogue face as he kneeled on the bed in front of her, but as she reached up to grab it Remy simply pushed her lightly back onto the bed with one hand. He then placed the bag onto the floor next to the bed and quickly grabbed Rogue's wrists, placing them above her head as he pinned her legs using his knees, "coz y' ain't going nowhere until y' give Remy un bien (a good) reason."

"Ah don't think ah lahke this game ta much…" Rogue shook her head in disbelief at Remy but he simply smirked, "and what do ah have ta do?"

"Use y' imagination Cherie: tink what would satisfy dis Cajun enough," Remy leant down so that he was a single inch above Rogue's face and he smirked, whispering softly against her neck as he nipped it lightly, "tink y' can do dat?" Rogue just rolled her eyes in reply but looked directly up at Remy as he leaned further in, his lips looking tantalisingly appealing. And that's when it seemed as if her mind wasn't in control anymore, because one minute she was staring ravishingly up at those gorgeous, full lips of his and the next she had crashed her own lips down onto them. It was one hell of a kiss; their tongues quickly exploring the others' territories as they delved into each others mouths, their lips bruising as they crushed each others lips in the intense haste of the kiss, but in no time Remy was feeling weakened by the absorption and just as he felt he couldn't take it any more Rogue broke the contact. Her eyes were shining brightly; the new red on black orbs flashing wildly with shock at what she had just done and in no time Rogue had pushed Remy off of herself, ignoring as he fell onto the floor, weakened intensely but smiling dazedly all the same. Rogue couldn't help but crouch above him and run a gloved finger caressingly over his cheek as she smiled down at him before she quickly stood up and ran to Remy's bedroom door, grabbing her new bag on the way.

She gave a last glance at Remy as she left and hurriedly rushed down the stairs, peeping into the living room to say goodbye to Wanda who only managed to give a small wave and short smile before she returned to the wrestling match she and John were having, moaning as John pinned her due to the distraction. He looked up at Rogue and saluted her, "thanks Sheila! Two : one!" Rogue laughed as Wanda took the opportunity to thump John in the stomach and roll them both over, and the X-girl waved to them both before she walked out of the door, looking up at Remy's window and smirking as he waved down at her in an obvious daze.

VvVvVvV

_Xavier's Institute, Rogue and Kitty's bedroom; 5:10pm_

"So Kit…" Rogue paused and perked an eyebrow at Kitty who still sat in the position she was left in, yet this time she was dressed up in an outfit that seemed a tad bit mature for the valley girl, "uh, rahght…back ta where we were…" Kitty looked up as Rogue paused midway through applying foundation, "oh ya; he's not good enough fohr ya Kit."

"We'll be cool…I'll be cool; it's my choice and I made it so I'll, like, deal with the consequences, but anyway; what do you think of my outfit?" Kitty finally stood up and turned to Rogue to give her a better view but the Goth wasn't paying attention, "Rogue!"

"Watcha say?" Rogue shrugged absentmindedly and continued applying heavy amounts of mascara, "coz ah'm a bit busah."

"My outfit Rogue?" but, like usual, when interrupting Rogue and her make up, Kitty was completely ignored, that is, until she closed the mirrors on Rogue's reflection.

An eye-liner pencil was now thrust viciously in Kitty's direction and she sensibly took a step back as the pencil was poked towards her top, "what!" Rogue spat, glaring daggers at Kitty as she poked her pencil towards the frightened girl again.

"Like, my outfit!"

"What about it?" Rogue eyed Kitty and frowned, "it's a bit slaggish fohr ya ain't it?"

Kitty made a noise that obviously showed resentment to the comment but Rogue only paid attention when Kitty yelled at her, "Rogue!"

"Alrahght, it looks nahce…" she allowed her friend to accept the complement before continuing, "but ah still think its not ya; ya look ta slaggish…"

"Fine, I'll change into something, like, more innocent," Kitty stormed off and reappeared minutes later in the same trousers but a cuter and more Kitty-like top, "well?"

Rogue eyed the light blue jeans with a shrug and let her eyes travel to the top, trying desperately hard to ignore the baby pink, sparkly belt, but then her eyes took in the top and Rogue frowned, forgetting about the belt. The top itself was similar to the one she had put on when Warren arrived, but with slight differences; it was a pastel purple that matched the belt and jeans, it reached fully down to her waist and had three-quarter length sleeves, but one of the sleeves was designed to be off the shoulder so it did reveal a bit of skin. It had pink and blue butterflies flying over it and baby pink, cursive writing that Rogue read out loud, "'you've heard of sugar, well I'm sweeter.' True Kitty, very true, and the outfit; it looks bettah…in fact, ah lahke it, but onlah on ya."

Kitty smiled and gave Rogue a short hug, "thanks! That was totally sweet of you to say!"

Taking a glance at her Minnie Mouse alarm clock sat on her bedside table, Kitty's eyes widened and she let out a cry of, "yikes!" she turned to Rogue with wide eyes, "its 5:20…he'll be here soon."

"He drahves?" Rogue looked impressed as she opened the mirrors again, "now that's ma kahnda gah," she turned her gaze to Kitty's reflection in the mirror, "kidding! Lance ain't ma tahpe…but tha bad boy image definitely is."

"Whatever, I better go if he wants to reach the door alive," Kitty grabbed a plain, light blue, jean jacket and a small pink purse that she shoved on her shoulder before opening the door.

"Whah's that?"

Rogue watched as Kitty reappeared around the door again, putting up several fingers and ticking them off as she spoke, "because, like, Scott would totally kill him, coz no one knows about the date and so he'd think Lance was out to get them, Jean would just ask him totally freaky, unnecessary things. Mr Logan would totally kill him anyway because, like, he doesn't like relationships between teams, Professor X would give him a total lecture about the fake licence thing, Ororo would start asking him what his intentions with me were. And don't get me started on the new mutants…well, there's Tabby, who would start totally fake rumours, Amara- "

Clutching her ears to make Kitty's voice disappear, Rogue yelled at her, "ALRAHGHT! Ah get tha picture Kitty!"

"Oops, sorry…"

"Just go fohr ya date, please!"

Kitty disappeared around the door, yelling something about being back at sometime, but Rogue wasn't listening; she just fell back on her bed in exhaustion: today had been a bit exciting and the thing with Remy had taken all of her energy anyway, and with Kitty - that was just too much.

VvVvVvV

_Entrance Hall, 5:25pm_

Just as she jumped the last two steps, Kitty looked at the screen next to the front door, which was connected to another screen by the front gate, meant so that people who visited could be seen before they were allowed in. Kitty pressed a small button and spoke into the microphone next to a speaker, "hey Lance, come in." She pressed another button and the gates slowly swung open.

Lance smiled into the screen, "thanks Kitty," he drove in slowly and cautiously, looking about at the blooming flowers, taking in their beauty and colour before his eyes were directed towards the swimming pool that was clearly obvious over numerous hedges. He stopped the car to watch as Cannonball shot up in the air, tucking his arms around his knees which were tucked tightly into his chest, landing in the water and giving an obvious clue as to his nickname, and Lance drove on; laughing as water from the pool splashed everywhere.

As he reached the front door Lance stopped the car, getting out of it as Kitty stood on the doorstep; clutching her hands tightly but as soon as he began to walk up to her Kitty unclasped them, running to Lance and throwing herself at him. "Hi to you too," Lance laughed as he spoke and, as Kitty clasped her hand around his neck in a tight embrace, he picked her up; twirling her around with laughter as she squealed delightedly. He then placed her on the ground and proceeded to kiss Kitty lightly on the cheek before he turned, gesturing to his jeep with some well chosen words: "your, er, chariot awaits?" Lance smiled sheepishly at Kitty who laughed before she went to inspect the jeep with a squeal, after remembering some of Rogue's advice.

'Make a big deal outa his car; gahs lahke that, especially ones who ahre fond of their cars…and Lance seems lahke one of those gahs.' And he certainly did, because as soon as Kitty had stopped squealing over it, she had given him a dazzling smile and Lance had gazed at her with a proud smile, puffing his chest out proudly before he held out a hand to Kitty. She had taken it with a light curtsey and a laugh, then Lance had guided her into the jeep with both of them laughing happily before he swung himself up into the driver's side, revving the engine for Kitty's delight.

He drove slowly and cautiously out of the X-Mansion driveway, well…it wasn't because of the 'Caution; Children at Play, Drive Slowly' sign he spotted, it was mainly because he had spotted Xavier watching him from an upstairs window and Lance wanted to make an appropriate impression.

VvVvVvV

_Upstairs in a Hallway; 5:30pm_

Logan snarled at the jeep as it drove down the driveway rather slowly, "are you sure this was a good idea Chuck?"

"I am not entirely sure…but if Kitty is happy about it then so am I," he turned his wheelchair to face Ororo, asking for her opinion.

"Well, I agree with Logan but then again; if Kitty is happy then we all should be, and she looked ecstatic, so I am extremely happy for her. Besides, young love is something to take lightly; let them have fun from it and let them learn from their **own** mistakes, by themselves."

She smiled intelligently and Xavier nodded proudly, "very true Ororo," and both of them walked down the corridor from the window, but Logan stayed long enough to watch as the jeep roared out of the Mansion gates, shaking his head in disapproval.

"This will all end in tears…but if they're Kitty's, and they're bound to be, then I'll make sure Lance sheds a few of his own, no matter how forcefully."

Unknown to Logan, back in her and Kitty's shared room, Rogue was saying the same thing about the Valley Girl and Rock Tumbler, but her language was a bit more vehement then that.

VvVvVvV

_Restaurant; 6:30pm_

"Scrumptious…that's the only word I can think of really to describe this," Kitty laughed and took another delicate bite of her meal, blushing and looking to her plate as Lance simply stared at her, but after a while she couldn't take it any longer, "what?"

Turning back to his food, Lance hid a blush of his own, "sorry…" he looked up at Kitty with a soft smile, "you just look so beautiful," Lance gazed at Kitty, his eyes skimming over her face: taking in the light tinge of pink decorating her face; the pastel purple eyeshadow, delicately applied to her eyes. His eyes rounded the subtle curve of Kitty's eyelashes and then traced to her perfectly round lips, admiring the slight blend of pink and peach that was Kitty's natural lip colour, tilting his head to admire how they shimmered in the light due to a light hint of lip-gloss.

"That's, like, so sweet of you," Kitty blushed and dabbed at her lips lightly with a napkin as she put down her knife and fork, patting the edges of them so they were evenly placed on her plate.

"You finished?"

"Yeh, I totally couldn't eat another bite!"

Lance turned around and caught the eye of a waiter, who began to make his way towards them, "room for pudding?"

"No, I think we should leave some room for popcorn…or I wont be paying for, like, anything," more laughter rang pleasantly through the restaurant and he smiled before turning to the waiter.

"Uh yes, could I have the bill please?"

"Certainly sir, would you like some dessert before hand?"

Lance turned to Kitty for last reassurance but she simply shook her head with another innocent smile, "no thanks, just the bill please."

VvVvVvV

_Cinema; 7:45pm_

They sat in the cinema: a pot of popcorn sat on Lance's lap and two drinks placed in the drink-holders; hands reaching occasionally to grab a handful or several pieces of popcorn, or reaching the other way to take a sip of the drink. Conversation occasionally struck between the two of them, quiet whispering that was hushed as the screen flashed with some new entertaining moment, occasional contact when hands touched over the popcorn, yet they were drawn shyly back; a blush flushing across Kitty's face as she sent Lance timid glances. Lance peeked at Kitty nervously and faked a yawn, stretching up, glad they were sat at the back of the cinema so they wouldn't disrupt anyone's viewing, and his arm managed to sneak itself over the back of Kitty's seat.

She noticed and smiled shyly, bowing her head to look at her knees before her face turned back to the screen, the smile still playing around her lips happily, then Lance brought his arm down, rapping it around Kitty's shoulder with a smile. Looking up at him Kitty gazed into his face, biting her lip anxiously before she snuggled into his shoulder, peeking up at Lance who was smiling with a dazed look in his eye.

VvVvVvV

_Cinema; 8: 15pm_

The doors from the screen opened and a tide of people left it; flooding into the entrance of the cinema and making their ways either to the snack bar, toilets, bins or home. A couple walked out; the guy's arm rapped around his date's waist as she leant into him, both smiling dazedly as they walked out of the cinema into the cold night. Her eyes were half closed and she dazedly allowed him to steer the two of them where he felt and somehow, as she opened her eyes slightly she found them in the park, sitting down by an oak tree.

"What are we doing here?"

"Well, I just thought that we could have a sit down before you get picked up," Lance smiled at Kitty to try to show her he wasn't annoyed but she blushed anyway.

"I'm sorry about, like, Mr Logan calling in the middle of the movie, but he's just that way, although you'll get used to it after we've been on a few more dates…" having released what she just said Kitty turned away from Lance and flushed red. But as Kitty turned back to Lance she flushed scarlet, noticing his dazed grin and the pink flush of his cheeks.

"So you wanna go on another date then, huh?"

"I'd like that yeh, if you would."

Lance smiled and leant against the tree, rapping an arm around Kitty's shoulder to pull her back with him, "I'd like that a lot, just as long as Logan doesn't call up in the middle of another film to say he'll bring you home." Kitty bit her lip but Lance only laughed, "I'm joking Kitty. But yeh: I would love to go on another date with you, coz I really like you Kitty, and…" Kitty turned to Lance as he ran a hand through his hair, "I was wondering if we could make this whole thing official you know. As girlfriend and boyfriend?"

"Really?" Kitty blushed as Lance gave her a small nod before she squealed and threw her arms around her new boyfriend, "wait till I tell everyone! Oh, that's a good point, or, well, it's a, like, total bad point actually coz I have to go."

"Wow, time really flies huh? I'll walk you."

"No Lance, I'll be fine," Kitty stood up and smiled as Lance followed her example, "seriously Lance."

"Well I need to get to my car, don't I?"

Smiling nervously, Kitty accepted the arm Lance offered her with a giggle, "oops, like, totally forgot."

VvVvVvV

_Xavier's institute, kitchen, 9:50pm_

The x-girls all sat in the kitchen, having a last 10 minute chat about Kitty's date with Lance before their curfew started and they had to go to bed.

Rahne suddenly turned to Kitty with a mischievous glint shining in her eyes, letting out a small squeal that caught everyone's attention; "oh my god! I've just thought! What were you and Lance both doing before Logan came to get you earlier, I mean, you said that the film finished at 8:15 and that you walked to the car park and Logan picked you up at 8:30. It does NOT take 15 minutes to get to that car park! You must have been doing something else!"

Everyone turned to Kitty who began to blush furiously as she tried to avoid the question; "really…did I say it finished at 8:15? I meant 8:20…"

"Kitty, numbah one; it does not take ten minutes ta get there eithah ahn two; ya told meh earliah that it finished at 8:15 so don't even trah that one," Rogue smirked as Kitty gave her a quick glare before her cheeks began to flush deeper.

"Alright, all we did was walk the long way around; chatting and laughing, just having fun to pass the time ok?" Kitty blushed again as she heard Amara whispering to Jubes, "yes Amara that is **it**! Well…ok, we stopped by in the park and just sat and stared at the stars and…well, he asked me if we could make things official, and I said yes," squeals resounded around the table. "…But nothing more! Lance respects me and knows that I'm no where near ready for **that**, and anyway; this was our first date so I don't know how that thought got into your heads," Kitty's eyes roamed the table and landed on Lexa who was beginning to look a bit shifty.

"What! Oh so what; I decided to liven things up a bit and make them a bit juicier, can you blame me?"

Kitty huffed, staring indignantly at Lexa and was just about to reply when Amara leant on the radio's on-button by accident: the music startled the girls and they all jumped in their seats, until they all began shouting at Amara to turn it off. Amara's hand reached out to the power button, but then stopped as she heard a familiar name, "oh my god!" she yelled and turned the volume up, signalling for the girls to be quiet.

Radio: "and now we have a song dedicated from Lance Alvers to his girlfriend Kitty Pryde. Kitty if you're listening, Lance has a special message for you."

The radio beeped and Lance's voice echoed through the kitchen. "Kitty, I had so much fun on our date earlier and I hope you enjoyed it to. This is a special song that I am dedicating to you, my girlfriend; the most beautiful girl in the world, I know you'll love it as much as I love you." The radio bleeped again and the radio man's voice came back on; "Well Kitty, I hope you enjoy Lance's song, it's by the Sugababes and it's called Breathe Easy, the Acoustic Jam.

"**I don't know how many times we've walked the streets  
Talkin' for ages about the people we're gonna be  
We've been waiting for a change  
But I don't mind if it don't change baby  
Though it might seem crazy  
But I'm happy with you this way." **

"And don't you know that you're a part of my heart  
and these emotions that I got from the start  
are still with me babe  
and I'm trippin above my words to say."

" No one ever told me life could be this sweet  
Breathin' easy, breathin' easy  
It's time we should be givin' in  
No one ever told me life could be this sweet (be so sweet, yeh)  
Breathin' easy, (oh) breathin' easy…"

The song carried on; the radio playing its heart out to the girls as the music echoed into the hallways and carried up the staircase, reaching a certain person who was sat on her bed, wiping her eyes and nose with her sleeve as tears fell down her face, blurring the picture she held in her hand. It was one of her and Bobby, both laughing towards the camera; she was sitting in his lap in a bikini, with him in his swimming shorts, both of them next to the pool. They were just friends then, but oh god, what friends… but not only that but the **best** of friends. That was until Roberto came to the institute: he became Bobby's new prank team-mate, a clashing of powers and personality; contrasting to form a friendship so deep it seemed to compete with hers and Bobby's.

She always had feelings for him, but they were feelings of a team; the two of them; companions to the very end she had thought…yet now they were feelings that had developed and changed to become emotions that reached into her very heart, or so it felt like it. Now…now things were different; now she had competition and it seemed that they weren't even competing, because Jubilee had won him already and it broke her heart to admit it: she'd lost him and hadn't given a fight because it didn't seem like she needed to give one. Maybe it was the kiss? Maybe it had pushed Bobby and he was scared because…because of what?

Did he not feel anything and he didn't want to hurt her or want her to feel anything? Or was it because Bobby's didn't think she wanted him or that she cared? She didn't know but now she wasn't sure she cared, or at least that was what she wanted to show: she didn't need him or anyone else in this stupid place.

Standing up Tabby walked into the walk-in-wardrobe in her room and threw two bags onto the floor; starting to throw clothes, make-up and everything else she owned into the bags, her mind made up due to her persistent nature. 'It's my choice and they can't make me stay; besides he wouldn't care…he only cares about his precious Jubilation,' but it was only the nagging voice in the back of her head that made her pause in her work, because it disagreed; maybe he did care but he was scared to show it, maybe he was scared they'd ruin a friendship if it didn't work out… 'or maybe he just doesn't care.'

Tabby shook her head and carried on working as the thought dissipated from her mind and she carried on her work; throwing her clothes into the bag with an increasing amount of force until finally, with a strangled scream; and a furious stomp of her foot as she slammed her jeans into the bag, she stumbled backwards, falling onto the floor. That's how she stayed for a while, rocking back and forth on the floor; crying desperately.

VvVvVvV

_Kitchen; end of the song_

Kitty smiled dreamily as the song ended, receiving countless hugs from the rest of the girls…from everyone apart from Rogue and Lexa who didn't notice that the song had ended because they were too deeply distracted as Tabby stormed determinedly past the door, two large bags in her hands and a firm look set on her face.

Both Goths ran out of the kitchen and blocked Tabby's path together as she made to walk around them, "where are you going?" Lexa's tone caused Tabby to pause for a bit and she looked around helplessly, but then as the other girls, noticing Rogue and Lexa running out, appeared from the kitchen, she turned back to the Goths.

"Get out of my way," her face was now set with such determination that Rogue actually found herself admiring it…and that was when she moved out of the way; sensing an anger emitting from Tabby that wasn't going to let them stop her.

However, Lexa couldn't sense it, or she hadn't yet, because she didn't understand. "Rogue! What are you doing!"

"Let her go," turning to Lexa as the teen made to protest Rogue scowled, "I said let her go; its her own choice."

Confusion; mainly a mixture of fear, sorrow or anger, and now Lexa felt them all as she began to stammer confusedly, "but…but she…" then she understood; then she sensed it. "But I'll miss her…"

"I'll miss you too," Tabby sighed as both Goths stepped out of the way and she walked past them without a word to the other girls behind her, not even when Jubilee and Amara ran after her did she speak; until Jubes had grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing!"

Tabby wrenched her arm free and walked towards the entrance doors, which would be her exit from this community, "get off of me and don't ever speak to me again," and that was all she said. No goodbye, no I'll miss you (apart from to Rogue and Lexa) and she walked away.

Well that was what everyone thought, but instead Jubilee found Tabby's nice goodbye present just as the bomb exploded right next to her feet.

However, unlike Tabby hoped, it didn't end there; Rogue and Lexa may have accepted her decision but it was more difficult for those who were closer to Tabby, and for those who weren't even fully aware of what was happening. The explosion was the only reason the boys flooded out of the Rec room into the hallway, and Bobby immediately flew to Jubilee's side to check she was alright as Scott questioned Jean.

"What the hell happened!"

"She's leaving," Jean pointed to the exit as most of the mutants ran through the door, "Tabby's leaving us…no one knows why, except maybe her." Jean turned accusingly to Rogue who frowned.

Opening her mouth disbelievingly, Rogue protested, "what? What tha hell ahre ya on about?"

"I can feel the guilt vibing off of you Rogue, so don't give anyone that crap."

Scott's eyes widened at Jean's tone, but no one noticed as Jean's eyes flashed vibrantly, although the colour they flashed wasn't their normal forest green, "Jean! What's got into you!"

But as this was happening something more interesting was happening outside as Tabby stormed away from the questions, scowling at the snotty comments Amara was throwing at her due to Tabby's attack on Jubilee. She ignored it all and instead headed for the garage door; determination masked her face as she wrenched it open, and curiosity filled her eyes as she examined the vehicles, before, after picking one, she headed towards it.

The last thing anyone of the X-men heard of Tabby was the revving of a car and the squeal of speeding tyres on concrete, and the last thing they saw of her was Tabby, sat contentedly behind the wheel of a car, driving it out of the mansion gates…with Scott running after both the car and the runaway teen, yelling for her to bring his car back.

End of Chapter

Awwww! I personally think that chapter is soooo sweet! Lance is so romantic and cute, but how will Kitty make it up to him! What do you think: good; cheesy; or cheesy poofs (in other words; mega cheesy)? Oh my god! I made Tabby leave…what have I done! (apart from take her from where she doesn't belong cuz she so does NOT belong in the X-men; they are just too good for her and she so rocks without them!) Man I'm evil, but even so I hope you liked the bomb and the nicking of Scott's car! Luv Thrills, xxx


	16. When do you know you’re Home?

Long time no chapter eh? I really should pick up the pace on writing all of this…and I'm sorry I haven't! But anyway, forget about that because once again, it's another (couple of) month(s) and another chapter.

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

"_Telepathic thoughts are in italic and speech marks"_

_Notes/letters are in Italics_

/…/ This shows a change of scene

# '…' This is when one of Rogue's psyche talks to her, when it's more then one #…# that will say who it is

Chapter 16

VvV When do you know you're Home? VvV

_Monday, School, Breaktime; 10:30_

"You seen Tabby yet?"

A large wad of chewing gum was chewed thoughtfully before Rogue replied. "Na, it's been three days now and no one has. Doubt we will fohr a while," she sighed and, after she had spat the chewing gum into a bush, Rogue leant back on her elbows and stared up at the tree overhanging the two friends. She let escape a small yelp as she recognised a figure sat watching her from his perch and Rogue turned back to Lexa, trying not to let on anything had just happened.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"You squealed and then sat up real quick, what's wrong with you?" Lexa perked an eyebrow at Rogue who waved her off carelessly.

"Sat on something, that's all…" 'what the hell is he doing up there…and why the HELL is he watching me!'

Raising an eyebrow, Lexa shrugged with a sigh, "fair enough. I'm gonna go and find Warren, I asked if he could help me out with some PE stuff before third period," a smirk replaced the confusion and Lexa pulled up her skirt slightly with a laugh to herself more than anyone. "See ya."

"Wait! Um…do ya have ta go now?"

Lexa frowned and spoke as if she were talking to someone very stupid, "_yes_, my skirt wont stay up forever you know."

"But…"

"Besides…I think I should leave you two…I mean, _you_, in peace."

Rogue let her mouth fall open as she made a scoffing sound, and she watched helplessly as Lexa walked away, turning to wave and smirk at Rogue before she was gone, shaking her hips tantalisingly as she approached Warren. But when the Goth leant over his shoulder, Lexa saw that her, hopefully, would-be-boyfriend wasn't alone and was, in fact, with the type of girl that Lexa didn't want him to be with. A model. A seductress. Betsy Braddock; the new girl. She was lying on her back, on the ground, looking up at the sky as they chatted, both having not noticed Lexa yet, and she was laughing at a joke Warren must have made, so Lexa made her appropriate entrance.

"What's the joke Warren baby?" Lexa sat next to Warren and stretched her legs out, revealing the already tanned skin, causing Betsy to scowl inwardly at the attention Lexa's legs were attracting before she sat up and smiled politely.

"It was just something we were talking about; past life you know, you really wouldn't understand," her point was met with a scowl from Lexa and the girl turned from Betsy to smile warmly at Warren. It was as though Betsy was making a challenge, and we all know that a challenge is something Lexa can't miss and wont back down from…however, in this case, Warren was involved.

"Fair enough, I'm glad you had such a…nice…chat," the pause was audible only to Betsy's ears but she didn't let on, "but we have work to do, remember Warren? The PE stuff."

"Oh yeh, sorry Betsy, we'll have to continue this another time…maybe we could go out for coffee again. This evening maybe?"

"I'd _love_ that Warren, I really would," her voice was so sugary and sweet it made Lexa sick to the stomach, and Betsy gave a quick glance to Lexa as Warren suggested a time, as if she were gloating.

Which she was.

However, just as the agreement had been made a whining voice spoke up, full of self-pity and a (fake) tone that suggested Lexa was _very_ upset. "But I was wondering if you would come out to see a movie with me tonight Warren; I mean, you've already been for coffee once so I don't see why you can't miss out on this one?"

Frustration at the choice made Warren pause, before he sighed to Lexa, "sorry…" he turned to Betsy who was smiling triumphantly as Lexa glared, "but I think I'm gonna go for a movie tonight. We _have_ already been for coffee so maybe we can go another time?"

The triumphant smirk was plastered over Lexa's face this time, and Betsy just smiled; not wanting to show the hurting that she felt inside of her, "ok luv. I guess that's fine by me…" then she turned to Lexa with a secretive smirk as a plan came to mind. "I might see you two though: Pietro asked me to go to the cinema but I turned him down to go for coffee with Warren…I guess we might as well go." Betsy examined a fingernail casually before she spoke to Warren, not needing to turn to her rival to see Lexa's cheeks flushing furiously, "see you round luv."

"Bye…" Warren's face had fallen dramatically and he sighed as he watched Betsy walk away. Lexa didn't even bother to try and get him to talk to her…she was too upset herself.

_Meanwhile, at the same time but in our previous predicament_

'Ah'm gonna regret doing this…' "What d'ya want ya creep?"

"So it ain't Swamp Rat anymore Cherie? Dat be a shame…Remy be getting used t' t'inking bout y' as his petite River Rat," dropping down to join Rogue, Remy's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Get stuffed."

"Remy ain't a turkey Chere."

"Ah could always fahnd a way."

"Y'd be willing t' go through all de trouble, Remy be flattered," he picked Rogue's hand up and kissed the glove, smirking as the hand was whisked away almost immediately, although she _had_ given him time to kiss it.

"Ah'd do anything ta get ya ta leave."

"Like a kiss?"

She felt like slapping him, then and there. Her hand rose from the floor, but she put it back down, thankful that Remy didn't notice; "fuck off Gambit."

"So it be Gambit now? Huh Cherie?" Remy's eyes sparkled as an idea came to mind, although he knew he was pushing the limits, "y' weren't like dat when y' kissed Remy dat time, but den again dat was probably jus' y' comparing me t' Warren."

That was it; that last comment, I mean the rest of it; well Rogue knew that was pushing the limits but **that** remark; **that** was **it**. The hand raised and made contact with Remy's face faster then he could register, "ya little shit," Rogue seemed to be out of breath after that single slap, or it might just have been her shock at what he said. Either way she was breathing heavily and clutching at her chest with the hand that had caused a red mark to appear on Remy's face, "don't ya evah **dare** compare meh ta yahre little whores that ya lahke ta be with: cuz ah'm nothing lahke them."

He couldn't say a word; Remy could only watch as Rogue walked away, and he suddenly realised that this was too much…he'd really done it this time.

VvVvVvV

"Heya Pietro," the boy in question looked up, holding a hand to cover his eyes from the blaring sun and the sparkling smile above him.

"Oh, hey Betsy."

"What are you doing tonight?" she didn't even wait for a response and continued, "look, I want to make Warren jealous cuz of all that shit with that Rogue girl and your precious Lexa." Eyes sparkled with mischief as she got straight to the point.

"And what does that mean?" curiosity was eminent in every word of the sentence, and raised eyes met with a perked one.

"Nothing…just the fact that your gonna accompany me to the cinema tonight cuz Warren's going with Lexa instead of…well, he's just going with Lexa." Pietro noticed the pause but left it; his eyebrow raised further as he took this in, "so I want to make him jealous by showing up with you, and besides; I already told them both that you invited me."

Pietro scoffed at this and looked at Betsy in astonishment from where he was lying with the rest of the Brotherhood boys, "you told Lexa I asked you to the cinema! I…I have a girlfriend!" Pietro's last part was mainly to hide his utter horror at the thought of Lexa's reaction.

"Smooth Betsy."

"Shut up Lance, unless you want Kitty to get the same treatment," Betsy eyes sparkled with mischievous delight and she smirked as Lance's mouth snapped shut, although the way she spoke next was so sugary sweet that Lance couldn't believe the contrast, "good. Now then Pietro, you asked me on a date to the cinema because you were…no, you **are** having problems with Crystal so you felt like having a bit of fun and a bit of a flirt. We're not sure if we're gonna make a relationship out of this or not, but we both really like each other so it might turn out that way." Betsy smiled proudly at herself for her idea and then carried on as she thought of something else, "oh, and you had no idea that Lexa was going to be there, we'll just turn up, looking like we're on a date and do all of the couple stuff. Oh, and then you'll ask them if they want to come for coffee with us; I know they'll turn down the offer but it will definitely get to Warren…what do you think?"

Betsy turned to Pietro again with her dazzling smile, "that sounds wonderful."

There was something wrong with his voice; almost mechanical or even robotic, but Betsy excepted his answer with a single clap of her hands, "great, see you later then: I think I'm gonna go and shove my idea in Rogue's face a bit." Her next words were whispered to herself with such a venom, it made Betsy's eyes flash a vibrant violet, "I'll teach that bitch to mess with my future boyfriend."

She walked away without a goodbye, leaving the Brotherhood boys feeling very confused, and leaving Pietro very dazed…the typical symptom of very simple mind-control.

(AN…ok, Betsy sounded a bit bitchier than I first intended, but it just all fits…I wanted her thing with Warren to be a bit different and more unique, as well as the fact that it adds a bit more tension to their friendship/relationship. Although it also leads to another event later in this chapter!)

_Several Moments later, on the field_

"Bastard…" Rogue snarled ferociously at no one in particular as she thought of Remy's previous comments, ignoring as several younger students drew back in fear.

"I hope you wouldn't be talking about me luv!"

'Oh gawd…how can someone be **that** bubbly fohr a Goth, if ah hadn't seen her ah would of thought she was Kitty.' "Hah Betsy."

Pouting at the lack of enthusiasm Rogue presented her with, Betsy bounced along next to her with more…well, more bounce, taking no notice as jaws fell open and eyes followed two of her more bouncing features, (LOL!). "Don't sound too glad to see me luv."

"Ah said hah, what mohr do ya want!" Spitting the words out in frustration Rogue couldn't be bothered to turn to face Betsy – who had now stopped in surprise – but soon enough, there she was again: bouncing along with even more life.

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"Guess!"

"Ya told meh ta guess what so ah guessed what."

Betsy stopped again and watched Rogue walking away with a raised eyebrow and an unimpressed expression, but before long she was bouncing alongside her companion, still ignoring the looks she was given. "Ha. Ha. Very funny Rogue, **not**. GUESS!"

"Ya got a date."

Stopping again – this time with a look of surprise – Betsy spoke from where she was stood, causing Rogue to turn to face her, "how did you guess that!" Rogue walked backwards, still facing her, and raised both arms as if to say 'don't ask me.' "You win!" Betsy joined her again with bounding strides, smiling triumphantly, "I have a date, but not just any date!"

"Goodie."

"Great to know your happy for me," annoyance showed in Betsy's expression and she stopped bouncing, but only to join her friend on the grass; leaning back to absorb the sun as she explained her plot.

VvVvVvV

"So all in all, Warren will get jealous of Pietro and me, beg me to forgive him and go out with him: I dump Pietro – whatever slut gets there first comforts him – and then I finally have Warren all to myself!" Triumph and cunning shone in Betsy's smile, but all Rogue could do was shake her head as if piteously, trying to hide the jealousy she felt paining her inside.

"So all in all," a sneering voice copied Betsy's line and tone perfectly, "your using my brother to get your precious Warren." A figure blocked the sun from Rogue and Betsy as Wanda stood in front of them, arms folded with an eyebrow raised, shrugging off John's arm as he tried to rap it around her shoulder.

"Great idea Sheila," shifting his feet uncomfortably as Wanda sent him a look, John thought of an appropriate ending to cheer up Wanda, "not." It had the desired effect, causing Wanda to smirk at him before she turned back to the Goths on the floor.

"Well?"

Betsy raised an eyebrow as she explained the situation from her view, "look at it these way luvs: I get Warren; he gets me; Lexa supports Pietro and then she finally gets the guy of her dreams. It fits from every angle," Betsy smiled and her smile brightened as Wanda shrugged in defeat.

"Fine. But if this goes wrong," a clenched fist was all that was needed, although the blue glow just added to the effect.

"Trust me luv, it won't: think of it; everyone gets what they want." Getting up, Rogue sighed as she began to walk away, eyes cast down miserably, "where are you going luv?"

"Ah dunno." Rogue just shrugged as she continued to walk away, listening to Betsy's reassurance of how 'it would work,' and of how 'everyone would be happy.' "Everyone except meh…again…"

VvVvVvV

"Hey Pie baby!"

"Crystal…hi." Pietro faced his girlfriend and managed to kiss her on the cheek before once again thinking about what had happened. However, Crystal seemed to pay no attention whatsoever.

"Look, Pie, I know I said I'd spend lunch with you today but…" she turned to her friends who were stood waiting for her, giggling as they waved at Remy, "well, see me and the girls need to go practice so I can't really."

"That's fine," really he wasn't completely bothered by this, Pietro just seemed to be getting this nagging feeling that there was something wrong with him and Crystal but he couldn't quite remember what.

"Great, don't worry, I'll make it up to you," Crystal winked at Pietro and made to kiss him but he stood up. "Is there something wrong babes?"

"No…yeh…I think so."

"What?"

"I just think that something doesn't feel right anymore…I think we should put this relationship on hold," Betsy giggled to herself as she whispered the words: watching as Pietro repeated them to his girlfriend. Her laughter doubled when Crystal shrieked and began to yell at her boyfriend, who didn't look that bothered: until Betsy released her hold on him. "Oh god I'm good!"

"At what?"

"CHRIST!" jumping in the air, Betsy swung round to face the person who had spoke up behind her. "WTF! Don't do that to me! And besides, since when were **you** in school? I thought you'd chickened out of seeing the X-geeks?"

Tabby scuffed her worn out trainers and shrugged, "yeh well." However, she looked up with a mischievous glint in her eye and smirked, "I was hoping you would be prepared to have a bit of fun with me?"

The statement came out wrong, and Betsy's response wasn't exactly what Tabby was expecting. "Ooh-er."

Tabby just shook her head and muttered something about 'getting your head out of the gutter you lesbo…'

"Anyways…what were you thinking luv? Cuz I think I'm just about done with my fun today."

"Oh well…I guess these bombs will just have to drop themselves on Scott and a couple of other X-geeks…" Tabby held out several of her time bombs and twirled them in her hand as she began to walk away, but she paused and smirked when she was called after.

"What did you have in mind?"

VvVvVvV

Irritation was hidden by her curiosity as the maths teacher eyed Tabby, who walked calmly to the teacher's desk with nothing more than a note in the rebel's hand, and an unusual twinkle of joy in her eye.

_May Tabitha please be excused from class due to a Dentist appointment? Thank you, yours sincerely_

_Signed _

Professor Charles Xavier 

She took in the tidy, fancy scrawl (which – unknown to her – was scribed by one of the younger, more easily persuaded – threatened – pupils.) she took in the fancy signature and Tabby's reassuring smile. "Nothing to worry about Miss: just a check up."

"Fair enough Tabby, just remember to sign out."

"Cheers Miss." It all seemed fine; Tabby's attitude was normal and there was nothing unordinary, apart from that gleam in Tabby's eyes: which, unknown to both of them, was the same gleam that shone in Betsy's eye as she handed in her own note a couple of classrooms away. They only witnessed the twin twinkle as they met up on the floor below: quickly giving each other a high five before they ran off; arms linked and giggling madly.

It was ten minutes later that a whisper was heard behind one of the windows in the maths block, only it was from the outside. "Bomb 4 detached and on way to target four." Tabby held back a giggle as she commentated as properly as she could whilst Betsy began to lift a hand, concentrating on the time bomb that hovered just above her tanned skin. It floated slowly through the window and then descended so it was floating along the carpet: although, not low enough to touch it. Soon enough it had reached it's target, but just as Betsy was about to bring it closer to him, Jamie pushed his chair back and bent down to pick up his pencil.

The time bomb was immediately spotted and Jamie's eyes widened at exactly the same time that Betsy and Tabby's eyes widened in horror: "shit!" the single word was whispered by all three although Jamie was the only one who was heard. And Jean overheard him. He pulled back from under the desk and sat up, turning to Jean as she whispered his name from next to him.

"Jamie! You should know better!"

There's a bomb under my desk."

"WHAT!" Catching attention to herself, Jean bent down and pretended to continue with her work, "what!" this time she whispered the word but it was audible enough for Jamie to hear.

"One of Tabby's time bombs is floating around under my desk…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Jean paused and then bit her lip anxiously, "kick it."

"Are you mad?"

Exasperation caused Jean to roll her eyes and she said it again, but more forcefully, "just kick it."

"It'll explode!"

"What else will it do? Just kick it and I'll put a force-field around it to stop any sounds or anyone getting hurt ok?"

Turning to Jean unsurely, Jamie widened his eyes and then squeezed them shut. "I'm gonna regret doing this…" he did as he was told, but all Jamie felt was a light tingle and heard a small, muffled explosion as the bomb detonated by his feet. "Or not…thanks Jean."

"That's fine, but how do you know it was Tabby?"

"Who else makes bombs!"

"But who levitated it…"

_Outside_

The two responsible girls looked at each other and then crept as fast as possible out from under the window, but they couldn't control the giggles that escaped their lips when they had leant against the wall.

"God that was close luv!"

"I know…oh well, so much for Jean." The girls both sighed and then burst into fresh giggles when they sent each other another look, "but that was great fun anyway Bets, thanks."

"No probs luv, but I better get back to class: Remy'll be missing me," Betsy laughed and Tabby joined in before they began to head towards their different classes. But just before they went their separate ways, Tabby thanked Betsy again and this time Betsy replied in a way that stopped Tabby dead in her tracks. "Like I said: it was no problem, I had a great time with you. Besides: anything for a member of the Brotherhood Family."

"_I'm_ a member?"

"Ya! You've been with us for three days girl, and besides," Betsy smiled warmly, "everyone was glad to see you when you turned up on the door. I mean, I hardly know you and I feel like you've been a part of our fucked up family for quite a while. Just take a look at your background and some of ours: your father used to make you use your powers for theft and crap. Remy was abandoned as a kid and then adopted by a man he thought he trusted…until the guy went and made it obvious he was only using Remy for his powers. John. What can you say about John? He never talks about his past and just look at him now: the guy must have come from a shit background to have the fucked up mind he does." They both laughed at that, but Tabby was more sympathetic. "And don't even get me started on Wanda with the mental institute or Pietro with his foster homes. As for the other guys: I won't even bother."

"Wow…we're _that_ bad huh?" Tabby's eyes shone as she stared at a wall thoughtfully.

"Yup. Piotr's the only one who's normal really…but even his past has a bit of crap."

"I know someone else who would fit in perfectly with us: Rogue. Her past life…well, she literally kills anyone who brings it up: and the girl doesn't even want to talk about her real name: how fucked up must she be?" A shrug was all that she received in response and then Tabby asked a question that had been plaguing her from the start. "What about you?"

Abruptly, a response came from Betsy as the girl walked away from her 'sister.' "See ya later Tabby."

"Ok…see ya…" watching as Betsy walked away, Tabby worked out that this was one of those things she could only wonder about. "Looks like John and Rogue have another one to join the 'mystery-past club.'

VvVvVvV

"Hey, over there," pointing at the table on which sat Magneto's lackeys, Scott nudged Kurt to follow his gaze.

"No way man!"

"Like, what is it?" Kitty followed Kurt's nod and let out a small squeal, "I totally thought she was joking! She isn't seriously with them, is she?"

An annoyed sigh came from Rogue as Kitty turned to the Goth, "what?"

"Do you think she's like, with them?"

"Lahke y'all would say: duh!"

"No way!"

"Ya, I know Lexa, I totally couldn't believe it either!"

The girl looked up from her plate in surprise; "I wasn't talking about that…a bug just flew into my food. I would have killed it but it's gone and buried itself."

"Eww…"

Ignoring the remark, Rogue pushed her own lunch around with a fork and then looked up as two figures walked past. Betsy laughed sweetly at something Warren had just said but Warren could only attempt a laugh as he looked at Betsy, affection glowing in his eyes. The two mutants realised they were being watched and their eyes landed on Rogue who raised her eyebrows and lifted a hand in an 'I-can't-be-bothered' wave, sighing again as Betsy bounded over, ignoring the raised eyebrows she received. "Hey luvs," turning to wave at the other Xmen, Betsy didn't even give the girl time to respond before she bent down and whispered in Rogue's ear. "It's all going perfectly! He is _so_ jealous!" Betsy stood back up and waved to the table again, "see ya," before bouncing off to Warren, who was waiting devotedly for her.

"What was that about?"

"Don't worrah…just a whole load of shit." Standing up, Rogue left her food on the table and walked off, completely ignoring Remy as he waved. Although, the fact that he was with Jubilee really didn't help matters; and for some strange reason, it only made Rogue feel worse.

"God…what is wrong with meh! If the ol' Cajun wants ta go ahn play with tha kindergartens, let him be ma guest, ahn if Warren wants ta play with tha play-kitty then whatevah." Rogue sighed as she mumbled this to herself but as somebody blocked her path, the Goth raised her eyes into two sparkling sapphires.

"Sooo…what are _you_ doing by yourself: going for the 'just another lonely Goth' look?"

Sighing, Rogue just began to walk past Pietro as he laughed about his own little joke, but before she could get away from the Speedster he just fell into step with her and began chatting animatedly. Little did she know her company was effectively being used: and Lexa was getting very confused and ever bit jealous.

"What is _he_ doing talking to Rogue!" she turned to the table with a questioning bit angry glance.

"Dunno."

Watching the Goth leave the hall, Scott frowned, "I don't know, but he better not cause any trouble. The Brotherhood have already caused enough." Jean looked up from her lunch and looked at Scott; her brain working away as she clicked things together, piece by piece.

VvVvVvV

_Meanwhile_

A giggling blonde was sat at the table, munching away as she watched Todd pulling tricks with his food as he made to impress their newest team member. Wanda meanwhile was – oddly enough – playing with Tabby's hair; having mucked it up in the first place by ruffling it playfully. Freddy was seeing how much mash-potato he could fit into his mouth at one time, whilst Lance counted the shovel helpings with a laugh and encouraging banter. Pietro had been flirting with Boom-Boom but as Rogue walked off, he stood to chat to the Goth, for unknown reasons. John was secretly flicking his lighter on and off behind a couple of books he had put up for protection: seeming as they were in their usual corner right at the back so nobody could see what he was doing. But as the girls mucked about and laughed animatedly, they paused every now and then to give John a new challenge, which was – at the moment – a playful puppy that the pyromaniac had to teach tricks to.

Piotr looked at the scene before turning back to Remy, who had ditched Jubes for his teammates, and the boys continued with their next period's homework. And, as lunch ticked into it's last five minutes, Wanda and Tabby looked up and scooted over as Betsy and Pietro appeared next to the table.

"Y'alright luv," Betsy smiled warmly at Tabby, and then made to sit in the free space created, but Pietro had nicked the chair with a smirk. But all the model had to do was stand next to the table with a pout and after a few seconds one of the guys from the table nearest theirs had scooted over with a spare chair. She didn't even thank him or acknowledge the poor boy…after all; he wasn't that attractive. "How's it been?"

"Cool," Tabby laughed as she saw her reflection in the mirror she was holding up and turned to Wanda, "I don't think so somehow…"

Laughing, Wanda ruffled Tabby's hair out of it's shape and then began to redo it again, but paused as Pietro spoke up, "how about like this." Being turned in her chair, Tabby's back now faced Pietro and both Wanda and Betsy watched on curiously. "How about that!" The blonde admired herself in her mirror as the rest of the table turned at her newly fashioned look: flicked, chunky strands created a mane around her head and a fringe flitted casually over her eyes, with a couple of cute tufts sticking up at the back. (It's Tabby's normal hairstyle on X-Evo, but I'm pretending it looked different in the first place.) Surprise eagerly shone in Tabby's sparkling eyes, and she flung herself on Pietro with a squeal.

"It looks so awesome!"

"Thought you'd like it," Pietro smoothed his own hairstyle whilst he shrugged but then joined the rest of his team in standing as the bell for homeroom rung out. "Come on, let's go."

Tabby stayed seated and gazed after her new 'family,' watching the ways they connected with each other; by playful banter and casual flirting, and even things they made up themselves; like Betsy and Wanda's 'sync-strut.' Her whole future was lain out in front of her eyes and Tabby really liked it, so as Wanda turned to find where the girl had gone, Tabby jogged up to her and all three 'Brotherhood sisters' started their sync-strut.

Family: that's what made Tabby feel at home, and it had taken her days to figure that out; something as simple as family. Contentedly looking around herself at her new family, Tabby smiled and let out a quiet laugh to herself as she strutted along, gaining a 'what' look from Wanda, "I'm just happy to be home, that's all…" after receiving a roll of the eyes from Wanda, Tabby smiles softly. Walking after her new 'family', she whispered softly to herself; "with this lot…I really am home."

End of Chapter

Aww! Tabby's home and she's happy! I don't know what else to say! Apart from: SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! It's still the holidays over here and (who here's back at school?) well…I've been busy and stuck at what to put in this chapter, and can't believe I have FINALLY finished it! I just hoped you really enjoyed this and that it was worth the wait. .x.Thrills.x.


	17. Snakes in a Cinema

This is more of an…exciting, yet – at parts – slightly upsetting chapter (not much though). Two couples out on a date, and two girls going out for some fun, but it doesn't end up as planned: not only does Betsy make someone _very_ upset but she could ruin everything between her and Warren! (Not this chapter though, but the ANLOCKE mishap will happen next chappie and _will_ be fatal. God what a heart breaker…although she does deserve it…kinda…) and the XIETRO!!! THE SWEETEST I EVER WROTE BEFORE! OOH I LOVE IT! You HAVE to enjoy it! If I do say so: IT IS SO SWEET:D 

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_"Telepathic thoughts are in italic and speech marks" _

_Notes/letters are in Italics_

/…/ This shows a change of scene

# '…' This is when one of Rogue's psyche talks to her, when it's more then one #…# that will say who it is

Chapter 17

VvV Snakes in a Cinema VvV

_Monday Evening, Bayville Cinema; 5:45pm_

"Look, Rogue I told you this would be fun; a film and a great time with your best mate: me!" Wanda nudged Rogue and smirked, before backing out of the way of an arguing couple who were just walking out of the viewing screen. "Wooh! This is gonna be _great_!"

"…"

"Hello-o?!"

'Was it possible that Wanda would be going ta tha lengths of making a word with onlah _two_ syllables inta a _three_ syllable word? Jus' fohr meh!' "Hah…"

"God girl, what is up with you!"

'What _is_ up with meh?' "Nothin'."

"Liar."

Darkness enshrouded the girls as the doors they had stepped through closed behind them, and both of them looked at each other and then at the crowded area around them. "Ah don' feel ta good…"

"Told you there was something wrong!" Wanda simply enthusiastically grabbed Rogue's hand and began to pull her up the steps for two spare seats she had found, but Rogue flinched out of Wanda's grip.

"No Wanda; ah don' wanna do this, there ahre ta many people…ah can' take it."

She tried to back away, but Rogue's hand was grabbed again and this grip was like steel so the Goth had no choice but to sit with her friend…in a crowded room…with people jostling and bumping into each other…trying to get past them at close proximity. And – not mentioning the movie they were watching, due to the fact Rogue hadn't been told yet – this was one of the worst days of Rogue's life. So when the words 'Snakes on a Plane' came onto the screen, that was _too_ much.

Reading the words out loud as she turned to Wanda, Rogue glared furiously, "what tha fuck ahre ya doing ta meh?! Dragging meh inta tha screen with tha most people in it ahn then forcing meh ta watch an absolutelah _shit_ film!"

"Life's a bitch…but I'm worse. Besides; the shitter the film the more you can take the piss out of it."

_A couple of Rows Back_

"Nice choice of film…" Lexa forced a smile onto her lips and Warren took it seriously – something that Lexa found increasingly unbelievable: this guy had no note of sarcasm in him, and she didn't like it. He was polite, too sweet for his own good, well behaved and…well, not the type of guy she was into. This girl liked a 'hardcore', flirtatious, cocky guy with a _real_ sense of humour.

Guys just like the one sitting even further back then the 'couple,' which was unknown to Lexa at the time.

_Right at the back_

"What a crap film."

"Who says we'll be watching it," Pietro perked an eyebrow suggestively, and Betsy mimicked the gesture but hers was more of a what-an-asshole kind of perked eyebrow.

Turning away from Pietro slightly, the Goth could only whisper to herself, "god what an _ass_."

"Hm?"

"Hm what?"

"You said something."

Shrugging in fake confusion, Betsy just smiled, "nope; must of heard someone else." They shared a look and her expression only intensified in seriousness so Pietro took it, and left it: why would she ever lie to someone like him? This was Betsy's kinda guy: flirtatious; suggestive; knew how to get a girl's mind ticking; cocky…but the hint of sweetness was lacking; he didn't make her heart skip a beat and besides…he was just another doll in her devious plan to get herself an angel. And talking of Warren… "Isn't that Warren?" Flashing a secretive smile, the purple haired girl noted the person sat by his side, but didn't lead on and instead played the innocent card, "and…oh, who's that with him?"

She was a bitch. She was a planning, devious bitch. Knowing it, the thrill of this game just elevated Betsy's passion for her planning even more as Pietro's eyes roamed and halted directly on the back of a certain mutant's head, "Lexa? What's she doing with _him_! I thought you were joking!"

"Oh, no I was being serious: they were talking about a date earlier at school I think…oh yeh: they were talking about it in lunch." Leaving off the part about the fact that Warren was supposed to be her date, Betsy didn't turn her head and just watched Pietro's expression change out of the corner of her eye, to that of anger and spite.

"I bet he forced her to go. Made her think it wasn't a date or something…"

"Nope," _god_ she was a _bitch_! "Actually I remember Lexa asking Warren, in fact she was practically _begging_," the emphasis was unintentional but as Betsy recalled the event her jealously rivalled every emotion she felt and got the better of her.

VvV Flashback VvV

"But I was wondering if you would come out to see a movie with me tonight Warren; I mean, you've already been for coffee once so I don't see why you can't miss out on this one?"

VvV End of flashback VvV

Betsy's cheeks began to flush, and as she became more frustrated she vented her anger slightly on a whispered impression of the girl she was now watching, "_oh, you've already been for coffee Warren, oh Warren pay attention to me, oh Warren go for a movie with **me**_! Huh, I'll show her."

Turning to her date, Betsy smiled and, with a single finger tilted Pietro's head away from Lexa and towards her own. Flashing a message telepathically, the mutant didn't even have to look to know that Lexa had got the sudden inspiration to turn to look up to the back of the cinema. And with that, Lexa's eyes widened substantially as she spotted – mortified – Pietro and Betsy…together…on a date…just like the girl had said, sitting next to each other…close…_very_ close…closer than she liked. 'The only thing that could make that possibly worse is if Betsy _kisses_ Pietro,' and as the girl watched, Lexa's lip quivered as the two of them kissed right before her very eyes. She shook her head, 'fuck that; the only thing that could have made that worse was if _Pietro_ kissed _Betsy_…which he just did.'

Her eyes filled to the brim with tears and when Pietro pulled away from the kiss with a smirk he caught a flash of recognisable midnight blue and turned from Betsy, only to watch Lexa practically running out of the viewing screen, her hands wiping at her face.

Standing up, Warren made to follow after Lexa, but Pietro, who just simply glared threateningly, stopped him; "I'll take care of her."

"But she's…with me," Warren's eyes shifted uncomfortably as he said this; it just sounded so weird and, well, not right. Unfortunately, Pietro caught on.

"I said I'd deal with it," he made to go but then thought of something else, "besides, the way you said it shows you'd much rather be with someone else right now." For some reason Pietro didn't regret his actions at all as he pointed up the cinema to Betsy Braddock, who waited patiently, completely not bothered by the whole thing as she watched the film. She might as well; seeming as the scheming girl was now convinced that her whole plan was ruined; the only thing Betsy thought she'd done was brought Pietro and Lexa together; she knew he'd go after the girl…because the thing was, Betsy hadn't thought Lexa would react like that. And now she couldn't use the other girl as a magnet of jealousy for Warren…but she didn't need to.

"God Lexa must really care for the guy, I guess in a sick way I've done whats right for once in my life…"

"What did you do?"

In her loneliness the world around Betsy became meaningless but suddenly as that familiar voice spoke, her life seemed worthwhile, so she turned her head to rest her eyes on Warren. "Warren, luv?"

He took a seat and faced Betsy, speaking in a hushed voice as the movie started. "Hello Betsy." He tilted his head adoringly at her and flashed the young girl a smile, "Pietro told me to sit with you; I hope you don't mind but he went to find Lexa. I think something happened to upset her," Warren smiled sympathetically remembering as Lexa bolted from her seat, not even needing to face him to show Warren that the poor girl was crying.

"Oh…" for the first time in a long time Betsy was genuinely concerned, and frowned. "She really _does_ like him…"

"What?"

"Don't worry Warren, it doesn't really matter."

Shrugging, the boy nodded and they both turned to the movie, and as he spoke Warren didn't turn away, "wanna get some coffee afterwards?" The Angel knew Betsy was looking at him incredulously and just smiled, giving his companion a glance as he took her hand in his own.

Responding to the gesture with a light squeeze, Betsy smiled and turned to the screen, "sure."

_Further Down_

"Wasn't that Lexa?"

"Ya."

"Why was she crying?"

"Pietro no doubt."

"Ooh, I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Wanda clenched her fists automatically, but as her mind plotted away she didn't notice Rogue turning to look to the back of the cinema where two people sat hand in hand. But all the Goth could do was smile: if Betsy was what made Warren happy then Betsy was it. Rogue was officially fed up with guys and being so…pathetic all of the time. If this was the best time to do it then it was the best time, so Rogue just simply let go of the emotions.

Turning to Wanda, Rogue succeeded in entertaining her fellow Goth with a few harsh criticisms of the movie. If she was gonna be a Goth she was gonna be a Goth: besides, Rogue had been neglecting her duties. Especially the duty as a best friend.

VvVvVvV

_Outside, a Couple of Minutes ago_

"Lexa! Lexa, wait up!"

"Fuck you Pietro!" Ignoring the glances she received Lexa practically ran from the mutant, momentarily forgetting that he was one too until she felt his hand reaching out to her own. "Get off me!"

Smiling delicately, Pietro shrugged but didn't acknowledge her order, "you know you can't get away Lexa; I'm too fast and you're too furious." It was a pathetic attempt at a joke, but the tear streaked Lexa couldn't help letting out a laugh, mingled with a slight sniff. "Knew I could turn that frown upside down."

"I'm only laughing cuz it was so crap," she turned to him momentarily and smirked, muttering; "it was almost as bad as Scott's latest attempt."

"Like you could do better."

"You know it."

"Do I?"

"You better," the threat wasn't deceiving anyone with the girl's accompanied laugh but Pietro took it as it was and put his hands up towards Lexa.

"Alright, alright; you win."

"Don't I always?" Shoving Pietro as she received 'whatever' looks from him, Lexa rapped her arms around herself due to the cold November chill in the air and let out a sigh the girl didn't even know she had been holding back.

Looking around with a frown as he noticed Lexa's cold appearance, Pietro's eyes sparkled with an idea, "wanna go get a coffee?"

"Uh…" Lexa smiled slightly, remembering how Warren had suggested the same thing to do after the cinema, and she couldn't help but notice how much better it sounded coming from Pietro than her previous date. "Sure…"

"As friends?"

Curiously, Lexa turned to the unsure tone she sensed from Pietro and her confidence luckily grew at the sight of his hopeful smile, "I was hoping for something more." She walked on, noting how the speedster had paused in his steps, "but the choice is up to you."

"Really; then this night will be lasting long." At this comment – accompanied by suggestively raised eyebrows – Lexa really laughed, turning to give Pietro a piteous kiss on the cheek at his attempts, but the intimate gesture just made his attempts seem so much more likely when he took it one step further.

Reaching out to her arm when Lexa turned back to the coffee shop, Pietro hauled her in for a tight embrace, gazing down at the younger mutant from his slight height advantage. "It's not like you've said no yet," and with a single finger lifted to her lips, he stopped Lexa as she made to reply, "and I won't let you." They both laughed at that, Pietro turning up to the darkening sky as snow began to fall lightly: true signs of a developing winter wonderland. "_Aww_, look Lexa; the first snow of this winter…"

"How _romantic_," the girl spoken to laughed at Pietro's and her own sarcastic tones but continued, "kissing in the first snow, just like in a movie…shame it isn't a first kiss." She perked an eyebrow amusedly.

"Since when were we kissing?" And Pietro got his answer as the confident 14-year-old girl standing before him stood on her tiptoes, rapping both arms around Pietro's neck as she claimed his mouth in a much wanted kiss. It was simple, nothing too much for them, unlike their first one…but they both enjoyed it twice as much: it meant so much more. A gentle sweetness Pietro had never much been used to, and one that Lexa had ever received in her life, so giving it and receiving it was the best feeling the girl could get into her mind. Ending the short kiss, Pietro pulled Lexa even closer and nodded his head towards the Café, not taking his eyes off of the – normally vicious – mutant. "How about that coffee?"

"Hmm…I think it would be so much more interesting if we made it a date?"

"It already is in my mind."

Lexa pulled back and her eyes searched Pietro's face with a softness he wasn't used to from her, but one that the boy could certainly _get_ used to. And so, with a hand held out invitingly, the speedster patiently accompanied his date into the coffee shop, once Lexa had unsurprisingly raised her eyebrows unimpressed by it.

Choosing a small table in a corner by the window, politely Pietro pulled back his date's chair. He smiled to her as Lexa sat, noticing how she couldn't take her eyes off of the boy not even when he hung their coats up on a stand nearby, and so when Pietro sat back down again he took Lexa's hands and smiled. "Watcha gonna have?"

"I know I said coffee but…" roaming the menu, Lexa's eyes quickly landed on the hot drinks and she chose one, turning back to Pietro's shining eyes as quickly as she could, "I think I'd prefer a hot chocolate."

"Would you like marshmallows and cream with that?" Nosily, the woman behind the counter had overheard their conversation and appeared by their chosen table soon enough, noting down the option as she received a nod. Firstly smiling at the sweetness of the couple as Lexa still didn't remove her eyes from her date's.

Momentarily Pietro turned to ask for the same before his eyes returned to Lexa's. "Sure thing darlin's."

"Thank you," Lexa acknowledged her with the polite response and then watched as she walked away, "quick service huh?"

"Yeh. They get the drinks to you practically as quick."

"You've been here before then, I guess?"

Shrugging with a smile Pietro chose to watch the snow falling outside as it began to line the streets, before he turned back to Lexa and tilted his head admiringly, "not with anyone important…and not with anyone even half as beautiful as you."

"Whatever!" Slapping his hand jokingly, Lexa began to relax under Pietro's constant gaze and even revelled in the feeling it gave her.

"What?"

"You're such a liar."

With another shrug, Pietro watched her, "you know it's true." And before Lexa could respond two mugs were placed between them, overflowing with cream, with several marshmallows placed around. It was only when she tipped the cup to take a sip that Lexa examined how a heart shape had been created in the middle of the cream on top of both hers and Pietro's hot chocolates. Although not only that but also that the marshmallows were not only pink and red but also shaped as a heart.

"Oh…my…_god_!" Laughing at the sight, Lexa didn't even bother to keep her voice down, "that is so tacky!" Pietro gave her a desperate look and it was with his that Lexa remembered she was in the middle of the café that had served it and Lexa raised her voice further. "But in such a sweet way!" Turning nonchalantly with a smile, Lexa was glad to see that their waitress wasn't looking at her and luckily had an amused smile plastered across her face.

"I think the tackiness fits in perfectly with the last ten minutes: kissing in the first snow of the year, not able to keep our eyes off of each other."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lexa smirked at Pietro who simply rolled his eyes as she obviously stared directly at him.

"But I enjoyed it all…"

Frowning in confusion showed she was confused yet Lexa still gave a nod of agreement, "yeh. It felt nice…we should do this more often?" Pietro noted the questioning tone and smiled, nodding.

"Why not. I want to spend more time with you-"

"And I want to spend more time with you too." Lexa knew her interruption would be appreciated, and it certainly was. It certainly looked liked they would be dating a _lot_ more.

VvVvVvV

_Back in the Cinema; 7:50pm_

"That was a _shit_ movie."

Staring at the screen in amazed awe, Rogue just sat open mouthed, nodding her head mutely at Wanda's comment.

"That was a _really_ shit movie."

Rogue just nodded again and ignored as people attempted to get past them, but – seeming as she was doing her best to get in Wanda's good books – all the Goth did was to nonchalantly stick her legs onto the seat in front, making it impossible for people to get past. This meant that they had to walk all of the way around the seats, which seemed to rouse Wanda from her stunned reverie long enough to bark in laughter.

"You're a bit livelier after that stunning performance of a movie…" Wanda's eyes sparkled proudly as Rogue shrugged in a careless manner and then she turned to her scarlet-clad best friend.

"Ya actuallah lahked it!" Stunned for real now, Wanda opened her mouth to protest, but Rogue didn't let her get a word in edgeways, "ma gawd! Ya actuallah lahked it, ya losah! Call yahreself a Goth! Yahre an embarrassment ta us all!" Rogue let a squeal escape her mouth – seeming as the place was now empty, excepting them - as Wanda chucked a handful of popcorn in the girl's direction, which Rogue happily chucked straight back. Before she could get another one in her face though, Rogue was joyously hopping down the chairs in her attempts to escape to the main foyer of the cinema away from Wanda's attack. But her repetitive motion only made it easier for Wanda to hit her: spilling popcorn all down the back of Rogue's top. "Wanda!"

"Gotcha."

Proud of herself, Wanda began to walk out of the screen but not before she had received several large fistfuls of popcorn in her direction. So it was with great panting breaths that the Goth barged out into the foyer, luckily without anyone in sight, and with a smile Wanda was accompanied moments later by her best friend who dumped her popcorn in a bin before Rogue linked her arm into Wanda's. In a couple of minutes they found themselves in the same comfortable position as they stepped into the snow outside with smiles adorning their faces.

"_Aw_ look! It snowed whahle we were in there, how _romantic_," clasping her hands in sarcastic joy and snickering, Rogue then snorted when Wanda batted her eyelids ever so 'sweetly' at her. Pointing out a couple who were kissing as the snow twirled about them Rogue laughed again, "kissing in the first snow of this winter, oh how _romantic_."

Laughing, Wanda and Rogue stayed linked together and kicked their way through the snow, Wanda scowling privately at the disgusting sweetness of it all. "God it's good to have you back Rogue."

Surprise enveloped Rogue's face as Wanda looked at her happily, "what d'ya mean: _it's good ta have ya back_?"

"I've missed your sense of humour loads Rogue," Wanda shook her head, "you've been acting up lately and have just been so…out of it. Not your usual bitchy self and it's just great to have the old you."

"Ya wanna see tha ol' meh?" Smirking, and with a forceful push to her friend, Rogue ran on. She turned back to laugh in delight when Wanda fell face first into the snow, reappearing with a scowl and an accompanied growl.

Launching herself at her friend failed as Wanda attempted to get Rogue back so instead she chased the now running Goth throughout the snow; cheerful in her mock anger to really have Rogue back. And Wanda knew she had her old Rogue back after seeing who it was standing, kissing passionately in the snow, along with the fact that Rogue herself knew who it was. It was with this sight that Wanda finally realised that the pain she had had to face watching Rogue tumble dramatically though failed romances, was gone. Not to mention _finally_ the disappearance to Rogue's passionate searches for that special someone.

God was Wanda glad.

_The Couple in the Snow_

Breaking apart, Betsy looked admiringly up at her angel as he smiled back down at her, stroking her cheek lightly as Warren recalled delightfully the kiss they had just shared seconds ago. Tilting her head at the young boy, something caught Betsy's eye and with a laugh she clasped a hand to her mouth in shock, watching in delight as Wanda fell into the snow. As Rogue – the obvious culprit – looked at Wanda, the green Goth turned her head and momentarily Betsy and Rogue's eyes met: emerald connecting with amethysts hidden behind sky blue contacts. All either could do was to smile, and Betsy noticed how the mutant simply turned to give Warren a friendly smile before Rogue was being chased off.

"What are they like."

Betsy didn't bother giving the statement an answer and linked her arm into Warren, smiling happily up at him with an agreeable laugh.

"So…where do you want to go now then, darling?"

"Anywhere," happily, Betsy laughed, smiling joyously inside at the way he had called her darling, and Warren empathised with her: sending the slightly younger mutant a gentle look that soothed her heart and made her mind burst in delight.

Taking her arm was a sweet gesture and Warren couldn't ruin it by tugging Betsy along, even though they were in the middle of public and they must have both looked stupid. But she didn't care. She couldn't care; not with such a guy by her side, and Betsy knew that some of the glances she was receiving were _so_ envy. This made her even happier though: Warren was a great guy; had great taste; great looks; an _empathic_ personality, which was so much like hers it was uncanny. But there was a slight issue that Betsy was aware of, and was trying to ignore desperately; the simple thought of it could ruin everything after all. Although, what Betsy didn't realise was that these few differences would get the better of them if she wasn't careful – however the problem was; how could a girl be careful when she was so ecstatic because she was clinging to the guy of her dreams?

The consequences of all of Betsy's actions were inevitable. You just wish it wasn't so.

End of Chapter

Ooh! Betsy _will_ get whats coming to her…from** Warren**! ANLOCKE drama next chappie, damn. I really hope you like my XIETRO and personally I'm so glad we have our Rogue back! More bitchy banter to come up from her (YAY!), although having our favourite li'l Goth back does mean…DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUUUN! NO ROMY?!?!?! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? Oh well. Live with it. I'd much rather that than 'angst Rogue', our Gothic bitch will do just fine…FOR NOW! (She won't go angst on ya, or change her bitchy ways, but maybe, just maybe we might get our Remy back for her?) .x.Thrills.x.


	18. Suffering Memories

Ok…really long wait and I won't be surprised if I get NO reviews, but I am SO SORRY! And I really hope you can all forgive me enough to leave a review scolding me for my lateness…if you're actually reading his…lol I hope you are because we're about to find out a _lot_ about Betsy's past. And Warren will find some things out about Betsy too that he wished he never knew…things that will cause a domino-like catalyst of events. 

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_"Telepathic thoughts are in italic and speech marks" _

_Notes/letters are in Italics_

/…/ This shows a change of scene

# '…' This is when one of Rogue's psyche talks to her, when it's more then one #…# that will say who it is

Chapter 18

VvV Suffering Memories VvV

"An Xman?" Lowering her head, ashamed even of herself, Betsy dared to raise her eyes, but lowered them at the scowl she received; he wasn't impressed.

"It means nothing…"

"Nothing? NOTHING!" this was the first time she had heard him raising his voice at her and Betsy's cheeks flushed furiously as the rest of them muttered behind their 'leader'. She tried to explain but was caught up before the mutant managed to say his name, "don't Betsy. We all thought you had more sense."

"Lan…"

"God! Think what Magneto would say! He _always_ finds out you know."

"But I…"

Shaking her head to silence Lance, Wanda stepped up with a raised eyebrow, "there are differences Betsy…and then there are _differences_." And Betsy knew exactly what Wanda meant.

VvV

_**Tuesday morning, Brotherhood House, Betsy's Room; 12:50am**_

"How long do you think she'll go on muttering for?"

"I have no idea sis…" eyeing the levitating form just above Betsy's bed, Wanda and Pietro gave each other a look and both simultaneously raised their eyebrows before leaving the troubled girl to her troublesome thoughts.

Patiently, Wanda waited until they were away from Betsy's room before speaking up, "what d'ya think she's dreaming about?"

"Mentioned dad…"

"_Warren_…" turning at the name that Wanda whispered, Pietro frowned and questioned as to her reply, but the girl just shook her face and muttered 'nothing.' But when Pietro walked to his room and left her to go downstairs, Wanda couldn't help but stop in her tracks whilst she gazed back at Betsy's room, frowning and hexing the door shut before moving down the steps.

Tripping in the dark wasn't exactly a good idea, but Wanda felt herself falling and gasped in shock before a pair of arms stopped her fall.

"Watch it Sheila."

Wanda's heart raced, but the speed doubled when she looked into the eyes of her saviour. Placing his catch back on solid ground, Pyro gave the younger mutant a salute and trekked up the way Wanda had just come down, picking up his culprit trainers as he went with a smirk to the girl, which Wanda took for an apology. She just wondered how long he had been standing there…not to mention how much John could see of Wanda's uncovered body due to her skewed dressing gown.

Unimpressed, the girl growled at herself and pulled the dressing gown viciously to cover her leg, her eyes widening with a frustrated noise as the material ripped. "_Great, just great…_" she whispered, fiddling with the gown whilst John watched on in the dark, eyeing Wanda with a gentle smirk before retiring to bed.

VvVvVvV

_**Wednesday Morning, School; 10:00am**_

Gazing at her all morning hadn't roused Betsy from her slumber but still Warren watched the young girl, frowning as she stirred uncomfortably in her sleep. As he watched the girl, Warren sighed with a light smile thinking of how well he had done protecting his girlfriend from their teacher. The old woman would never notice anyway. She hadn't even noticed Lexa as the girl carefully applied midnight blue nail polish to her nails…it was amusing in itself but what made people laugh was the fact that Lexa was doing her _toe_nails.

Oblivious to this as she carried on teaching, the Professor's eyes even roamed over Betsy's sleeping form and Lexa's feet, planted on the table, but all Mrs Lanyard did was to ask the person _next_ to Lexa a question.

In disbelief, Warren shook his head and then turned his gentle, yet amused smile back to Betsy and tilted his head to watch as she moved again, her hair falling to cover the girl's face. 'Beauty I have never beheld,' the boy sighed yet thought better of brushing Betsy's hair out of the girl's face; she might wake. The question was; why was she so tired? Sleeping had been on Betsy's list of to-do's _yesterday_ and she had slept in almost every lesson…but when asked why, the girl just claimed a bad night. But two bad nights in a row? It wasn't doing the girl any favours. And if she was in this way tomorrow…Warren would be having words with Betsy, although he knew he wouldn't get any answers…

There was only one thing to do…and the boy knew his girlfriend wouldn't like it, but Warren didn't care. He was worried about Betsy.

VvVvVvV

_**Thursday morning, Brotherhood House, Betsy's Room; 11:10pm**_

Sure…the girl had gone to bed early today, but even Wanda knew that it wouldn't help. Timing wasn't the matter, it was rest; something Betsy Braddock was only getting at _school_…but Mrs Lanyard couldn't teach her forever.

Shaking her had as Betsy's bed shook slightly Wanda closed the door behind herself, leaving the mutant just as Psylocke levitated into the air, leaving the still shaking bed behind.

"Still nightmaring?"

"What?" not even surprised by John's sudden appearance in the slightest, Wanda walked away from the boy, knowing he could fall into step beside her.

And without doubt, that's what John did, he couldn't help himself, "well…a dream is called dreaming, so a nightmare must be called nightmaring. Doncha think, Sheila?"

Amazed at all of this knew knowledge coming from John 'Pyro' Allerdyce's mouth, Wanda just nodded with a single worded response; "true."

"Very true."

"Goodnight John," was the exasperated reply.

"Very goodnight." Pausing before she walked into her bedroom, Wanda made to reply, but John beat her to it and Wanda watched with an amused smile and raised eyebrows whilst the boy walked away, "'shut up John.' _I know, I know_."

VvVvVvV

_**Thursday Afternoon, School, Lunchtime; 12:20pm**_

The moment they were released, Warren's feet hurried their way to the door and he wrenched it open, ignoring his teacher's unimpressed glance and remark; "am I really _that_ bad Mr Worthington?" this amused him, but Warren was too busy to reply.

Finding Betsy was the target and within seconds it was complete; Warren only had to walk past one room to spot a girl with her head planted upon her arms – no doubt sleeping – hidden under her striking purple hair. The colour caught attention for Betsy but people took it; most had noticed the girl on the cover of several magazines and so there wad no point in hiding it when they'd all see Betsy Braddock's true colours anyway.

"Tired?" after several minutes of waiting for Betsy to wake from her slumber, Warren had had no choice but to do it himself. Deserving the hit he received after _lightly_ tapping Betsy was questionable, but Warren decided against saying anything.

Betsy was cranky.

Sleep was certainly something Betsy hadn't been getting at home.

Determined now: Warren _would_ find out why.

VvVvVvV

_**10 Years ago – Elizabeth is 5 years old**_

Five. One foot for every year they always told her, but Elizabeth was short for her age; even her mother had to bend to consolingly stroke the girl's bubble-gum pink hat. Looking up curiously, Elizabeth smiled but before long it was gazed away and replaced with a tearful frown.

Mummy never cried. But mummy was crying now. Mummy _never_ cried. Surprisingly to the neighbours and everyone else, it was always Daddy who cried – but Elizabeth didn't find it strange, after all; _daddy _had been the one crying when she was born. Filled to the brim with overspilling tears, his eyes had watched one child come into his life and then the other and nothing made the tears come harder when the new-borns took their first breaths together. Simultaneously…as twins would do. Daddy was _always_ the one who cried.

But he wasn't crying now. He wasn't here to cry. He wasn't here at all. Where was daddy?

Tugging on his mother's sleeve to gain attention, Brian pouted and opened his mouth to question, but his mother bent at the knee and levelled out their eyes, saying nothing as she did this, although she had to bend further at the back – the twins were both short. Eyeing this strange reaction, Elizabeth tugged next, and found herself pulled into a tight twin hug that scared her more than reassured.

Yet the moment her hand touched her mother's temple in a comforting stroke – as she had learnt to do by the ones she always received – Elizabeth understood. Turning to her brother – knowing how mummy couldn't speak for tears and pain inside – Elizabeth did the speaking for her.

"Daddy's gone."

VvVvVvV

_**Two months later – Elizabeth is 5+ years old**_

Elizabeth was a clever girl and had spotted the intruders the moment they came to that funeral. Sure, the men were dressed in black and had mingled in with the crowds, but Elizabeth Braddock was an intelligent girl – never had the word 'stupid' been referred to her. They looked in place at the _funeral_, yet out of place at _this_ funeral.

Recognition flitted through the child's mind when she saw them again.

Finding it hard to forget things was always a thing with Elizabeth – when she saw someone familiar, her mind always had a habit of placing that person in the place, time and situation most significant to their previous frequent/few meetings. Now she saw that day as clear as daylight:

_Whilst being tugged along by her brother, Elizabeth's eyes cast across the crowds as he led her along. Jamie knew Elizabeth wouldn't be paying attention and so the eldest child careered a path for them both, politely pausing in a solemn and dignified manner to ask for a way through. All Elizabeth would do would be to gaze up at the passing people, watching intently as they stared in a pityingly irritating manner that Elizabeth didn't like at all. Elizabeth made to confront this behaviour by questioning her brother, but the moment the child had stopped her brother she forgot all she was about to say. Two uniquely strange eyes were gazing down upon Elizabeth; two eyes that the young girl found frightening, and yet intriguing. She couldn't help but return the gaze until Jamie scolded her eyes to the ground. "Sorry sir for my little sister, could I just pass through please?"_

Reluctantly, the man had allowed the two youngsters to pass through, but his gaze focussed intently on Elizabeth throughout. And this time, he wasn't prepared to let her go. They were in the middle of town – Jamie, Brian, Elizabeth and the children's mother – yet someone had distracted all of the other three and the female child had been separated.

Crouching to her height – not having to bend so due to a recent simultaneous growth spurt in the twins – the stranger Elizabeth recalled in her memory due to her miniature flashback, spoke in that wispy voice she remembered.

"Good morning child. Elizabeth is it? You've grown since we last saw one another," turning his head momentarily, the man gazed upon the distracted family and faced Elizabeth again. "A devastating time for you was it not, then? Although I'm sure you don't know what happened…"

Inviting information of Elizabeth's knowledge was the reason the man paused and the child unknowingly filled him in, "daddy went."

"Went?"

"Yes. He died," she stated solemnly in her childishly posh, English accent.

Faking astonishment, the man frowned at Elizabeth, "your mother told you such a thing at your age? What an era we live in…" knowing Elizabeth was waiting for him to finish before she would speak up, the man stopped talking.

"No…mummy never told me." Frowning as she was asked how she knew such a thing, the girl began to reply but all too soon Elizabeth felt herself being pulled away from the man. Her mother's stern gaze turned from the worried child to the rising man and fear coursed through the woman's eyes; just by the connection of her hand on her mother's Elizabeth seemed to read her mother's emotions.

They were of pure fear…for Elizabeth's _life_.

VvVvVvV

_**A year later – Elizabeth is 6 years old**_

A strange man had came to see her yesterday and Elizabeth was still recalling the events. She remembered him: bald, and walking in two elegant shoes with freshly ironed trousers and a clean yet worn-out jacket. Elizabeth was told she had a unique gift, one the man had experienced first hand. She recalled him telling her – the 'Professor Xavier' man – he knew someone just like her he had enrolled at his…school, a few months ago.

Yet Elizabeth refused the offer to join the girl. Bluntly, the girl told him she would never leave Brian. And as her mother had said, Elizabeth would learn to cope in time; the encouragement was all she needed.

VvVvVvV

_**Six years later – Elizabeth is twelve years old**_

Panting, the girl ran and ran. Fear built up inside her due to the shadows flitting through the alleyways and Elizabeth picked up pace, but all too soon she felt herself falling…falling. Wide-eyed, Elizabeth ignored the curb and gazed down the street, watching as the shadows crept upon her, before suddenly…

She was grabbed from behind.

"**AH**!" the scream echoed down the street but was muffled as a boy's hand prevented further noise.

"Betsy!" knowing only one person who ever called her such an 'improper' name – as her mother like to put it – Elizabeth's face spun and she found herself gazing into identical navy-blue eyes, as deep as the ocean and swimming with worry. "What are you doing?"

Brian dragged his sister up whilst she replied, "I'm sorry Brian…" shamefully, Elizabeth cast both eyes to the ground and lowered her head, peeking up at her twin from underneath a cute fringe that desperately needed to be cut; the girl could hardly see. "I was playing the game again."

"But you scare yourself so by it," ten years old and both children were talking properly, like none from the nearby school – home education did things, according to Jamie's school friends. "Mother claims you have nightmares and you scare yourself silly," his worried smile caused Elizabeth to shrug.

"But I like it…besides, I get home from the shop quicker by it."

"You broke the eggs last time you did it."

"I never broke them this time!"

"_Didn't break them_, Miss Elizabeth," curiously, the girl in mention tilted her head up at her corrector and her face soon exploded into a beaming smile.

"Hello Walter!"

'Walter' smiled and stood between the twins, taking a hand from each as he led them up the path, "good evening Miss Elizabeth." But suddenly Walter's grip left the twin's.

Elizabeth and Brian Braddock witnessed their first death as Walter fell – lifeless – to the ground. Pinpointed in the middle of his head, the arrow shimmered: the black of the arrow's material shining with blood. Although he tried to prevent it, Brian couldn't stop his sister's scream when Elizabeth turned on the spot to come face to face with another arrow.

It stopped right before it hit her brother's head, bouncing off of an unseen barrier the young girl had unknowingly cast over herself and her twin.

In panic, Brian did the only logical thing and took a hold of his sister's petit, shaking hand and dragged the girl away; soon enough Elizabeth took the hint and ran for her life, stumbling as another arrow hit the barrier. But before long they had made it into the awaiting arms of their mother.

The front door was closed, splintering as a bombard of arrows hit the wood.

_**That Evening**_

It was the dead of the night and yet Elizabeth couldn't sleep: panic had reigned through the house all day and it did nothing to tire the poor girl, it only frightened the child into what seemed a permanent restless state. The same could not be said for the Maid, who – unknown to everyone at that moment, as Elizabeth crept past her on her way downstairs – would need to look for another job the very next day.

Making it past the young woman without disturbing her resting form, the female twin halted with fearful eyes as she nearly tripped into a Butler waiting just outside. The man didn't even notice Elizabeth as the girl was pulled roughly back inside her bedroom.

"_What are you doing_?" making sure to pull his sister away from the people supposedly protecting them, Brian released his grip on his twin's mouth and frowned.

"_I'm_ _**hungry**_!"

"_This isn't the time Betsy…we could have_ _**died**_," Brian always loved a dramatic approach to things and his emphasis only caused Elizabeth to roll her eyes.

With a sigh of impatience, uncannily mature for the twelve-year-old, Elizabeth reminded her brother; "But we _didn't_, Brian."

"_Shh_! _Betsy_!" Wildly, Brian's eyes gazed onto the maid before he turned back to his sister…

But Elizabeth wasn't there.

"_Betsy_?" in panic, Brian spun around before raising his voice, "Betsy!" No response came. "**Betsy**!" Nothing.

"**BETSY**!"

VvVvVvV

_**Unknown how many days passed – Elizabeth is still twelve years old**_

Recognition flitted through Elizabeth's eyes the moment she awoke from her uncomfortably peaceful slumber. All she could remember was her brother saying her name…and the girl felt some kind of wet material blanketing across her mouth and nose before everything darkened…that was all she could recall. But that wasn't important right now.

The person who had been at the funeral…the same person her mother had looked upon fearfully…they were here now. No doubt the man was the same person who killed Walter. And this time that man had company that was crowding around the child: company that melted Elizabeth's heart…she recognised Ninja's when she saw them, and no Ninja was to be messed with.

VvVvVvV

_**One year later – Elizabeth is thirteen years old**_

"I'm _tired_!"

"QUIT THAT WHINING!" frowning at the yell from behind her, Elizabeth didn't even jump and instead returned to her work and – in frustration – began to lamely hit the punch bag until commanded to stop, "WHAT are you DOING!"

Lowering her head, scowling at the ground she replied; "_punching_ the _punch_ bag." Her teacher's reaction was inevitable due to her rudeness and so Elizabeth didn't even protest as she was thrown into the mentioned punch bag. However – unluckily for her attacker – Elizabeth retaliated by throwing the punch bag at him.

"_Don't_ mess with me," she hissed.

Fear shone in the instructor's eyes; never had a pupil spoke this way to him and the rest in the room all turned to watch as the infamous Elizabeth stared down her teacher of nine months. The venom the girl spat out in every word caused even the bravest, oldest boys and girls to take a worried gulp of air. Strength shone in each step Elizabeth took to her victim – she hated the man. "Now then," stopping an inch away from her teacher's head, the child raised both eyebrows, "what was I doing?"

"Punching the punch bag…" he responded, stuttering.

"I can't hear you," Elizabeth stated in a singsong voice that caused shivers to course down every other pupil's spine.

"Punching the punch bag, 34."

Unknowingly with just that number, the instructor had just made the biggest mistake of his – shortening – life.

"_Never_! _NEVER_ call _ME_ by a **NUMBER**!" Elizabeth roared, and with one hand she grabbed hold of the man's hair, yanking his face to gaze fearfully at hers, as the girl's other hand fingered at her belt. Elizabeth's next words were the start of her demoniac future…and the end of this man's worthless one. "_My name_," hissed the girl, "_is_."

"**PSYLOCKE**!" and with that word, the girl pulled out the handle of her own Samurai sword and drove the glowing, purple blade she mentally created, directly into her instructor's face. Killing him instantly.

He may have been her first…but that man would _not_ be Psylocke's last victim.

VvVvVvV

_**In Present Time**_

Floating high above her bed, Betsy shivered, but not due to the memory – no, that had made her lips twist up in an evil smirk; the emotions she felt during her experiences showing up vividly on her face. No, the shivering was because of a light breeze that was cooling the girl.

Her window was open, and it had not been when the girl went to bed.

VvVvVvV

_**Two years ago – Elizabeth is thirteen years old again**_

It was only two days after the incident, yet still Psylocke was enclosed in her cell. Protection; that was the reasoning, yet for herself or the others? It shocked Psylocke that the reasoning for the protection was for everyone else's sake and not for hers – Psylocke had never harmed anyone before…not as Elizabeth…

But her teacher had pushed her _too_ far…and now Elizabeth was gone. Psylocke had taken her place and soon enough, the name Elizabeth would just be another name to the girl…like the name Brian. Betsy would be the name soon enough.

_**A Week later**_

Making up their minds, the group who had kidnapped Psylocke such a long time ago – just over a year – had decided Psylocke's fate. If she had created her own name then they would have to balance the equation and create a new her.

The experiment had never been tried before, but mutant powers and minds were working behind this and it was reliable enough to presume it would not fail. The body of the young girl, whom Psylocke would become, lay on the bed in a comatose, a beautiful girl. If she was alive, Betsy assumed she could have been stunning…a model perhaps when she was a bit older: she would grow to have a perfect, hourglass figure, slim yet voluptuous. She looked Japanese and had a stunning tan that glowed with gorgeous, striking violet hair that fell in curls about the girl's face, down to her hips. If it had been kept clean it would have been hair to _die_ for.

_Ironic_.

Moving over to the girl to examine her beauty more closely, Psylocke frowned at how shameful it was that such a young vision was permanently asleep. Although the comatose girl would soon wake…unknown to the person who the seemingly lifeless girl would become. All Psylocke had been told was that she was here to use her gift – something that she had worked on for so long. Psylocke had not perfected it yet; she needed more training…and to do so Psylocke needed to be under control. Her leaders thought they had found the answer to make sure 'the incident' never happened again.

Stuck in an unknown world, surely the girl would turn to them for help. How wrong they were…

Walking past the only other female in the room, suddenly– unsure of the quietness of the room – Psylocke scanned the 'medical room' and felt the presence of something with her mind. That object she sensed caused the girl to bolt, but was quickly pointed at her head.

Before Psylocke could place any barrier, she was lying unconscious on the ground.

No time was taken in moving Psylocke to the medical bed beside her unconscious Japanese companion and as the body was strapped down it moved; this mind was too strong to be knocked unconscious for too long. And so without hesitation, the red button was pressed and, as it was, a siren rang out through the room.

Help had arrived for Elizabeth Braddock…but it was too late: Betsy Braddock was already being born…

With a jolt exploding in her mind, Elizabeth's ocean eyes sprang open for the very last time, and as the jolt left her system, the light in the girl's eyes…the spark that kept Elizabeth burning…went out. That same spark burnt fiercely as the other woman in the surgical bed burst her own eyes open; the violet orbs looking upon the world…for the first time in a very long time…yet the same room she had just seen a moment ago.

As she was unstrapped, Psylocke's mind picked up the thoughts of the people – medics, scientists and others – surrounding her…and rage began to build. The two minds that were stuck in the tanned girl's head collided and formed a mind that had one intention…

_Pain_.

_**A few Corridors away**_

"Like, where is everyone…this is totally freaking me out…" a young girl found her lip quivering as she found herself alone again. Kitty Pryde never liked to be alone and this situation wasn't helpful when she was joined…by the wrong person. Allowing a small, childish scream to escape her mouth, the girl clenched both eyes shut…and opened them to find the man on the other side of her body. "Yay!" gleefully, Shadowcat jumped up and down in Pryde (A/N. Couldn't help myself…) but all too soon her attacker was back on his feet, pointing a gun at the girl and fear struck Kitty so much that as she landed from her jump, she phased through the floor.

Landing on Rogue's head.

"Ow!"

"Oops…"

"Get off meh!" ignoring Kitty's 'oomph' as Rogue shoved the younger girl off of herself, the Gothic young teen looked around and the let out a yell, "AW SHIT! WE'RE A FLOOR TOO LOW!"

Kitty frowned, "do we, like, need to be up there," casually the girl pointed at their destination and at Rogue's imitation 'duh,' she pouted, "boost me then." Resentfully, Rogue complied after Kitty's reply to her refusal, "ok then, we'll just, like, go back to Professor Xavier and spill how we didn't get there cuz you wouldn't boost me to the right floor."

Phasing both arms through the ceiling she had just come through, Kitty made her hands solid and pulled herself into the corridor, rolling over to get right the ceiling/floor. "Wow…" was all she could say to the sight before her.

_**Below**_

"Oh ya, so jus' leave meh," scuffing her boot Rogue frowned and then looked up only to jump at Kitty's head, which was poking through the ceiling. "Well?"

"Take a look at this." Reluctantly, Rogue allowed Kitty to pull her up, abseiling up the wall. Her reaction was much the same to Kitty's when she had phased completely into the corridor, looking around as kitty filled Rogue in; "it wasn't like this when I came up here before…there was, like _no_ destruction and stuff before…"

The whole of the corridor was destroyed, with gaping holes in the walls and charred items, unrecognisable due to their state now: it looked as though something had exploded through the corridor. Kitty had phased not a moment too soon.

Unknown to both X-Girls…something _had_ exploded in the place. Or more…the _place_ had exploded.

Thanks to Remy Lebeau's kinetic charge. But the bloody remains of at least two dozen dead people that the girls discovered when following the corridor to the source of the explosion – a sight that made even Rogue bring a hand to her mouth whilst Kitty exploded with vomit – was not due to the young Cajun.

Psylocke had pulled that one off herself.

This was one of the main reasons Magneto had made to recruit the young teenage girl, although his plans failed when Psylocke managed to knock Remy unconscious due to her out of control powers.

It only took two years to find the young girl again, and by this time, Psylocke had recovered – returning to her new form's 'homeland' found the girl some new companions to help her and the recovery process was successful.

But the memories would _never_ leave Betsy Braddock.

VvVvVvV

_**Back in Reality**_

As the flashback of memories flooded from Betsy's mind, she awoke and gently lowered herself back onto the soft cushion covers, and made to fall asleep again – having relived the memories, they were flooding from her mind and the girl could now rest properly.

Until she noticed someone else who the memories would _never_ leave.

Worry had taken him so much that Warren had felt it his duty to make sure his girlfriend got some rest…but she wasn't the one that needed it now. The memories that had haunted Betsy this night would haunt Warren for god knows how long – because as they flooded from her mind, each relived moment of the past…flooded into Warren's mind.

Finally opening his eyes in shock after what seemed an age, Warren cast his eyes over Betsy in shock but didn't even stay to let her speak as the culprit opened her mouth to speak. Sprinting to the window in desperation to get away from her, Warren jumped; spreading his wings into the night as Betsy ran to the window, her desperate cry lost in the darkness.

"**WARREN**!"

End of Chapter

WOW! That didn't take me too long…lol! That's it. That is Betsy Braddock's past, or at least my version. And Warren saw every part of that murderous bitches life!!! OH!MY!GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE?! Looks like the start of the ANLOCKE relationship…is over…AAAH! What did you think of Betsy's life? Anything I missed do you think? REVIEW PLEASE! SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! .x.thriller.x.


	19. Ruined

So after the disastrous events of last chapter…what will happen now?! I'm not sure right now…but hopefully, I will by the end of the chapter lol! ^_^ Thanks for the reviews people! ALMOST THE TWENTIETH CHAPTER!

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_"Telepathic thoughts are in italic and speech marks"_

_Notes/letters are in Italics_

/…/ This shows a change of scene

# '…' This is when one of Rogue's psyche talks to her, when it's more then one #…# that will say who it is

* * *

Chapter 19

VvV Ruined VvV

_**Xavier's Institute, Danger Room; 12:00am**_

Grumbling, Rogue stepped from the Danger Room drenched in sweat and water as she poured a bottle of the substance over her own head. In danger of ruining her already disturbed makeup – thanks to a pleasantly vicious DR session – Rogue bowed her head, preventing the water from dripping in the Goth's face.

"What a bastard…" she mumbled.

Punishment was always unpleasant…and Xavier made it doubly so by introducing a man into the equation who Rogue was currently fuming over – Logan. Sneaking out on the mission was worth it – after all, Rogue's presence _had_ been necessary and she wouldn't let Scott forget that, 'hmmm…' thoughts raced through the girl's head, 'I need repayment for that. Maybe later…' smirking, Rogue nodded over this idea and contemplated the fact that not only should she get repayment but also the fact that fortunately, her punishment was a little less torturous. "Early" evening sessions were definitely more preferable to the morning equivalents, and Rogue was especially grateful for this fact – not to mention on school days. But that hellion Logan still managed to make the two-hour sessions unbearable.

It was _midnight_ and they had only just finished half an hour ago thanks to Logan's procrastinating, being one of the main causes of Rogue's fury. Unfortunately, the next person the temperamental mutant saw _didn't_ appreciate her wrath.

Warren Worthington II stepped out of the lift. Too busy with her own thoughts, Rogue didn't have time to acknowledge his unnaturally cold gaze.

Violently pushing past was all Rogue could be bothered to do and she growled, "get outta ma fucking way!"

"Why didn't you say so **before** you pushed me!" amusement from Warren would simply have antagonised Rogue to become even more violent, yet his own violent and angry reaction simply made the Goth shocked. And that was hard to do. "And there isn't need to move! What is with you? Are you fat or something!" glaring Rogue in the eye as he exploded with this, Warren ignored the way she indignantly clutched at her slim waist. "THERE'S ENOUGH ROOM FOR BOTH OF US!"

"O…k…?" Giving Rogue only enough time to say this in reply, Warren stormed into the Danger Room, making up for the fact that he couldn't slam the mechanically sliding door shut by a frustrated yell.

Moments after, Logan appeared; "you alright Stripes?" he grumbled, confusedly gazing at the way Rogue simply hung her mouth wide open with wide, staring eyes. "Uh…" choosing to continue was all Logan could think of to do in such an odd case of events, "I just saw…well…Warren. Or at least I think it was him…he didn't seem too happy. Bit late…" even Logan was shocked for words.

Making a noise of disbelief as she glared at the door, Rogue clenched both fists, "some people ahre **SO** _rude_!" Logan let the words she muttered after yelling this pass unmentioned. At this reaction, there was no point in doing anything; even he was too…_timid_ (?) to question Warren's timing, and that frightened Logan more than the fact he was _actually_ scared of someone.

_**Friday Morning, inside the DR; 00:20am**_

It was ruined…it was all ruined! Collapsed upon the ground, every inch of him battered and beaten – inside and out – Warren's heart bled; he was so sore…so shocked…so stunned…

Betsy Braddock. Whilst his hearts did flips, Warren's very wings had beaten when the boy laid his eyes on the – literal – heartthrob. But now everything had fallen apart…

Fallen to his knees as his yells echoed around the demolished room, Warren could only distinguish his own desperate cry of three words over the roaring of pain he could feel inside; "end it all!" And his sobs rang loud and clear through the empty danger room as the simulation came to an end; leaving him with such cold, bare surroundings…so much like Warren's heart…so much like Betsy's heart…

The girl he truly cared for…she was nothing…nothing more than a lying, conniving, evil _murderer_!

VvV Betsy's Memory VvV

_**Half a year ago – Betsy is 14 ½**_

Desperation was desperation. Although, she wasn't like these women around here: they were out to sell their bodies…this girl had been forced to sell her soul at 13 – it made no difference. Sure Betsy may not be legal, but these people wouldn't ask questions…especially when she didn't look a day younger than 18/19. Half of this body wasn't even hers anyway…not to mention half of this mind, a half that was the main reason Betsy was even considering this – after the switch…well, she'd never be the same again.

The guy would be anonymous. And loaded with cash. Sure, these girls may be cheap enough to do this; to sell themselves and their lives away, not to mention their consciences, but they didn't _do_ it cheaply. Men would have to pay – and unluckily for some, they'd have to pay in more ways than one. All would lose money, all would lose dignity, some would lose loved ones, others would lose honour and respect and…on the rare occasion – being only once – that Betsy Braddock showed up…

One would lose a life…

VvVvVvV

_**An hour later**_

The only reason men weren't piling at this girl's door was because…there wasn't a door to pile on yet. Fear drove Psylocke back into the shadows? No…not fear…Betsy lost all hope and faith in fear – it was unquestionable – she lost it all when she lost her true self – the day Elizabeth went was the day her most despised emotions went. Fear, faith, dignity, hope, happiness and misery were no longer part of her vocabulary. And it was as if the word mercy never even existed. It was anxiety that drove her back – was she making the right choice? Help…Betsy had help here and was given it. But she was running away from it.

One woman had done a world of good to her, under the command of another whom Betsy never even saw, but Betsy thanked whomever it was with all her heart. She had control. Working for one and a half years with Lady Deathstrike had gained Betsy control over her powers. Psylocke was almost at her full potential.

And now they had come to take that away from her. They'd ruined everything…

Yuriko Omaya – Lady Deathstrike – was intending to 'get Betsy away' from supposed trouble brewing. Apparently the details were insignificant until Betsy was safely away, but all the girl knew was that her mentor's seniors were making trouble. Trouble Betsy would be forced into. Making a hard choice – Yuriko decided 'for the best.'

Yuriko Omaya was a good old friend of Logan Howlett; knew him when the man was working in Japan during the war, they met and a spark was created between the two but then Logan had to leave. But he promised that one day…he would return Yuriko's favour. They had met because Yuriko had saved Logan's life – prevented him from becoming an inevitable DIA (died in action), absent to the fact that Logan couldn't really die at the time. Swearing he would repay her debt, Yuriko sought Logan knowing he resided with someone who helped mutants, someone who could protect Betsy.

Fear made Lady Deathstrike strike a deal with Logan – for saving his life she wanted the man to save Betsy's life; to save the girl who felt like a daughter to her.

VvV **Flashback** VvV

Standing by the door, Betsy listened to their conversation – she had heard Yuriko talking to this man on the phone about coming over to Japan and so he did. Being caught out on her eavesdropping of the phone conversation, Betsy didn't hear the rest of it– Yuriko took it somewhere…private. But the gist of it was, he was to come over…collect something and take it back.

Frowning, Betsy concentrated and in no time she was sitting comfortably in Yuriko's mind listening in on the older woman's conversation, staring at a rather short man. He was…attractive, in a stereotypically bad-boy, rugged way, with hair spiked into fetching horns and a frown permanently implanted onto his face, scratching the grizzly stubble on his chin thoughtfully.

"Last time they talked she said no…"

"She was a child, and it's different now. This placed isn't safe here." at this Logan stopped scratching and took Yuriko's hand; the touch was soft for the hand's worn out appearance and was warm, invitingly so. "No. Before you ask – I can't go. _She_ has a tag on me. The Queen…it will not do to leave, they'll get me…Sebast…Shaw…he just…"

"They'll kill you if you leave and kill you if you stay."

Staring up into the concerned face of Logan's, Yuriko frowned and Betsy was surprised to sense worry and fear within her mentor, "no. If I stay they'll never know I had anything to do with it. My mind's a mess and Emma…she never ventures there, no one bothers. It's worthless apparently. Take her and just leave."

"And if she won't go?"

"She doesn't have a choice."

Frowning, after stating this, Yuriko strolled to the door and pushed it open. Betsy only realised what was happening when the girl was staring at herself directly in the eye – within a blink of her psyche's, the form left Lady D and returned to Betsy Braddock, who clutched at her head. "Aw man! You know that hurts me!"

"Stay _out_ of my head!" at Betsy's reply that she was stopping anyone else getting in, laughter emitted from her elders, "if the White Queen wanted to get in my head she'd detonate your psyche before you spotted an inch of her skin. And you really don't want to see her assassination outfit."

"Whatever." But when she frowned, Logan realised it wasn't because Betsy was moody, but because she was concentrating. "_That_ is White Queen's outfit!" and an image of a slutty outfit – consisting of a white boob tube, a white fur-floor length coat and white pants, appeared in Logan's head. The same image Lady Deathstrike had wanted Betsy to take from her mind.

It was no surprise that at that precise moment Psylocke began working away in the back of her mind, trimming away at the assassination design and alternating it…not to mention the sewing kit she'd hidden away just in case an inspiration for her first outfit came along. It was now being subconsciously opened by her telepathy and was now creating the exact design she formulated. A design that became Psylocke's real creation. "I get what you mean – I would have been blasted into oblivion before I managed to open my eyes."

"Yes."

Feeling it was the opportune moment, Logan spoke for the first time in Betsy's presence, "and that's why we have to get you to safety and out of here."

"ME?"

"You. And you don't have a choice." Stated Yuriko, rather solemnly, "Xavier will take care of you – now pack your bags and go…Logan will pick you up outside – I can't explain. You'll know when."

Without a word Betsy went and packed her bags…but waiting for Logan…Betsy didn't think so.

Glancing at her watch Betsy looked at it and began to feel…no that wasn't fear…it was…apprehension…the nervous way she shook and glanced around her room was apprehension. She sat in a cloak that hid her whole appearance and as the hood went up, it hid her face…the eyes that gazed down at the watch.

Knowing told her that Logan would be there in exactly five minutes. Betsy glanced around her room once more and then stood, "goodbye Yuriko."

The phone she was holding dropped from her hand and was crushed by the girl's telepathy before it even hit the floor.

"Hello Magneto."

Fear was struck into the teenage girl by the name Xavier even though at the time Betsy managed not to show it. It reminded Betsy's of the past and the past scared her…so Xavier scared her…Betsy panicked and when she received a phone call anonymously inviting an escape, she accepted. It really would be hello Magneto…once she got the money…and Betsy needed it by a means that would leave _no_ record.

VvV **End of Flashback** VvV

Finally a car stopped when Betsy moved out of the shadow to look around and the man smirked at the girl in such a way that Betsy found him enticing. Rugged. Bad. What she wanted…but no, it wasn't time for this – Betsy _needed_ something else.

This was the victim. This was Psylocke's victim.

The man found her cloak strange when he saw it, but Betsy's face intrigued him and so the poor bloke accepted when she struck an offer for him. Although, when Betsy stepped into the car, the sight of some exposed skin underneath the cloak really got the man intrigued and with a little mental fiddling to extract more hormones in the red-blooded male, he wasted no time in finding a suitable spot.

Deserted was the alleyway they stopped in five minutes later and with an expectantly hungry grin on his face, the man turned to face Betsy Braddock. Considering backing out was an option…but as Betsy dove to find reason to do this her mind was filled with an image of a boy lying on the ground…beaten…bloody…bruised. His mother whimpering in fear as this same man – the woman's husband…the boy's father – advanced with a belt in hand.

Finding her key to murder, confidence grew and Betsy smirked back…yet the man interpreted it wrongly and advanced. Until he felt a searing pain in his stomach.

The handle of a Samurai sword stuck out of his chest, still in Psylocke's grip and before he registered the event, the man fell limp. Dead.

"_Shit…_" was Betsy's whisper at what she had done. No mark lay on him. No blood poured. No pain showed on his face. Only shock.

And then, noticing something that had fallen from this man's pocket when he fell back in his peaceful pain, Psylocke's face lit up with a cold smirk framing her perfect lips.

Glowing eyes shone from underneath the darkness of Betsy's hood as she stepped from the car, leaving her secrets behind.

It would be hours before Logan found those mysteries Betsy left behind…but Psylocke was already boarding the plane – first class. A treat was in order and it was time to celebrate; she'd done it…what she set out to do and now Psylocke was going out to be taught to do what she _really_ could do.

Betsy Braddock was in America by the morning and as she got off of a train destined for New York a woman spotted her – a talent spotter – as Betsy pulled off her cloak to reveal a pair of slimming jeans and a skin tight top.

By the afternoon Betsy had fitted in perfectly with her new life – had accommodation until her new master chose to contact and now a job. Unaware that she would soon change the lives of many with her appearance as a stunning model…and change the life of one in particular by unexpectedly sharing these memories with him.

Because this new life had fallen apart. And now…Betsy no longer fitted in perfectly.

VvVvVvV

_**Friday Morning, school, Playground, Lunchtime, 12:40pm**_

Rogue eyed Warren from a distance and tilted her head as she spoke to her companion; "I think something's happened between him and Betsy…I haven't seen her all day either…I think they might have split up."

"Oh really?" disbelievingly, Lexa frowned at Rogue, "thanks for that…_enlightening_ piece of information there Rogue…I'd never have worked that out by myself. Especially if Kitty hadn't told me."

"Lucky she told ya then, ain't it."

In reply, Lexa simply shook her head and dismissed the girl with a wave of one hand.

"Ain't ya gon' (gonna) go aftah him? He's single now."

"Don't be stupid," in reply to Rogue's comment that she was, Lexa added in a glare, "I'd rather not cheat on my boyfriend." Smirking, Lexa spoke her next comment whilst shutting her companion's open mouth with the tip of her finger, "no matter how much fun it would be…I don't think Pietro would be too impressed if I did."

"WHAT?"

_**Other side of the Playground**_

"Look at him…"

"Totally…"

"He looks miserable."

"Duh! Betsy and him split up…or at least he made it clear he hopes he never sees her again." Frowning at this, Jean turned to Kitty and opened her mouth to ask but Kitty beat her to it, "yup. Eavesdropping is useful sometimes…. Poor boy…got, like _no_ sleep apparently according to Rogue – went into the DR room about midnight and Logan heard him going to bed several hours later. I mean, God! The guy must be tired," after being told to do so, Kitty got back to the point whilst pouting at Scott, "alright. Alright, just saying how it happened."

"Kitty…" Scott warned, signalling he'd walk off if she didn't get back to the point soon.

"Ok! Anyways. So he comes into the kitchen for a coffee and Logan…he goes, like _totally_ soft on him and tells Warren to go back to bed! Must know something we don't…but Warren says Xavier told him he has to go to school. Apparently that's his punishment for breaking curfew or something, I, like, overheard Warren telling Logan – pretty dull, so obviously he is totally _bummed_ about something! Or else it would have been mega worse."

Glancing at the boy who slept on one of the outside tables, his head in his arms, Jean frowned, "been projecting vicious thoughts before he fell asleep just now…he's angry and frustrated about something…and seriously upset! Xavier told me to stop the New Mutants asking questions…so he must know what's up…but there is something seriously wrong with that boy."

"Like, _guys_…I think we're about to find out what…"

_**Over by Warren**_

Stirred from his slumber by raised voices, Warren Worthington II blinked, looking around and immediately sighed. Sleeping in public…what would his father say, well, apart from the fact that it was probably bad influence from spending time with so many other mutants…talking of such…?

"Hey! You!"

"_Wanda_," whined Pietro, "shut up, just leave it. You're making a scene…"

Fury etching in her voice, Wanda growled, "scene! _Scene_!" she turned on Warren, "_HE_ MADE THE SCENE! A SCENE AT OUR HOME!"

"What? What the hell-" attempted Warren.

Thankfully, Wanda noticed that people were staring and lowered her voice to a hiss, "_what the hell? Say that to Betsy!_" glad people looked away as the bell rang, Wanda grabbed Warren's collar and pulled him across the table into her face, "oh wait, I'm sorry you can't…"

"She's not here anymore," as he spoke, Lance punched a fist into his hand, his smirk increasing by the fact almost everyone had gone inside for homeroom.

Pietro joined in and, as Wanda released Warren, allowing him to stand, the speedster pushed him back onto the bench, "and the only thing that we know is that the last thing we heard was Betsy crying _your_ name. So I'm gonna guess this is something to do with you." Moving to Warren as the angel stood up and backed away from the bench, Quicksilver sped around behind him – seeming as everyone had now gone inside – and shoved the boy forward.

Warren turned to face his opponent but felt himself being shoved to the ground by Lance; who was pushed away.

"You got something in mind, _Alvers_?" Scott's fingers held his glasses and he began to tip them but Wanda took a stance with her hands outstretched against him until something pushed her backwards.

Triumphantly, Jean Grey stood over the girl with a frown, "I don't think you want to do that," and when Wanda made to try again Jean put up a force field; visible by the way the light bounced off of it. "Try it _Witch_." But, even though she managed to stand up, Wanda never got the chance as a roundhouse kick hit her stomach and sent the poor girl flying back again. This time Lexa stood over the girl and Rogue moved by her side.

"_Don't_ even trah it _Maximoff_."

The only reason Wanda didn't fight back was because she realised that it took a lot of courage for Lexa and Rogue to do that, besides no one was outside anymore and the bell had rung several minutes ago. They were late for homeroom. "Let's go," she called to Lance who was just beginning to shake things up, "_NOW_!" yelled Wanda at her twin's objections.

After the boys and girl had left, Scott picked Warren up and gave him a smile, but the boy shrugged him off, storming away from his companion's whilst they watched him helplessly.

Meanwhile, a figure standing across the playground scowled and clenched both fists.

"This isn't over Worthington…you won't get away with this boy; no one gets my friends taken away and gets away with it. I needed Betsy Braddock – she was my _only_ comfort in that place," Wanda's eyes flashed and she glared determinedly. "_One_ girl in the midst of the Acolytes and Brotherhood…I don't think so. It was _two_ before you intervened and I want to know why my _only_ female companion had to leave."

And the Scarlet Witch knew the answers lay within Warren. She'd find them no matter what it took – he'd ruined everything.

**End of Chapter**

Ooh! Wanda's out for revenge, and not to mention to unlock the past…Warren's a bit screwed…and – surprise, surprise we get more flashbacks. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and where's Betsy gone? More next chapter? Maybe! Please review! ..x.


	20. Putting it into Perspective

T'WAS MY BIRTHDAY!!! 27TH APRIL WAS HERE! YAY! LOOKING FORWARD TO ALL YOUR REVIEWS! Lol! Anyways… so, Betsy's gone and everyone's curious as to the reasoning. But it looks like Kitty will get a bit too curious for her own good. An end to two relationships (?!) but an uplift to the development of another. Don't forget to review! Maybe leave a nice comment for me too? Lol you don't have to if you don't want to! And we're onto the twenty zone! WOW! Momentous occasion!

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold **

_"Telepathic thoughts are in italic and speech marks" _

_Notes/letters are in Italics_

/…/ This shows a change of scene

# '…' This is when one of Rogue's psyche talks to her, when it's more then one #…# that will say who it is

Chapter 20

VvV Putting it into Perspective VvV

_**Saturday Evening, Bayville, a Restaurant; 7:00pm**_

Ok…so he'd woken the poor girl up at 4:00_am_ to announce the idea…but Kitty didn't mind. A romantic meal for the sake of romance wasn't too bad and it was certainly a good wake up call – just lucky Kitty had taken her cell-phone to bed with her that night on vibrate thanks to a _long_ call with her boyfriend earlier that evening. If not, the meal would have had to be cancelled thanks to several brutal injuries from Rogue; _man_ did that Gothic girl have issues with getting up early.

And yes, Kitty had felt compelled due to the invitation to go for breakfast an hour early, after creeping around getting dressed and such, so as not to wake anyone. But the timing was worth it. Thanks to Lance's call…Kitty was gossip central for the New Mutant girls, being the only one up at the time whilst Warren and Logan were having an _early_ – 5:00am (?!) – chat. Smirking, Kitty remembered the way the Rahne, Jubes and Amara had crowded about her, begging for the latest – Kitty having the best powers to bargain gossip.

Phase an ear through the wall and all the news is yours.

And sure, the only reason the New Mutants didn't get the gossip themselves is because they came to the Mansion several years later then Kitty and her fellows – hence the naming. But Kitty loved the power of knowing every bit of news there was to know at the Xmansion…first! That was probably why she was asking so many questions to Lance on their date: that, and the fact Kitty was concerned for Betsy, whom the Valley Girl rather liked with her Gothic contrasting bouncy, boisterous ways.

Little did Kitty know that it would be the starting point to what would become a _very_ rocky relationship…

After replying to about the hundredth of Kitty's questions, Lance scowled – the girl was bouncy and vibrant…he could handle her for that. But her interrogations were just too much. "No Kitty, I _don't_ know why she left. Can you just order your pudding?" Having a quick temper was never good and Lance was losing it.

"But I don't get it – I mean you _must_ know. You guys were all over Warren threatening him and stuff…and I know I've said it before but that really wasn't nice."

"You've said that _already._"

This time, Kitty noticed the gritted teeth; "is something wrong?"

"Oh_ no_."

And she noticed the sarcasm; "no need to get touchy."

"Who can't when you keep going _on_!"

Tears began to form: the girl couldn't help it, it was like some kind of reflex when people got angry with her and Lance could see that but it didn't stop his scowl as the boy buried his face behind a menu. "I didn't mean to!" and at Lance's sarcastic reply that she never did, the tears gradually started to fall.

Rolling his eyes, Lance sighed, "don't cry Kitty."

"I can't help it."

And his frown made them fall faster; "Kitty!" gradually getting louder; Lance was beginning to get really annoyed as she started to whimper.

"Oh yeh! Well you'd think that but luckily my mind doesn't work the way yours does!"

Flying up from his seat, ignoring as the chair fell backwards, Lance yelled viciously, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" And with that outburst the boy grabbed his car keys and stormed from the restaurant, ignoring the scene he was making as Kitty burst into tears and ran after Lance, yelling his name.

_**Round the Corner**_

Jubilee's eyes widened as she spotted Lance speeding past her and her date for tonight, and her mouth hung open when none other than Kitty Pryde ran past. Meaning to go and comfort the poor girl as Kitty broke down into tears, Jubilee suddenly found her hand caught. Although she tugged at it, she couldn't get rid of the item holding her back and turned to face her date, but he just shook his head warningly.

The queen of gossip did _not_ want to catch them at the cinema right now…or at least, neither Ray nor Jubilee wanted Kitty to see them otherwise Ray and Jubes were screwed.

But when Kitty's tear-streaked face turned to face her sympathetic viewers, the eyes that had looked so forlorn suddenly lit up, doing the complete opposite to Ray and Jubilee's, whose eyes both widened in horror.

When Katherine Pryde was down…she always made herself feel better by making others feel worse – gossip was always the cure – it was just a habit. So it looked like Kitty's own relationship wouldn't be the only one spoiled tonight.

Jubilee would have a _lot_ of explaining to do to her boyfriend…not to mention the fact that Ray and Bobby's friendship was starting to look a bit rocky.

VvVvVvV

_**Sunday, X-Mansion, New Mutant Training Session; 1:20pm**_

"Hey guys! Wait up!" laughing childishly as Ray and he sped up to catch with the other New Mutants, Jamie's expression suddenly turned to one of shock as the boy found himself falling. Bobby's catch was superior, but it wasn't surprising when he dropped the six Jamie's – the multiplier sometimes got a bit heavy when there was more than one of him… "Sorry Bobby!"

Picking himself up, whilst pushing the gradually disappearing Jamie's off of himself, Bobby laughed, "it's 'k, just watch it next time." After thanking Ray for helping him up, Bobby smirked, "besides, I'll be the one crushing _you_ in today's session!" and with that a blast of ice sent Jamie and Ray hurtling to the ground, both of whom collapsed on one another.

A glare shared between the two, Ray and Jamie sent it to Bobby, who ran off laughing, until he met Magma.

"Unfair play, eh? I don't think that's really acceptable, do you Jubes?" and both girls paired up, hurtling a blast of fireworks surrounding a fountain of magma. Something that Iceman blocked with perfection, freezing the magma to ice; however this was soon blasted into pieces from behind.

"HEY ICE PICK!"

And with that, Bezerker sent another scorch of electricity that was blocked by Iceman's powers, until Jubilee destroyed that with several fireworks…one of which landed at Roberto's feet.

Squealing as the boy fired up in attack mode, Jubilee backed up; both hands outstretched whilst she closed her eyes as she went haywire with her powers in panic; luckily halted by Hank McCoy. "EYES OPEN JUBILEE!" and the girl did as told only to find Amara, who was fired up and raring to go, was blocking off the fire. The competition of a man-made sunray and a human volcano caused both Bezerker and Iceman to stop – the latter shuddering at the image of such heat. That was…until Jamie smashed into him from behind.

The triumphant yell of "GOTCHA!" was all Bobby heard before he was crushed under the weight of at least ten multiples. Not to mention Ray as the boy joined the fray with a self-introduction of "PILE ON!"

Fatal words.

Not being able to resist the temptation, Jubilee literally jumped on board and was crushed seconds later by Amara and Roberto, who rolled off at the sounds of a trampled Bobby, bursting with laughter.

"Alright…alright…" amusedly, Beast shook his head and budged Jamie off of Bobby – both boys looking defeated before their training session had already begun. "Have you all got your kit?"

Nods met the questions, although Amara looked shifty until Jubilee produced a bag from underneath her own, mentioning the fact she knew Magma would forget hers. Jamie however was not so lucky…until a wolf-like dog appeared, sprinting through the Mansion doors with his backpack and someone else's. That someone else greeted Jamie moments later and the boy laughed delightedly.

"Thanks Rahne! I was about to ask where you'd got to."

Rahne laughed. "Course ya were," joked the girl before turning to Hank, "Sam's coming in just a minute; can't find his trunks and apparently his rooms too much of a tip for me to go into to help. And Logan says it's all fine and thank you…"

Raised eyebrows met this and Bobby smirked, "I'm gonna guess the thank you was more _your_ part, Rahne." And when the girl shrugged everyone knew it was true; Logan had a thing with thanking people…or more, _not_ thanking them.

"Where is Logan anyway?"

"I'm afraid Logan was too tired to take today's session Jubilee, so I offered to take his place," ignoring the muffled approvals all of the New Mutants were unable to hold back, Hank's next comment unsurprisingly was met with cheers. "And…evaluating Logan's…_exercise_ regime," 'more like army route' was Hank's real thoughts, "I've decided it needs a little change." After the cheering had died down, Hank continued, "as you can tell…thanks greatly to Storm – it involves the snow surrounding us today. A non-power snowball fight is our session today."

And an uproar met this…followed by screams of laughter as Cannonball initiated the session, living up to his name as the boy managed to hit a tree on course towards his fellow New Mutants…hurtling into a massive snow pile instead.

VvVvVvV

_**Xavier's Study, looking over the grounds, 1:40pm**_

Logan sighed, "looks like they're having fun…" and with that he turned from the window, leaning against the sill as Charles joined him.

"No need to sound quite to displeased about it my friend," and Charles smiled, causing Logan to smile himself. "I have not seen such a thing for a while Logan," was all the Professor could state in reference to the smile. "Things are bothering you?"

"You don't need to be a telepath to see that," and both men turned to smile at Ororo who had appeared at the door, a briefcase in hand and a smile of her own.

"Well I'm sorry I enjoy showing the rare emotion."

Shaking his head was all Xavier could reply to this and decided to change the subject before Logan got testy, "good news I see?"

"Quite," replied Ororo, walking briskly to both men as they moved to Charles's desk. A number of papers were placed from the case onto Charles's desk, spread so they could be skimmed through.

One or two pieces of paper looked to be a lengthy letter, by a military organisation it seemed by their appearance and the stamp in the corner. Another was a brief one, no doubt replying to some other letter or giving the gist of the details noted onto several other papers. However, the most intriguing piece of paper had a picture on the front page and was stapled to several more sheets, all noting down information on the woman who's picture it was splayed on the front cover. This one, Charles fingered through curiously.

"I was asked several questions yet in the end they complied almost willingly; it seems they may know more about the girl then they're letting off but none will talk and they appeared glad to know you were interested in her. Most likely glad you're thinking into her to get her off of Magneto's side. I'm beginning to assume that possibly she has another connection to the mutant register there that we don't know of…but it will all be about her past I'm sure. The darker elements to it…"

Charles rested his chin on his hands and frowned at the image, "quite so…the mutant register of the military have a habit of getting information, a means of which I do not wish to display. But they always manage to find out pasts and such somehow; things that mutants may not remember but others do and may be unwilling to disclose. Something happened to her…or she did something in the past that people remember and they want to know. The military have connections and they will be able to piece bits together. After all, Mr Trask (_a name I'm sure you're all familiar with_) has quite the fascination on mutants – rather a hobby."

"It was his idea to do this mutant check…" Logan muttered, his scowl showing obvious dislike.

"Quite," agreed Charles, "he particularly enjoys discovering the pasts behind mutants; especially unstable ones that would interest him."

Frowning still, Logan sighed, "likes to get information to prove his point of how we're all evil. So if he takes the information from an unstable mutant's past and pieces it together, eventually – when he attempts it – he'll have more than enough reasoning to turn everyone against us."

"So this holds the key to her past and what may be bothering, not only herself and her mind, but also Warren?""

Widening, Ororo's eyes searched her mentor's with worry, "what has her past got to do with Warren?"

"The poor boy was worrying about her…she wasn't sleeping easy apparently, so he went to check on her and make sure she got a good nights sleep. She was sleeping alright when he got there but…well, she was dreaming. Reliving past memories," at Ororo's curious glance, Charles frowned as to how best to explain what occurred. "When a telepath is reliving a particularly bad memory…they almost…they almost send it out to everyone within a certain perimeter of themselves. Or if someone else is having a horrific dream, telepaths have a habit of picking them up when sleeping. Betsy was reliving memories that caused heightened emotions in her and – by pure accident – she sent them to Warren."

"He relived every moment…Charles often has the misfortune of reliving mine," Logan explained, revealing how he knew. "Had to put a mental blockade on Jean's room to stop them getting into her head…some mutants pasts are not suitable for children…and by Warren's reaction, Betsy's was unpleasant."

"Why get this information, why not seek through his mind Charles?"

But this suggestion was met with shocked eyes; "by going through his mind I have to pluck memories and such to the focus of his thoughts. To do that…Warren would have to relay everything. By getting _this_ information on her," Charles lifted the sheets, "I can relive Betsy Braddock's past in the basis and piece it all together without causing any…discomfort."

"But some information-"

"Is of yet unknown. But I have no doubt, one day we will know everything. Yet what is of interest to me is an incident happening two years ago when we went to retrieve Ms Braddock. I want to know why she was in such a place and what happened to her…yet Mr Lebeau destroyed all evidence…_except_ two things. Betsy's body was preserved – no doubt by her mind – and was sent to England for burial. And there was a mutant. They survived…but I have no idea who or how, I can only guess and I have a good one at that."

"They were interrogated?"

The frown deepened on Xavier's face; "in a way…yet I like to call it an intrusion of her mind."

"The only way to do that is…"

"Via a telepath. An old friend of mine as such. And before you ask why; she certainly is paid well…and I may just have to pay her a visit myself. I will organise it now, but I still entrust you with these documents Ororo; I hope you don't mind?"

"Your faith in me is shocking Charles, yet I believe Logan would be more entrusted than me…these are very exclusive documents."

"And no one is to get their hands on them."

(_AN. I don't know where the hell all of this document stuff came from – it wasn't planned, but my mind just went WOO and there it was?! I hope you understand if not…don't worry. I'm sure it will be fine_)

VvVvVvV

_**Several minutes ago – Rogue and Kitty's dorm**_

"Ah would say ah told ya but-"

"You were right," her words were racked with sobs and Kitty's shoulders shook as she cried miserably into her pillow, "he's nothing but a hood! I was just asking about Betsy," sitting up showed Rogue the effects of Kitty's crying and revealed a pair of blotched eyes that looked terribly sore. "He thought I was…" now Kitty was getting angry, "he though I was, like trying to get information…who does he think I A-M!" she wailed, causing the last word to become double syllables.

Sighing as the Goth tried to contain exasperation, Rogue rolled her eyes and patted Kitty. "Kitty…"

"No!" came the outburst, "_don't_ Kitty me: you don't even care! You don't, like…you just totally don't give a damn!"

"What?"

"Just leave me alone! You know you're right and that's all you care about!"

And – not one to be shouted at – Rogue did just that, slamming the door shut behind as she stormed down the hall, pushing Jean to one side as she giggled whilst whispering to Amara.

"What was _that_ about?" the girl muttered, but Amara just rolled her eyes.

"Don't even go there."

_**Down the hall**_

Where to go in a strop? Rogue had no clue…the DR room was taken at the moment and then that reminded Rogue. She had to ask to reschedule today's DR punishment session due to a request from Lexa to examine a new club-in-building downtown. Apparently tickets were free…that is if you didn't care that half the club wasn't done so only the dancefloor and half the bar was available.

Doubting she would be able to go to such a retro, out past 11, nightclub, Rogue sauntered and then heard voices inside Xavier's office. It seemed Logan was in there, but when she got a bit of what they were talking about, the fact her mentor was in there wasn't what interested Rogue.

However her interest was only for a minute or two as something rapped itself around her waist and Rogue turned horrified to see Kitty latched onto her. Pushing the girl violently caused her to released said waist, but Kitty thought it was because of Rogue's mood until her mouth was held shut and she was pulled near the door for some eavesdropping.

_**Half an hour later**_

"That was weird."

"No, that was close. If Kurt hadn' come along ahn asked what we were doing we would still have been at tha door when they all came out…"

"Still weird though…"

Exasperatedly sighing, Rogue rolled her eyes; "na, reallah!"

"Sor-_ry­,_" and at Rogue's request for her to stop apologising Kitty pouted, "I was being sarcastic."

Rogue changed the topic; "I want those papers."

"Logan has them."

"Ahn we have Lexa…he said no ta tha club tonahght…so she won't go. Tha gal has nothing bettah ta do…we just need a diversion." And; even though they didn't know it, the perfect diversion was coming along later that evening.

VvVvVvV

_**Kitchen; 11:00pm**_

Chatting got boring. Ray was in the zone and so Jubilee was in the bag! Sat on his lap, the girl was at the moment absentmindedly stroking his pyjama-clad chest whilst biting his lip seductively, toying with the bottom of the shirt-like top. Her hands would occasionally run underneath the material and before long the favour was returned as Ray's hand crept underneath the material of her short nightie. Skipping the insecure area of Jubes, his hands made their way to her flat stomach and tickled it lightly, causing the girl to laugh into their kiss. Soon enough his hands had raised themselves up and found their way to Jubilee's petite curves, massaging one as the boy broke the kiss.

Curiosity was Ray's gaze – the boy was wondering just how far she'd let him go, and the answer was given as Jubilee played with a strap, allowing it to fall off of the shoulder.

His mouth lowered and bit the revealed cleavage as both hands found the clasp that hid her burden, soon to be shown to all…and then…

The light turned on…

Bobby Drake had no idea of what his girlfriend was doing; too busy commenting on how impressed the girl was earlier that day by his ice fountain, to Roberto. But the expression that was written all over Roberto's face gave it away that something was up and the ice-boy turned to spot Jubilee.

She was biting her lip in desperation, willing the tears to go as the mutant clumsily fumbled with her bra strap whilst Ray attempted to straighten his top and hair. But the game was given, and Roberto had to finish it off.

"I thought Kitty was just making it up about you two to take attention from her and Lance…"

The comment was ignored: Jubilee was too busy with her bra strap to care. Foolishly, Ray was heading to Bobby; his hands out with a hand-caught-in-the-cookie-jar look on his face showing his regret. "Bobby mate…it's not what it looks like…"

And that was when the fist landed in his face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT SUPPOSED TO LOOK LIKE!"

Screaming, Jubilee drowned out Bobby's yell as she ran to both boys writhing on the ground in a vicious fight, but Roberto held her back with a warning; "powers are involved – you'll get torn to shreds without them realising what they'd done." And that was when a chunk of ice smashed into Roberto's face – just after he'd transformed. It melted before the impact could make any damage, but it wised both up.

Quickly both ran from the room, heads down, arms up as Logan ran in the opposite direction, his claws sheathed when another block of ice flew in that direction. Hank had to jump and grab the doorframe to avoid the frozen fruit bowl.

Unfortunately Jamie received it in the stomach and it bounced off of him, knocking into Sam as the boy used his powers to scale the stairs. It threw him off course and the mutant ended up in the kitchen, in the midst of now destroyed kitchen cabinets. But still Bobby and Ray kept fighting.

It lasted several minutes…until a spark of Ray's electricity landed on Logan's claw…

The yell filled the whole mansion, and Lexa winced in Logan's room – clutching at the files as the scream enveloped her ears.

But the girl wasn't nearly as scared as Ray and Bobby, who both looked at each other and ran for it together, until Hank grabbed them both just as Charles came out of the elevator.

"Well I was thinking of re-doing the kitchen…looks like you boys made up my mind for me. Maybe you could help me choose designs in my office, _now_." His smile disappeared to disappointment and the mentor gestured for them to get into the lift, which both did, heads bowed. "Jubilee, my dear. Please will you join us."

No one noticed the fact that three girls were missing – Rogue took the files from Lexa and they sat staring at the pages. But just as she made to open them, tumultuous sounds of racing feet announced the fact everyone was going back to bed and Rogue frowned. "Noht here…too many people…y'all get a good nahghts sleep. Ahn we'll leave it tomorrow…keep a low profahle. We'll bring this ta school on Monday."

"Is that a good idea with Wanda on the warpath?"

"Lexa; do ya have any bettah ahdeas; ah can't think of any bettah places for privacy with our hideouts."

"Me neither," Kitty agreed as Lexa shook her head.

Frowning, Rogue looked at the envelope Lexa had taken, "school it is."

VvVvVvV

_**Monday, school, 3rd period biology; 12:10pm**_

Lance was being ignored, but only because he was giving the same treatment to Kitty, and so instead she focussed on Piotr – the big guy seemed to be quite willing to talk. And Kitty was only willing to talk back…it was Rogue's idea after all to focus on something else, so she did.

Besides, Piotr Rasputin was in fact a remarkable guy. Discovering all angles to him, Kitty found out he was an enthusiastic artist when he offered to show the girl his art book, something she found fascinating. However, on her other side someone else was only getting jealous at the fact Piotr was showing his ex something very personal to the big guy; his art book literally held the key to his heart and he was revealing it to _her_. Yet, unsurprisingly Kitty didn't mind and loved it, which just got Piotr talking more, he found himself entirely comfortable just talking to the girl about anything.

A development Lance noted and got quite annoyed about.

It was when Piotr offered to show the girl some of his bigger art projects that took the piss and Lance couldn't take it any more. Luckily the art lesson came to an end just then, but nonetheless he stormed from the classroom, leaving a happy, giggling Kitty yet a rather concerned Piotr behind.

_**Outside at one of Rogue's hangouts, lunchtime; 12:20pm**_

She's skipped the end of class for the loo purposefully to get there first and for good reason. Before Kitty and Lexa were even out of their classes, the girl had scanned every bit of information thanks to a little absorption earlier. Claiming that leaning on Jean's arm with her sleeve slightly rolled up was a complete accident, Rogue had not only managed to absorb the girl enough to get at least five minutes of telepathy but had done it without anyone noticing apart from Jean.

Hearing the sounds of footsteps, Rogue tucked every piece of paper away and her eyes turned to Kitty's sparkling ones as the girl plonked herself down.

"I think I'm in _love_!" was the outburst. "Well…not literally in love, I mean that's totally not possible at our age…apart from maybe Lexa and Pietro – they are so cute! But not as cute as _him_," Rogue thanked the gods as Kitty paused to take a sigh.

"Who?"

"_Piotr Rasputin_…he's so kind and sweet and caring and…"

"_So_, not ma tahpe of gah."

Ignoring this, Kitty sat dreamily; her eyes were half closed and she was blushing for no apparent reason apart from saying his name, until Lexa interrupted, "who's this?"

"Piotr Rasputin. Kitty's in love with him."

"Whatever. Let's get down to business."

And, holding out the envelope, Rogue did exactly that.

_**Ten minutes later**_

"Well, not missing out on something am I?" the voice of Wanda Maximoff aroused a jump from Kitty and Rogue, although Lexa was too busy stuffing the papers away. Enhanced senses gave the girl a great head start…but Wanda managed to catch a glimpse of familiar, striking, violet hair and unforgettably noticeable, lilac orbs staring coldly at her. So resembling as to their first meeting. "Now what have you got there?" was all she could suspiciously question, a glimmer in her eyes showing interest.

"Pictures."

Frowning, Wanda took in the hurried manner of talking and the clearly nervous look in Kitty's eyes, "I can see that."

Rogue smirked, trying to cover herself; "then whah ask?"

"Curiosity."

And with that, Wanda turned after a small wave; her smile changing instantly as the girl set her jaw. "Extreme curiosity." Was all she muttered.

Several moments later and the Brotherhood Boys all looked up as their only female member sat, frowning. Making up her mind, the Witch faced them all, a glint in her eye that spelled trouble, and at her twin's questioning as to what was up, she could only smirk. "We have some mischief to make."

Everyone there couldn't help but rub their hands as the gleaming glint that spelt rebellion passed through each pair of deviously narrowed eyes.

End of Chapter

My god! I finally finished it, so sorry for the long wait…but it's done. And I can't believe it – the chapter is nothing like I planned. So sorry to all of you who were expecting something a bit more…romantic – but the focus is on Betsy for now and where she's gone. Hmmm…I wonder. (Well actually I don't lol) but anyway, hope you enjoyed. SO not worth the wait I know…really sorry…not a very good chapter. But I hope you kinda liked it! .x.thriller.x.


	21. Brotherhood vs Xmen

Heya! First off, thanks to people for their belated birthday wishes (after my belated telling to you about it, lol) so thanks – very much appreciated. Certainly made me happy. And I'm glad people liked the last chapter. I'll try to make this one a chapter I'm proud of but after all it is the Brotherhood making trouble; so it'll be good anyways! OH MY GOD IVE WORKED OUT I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE MAY! You have discrete permission to kill me…although then I wont be able to update…so if you hate me that much I suppose you still can…IM SO SORRY

Previously: _Wanda smirked, "we have some mischief to make." Everyone there couldn't help but rub their hands as the gleaming glint that spelt rebellion passed through each pair of deviously narrowed eyes._

Key:

"…" Speech

'…' Thoughts

(…) Extra information

**Songs are in bold**

_"Telepathic thoughts are in italic and speech marks" _

_Notes/letters are in Italics_

/…/ This shows a change of scene

# '…' This is when one of Rogue's psyche talks to her, when it's more then one #…# that will say who it is

Chapter 21

VvV Brotherhood vs Xmen VvV

_**Monday, School, lunchtime; 12:40pm**_

The plan had been shortly formulated; they needed that information and quickly; Wanda could tell she had interrupted the little 'party' only moments after they had started. The Brotherhood needed to act, and fast…what better way to do it than with Quicksilver?

Sneakily, Pietro crept up behind Lexa. Unfortunately for him the girl immediately sensed someone as their smell caught her and Lexa turned, expecting Rogue to be standing behind her, but the young mutant was pleasantly surprised and frowned. The scent was Rogue's…

But it had been sprayed over a less-than-happy Pietro who whizzed back to his twin, crinkling his nose before handing over the package. "I'm never doing that again no matter how many times you ask me to."

"I know; that's why I never ask." Smirking as her brother scowled before going off – no doubt to get rid of the smell – Wanda fingered the package before eyeing a distant X-23. The Scarlet Witch's eyes narrowed. "That way, nobody can ever question my decisions…" whipping her trench coat around, Wanda made to walk off to unravel the secrets lying in her hand but suddenly her confidence disappeared. Curiously directed not at her face but to her hands, John stared at the envelope firmly in Wanda's grasp, frowning as the girl gripped it tighter.

"What's that?"

"None of your business…"

But John begged to differ as the item in question was stowed away out of sight; he had noticed something Wanda was hurrying away from – the X-girl Lexa was looking frantic as she desperately searched her bag. "I'm gonna bet it isn't really your business either; is it?" upon Wanda's reply that she had made it her business, Pyro pouted, watching her rear instead of turning to his companion when Remy popped up. "Did you see-"

"Of course Remy saw, _mon ami_," and the guy smirked, "when y' a t'ief, it always helps t' know how other t'iefs work. Dat _homme_ may be quick, _mais_ Quicksilver ain' quick enough fo' dis Cajun's eyes," and upon those words, the features that Remy mentioned flashed a momentary red on black before returning to their original state. All of a sudden, his newly featured auburn eyes flicked to a flash of scarlet disappearing round a corner nearby. "Y' distract dose lot, _et_ Remy get de information from de _fille_…"

"But-"

Turning to face John full on, Remy hardly held back from laughing out loud, "what y' t'ink y' can get it from her?" Upon John's next questioning of why they needed to get it Remy just frowned, "Remy gonna guess dat if Lexa had de package, de _fille_ woulda got it from de X-men…so dat means de Brotherhood are after somet'ing dat de X-men want. _Et_ dat means only one thing…it's gonna have somet'ing t' do wid Betsy."

"Magneto's gonna want it then, huh mate?"

"_Oui_. So Remy's gonna go get it…"

"Looks like Wanda was wrong," upon Remy's questioning gaze John shrugged before elaborating; "she said it was none of my business but I think it is…I'm gonna have to make it my business."

_**Round the corner**_

Hurriedly, for she knew that if John had noticed them, than Remy would surely have spotted the Brotherhood, Wanda stuffed the papers into the envelope and looked around suspiciously, praying she hadn't been spotted.

If Remy _had_ seen Pietro stealing the envelope from Lexa then he would easily assume that it came from the Xmen. And then it wasn't exactly difficult to work out – seeming as Wanda had managed to – that if the girls were examining the information at school, they weren't supposed to have it. Knowing Rogue it was something that they had taken without permission. Something important…

But time was of the essence and Wanda didn't have enough to look through the package now; she could only wait for the Cajun and just hope he fell for it.

Smirking as he pressed his back against the wall again, the Cajun stifled a laugh. Wanda may have been good, but this thief was better; it was easy to spot the girl swapping the files into a different envelope…now it was just a matter of getting it.

And what easier way to do that than with the unknowing help of the Xmen?

VvVvVvV

_**Period 5, Sports room; 2:50pm**_

"HEY!"

Upon hearing Scott's voice, Remy stopped at a door and peered in, smirking as a ball barely missed Cyclop's head, whilst Rogue simply laughed.

"Come ohn Scott; that yahre best?" taunted the Goth, who picked up the ball as it rolled to her feet, her eyes flickering to the door momentarily, catching Remy's when he leant against the wall opposite, clearly watching her. Maturely deciding to ignore this, Rogue focussed her attention back to Scott who frowned.

Holding his racquet as Rogue threw the ball in the air was to show he was ready and Scott laughed, "give me your best shot!" and they played, as the game began to get heated, Rogue started getting fiercer but Scott only retaliated.

Impressed, Remy watched as Rogue placed a foot on the wall to get enough height to slam the ball, but when Scott tried to do a nifty flip he only missed and landed hard on his rear, panting as he watched Rogue single-handedly catch the ball. "Phew…you whooped me good," and with that Scott sat up, accepting Rogue's hand as she pulled him up.

"Wanna rematch tomorrow nahght?"

"Tomorrow…" he thought about it but then Scott shrugged, "that's the school dance."

Glad Scott walked away in time, Rogue hung her head as her cheeks flashed scarlet, "oh right…so ahre ya goin with anyone?" Remy watched with glowering eyes whilst _his_ Chere absentmindedly played with her platinum locks.

"Yeh…yeh, with Jean. We kinda made it up you know…she's even thinking about giving things another go…but yeh, you going?"

"Na…ah dunno, ah'm not reallah inta dances…"

"But you know Kitty will make you go anyway," and Scott laughed at Rogue's disgusted face.

"She's going with someone else."

Shrugging was all he could think to do and Scott began to leave the room, not noticing Remy as he turned back, "so…play next week then?"

Holding the door as she made to close it, Rogue caught Remy's eye as he simply watched Scott leave – the Xmen leader not having noticed him, "sure; next week." And the girl closed the door, anger building up inside of her.

Throwing the racquet against the wall, Rogue growled, ignoring the gaping hole she had just made and chose to sit on the floor, huffing as she folded both arms, pulling her knees to her chest. "What d'ya want Swamp Rat?"

"Not'in'…Remy jus' t'ought he'd keep his _petite_ river rat company."

"Whatevah…"

"Jealous?"

This single word made Rogue turn to face the Cajun head on, and she frowned, "what!"

"Of de one eye _et_ Queen-Jean?" and noticing how his simple nicknames caused her to smile at the floor, Remy continued, brushing back a lock of Rogue's hair, "don' be…he ain' good enough fo' y'," and with that Remy stood, knowing Rogue was looking at him. For maximum effect though, the boy paused at the door without turning round, unable to hide his knowing smirk. "Besides…y' ain' good enough fo' him – y' have a mean streak he'll never be able t' appreciate."

"What?" standing, Rogue frowned to Remy's back opening her mouth to question but the Cajun interrupted her by simply turning.

He smirked, "well, Remy's sure dat if Wanda wanted **dat** envelope dat bad, it means dat she only took it cuz y' really wanted it t'."

"What envelope?" curiously, Rogue began to approach Remy but he was already leaving the room.

"Y' know which one…_et_ if not; why don' y' jus' ask Lexa? Or maybe even ask Wanda herself…"

Knowing full well what Remy meant Rogue picked up the ball lying by her feet and threw it into the wall, ignoring the second large hole she created as the Goth stormed from the room, pushing Remy aside as she headed for the track field. This meant war…

_**Five minutes later**_

"What tha hell ahre ya ohn about!"

"You must have taken it; I smelt your scent behind me but you weren't there and then minutes later I noticed it was gone – nobody else could have slipped past me unnoticed," ignoring the fact that all eyes were on her, Lexa pushed Rogue back in retaliation. But suddenly a figure running laps caught her eye and the girl scowled, snarling fiercely. "Pietro…"

Marching over, Jean took in Lexa clenched fists and lay a hand on one to stop the girl from unleashing her weapons, "what's going on here?"

"None of yahre business, _Jean_."

"Well if you're going to have a full blown fight in the middle of school I think it is my business," and with that Jean raised both eyebrows at Rogue. Whilst Lexa slowly – with a face that showed much strain at the force of controlling her anger – unclenched both hands.

"We'll _I _think it's not **Rogue** I'm gonna have the fight with," and ignoring Jean's protests as the redhead spotted who Lexa was narrowing her eyes at, Lexa began to storm over to Pietro until she found herself pinned on the spot. "JEAN!"

But it wasn't Jean who did it, instead Rogue held the girl in place, twisting Lexa around with a shake of her head, "don' Lexa. We'll sort it out later…"

"Sort what out?" but Jean didn't bother waiting for an answer – ignoring as Lexa shouted at her, Jean was already invading her mind. "What the…LEXA!"

"_Damnit_…"

Suddenly Scott appeared, panting as he caught his breath back, "Jean?" he questioned the redhead's anger as she stood over Rogue and Lexa, fuming, "what's going on?"

"Why don't you ask Lexa or Rogue? They took advantage of the little distraction yesterday to get some information that wasn't even there's – they _stole_ it from _Logan_!"

"Shit!"

"Scott!" exclaimed Jean, but the boy was too busy staring in shock at his fellow Xmen, who tried to look anywhere but at their leader. "Anyway…they took advantage of what happened yesterday evening and stole it. Technically it was actually Professor Xavier's and he gave it to Logan to keep it safe, unaware that a few certain X-girls would steal it later! And now, to make matters worse; they've lost it!" Upon Scott's swearing, Jean hit the boy over the head before continuing, "that's not it…the _Brotherhood_ have it!" and with that the girl turned, her eyes focussing upon two figures who stood chatting to each other, completely unaware of the danger they were currently in.

Lance laughed with Freddy who was too busy threatening a kid to notice the girl standing behind him until Jean spoke up.

"Where is it?"

Turning at her words, Lance faced off with Jean and scowled whilst Freddy eyed up Scott, Rogue and Lexa, "where's what?"

"Where is it Alvers!" and with that Scott shoved the boy, his anger getting the better of him, but Lance simply pushed back and pretended not to know. "I said…" pulling at Lance's jacket, Scott shoved him against the nearest wall, "where is it!"

"Get lost slim," using Scott's distraction against him, Freddy grabbed onto the back of Scott's jumped and picked him up easily ignoring Jean who scowled.

Easily enraged by the attack against her friend, Jean yelled, "put him down!" but Freddy wasn't listening and didn't care when Jean threateningly raised a hand to her temple, but it was Lance who answered her

"Back off Red or I'll rock ya!"

And the two faced off as the ground began trembling under Lance's feet attracting attention from nearby pupils who all gathered round, egging both Lance and Jean on as the yell of 'fight! Fight!' echoed around the two mutants. Upon impulse, Jean clenched her fists and stood in a stance, ready to fight, her hair billowing about her face as her mind prepared itself.

But just as Lance got ready to make his move, lifting a foot ever so lightly off of the ground, with people around him raising fists as the yell of 'fight' filled the air, another voice sounded over them all. A voice that commanded attention with its sharp bluntness, "what! Is going on here?"

Miss Darkholme appeared, as the crowds separated like a wave, leaving the scene in disappointment. Hands on her hips, Miss Darkholme had a disapproving frown that was evident as she directed it at Lance and Jean, although Freddy was the quickest to answer.

"We weren't doin' nothing." And Freddy scowled at Scott whilst Lance backed him up, letting the grass settle beneath his foot once again.

"Yeh, Summers here just went ballistic on us, for no reason!"

But Scott however simply scowled whilst Freddy set him down, allowing Jean to brush him off whilst he snarled at Lance, "oh I've got a reason." And he raised his fists only to be stopped by Jean.

"Scott!"

"Quiet," interrupted the head and turned, but only after pointing at Jean and Scott, "you two in my office now!" and – ignoring the Brotherhood members as Pietro, Todd and Wanda joined the other two – Scott and Jean followed after, the former sending Rogue a look as she fidgeted shiftily.

Lexa however had other plans.

_**End of School, car park; 3:10pm**_

Waiting just out of sight sure was boring, but Lexa entertained herself with some music, before suddenly a quiff of white caught her eyes and slowly she turned the MP3 player off, frowning as the figure strolled towards the school gates with his friend.

However, Pietro Maximoff was fully aware of the eyes watching him – with his lightning speed his eyes had done a full scan of the car park; being cautious seeming as most of the Xmen weren't happy about the punishment Scott and Jean were given. After school detention amused the Brotherhood when it was given to the two X-leaders but the feeling wasn't mutual. Both teams knew each was out for revenge, and yet…Pietro didn't feel like avoiding it.

"Look Crystal I'll catch ya at school tomorrow," and at Crystal's pathetic pout the speedster smirked, "look, I forgot something that I need to do," and as the girl opened her mouth to question him, Pietro put a finger on it, smiling, "cheers; knew you'd understand. Bye."

"But…I…"

Open mouthed, Crystal watched Pietro walk off and shrugged deciding to leave it as she turned and left. From the corner of his eye Pietro watched his ex and as she disappeared out of sight he sped over to the spot he knew his new girlfriend was at and crept up behind her. "Alright babydoll?"

Meaning to confront her boyfriend, Lexa turned…only to face a blank wall before turning around again in confusion to find Pietro leaning against the wall behind. She just sneered. "Where is it? And don't play games; we both know what I'm talking about."

"Aw. Do we have to rush it; I'm not in a hurry," and to completely contradict himself, Pietro sped behind Lexa and gave the girl a shove, "or-maybe-I-am. Got-no-time-on-my-hands; how-can-you-when-you-live-life-at-my-speed!"

"Where the hell do you get your kicks?"

And Lexa turned again on the spot only to be shoved to the ground, "look, when-you-live-as-fast-as-I-do, there-ain't-enough-things-to-occupy-my-time. I gotta entertain myself!" this was proved by the fact that, as soon as she got up again, Lexa was shoved to the ground. Only this time she got the better of her opponent and latched her hand onto Pietro's wrist, flinging him down so that now Lexa stood above the boy.

Grumpily rubbing his head was all Pietro could think to do and he moaned, "no need to get testy…just cuz you can't keep up with me."

"Try me," and Lexa raised both fists to the boy who smirked.

"Ooh! Sounds like a challenge," he crooned, "tell ya what," catching the eye of his sister who stood off in the distance, Pietro was glad Lexa was too busy rubbing her bum to notice, "meet ya in the park in an hour with all of your _buddies_. Just a hint; I accept your challenge…so it won't be public," and with that the boy kissed her on the lips before speeding off, leaving Lexa to rub her sore rear.

However two seconds later the girl let out a yelp as Pietro's hand slammed down onto her ass and Lexa fell to her knees, mouth open and looking less than happy at the pain.

VvVvVvV

_**Bayville Park; an hour later**_

"You sure about this Lexa?" questioned Scott, frowning as he looked curiously around the park at the people occupying it; several families played at the swings whilst groups of older kids sat in circles chatting and just generally hanging around. None of them looked remotely like the Brotherhood, a fact that Kitty was all too keen to point out; not happy at all at having to see Lance anywhere but school.

Exasperatedly rolling her eyes was Lexa's answer and she then began to head towards the trees, remembering what Pietro had said earlier that day, "if the Brotherhood are looking out for trouble it's not gonna be public is it?" And soon enough as soon as the girl stepped onto the path winding through the trees, separated from the rest of the park, a group of youths that looked very familiar caught her eye. Lexa smirked. "Bingo."

"Christ I can't understand how we didn't notice them earlier; I can smell Toad from here…to put it bluntly," Scott wrinkled his nose before continuing, "he's got the personal hygiene of a dead pig."

"At least you don't have to deal with it with sensitive smell," and with that Lexa snarled before heading into the clearing in which sat a lone picnic table, upon which sat the members of the Brotherhood and John. The latter deciding to accompany in the search of some 'fun.'

Clearing her throat loudly got everyone's attention and Rogue smirked, "look who it is, if it ain' tha loserhood."

"Decided to turn up huh?"

Wanda scowled, "you've been pestering us all day so why don't we settle this; what's in the envelope." And at Lexa's accusation of her knowing, Wanda tilted her head before playing innocent, "how would I know; you're the ones with the information…that belongs to _us_." Nearly all of the Brotherhood agreed, apart from Todd who quelled under Rogue's glare, "Betsy's a member of our team and we have reason to believe that the envelope is about her."

"You'd know," stepping forward, Lexa made herself known and looked to Pietro, "he stole it!"

Backing up his teammate was Lance's only reason for moving forward and he regretted it, catching Kitty's eye, but nevertheless he ignored the girl choosing to pretend she wasn't there, "you got proof?"

"You trying to deny it?"

"Hey, go recharge your batteries Goggle Boy!" and Lance stepped up to Scott, there faces inches away as the two faced off before being pulled apart by Jean.

Trying to reason was difficult but the girl gave it a go, "look; that information isn't ours – Lexa decided to have a sneak peak," Jean looked at Lexa who chose to glare at the opposition, "it belongs to Professor Xavier and we just want to give it back."

"What's it his business! Betsy's not a member of your team and she won't ever be!"

"Yeh well my bet is that Betsy didn't even want to spend a moment longer with you guys; she doesn't have a very good track record when it comes to teammates." Raising both eyebrows, Lexa gave the Brotherhood a knowing look and at Pietro's questioning of what she meant, the girl replied, "lets just say she killed a few of her first ones and then ran away from the rest."

Wanda looked shocked and turned away from the arguing teams – Lexa's words creating a rift between them all – and she stepped off of the bench, eyes narrowed in confusion. 'They shouldn't be talking 'bout you that way Bets…how can that be true? You wouldn't leave…'

But she knew where the real answers lay and slowly Wanda's eyes drifted to her rucksack before, wishing to end this as quick as possible, she turned. Picking her target was easy; Lexa's previous comments about Betsy and the insulting ones that she was shouting now just angered the Scarlet Witch. Without pausing or even thinking of hesitation Wanda stepped up to the girl and shoved her…_hard_.

Lexa pushed herself from the ground and growled for what seemed the fifth time today, the noise clear in the now silent circle of opposing teams. Although her eyes ignored the worried, amused and shocked faces to turn to the smug one. "Bitch!" and with that the girl attempted to throw herself at Wanda only to have herself restrained.

"Look," commanded Jean – initiating silence excepting Scott who struggled at holding Lexa back, "we can talk about this rationally surely."

"Who the fuck do you think you are? The Professor? You talk about my teammate that way and I'll damn well tell you now; this isn't going to be rational," exclaimed Wanda leading to a louder volley of insults.

From the sidelines out of sight, a boy chuckled to himself, peering out from behind a tree.

Examining the two teams before him, Remy rolled his eyes and simply mouthed one word that distinctly looked like 'amateurs…' with this input his eyes then flickered casually to the picnic table beside which they all argued. Alone, situated in the middle of the table and obviously forgotten about, lay Wanda's rucksack. The fact it was slightly open meant that she had obviously been about to rummage in it and at this Remy thanked the heavens – it was so much easier to steal from an open backpack.

Without further hesitation, the thief sent a signal to John who nodded, intent upon keeping the fighting teams busy and accomplished this by sending flames shooting in Scott's direction. This use of powers seemed to automatically activate everyone else's and soon enough mouthfuls of slime, slashes of claws, jets of hexes and whirlwinds that signalled Quicksilver's speed, went flying.

Remy snuck to the table and slid underneath it, eyeing the fighting teams through a crack in the beams of wood. Without anyone even realising he was there the Cajun snuck his hand onto the top of the table, his eyes focussed on the opposing mutants and slid it into Wanda's bag. Taking a few seconds to rummage, Remy smirked in triumph when his hands closed over a thick wad of paper – the envelope was his.

Only one person noticed something was up, but Wanda didn't let on. Instead she allowed Remy to leave unnoticed – so he thought – but as she turned to avoid a beam from Cyclop's eyes, Wanda covered her head and secretly – through a gap in her arms – watched Gambit sneaking away. The envelope was obvious, and Wanda frowned whilst Remy tucked it into his trench coat.

VvVvVvV

_**Brotherhood House; an hour later**_

"So we just gave in?"

"What was that all about! We were so close to winning!"

Sighing, Todd rubbed his arm – still recovering from a near experience of being one arm short – and mentally slimed Lexa Howlett, "yeh…if you could count it as winning at losing."

Groggily, due to his crushing experience, Lance sat up from his place on the sofa and frowned at the blurry wallpaper before collapsing and admitting defeat, "why'd you stop the fight, Wanda?"

"There wasn't any point to carry on; why do you think John started the fire play?" clueless faces peered at the girl and Wanda sighed, "_Remy_ was there…you know, Gambit. Otherwise known as 'Prince of Thieves.'" And at this the Brotherhood all mentally slapped themselves, all apart from Toad who actually did.

"We're screwed then huh?"

Frowning, Wanda examined the disappointed faces of the Brotherhood members sat before her and quietly disappeared from the room just as Pietro spoke up.

"Yup; we'll never get the information now that Remy has it, cuz he'll give it straight to Magneto…he'd never tell any of us what it was about…"

Hope suddenly flitted across Lance's previously miserable features, "but you're his son! Surely you'll get that information from him; he'd tell you anything right?" but upon Pietro's 'don't be stupid' look, the boy sunk his head again.

"Don't look so miserable boys. You didn't really think I'd let you down did you?"

And Wanda appeared again, stood leaning against the doorframe with a lumpy envelope in one hand that she waved teasingly to attract her teammates' attention. All the girl needed to do was pull the front page out of the package and every down face suddenly sparked a smile as they took in a violet-haired girl staring at them with her lilac eyes. "Remy may be a good thief, but even he didn't spot my feign: I never swapped the information…I only pretended to."

**End of Chapter**

Ooh, they got the information! What will they find out? How will things be between Rogue, Wanda and Lexa? Did you like my XIETRO and how about that school dance eh?! What's gonna happen! APOLOGY: SO SORRY FOR THE TIME IT TOOK TO UPDATE! I REALLY AM SORRY! IM BRUTALLY ASHAMED OF MYSELF! BEGGING FOR FORGIVENESS! .x.thriller.x.


End file.
